


Stranger Things in Arcadia Bay

by FrostWyrm96



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: 2019, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baldwin Has the Ultimate Powers, Best Friends, Boxing & Fisticuffs, British English, Characters Playing Pokemon GO, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Indie Music, Martial Arts, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Multiple, Road Trips, Romance, Slow Build, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-06-03 18:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 83,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19469614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostWyrm96/pseuds/FrostWyrm96
Summary: When they entered Blackwell Academy, it changed their lives entirely as they grew closer together but not without hardships and obstacles. One thing for certain, they will stand together and face it head on.Life is Strange x Stranger Things crossover set in 2019.P.S: For you Mileven fans, it starts at Chapter 10 but I ought to tell you to read the entire chapter to understand the context of the story.





	1. Baldwin I

**Author's Note:**

> I recently just watched Stranger Things thanks to my best pal, Lydia. It was last week since I started watching and there's a lot of Life is Strange references in it so I asked myself, "Why not do a crossover between these two since there's a lot of correlation?" I do this to bereft myself from the stress of my internship and I know I have my other works in progress but fuck it. I don't care and I wanna do it. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Relationship tags will be added soon as I'm not really sure who I will be pairing but if you want a confirmation, this story is a Mileven fanfiction but there are others as well.
> 
> I started watching Stranger Things two weeks ago. Thanks to my best pal Lydia for piquing my interest in that show and just finished watching season 3 when it aired on the day and well, let's just say that it was an understatement to say that I am heartbroken with the ending. I really can't wait for season 4 to see more of Mileven - my new OTP.
> 
> I started this crossover because there were a few similarities of Stranger Things with Life is Strange and I asked myself why don't I just do it? I could see that it could be good pair between the two fandoms and boom, this story is born.

_9 th August, 2019 (Friday)_

_Arcadia Bay, Oregon_

The fresh air of the early autumn was brushing against his skin like a silk. He enjoyed it very much as he cycled through the road surrounded by woods on the other side while the other was the scenic view of the Pacific Ocean.

He hoped that he was cycling through the right road to Arcadia Bay. He could feel himself chuckling nervously about it. Baldwin had taken the long route, all the way from his father’s farmland outside of Woodbury, Georgia. He cycled for roughly twenty-seven days before arriving here to Oregon and already he liked the natural landscape of this state.

Going through the southern states of America was something he had always been wanting to do on his own. It signified that he was free to do what he wanted. He and his dad had done this several times over the past years going around in the United States of America. Baldwin’s first time with his father was during his eighth birthday as a gift and he was so happy at that time.

But his father had always been protective of him. Too overprotective in fact. Three months ago, when he received his acceptance letter to Blackwell Academy, Baldwin proclaimed to his father that he wanted to go on a bicycle trip to Oregon. A revelation which his father frowned on and protested. It took them several times of discussion around the table before his father finally conceded to Baldwin’s desire of having his trip alone to Oregon.

And why would he go to Oregon of all places? There were better schools and academies not far from his home state, surely. The answer was simple. While other schools and academies offered better opportunities, they didn’t provide Baldwin the subjects he wanted.

Theoretical Physics, Quantum Physics and Energy in Physics were the subjects he was targeting and Blackwell Academy offered those.

Baldwin was grateful that there weren’t many vehicles passing by through the road he was cycling through, with the North American woodland surrounding to his ride side and the Pacific Ocean to his left. During his bicycle marathon from his home to Oregon, he brought with him his essentials only for the journey.

His bicycle for the journey (duh!) he had been using since 2015, his black travelling backpack consisting of his of his used clothes and fresh clothes, two powerbanks, his newly bought black Samsung Galaxy S10 Plus right before June (his father protested when he learnt that Baldwin bought the smartphone with Baldwin’s own savings), his Canon EOS 6D Mark II (given to him by his father as an early birthday present before he left Georgia) and the essentials and academic items for his enrolment. And lastly, of course, his ASUS ROG Mothership and its essential peripherals he bought a week before he set out on his journey.

He travelled light because he wanted to tour around the southern states in short time. From Atlanta, Georgia to Mississippi, from Texas to Colorado, Nevada (for the Grand Canyon) to finally, Oregon. Baldwin had taken many pictures of the North American landscapes it provided and yet it wasn’t enough to satisfy him.

Baldwin’s father would be bringing the rest of his trunks and things necessary and required for his time in the academy. He would be there tomorrow in the morning or afternoon to drop his things to his soon dorm. Baldwin couldn’t wait until he arrived at the academy. Him being excited was an understatement.

The sight of Arcadia Bay town came into his view after he exited the road. It was breath-takingly beautiful when it perfectly contrasted with the sunset beside it. Baldwin stopped by the side of the road to take a photo of Arcadia Bay.

 _The Golden Hour_ , Baldwin breathed, unable to contain his exciting grin. _Perfect for a wonderful photo._ He took out his Canon from his backpack and raised it to his eye level, adjusting his aperture and ISO and focusing before taking a snap of it. When he looked at the photo he just took, he smiled widely. “Perfect. That’s one for the album.” He took a few more shots before keeping his camera into his backpack and resumed his journey.

While he had no friends or any contacts in Oregon at all, he was excited to meet the students there and the people of Arcadia Bay. When he was studying at Gwinnett School of Mathematics, Science and Technology, he had a group of (ex)friends of several people. Just himself, Darrel Jackson, Samuel O’Brian, Mitch Lasson and Adam Averington. They stayed closed together before the group just suddenly… well, just didn’t exist.

When they were still together before, they had their own band called M83. They toured around the United States for their gigs and came up with songs to produce (with Baldwin composing the lyrics). They don’t talk anymore though. They were all still inside their own WhatsApp group chat but the last message sent was about a year ago in a heated, erratic and hectic argument that broke up their group. They don’t hang out with each other anymore after the said argument.

As for Baldwin, he stayed with himself almost all the time, preferring the company of solitary by his surrounding and he didn’t want to deal with stupid dramas and lame conversations anyway.

 _That was the past. I don’t need to remember the conversation anymore. I don’t need to remember them. I don’t them and they don’t need me, or each other._ He reassured himself.

Baldwin wanted to take a short break before continuing his route to his final destination which is Blackwell Academy. Passing by several commercial buildings and shop lots, there was a diner near the gas station that overlooked the beach. “Two Whales Diner.” He said when he read the diner’s massive sign with two whales. He parked his bicycle at the parking lot and safe locked it before walking inside the diner.

There were a lot of people in the diner and Baldwin thought with dismay all the tables were occupied, save one near the old jukebox. He took the table for himself and set his backpack beside him near the window. He now knew why nobody occupied this vacant spot; the jukebox was noisy as hell.

The diner was bustling with conversations with the locals of Arcadia Bay. It felt nice and comfortable here. Baldwin took out his camera again and took a few photos of the bustled interior of the diner. He saw the photos and smiled, warmth coursing through his body like a sudden surge.

A menu was laid on table before him and he took it, browsing on the available food at the given time. They had three separate section: breakfast, lunch and early dinner. One of the listed items piqued his interest when his eyebrows raised. “Pacific salmon with tartar sauce and chips? For six dollars and ninety-nine cents?” Baldwin asked. “Why not, I guess.”

“Hey.” A waiter lady propped in with a pen and notebook on her hands. She had a brown, tied-up hair with eyeliners palpable and pink lipstick glossed on her lips. Her eyes were hazel and faired-skin. She was studying him with intense eyes before calming her composure. “Haven’t seen you around here, kid. Are you new to Arcadia Bay?” The waiter asked politely.

Baldwin nodded and smiled at her. “Yes, I am, ma’am. I’m from Woodbury, Georgia.”

Her eyes widened in interest for a moment. “Georgia, eh? You’re a long way from home, kid.” She commented, chuckling. “My name is Helene Farron but everybody in this town calls me Helene.”

“Pleased to meet you Helene.” Baldwin greeted kindly with a warm smile. “I’m Baldwin Ronsse.”

“Now that’s a name I’ve never heard before. Very interesting.” Helene the waiter said, cocking her head but not without a smile. “What would you like to eat, Baldwin? I reckoned that stomach of yours must be rumblin’ with that long journey of yours coming to Arcadia Bay.”

“Indeed, ma’am.”

“Now, what do you want to eat?”

“I’ll have your pacific salmon with tartar sauce and chips, please. And a nice glass of iced lemon tea.”

“Very good.” Helene jotted down his orders, took the menu from the table. “I’ll be right back with your orders, Baldwin.”

While waiting for his food, he carefully observed the people inside the diner. From what Baldwin could tell, there were three waiters behind the counters serving and cooking, three cops sitting on the stools on the other side of the counters, truckers, drivers, normal people and even students pervaded the seats and tables near the windows as some were coming from the toilet on the other end of the diner.

Then there was this queer one that caught his attention. She was sitting all by herself. She had a short auburn brown hair, blue eyes and freckles on her cheeks. The girl was no doubt a student as she had her sling bag with her notebook, a pencil case and a small tool box on the table as she was fixing her polaroid camera.

Polaroid camera? They still exist? He wasn’t being judgmental; he was asking out of curiosity to be honest. It was strange in this year of 2019. _Maybe she’s collecting polaroid cameras and fixing them for her own collection._ Baldwin guessed, shrugging non-committal.

Before long, his food and drink arrived as Helene set them before him on the table. It looked delicious and the smell of the food was endearingly painful. Baldwin took out his wallet from his pocket and handed a ten-dollar bill note to her. Helene waved dismissively with a polite smile on her face.

“Keep it, kid.” She said, Baldwin was confused. “It’s on the house for newcomers. Especially for those who came a long way from home.”

“Thank you… I guess?” Baldwin replied. “But I seriously don’t mind paying, ma’am.”

“It’s on the house, Baldwin.” This time her voice was determinant and assured that he knew there was no way he could persuade the waiter. She left him and Baldwin turned his attention to his food and drink on the table.

“I should take a photo!” Baldwin mused. He took out his smartphone and took a selfie of himself looking down mouth-wateringly on his food. He sent the photo to his father via WhatsApp, inserting the captions “I’m at the Two Whales Diner, Arcadia Bay. Having a pacific salmon with tartar sauce and chips!”

He ate his fill as if he had been starving for days. He didn’t have had any real food and mostly relied on mass-produced canned foods he bought from convenience stores throughout his journey. He wasn’t using his fork and knife, and the realisation dawned hit him hard as a rock. _… I forgot to sanitised my hands!_

The iced lemon tea was refreshingly sweet and it cooled his body. Baldwin let out a sigh of satisfaction. He loved the sweetness but never too overly sweet. He finished his iced lemon tea in one go before taking his smartphone back to his hands. Baldwin’s dad replied about five minutes ago on the notification board of his screen.

 **Dad:** **Cool photo! I’m having my early dinner at John’s.**

With that, he sent a picture to Baldwin of his own food platter filled with sausages, beef briskets, buns and salad.

**Baldwin: Ugh! I hate it when you do this to me.**

**Baldwin: I’m going to Blackwell Academy after this. Talk to you later, dad! Love you!**

**Dad: Stay safe and good luck, son! Love you too!**

He closed his smartphone and inserted it inside his jeans’ right pocket. Baldwin kept his camera inside his backpack and took it with him, preparing to leave the diner. That was until his shoulder bumped into the queer girl that was fixing her polaroid camera he was observing earlier.

“I’m sorry!” She exclaimed apologetically. “I… I-I didn’t see you there!”

“That’s alright.” Baldwin replied politely. “It’s my fault for not paying attention.”

She smiled sheepishly in return before her eyes were observing him. “Say… I never seen you around here.”

“I’m from Woodbury, Georgia.” Baldwin said. “I’m here to join the Blackwell Academy.”

Her eyes widened with a shocked and curious expression. “Another new student in Blackwell? Wowser! I’m studying there, too. Well, I’m just waiting for my first class to start.” She extended her hand out for a handshake and Baldwin handshake her. “I’m Max by the way. Maxine Caulfield but never Maxine, please.”

“Max Caulfield.” Baldwin nodded. “I’m Baldwin Ronsse.”

“Queer name.” On that, they both nodded in agreement. “Are you going to Blackwell Academy now?”

“Yes. I need to speak with the principal as soon as possible so I can get settled down for the day. It’s getting late too.”

Max agreed. “I was about to make my way there. How about we both go there and get to know more of each other in the meantime?”

“Sure!” Baldwin replied excitedly. “You drive?”

“No.” Max shook her head. “I got my driving license but I prefer walking over driving. You?”

“Same reason as you are.”

“Wait… then how did you here? To Arcadia Bay from Georgia?” Max asked.

“Cycling.” He chuckled when her face frowned at the news. They made their way to the parking lot to retrieve his bicycle. He unlocked the safety lock with his key. “I toured around the countryside of the southern states within twenty-seven days. It’s something that I really wanted to do.”

“You’re such a wowser.” Max commented with a giggle.

“Wowser? That’s a first.”

“Oh, it’s nothing. Just my notable lines of my everyday life.” Max said. “I’m new here, too. I mean not new to Arcadia Bay but I had just enrolled myself into Blackwell Academy two days ago. I guess we’re the August intakes.”

“I suppose so.” They both laughed. He chose to walk his bicycle alongside with Max. Baldwin would feel bad if he cycled and Max had to walk back all the way to Blackwell Academy.

They were walking on the side of the road with silence until Max asked a question. “So, what brings you to Blackwell Academy? Any interest you have there?”

Baldwin hummed. “The Physics classes they offer there and possibly photography too.”

“You’ll be taking photography class with Mr. Jefferson?”

“I’m not sure.” He wasn’t even sure who Mr. Jefferson was. He was completely oblivious and blind. “I have yet to receive my time table from the academy. I’m told to come here before class kicks in.”

“That’ll be next week, by the way.” Max gave him a heads up. “I can’t wait for Mr. Jefferson’s class. He’s one of the best photographers in the United States. I’m looking forward to his lecturing.”

“I can tell.” Baldwin said, grinning. “With that camera of yours, I have thought that you have a special interest in photography.”

“I do.” Max nodded, smiling back. “It’s one of the few reasons why I came back here, to study at Blackwell Academy. To learn from one of the best.”

Their talk continued as they made their way to the academy. Max told him that she was born in Arcadia Bay here before moving to Seattle at the age of thirteen (he learnt that she had to leave her best friend in the process) before coming here to pursue her studies. Baldwin learnt that she was born on the twenty-first of September of the year 2001.

“I was born on the 24th of August, 2001.”

“Virgo!” Max guessed correctly.

She seemed to be a nice person. Geeky, introvert but smart and kind. He thanked goodness that the first Blackwell student he made friend with was such a person with interesting personality. He never thought it would be like this and that he assumed that he would meet with people who would lose interest fairly quickly but not Max.

And there it was. They finally reached the campus. Blackwell Academy of Arts, Science, Technology and Engineering. Max guided him to the parking lot where he parked his bicycle with the safety strapping his bicycle to a fence before leading him to the main exterior of the campus.

Baldwin noticed there were students sitting on the grass ground in between the paved roads leading elsewhere. Others were sitting and standing by the fountain that was located on the centre of the main exterior of the campus. Others were skateboarding and smoking near the stairway while others were talking photos. _My new life…_

“Principal Wells seems okay. I’ll wait for outside of the office while go in there.” Max said when they entered the main building.

Baldwin nodded to her. “Sure thing, Max.”

He twisted the door knob and pushed open. He stepped into the room where two guys in security uniform were looking at him queerly. “Who are you?” asked one with an abrupt manner.

“I’m Baldwin… here to look for Principal Wells?”

“What for?” The same guy asked again.

“For enrolment.”

Both of the security guards mouthed an ‘o’ before one of the guards pointed towards a door in front of Baldwin. “Principal Wells is in there.”

“Thank you.” was his only reply to them.

Baldwin walked towards the principal’s office door, turning the door knob to the other side and pushed it slowly and gently forward. The office was big, even for a principal. It was laden with stack of books, paper boxes, bookshelves against the walls and a big world spinning globe.

He saw the principal sitting on his large, comfy chair behind his mahogany desk. Principal Wells was busy looking at the paper he was holding, completely oblivious to Baldwin’s presence. The Principal was a large African-American man with a bald head and stern expression, wearing that light grey suit of his with a red neck tie.

Baldwin cleared his throat and got the attention of Principal Raymond Wells. “Oh, sorry. I didn’t know you were there. Please, take a seat.” Baldwin nodded and walked towards the empty chair provided on the opposite side of the desk, in front of the principal. Baldwin laid down his backpack to the floor beside him. “I don’t recall your face here. Are you new?”

“Yes, sir, I am.” Baldwin replied. “I’m Baldwin Ronsse. I’m the new student to Blackwell Academy, sir?”

“Baldwin… Ronsse?” He called, confused as his eyes narrowed. “You’re the new student. I’m so sorry. I have forgotten about new students enrolling for the August intakes.” He chuckled awkwardly. “I have your file here somewhere…” He opened his drawers and seemed to have a hard time rummaging through Baldwin’s file.

Baldwin opened his backpack and took out a file from his high school before and handed it to Principal Wells. The Principal thanked him and opened the file, seeing and reading thoroughly. In the meantime, he was observing the principal’s office.

There were a lot of books that caught his interest. _The Silk Road_ by Peter Frankopan being one. He always wanted to get that book but he always seemed to be busy and often forgotten about it. He should really put a list to remind himself.

Even when he was inside the principal’s office, he could faintly hear the chattering of the students at the main compound of the campus. Barely, but noticeable. He lost his thoughts with observing the rest of the office until he realised that Principal Wells was calling to him and he got out of his thoughts immediately.

“Sorry…” He answered back sheepishly. “I was looking around…”

The principal chuckled. “It’s alright. Most students would just want to get out of the office as soon as possible so they could get on with what they want.” Principal Wells commented. “I have read through your academic profile thoroughly and I have to say that I’m very, _very_ impressed, Baldwin. You are the first student of Blackwell Academy to attain grades with straight A+ continuously. It seems that you are Gwinnett School’s top student, and have accumulate several accolades in academic competition throughout not only in Georgia but also around the States.”

“I have a smart father.” Baldwin replied hastily. It wasn’t really lie but definitely wasn’t a direct truth either. His father was smart, yes, but… they were not related. Not by blood at least.

“Indeed.” Principal Wells nodded, smiling brightly. “Your teachers praised you every time in the comment section. “I have no doubt that you will do great here, Baldwin. Blackwell needs more… intellectual and gifted students to represent us and give the academy a better image, in which a task I’m actually willing to put my hopes in you.”

“Thank you for your kindness, Principal Wells, but I don’t think I want to be an alumni or a representative at all.” Baldwin replied to which Principal Wells raised his eyebrows. “I am antisocial and well, don’t really talk to most people.”

“I see… Well, then. Keeping you here won’t do much.” He returned Baldwin’s academic profile to him and handed an extra paper, a brochure and a key with number. “That’ll be your time table and key to your dorm room. Welcome to Arcadia Bay, Mr. Baldwin. Welcome to Blackwell Academy.”

He left the office and found Max was waiting at the side of the door with her white earphones plugged into her ears, her eyes closed. She was leaning against the wall with her hands inside her jacket’s pocket.

Baldwin gently placed a hand on her shoulder and Max’s eyes opened. She pulled out the earphones and kept it in her pocket. “So, how was it?”

“Well, I got my time table and key to my room.” He replied with a smile.

Max exclaimed gleefully. “That’s great! Come, let me show you the dormitory.”

As they walked out of the main building, Baldwin was looking at his time table. It was exciting to see it. And the number to his dormitory room was One-One-Two.

**August School Schedule 2019**  
  
---  
  
**Time**

| 

**Monday**

| 

**Tuesday**

| 

**Wednesday**

| 

**Thursday**

| 

**Friday**  
  
10:00 – 10:55

| 

World History

| 

English AP

| 

World History

| 

English AP

| 

English AP  
  
11:00 – 11:55

| 

Quantum Physics

| 

Language of Photography

| 

Energy Physics

| 

Art of Science

| 

Theoretical Physics  
  
11:55 – 12:55

| 

Lunch

| 

Lunch

| 

Lunch

| 

Lunch

| 

Lunch  
  
1:00 – 2:25

| 

Energy Physics

| 

Science Lab

| 

Photography Lab

| 

Energy Physics

| 

Music Lab  
  
2:30 – 4:00

| 

Language of Photography

| 

Theoretical Physics

| 

Quantum Physics

| 

Language of Photography

| 

Quantum Physics  
  
“Can I see your time table?” Max asked and Baldwin gave her his time table. She observed and commented. “Hmm… surely different than mine but we share some same classes. English AP, World History, Music Lab, Photography and Photography Lab. What are these? Physics? Oh, what a wowser! You and Warren would get along well together.”

“Warren? Who’s that?” Baldwin asked. _And wowser?_

“Warren Graham. A friend I met on the first day I came to Blackwell. He should be in his dorm room playing video games or watching movies I borrowed to him. He loves science but I don’t think he takes those physics classes like you do.”

They got to the exterior of the dorm then. Baldwin several students were sitting on the benches while others were tossing their rugby to one another for their rugby sports. He refused to call it football because it wasn’t football at all, and it was retarded to call it football. His father taught him British English, not American English and it was hard for him to adapt to the latter. Very hard indeed.

“So, this is the dormitory exterior. You can chill here and chat with me and Warren whenever you’re free or we could grab our food at the Two Whales Diner together too if you’d like. Come, I’ll introduce you to him.”

Some of the students were eyeing at him suspiciously and curiously. Others didn’t bother and continued with whatever they were doing. “Many of Blackwell students are our seniors, and in some classes, we have to share with them. They can be a real pain in the ass.”

“Jockers and jokers.” Baldwin commented and they both shared a laughter. Max pushed the door open into the dormitory and they both entered. The corridor to the left was occupied by female students and the right occupied by male students.

The Prescott Dormitory was large as it had several floors going up. Max guided him to a floor above and pushed the door to the male’s corridor. The smell was… tolerable and the sight was bearable. It several vandalisms on the wall and toilet papers were wasted on the floor. Baldwin shook his head, sighing.

“Don’t worry. Some of the boys here can be fun. Like Warren. But the others are not so forgiving. You can tell by their markings they left on the wall.”

“I can tell.” He laughed bitterly.

“Alrighty, then. What’s your room number?”

“112.”

“It’s over there.” Max pointed at the door. Baldwin looked over and saw the number One-One-Two beside the door and smiled.

“Thanks, Max! I’m going to freshened myself up. Been on the road for a long time.”

“Sure thing, Baldwin. I’ll see you later with Warren downstairs. Maybe we can go grab our dinner too if you want.”

“I don’t mind that.” Baldwin said to her. “Just give me a heads up.”

“Oh, right! Here’s my phone number.” Baldwin took out his smartphone and saved Max’s phone number into his contacts.

“I’ll give you a message when I’m done, Max.” They both nodded and when Max was about to walk the other way, he called her name and she stopped. “It’s nice to meet you, Max, and thanks for the assist just now.”

“Sure thing, Baldwin. You know what? I’ll see you later with Warren downstairs. Maybe we can go grab our supper too if you want.”

“I don’t mind that.” Baldwin said to her. “Just give me a heads up.”

“Oh, right! Here’s my phone number.” Baldwin took out his smartphone and saved Max’s phone number into his contacts.

“I’ll give you a message when I’m done, Max.” They both nodded and when Max was about to walk the other way, he called her name and she stopped. “It’s nice to meet you, Max, and thanks for the assist just now.”

“Oh, don’t worry about it. Really. I’ll see you outside with Warren.”

Baldwin nodded and went to his dorm room door. He took the key out and inserted into the door knob, unlocking it. He pushed the door forward and his room revealed to him. It wasn’t small but definitely wasn’t big either. Just a medium-sized room with a window facing the woods beside the dorm building, a single-bunk bed, a wardrobe, an end table beside his bed a room lamp, boring study desk with a chair, a three-seater sofa and a coffee table.

“I hope it’s enough.” He commented. He sat on the bed to test out the mattress. It was in-between hard and soft. “Not bad…” He was impressed. The wardrobe and the end table were empty. He laid down his backpack and began rummaging out his things on the floor.

 _This is my new life now. Better adapt to it._ He brought out all of his worn-out clothes and took his towel and fresh clothes. He wanted to take a bath to refresh himself. He got out of his room, locking it, and went for the bathroom.

He thanked silently for it was empty in the bathroom. He took one of the shower slots, closed the door and hanged his towel and fresh pair of clothes on the hanger before stripping himself naked and cast aside his used clothes and twisted the knob of the shower, water pouring down to his head first then the rest of his body.

The water was cold but it felt great. Baldwin sighed into it, losing his thoughts in the shower. It seemed that the dormitory provided you with hair and body shampoo, which was a nice little addition. He had brought his but wouldn’t want to waste it for today. Baldwin pasted a little of the shampoo over his hair and began scrubbing it thoroughly, white foams appearing before being washed down. He scrubbed the rest of his body with the body shampoo provided as well before he doused himself again.

The door to the bathroom opened somewhat forcefully and he heard other voices of four males if he wasn’t mistaken. Baldwin opened his eyes at their abrupt conversation in the bathroom.

“Come on, Dustin! We have to hurry! The raid’s going to start soon in fifteen!” One of the boys asked, sounding desperate.

“Chill, Lucas.” Another voice said. “We have enough time.”

“I don’t want to be late.” said the same voice that seemed to belong to Lucas, or Dustin? Baldwin was confused.

“We have enough time!” Dustin argued back. “Besides, we’re not even sure if anyone wants to raid it. We’re only below level thirty!”

Level thirty? Raid? Are they talking about… _Pokémon GO?_ There’s a raid in Arcadia Bay? Baldwin twisted the shower knob off before wiping his body with his towel and donned in his new fresh clothes.

“It’ll be our second – no, third legendary raid!” A voice exasperated. _Their third? I guess that’s reasonable?_

Baldwin played Pokémon GO too, and he was below level thirty as well. Level twenty-eight to be specific but he had raided many five-star raids in Georgia, and around the States as well. The most legendary Pokémon he had was Groudon.

“Come on – I don’t want to be late –” Baldwin turned and pulled his door backwards and the four boys averted their looks to him. Baldwin and all of them were stunned, their awkwardness was palpable.

“Hey…” Baldwin waved awkwardly.

“Hey…” They all said in unison. “I never seen you around here.”

“I’m a new student. Just got enrolled today.” Baldwin answered. “You four on a raid for Dialga?” He knew because it was a worldwide Dialga raid.

They all looked at each other before turning to him to nod. “You play Pokémon GO too?” The boy with a curly and wavy short hair asked. He was taller than Baldwin slightly.

“Yes, though I didn’t know there’s a raid here.” Baldwin said. He placed his towel around his neck. “Where is it?”

“Two Whales Diner.” The same person replied. “You… wanna join us? Help us raid?”

“Sure,” Baldwin replied. “I’m going out with a person or two as well to get our supper too. Probably at the Two Whales Diner…”

“Cool beans!” exclaimed the African-American boy standing beside the curly one. “My name is Lucas Sinclair.” said the African-American with an afro haircut.

“I’m Michael Wheeler. Just Mike is better.”

“Dustin.” The boy in hat introduced himself. “Dustin Henderson.”

“And I’m Will Byers.” The coconut-haired guy introduced with a warm smile.

“Good to meet you all.” Baldwin smiled, giving them a small, respectable nod. “I’m Baldwin Ronsse.”

“Pleased to meet you, Baldwin.” Mike smiled. “Well, before we go to the Two Whales Diner, what’s your team in Pokémon GO?”

“Mystic.” Baldwin replied.

The four boys, Mike, Will, Lucas and Dustin smiled at each other before they turned their face to him with smirks on their faces.


	2. Max I

_9 th August, 2019_

_Blackwell Academy, Oregon_

“You got some pretty neat stuff in there, Max.” Warren said when he passed her flash drive back to Max. She took it and kept inside her sling bag. Warren said, “I copied all the movies into my laptop. Thanks, Max. It’ll make my daily life in Blackwell Academy a little less boring now.”

Max smiled, feeling proud that she was able to make someone smile and was glad that someone liked her choice of movies. Max was willing to give it to people who would love to watch it. “No biggie, Warren. I’m glad that you actually like my preferences.”

“Are you kidding me, Max? Interstellar? That is one of the best inventions made by mankind.” Warren chuckled and Max giggled back. He was such a dork but a cute dork. “So… who is this person you met?”

“We’re going to meet him outside,” Max assured him. “All I can say to you is that he’s taking extreme physics classes… unlike you.” Max said teasingly.

“Hey! I love science but to a certain degree…” Warren defended and reasoned. “I can’t wait to meet a patron of science.”

Max snorted. “Goofball.”

“Says you.” Warren retorted.

“I did tell him that we can get to know more with each other tonight for our supper, if you’re still willing to join us, Warren.”

“Of course!” Warren exclaimed giddily. “Where are we headed to? Two Whales Diner?”

Max shook her head. She just had her early light dinner of just tomato soup with biscuits before she met Baldwin. “Some other place, maybe. Perhaps a seafood restaurant by the beachside? Nothing too fancy but also something that is not entirely without class too.”

“We three can decide when we reach the town.” Warren declared and Max agreed. He picked up his smartphone and dorm key with him before they got out of his dorm room and making their way outside to wait. “Let’s go meet this new friend of yours, Max.”

Max and Warren waited outside by the oak tree as the skies were getting darker and darker as the time flew by. The students were beginning to leave the exterior of the dorm and into the dormitory. At least it wasn’t going to rain. Warren had offered to drive them down to the town with his wheels but Max told him they should wait for her newly-met friend first before jumping into conclusions. Besides, she and Baldwin walked their way up to the academy after their encounter at the diner.

What seemed like five minutes had gone by the door to the dorm opened and revealed not only Baldwin but also four other boys beside him. Baldwin had a nice and short Caesar haircut, wearing a blank black shirt, a long black jean and a pair of black with white stripes shoes. He was brown-skinned character too.

One looked slightly chubby as he wore a hat to cover his curly brown hair, his yellow shirt hiding underneath his purplish-brown hoodie, brown jeans and a pair of sneakers.

The taller one had a curly and wavy short dark brown hair with a pair of brown eyes and skinny and timid looking character, wearing a brown long sleeve and grey jeans and a pair of black hi-tops.

The one beside the taller one was an African-American boy with a short afro haircut with brown eyes, wearing a red shirt, blue cargo shorts and a pair of black-and-white shoes.

The last one looked like he would be jumped of scaredness, he had a pair of wide brown eyes and brown coconut hairstyle. This one was wearing a simple t-shirt of blue-and-red stripes, a short pants slightly over his knees and a pair of dark brown shoes.

One thing for certain was that they were interacting with each other while looking at their smartphones. Baldwin looked around away from his smartphone and saw Max, waving at her as they came towards Max and Warren.

“Hey, Max.” Baldwin greeted, smiling subtly.

“Hey, Baldwin.” Max almost forgot about the introduction. “Oh! My bad! Sorry… Baldwin, this is Warren. Warren, this is Baldwin, the person I just met at the diner earlier.”

“A pleasure to meet a patron of science.” Warren said as he and Baldwin handshake each other.

“A patron of physics.” Baldwin corrected him kindly, the both of them chuckled and putting a smile on Max’s face. Baldwin turned his attention to the four boys behind him as they were expected for them to be introduced as well. “Guys, these are the boys I met at the bathroom when I was taking a shower.” They all laughed together.

The taller one stepped in, extending his elongated right arm for a handshake to Max and Warren. They accepted it. “Name’s Mike Wheeler.”

The African-American introduced himself after Mike. “Lucas Sinclair, pleased to meet you both.”

Then, “Will Byers.”

“Dustin Henderson, an utmost pleasure to meet the both of you.”

Max introduced herself first before Warren. “I’m Maxine Caulfield, but please call me Max and never Maxine.”

“Affirmative, Max!” Dustin said with a salute which left her, Warren and Baldwin confused while Dustin’s other friends rolled their eyes in annoyance. “Nice polaroid camera! Classic!”

“Thank you.” Max beamed.

“Hey, I’m Warren. Pleased to meet you all.” Warren said, trying not to sound so awkward. It was a decent attempt. Both her and Warren weren’t expecting other company or companies other than Baldwin.

“Is that… Schrodinger’s Cat imprinted on your shirt?” Baldwin asked and Warren nodded. “Sweet!”

“So… what are you guys playing?”

“Pokémon GO.” Lucas said, paying his attention to his smartphone now. “There’s going to be a raid soon at the Two Whales Diner, and the gym is under Mystic team.”

Max and Warren exchanged glances, grinning and nodding before averting their face to the boys. “We can help you with that. Warren is level thirty-three and I’m level thirty-one.”

“You’re both Mystic?” Mike asked. They nodded again. “We’re all Mystic! That’ll give us more Premier Balls to catch Dialga.”

“Yeah… but we’re not friends with each other and to get additional premier balls we have to be Great Friends with each other in the game.” Baldwin explained

“Ahh, shit!” Dustin threw his arms into the air, dismayed at the revelation. “At least I’m Ultra Friends with Mike, Will and Lucas.”

“We’ll just add friends with one another and worry about that later in the long run.” Max said this time. She and Warren took out their smartphones and opened Pokémon GO at the same time. The four boys added Baldwin, Max and Warren while the latter three added friends to each other later on.

“Good! Now that we’re all friends in the game I guess we should get going now.” Warren said.

“Indeed,” Will agreed. “The egg will hatch soon in seven minutes.”

“Let’s go! Pronto!” urged Mike and they all agreed without any protest or hesitation, quickly making their way to the diner as soon as possible with their legs.

By the time they reached there, the timer left for the egg to hatch was on the three-minute marker. Max saw a group of people from Blackwell Academy standing beside the front of the diner with their attention on their smartphones, clearly playing the game as they were too.

Max knew those people from Blackwell. Those were the skateboarders and she knew two of them: Justin Williams and Trevor were good people. Justin was wearing his hat backwards, a spectacle, black jacket, cargo shorts and a pair of hi-top sneakers while Trevor was wearing his blue striped shirt and light blue jeans with a pair of flip flops. The others surrounding around Justin and Trevor were unknown to Max, though.

She walked up to Justin and Trevor and greeted. “Hey Justin, Hey Trevor.”

“Hey, hey, hey… look who it is. It’s Max!” Justin announced with a faint smile on his face.

“Hey there, Max.” Trevor waved at her.

“What are you guys doing here?” Justin said as he observed those behind Max. “I see you and your pals are playing Pokémon GO, huh? Wanna join us?”

“Sure. Why not?”

“Sweet…” Justin murmured before getting everyone’s attention when he raised his arms up to the air. “Alright, listen up everyone. We have new people to help us in this raid. I’ll commence the raid in a private group and I’ll give you the private code to join, alright?”

“Will do, sir Justin!” Trevor spoke out, getting a laughter within the large group of people.

They waited until the egg hatched open and had to wait a minute and half. A guy in a plain black t-shirt with blue denim jeans and black shoes came to them with his smartphone on his right hand. He looked intimidatingly beefy than anyone she had known but the friendly smile on his face said otherwise. “Hey!” He greeted to Max and the group. “Can I join in for the raid as well?”

“Sure.” Lucas nodded quickly.

It was at the thirty second mark where another person was making her way towards Max and the group. “Can I join you guys to raid Dialga?”

“Yep, yep!” Mike said hastily. “Look! It’s hatching now!”

They all watched the animation of the egg and it revealed Dialga. “Alright!” Justin bellowed. “I’ll start a private group and y’all join in, aight? Cool.” He said, tapping on his smartphone’s screen a few times before exclaiming again. “Private group code is Pikachu, Bulbasaur and Charmander!”

Max entered the private code and joined in the private group of seventeen players. There only two people in Instinct, three in Valour and twelve on Mystic. All of them were over level twenty-five but there were some in Mystic who were below level thirty.

“We dominate, man!” Mike said with a sneering smile. “This will be easy.”

“Fighting’s the easy part,” Baldwin said. They wait for the timer of the raid to start so they could fight Dialga. “The hardest part is catching it.”

“I agree.” The intimidating person standing beside Baldwin and the stranger girl supplied. “Make sure you all have golden razz berry and pick your best fighting Pokémon.”

“Holy shit!” Will exclaimed with his eyes widened. “Whose Shiny Groundon is that?”

“It’s mine.” Baldwin smiled restraining but unable to hide it. “He’s an excellent counter to Dialga.”

“Ah… shit!” Max cursed out of frustration. “I was too late in dodging Dialga’s charged attack. My Machamp is dead.”

“We got this!” Warren joined in the conversation. “Dialga’s health is nearly half.”

Max lost her Breloom and Hariyama. She kept on tapping her smartphone’s screen while watching the others play around her. Baldwin was the one relaxed while Mike, Will, Lucas and Dustin were focusing intently on their smartphones. Warren was just casually playing it. The two strangers that joined in at the last seconds were the same as Warren.

After a moment, Dialga was defeated and she received her rewards for defeating it. As Lucas said earlier, Team Mystic took the lead and they received sixteen premier balls. Now it was time to catch Dialga.

It caught them by complete surprised when Baldwin began to laugh. It literally caught the group off-guard.

“Why? What’s going on?” Max asked worryingly. “Baldwin?”

Dustin stepped closer and peered over to look at Baldwin’s smartphone. Suddenly, his eyes went wide in shock. “Damn!” Dustin exclaimed in glee. “Baldwin’s got a Shiny Dialga! Lucky man!”

The whole group cheered and clapped at the lucky guy, who was still laughing but he managed to control himself of it. “And I got it at my first curve throw!” Baldwin announced and it made the others’ mouths hung open.

“What?!” They all exclaimed together, staring at Baldwin incredulously at his lucky chances.

“Lucky dude.” Justin said. “Oh! I finally caught my Dialga!”

Max wasted four premier balls already but it was the fifth one that became her charm. She captured her Dialga and it was registered into her Pokédex. She silently cheered and smirking, appraising her newly caught legendary with satisfied stats and IV. She closed her smartphone and slid in inside her jeans’ pocket. “Alright… so, should we go and have our supper?”

“Sure, but a sec!” Dustin replied, intense focusing on his smartphone on capturing his legendary Pokémon supplemented with his constant groaning frustration. “This bastard is giving me a hard time capturing it! I’m down to my last three premier balls!”

“Here, let me help you.” Baldwin offered and Dustin complied, handing over his smartphone to Baldwin as he watched with eyes wide and his hands clapped underneath his chin fearfully. “Use your golden razz berry, Dustin. It makes it much easier for you to catch.”

Max peered in to watch too. With a single great curve throw, Dustin’s Dialga got in and Dustin cheered loudly and later hugged Baldwin, catching him off-guard. “Thank you! Thank you so much, Baldwin!” Dustin cried joyfully.

He chuckled. Dustin broke off the hug. “I’m just lucky today, Dustin. It’s no skill. Alright, everyone got their Dialga? Great, let’s go have our supper.”

As their group were making their way to find a place to supper, Max noticed that the two strangers that came almost late to the raid were quiet and lonely. Max walked over to Baldwin and elbowed him lightly, nudging her head to him to indicate that was meant for the strangers. Baldwin immediately noticed and nodded. “Hey!” He shouted to the two strangers. “You two wanna join us for supper?”

“You… you sure?” The girl asked, eyebrows furrowed. “I mean if you guys want, I’ll join in.”

“Yeah, why not?” The beefy guy supplied.

Arcadia Bay’s Seaside Restaurant was the place they were going to have their supper. It provided them the view of the beautiful beach at night that a few of them were taking pictures of the view in the meantime.

Max was the one that came up with the thought of having a group picture. They all agreed to have one or two that Baldwin placed his smartphone’s camera into the middle-end of the table preparing to take a snap of the group as they formed their pose and position on the opposite end.

Snap! Baldwin’s phone took a picture of them all. He went back to his smartphone to check on the photo. Lucas asked, “Well, how is it?”

“It’s great.” Baldwin’s smile was perceptible. “One more, guys! Freestyle this time.”

Another great photo was taken with Baldwin’s smartphone with their freestyle poses. When his phone made sound, they went back to their seats and continued where they left off earlier. “I’m going to have to check my Dialga’s IV and stats now.” Dustin said giddily as he took out his smartphone. “Thanks again, Baldwin, for helping me out.”

“It’s not a big deal, Dustin. I’m just glad that I could help you out.”

“Guys, I think it’s their turn to introduce themselves to us.” Mike said as his head was pointing towards the strangers that they invited for supper.

The two strangers looked at each other awkwardly, not knowing what to say. Max thought the both of them didn’t know each other. So, Max spoke out. “I’m Max Caulfield. And you two are students of Blackwell?”

The female nodded. Max noticed her hair colour was naturally dark brown and from she could tell, they were both Chinese. “I’m from Los Angeles, California. My name is Lyds Rosie.”

“And I’m Jon Lee from Seattle. I’m pursuing my engineering career in Blackwell Academy.”

“My name is Baldwin Ronsse, pleased to meet you both. I’m taking physics classes at the academy.”

“Physics?” Jon asked. “Are you taking Energy Physics with Mr. Clarke?”

Baldwin nodded. “That and several others more.”

“I guess we’ll be seeing each other in some classes then.” Jon said.

The rest introduced themselves to Jon and Lyds and talked more about themselves to the group. Baldwin shocked everyone on the table that he was half-Chinese and half-Filipino and had been living in Georgia with his father for all of his life before moving to Arcadia Bay, Oregon.

Jon Lee chose to pursue engineering because he wanted to help his dad at Seattle to run his business one day. He also said that he learnt boxing from his dad who was an ex-professional boxer. It was no wonder why he looked so intimidatingly strong and robust at first sight.

Lyds’s family operated a large business in California that her parents were hoping that she would pursue for business but Lyds didn’t want to as business didn’t interest her and took something that were related to IT. She came to the academy for personal reasons.

The four boys, Mike, Will, Lucas and Dustin came from Hawkins, Indiana after they graduated from Hawkins Middle and decided to move to Oregon to further their studies at the academy here. Mike said that they had been best friends since they were young and inseparable since. None of them had any clear path of goals in their life yet which was understandable.

Warren was the last one to convey his side of the story. He said that he lived here in Arcadia Bay almost his entire life but his parents came from Las Vegas, Nevada and decided that they settled down in Arcadia Bay for good. His personal reason of joining the academy was to learn more about general science lectured by Mr. Clarke.

“Oh! One of the reasons why we came here was because of Mr. Clarke. He was our teacher at Hawkins Middle before he decided to move out of it when we graduated. We were shocked that we found him here in Blackwell Academy.” Will explained.

All of them continued to talk and waited until 10:00 PM where they decided to call in the waiter who brought them the menu and written down their orders before stacking up the menus on his hands and left them. The group continued their conversation and this time, they were talking about their parents. Baldwin was being too reserved about it and decided not join in and let everyone talk while he looked somewhere else. Max noticed the uncomfortable expression on his face.

Their food and drinks arrived at the same time by two additional waiters. She ordered a smoked seabass while Warren ordered a plate of homemade hamburger with chips. Baldwin ordered a bowl of creamy mushroom soup, Jon ordered a big platter of black peppered meat of beef, pork and chicken while Lyds ordered a small bowl of sweet and sour fish fillet. Mike had a plate of meatloaf to which he was enjoying it so much that he talked while his mouth was stuffed, Will had the same as he was, Lucas was munching on his almost oversized hotdog and Dustin was enjoying slowly with his spring rolls.

“We can hang out again tomorrow for raids,” Will announced and his best friends agreed. “tomorrow morning, we can meet at the fountain or the parking lot. Class starts on Monday anyway, and we still have two more days off.”

“I may not be able to join you guys in the morning.” Baldwin explained. “My dad will be here to deliver my stuff and we have to bring it to my dorm room.”

“That’s alright. We can help you if you want.” Mike offered, shrugging his shoulder.

“I don’t mind so long as you guys can wake up early in the morning.”

“Done,” Dustin nodded. “What time?”

“Six o’clock in the morning but I’ll be awake before that to talk a walk around the campus.”

“I can wake at that time.” Jon replied. “The more hands we can extend to help, the faster the process.”

“Ahh, I forgot to tell you that I still need to have breakfast with my dad at the diner, too. If you guys want, you can join the both of us for pancakes and waffles.”

“Sure thing.”

“Also, we need to contact each other.” Mike said. “Here…” He procured a piece of paper and a pen from his pockets and began writing down. “This is our phone number that you can contact us with. We’ll add you to our WhatsApp group chat.”

Lucas immediately averted his head to Mike, frowning. “Are you sure about that, Mike? That group is meant only for us.”

“Yeah, we’re damn sure.” Will supported Mike. “Besides, it’s actually better that we stick with other people as well.” He turned to the rest. “We’re inviting you guys not specifically to play Pokémon GO but also to establish connection and friendship within this table.”

“We just met but aren’t we all new here to the academy?” Dustin reasoned, or at least he tried to sound reasonable. “But to join our top-secret group you all must prove that you are worth joining.”

Baldwin hummed, clearly entertained and interested. “And how do we do that?”

“Simple. We’ll judge you whether or not you are worthy to join our private group.” Mike replied, cutting a piece of meatloaf and put it in his mouth, munching it.

“We think that you’re all cool people than most of the jockers and gossipers at the academy so we’re very picky in selecting people into our society.” Will said.

“What’s the catch?” Jon asked.

Dustin spoke, “The catch is that you all have to follow three simple rules that we call it the Rule of Law.”

“Rule number one: friends don’t lie. That means that no matter what happens, stay true together. This is the rule that we consider to be the most important one to maintain our friendship and avoid any conflicts within the Party.”

Lyds raised an eyebrow and asked. “The Party?”

Will nodded. “Rule number two: you draw first blood, you shake hands. It means that if you start the fight first, you will apologise and shake hands first.”

“Rule number three: obey the rule of law or be banished from the party.”

Max, Warren, Baldwin, Jon and Lyds looked at each other for a little while before they turned to the four boys. All of them nodded at the same time and adhered to the rules. Baldwin said, “If we’re going to raid tomorrow, I hope you all have premium raid passes. I have like thirty of them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there's a lot of Pokemon GO but I'll do my best to limit it in future chapters. Trust me.


	3. Mike I

_10 th August, 2019_

_Blackwell Academy, Arcadia Bay, Oregon_

Will, Lucas and Dustin had a sleepover at Mike’s dorm room after last night’s supper. The group dispersed, bidding each other farewell by the time they reached the dormitory vicinity to get their sleep. But not Mike and his best friends, they were busy with partying their victory with catching their Dialga.

He looked at the time on his smartphone. It was 4:30 AM and he groaned tiringly why he woke up this early in the morning. The rest were still asleep on the floor with their pillows and blankets they used to form a makeshift bed. Mike turned to his end table beside his bed and checked his smartphone. It was fully charged and took it.

Mike donned in his new sweater and shorts and wore his sandals before treading carefully across his room not to step on Will, Lucas or Dustin and he reached his Sony Hi-Fi on his study table where his gaming laptop was. Mike smirked as he turned on his Hi-Fi.

_Dionysia – Capsize is now playing._

The volume of the music was loud enough for his room and not to wake the others where they would come out of their rooms and knock on his dorm room’s door. His best friends groaned and blinked their eyes a few times. “Mike!” Lucas shouted. But Mike didn’t care and sang along with the lyrics coming out from his Hi-Fi.

_Well if I capsize well it’s alright_

_Cause I don’t mind, no I don’t mind_

_Having to wait in the water_

_Under a night’s sky I’ll be alright_

_Cause I don’t mind, no I don’t mind_

_Having to swim towards tomorrow_

“What time is it?” Dustin asked sleepily, wiping his eyes. Mike went on. “MIKEEEEE!”

_Well I spent all of my youth just thinking about it_

_All of the lives that could exist so very far away_

_But I spend all of my years here in the harbour_

_I may never shake the need to chase the waves_

All of them pulled their bodies up from the group and just stared at Mike sleepily and angrily. “Mike! It’s only 4:32 AM!”

“Will you shut that thing up?”

_And I’ll get lost along the way_

_But if I capsize well it’s alright_

_Cause I don’t mind, no I don’t mind_

_Having to wait in the water_

_Under a night’s sky I’ll be alright_

_Cause I don’t mind, no I don’t mind_

_Having to swim towards tomorrow_

_I’m chasing waves_

_And I’m staring from the shoreline_

_At horizons they’re unfolding in my periphery_

_So what’s it take to shed the path and feel that gale upon my back_

_It beckons me towards tomorrow_

_And I’ll get lost along the way_

_But if I capsize well it’s alright_

_Cause I don’t mind, no I don’t mind_

_Having to wait in the water_

_Under a night’s sky I’ll be alright_

_Cause I don’t mind, no I don’t mind_

_Having to swim towards tomorrow_

_I’m chasing waves_

_Well if I capsize well it’s alright_

_Cause I don’t mind, no I don’t mind_

_Having to swim towards tomorrow_

_Dionysia – Capsize has stopped playing._

“Are you done now?” They all asked at the same time. Mike sighed and closed his Hi-Fi off.

“Wakey, wakey! It’s time for breakfast.” Mike clapped his hand, “Chop! Chop! Chop!”

“Are you kidding me? For fuck’s sake, Mike! It’s only 4:34 AM!” Dustin complained.

Mike feignedly taken aback. “Have you forgotten? We have to wake up and have breakfast with Baldwin today.”

“He said it’ll be 6:00 AM!” Will fell back to the floor again, resting his head on his pillow and covered himself with his blanket all the way up to his neckline. “Let us sleep…”

Lucas and Dustin did the same. Mike thought they were right. He didn’t even know why he woke up this early on Saturday. It was still too early anyway so he decided to sit on his chair and open his laptop to play some games. They still have one more day before their class started next week.

His smartphone vibrated in his pants, Mike pulled his smartphone out of his pocket and saw that he received a message from Baldwin.

**Baldwin: Hey, you up?**

Mike replied:

**Mike: Yep. You’re up early!**

**Baldwin: It’s usual for me. Well, you wanna play some games? On Steam? ;)**

**Mike: Haha! Sure! What do you want to play?**

**Baldwin: Dota 2. I’ll give you my Steam ID. :D**

Mike found it surprising that Baldwin plays Dota 2. They added each other on Steam and Mike went to his profile to find that his top three most played games were _Tom Clancy’s Rainbow Six Siege_ on 9,729 hours, _Dota 2_ on 12,948 hours and _Total War: SHOGUN 2_ on 1,084 hours. In comparison, Mike played Dota 2 on 2,572 hours only.

Mike and his best friends played Dota 2, they started about three years ago and grew addicted to it like the other games they have been playing together. And knowing that Baldwin played it too, perhaps they had found their fifth player for their team?

“Holy shit…” Mike breathed. Later, he joined Mike’s own Discord server that he and his best friends made two years ago. They hopped into a voice channel and they began to talk. He didn’t want to disturb his friends’ sleep so he put on his headset.

“Good morning, Mike.” Baldwin said through the voice channel in Mike’s Discord server.

“Morning, Baldwin.” Mike yawned. “Just went to your Steam profile and saw how much time you put into playing Dota 2.”

He laughed quietly through the channel. “Yeah, I guess. Been playing it since it was released. Let me invite you.”

Mike and Baldwin got into Dota 2 where his friend subsequently invited him into his party of just the two of them. To his surprised, Baldwin was an Immortal ranked. “Carry me, please.” Mike said when he saw his friend’s ranked medal.

Baldwin laughed for real this time. “We’ll just play for fun, Mike. Nothing serious and all that.” They found a match and hoped into an all-pick match and they were on the Radiant side. When everyone got their pick of heroes, Mike chose to play position four as safelane support with Shadow Shaman and Baldwin chose to play Sven.

When the match started, Mike bought wards and smoke of deceit where he and Baldwin went into the enemy’s bottom rune area and placed wards there and set their ambush. Phantom Lancer (PL) and Skywrath Mage (SM) appeared, oblivious to Mike and Baldwin’s setting ambush.

At the twenty second timer, Baldwin said. “Shackle Skywrath now!”

He did so and Baldwin attacked Skywrath. The player playing Phantom Lancer was frantically trying frantically to deal with the situation. When the shackle was gone, and due to Skywrath and Phantom Lancer being very close to each other, Baldwin stunned them, killing the player playing Skywrath and subsequently killing Phantom Lancer. Baldwin got double kill and stole their bottom bounty rune but Mike’s hero was severely on low health.

Baldwin used his wheel chat: _I estimate the probability of winning to be above 99%_.

Both Mike and Baldwin laughed and continued to farm in their lanes respectfully while skirmishing off with PL and SM. Baldwin was giving them a hard time in farming and gotten several kills, Radiant 7-2 Dire.

“I got my ultimate ability and black king bar,” Baldwin said.

“We should get a run at them again.”

Mike hexed PL and shackled SM while Baldwin activated his ultimate ability and run down on. SM died first before Baldwin stunned PL but he managed to Doppleganger his way out to safety but at low health.

_Ceeeeeeeeeeeeeeeb!_

_Easiest money of my life!_

_Well played!_

_You know what’s cooking? BOOM!_

With SM and PL not being able to do anything, they managed to destroy Dire’s bottom tower and cleared the wave off before other Dire heroes were on their way bottom.

“Back off, back off.” Baldwin said as they retreated away.

“Let’s farm in the jungle.” Mike said. “They’re pushing our safe lane.”

All Radiant heroes teleported down and prepared for the big fight. When it started, Mike groaned when he was the first one to die followed by their Storm Spirit when he failed to use his Bloodstone item the enemy’s Earthshaker blinked in and echo slammed Radiant’s Magnus and Drow Ranger before hunting down Tidehunter.

When they finally caught Tidehunter, their miracle came in when Baldwin activated his Black King Bar, his Warcry then his ultimate before stunning all of the Dire’s heroes and ended them in a vicious rampage.

“Nice job!” Mike exclaimed and his friends who were still sleeping told him to stay quiet.

Baldwin was laughing when he said, “Good game! Buy back and we push their tower!”

Mike bought back into the game and so did the others. They pushed bottom lane and managed to stagnate Dire’s attempt to lure them into another team fight but failed miserably that their other bottom tower fell to the Radiant.

“Let’s go for Roshan,” Mike said when they retreated away from bottom to mid lane. “Then we can push middle.”

And so, they were attacking Roshan at the cost of their bottom and top tower being destroyed. Baldwin was the one that took the Aegis of Immortals and they pushed middle. Earthshaker stunned them with his fissure and the slaughter began. They were targeting Sven first and he fell before the rest of the Radiant heroes fell, and when the Aegis of Immortal activated Baldwin had to activate his black king bar to escape but they caught him at the river. It was their first team wiped and it was Dire’s turn to spam the chat wheel.

But Mike and Baldwin were just laughing their ass off as they watched their middle towers fell while waiting to be respawn. “This is so sad.” Baldwin commented but still laughing.

“Alright,” Mike chuckled and sighed, watching as their base getting destroyed. “Good game. It was fun.”

The Dire team were teasing them by standing in front of their fountain. When they got respawned, Magnus blinked behind them, used his Reverse Polarity and Skewer them into Radiant’s fountain. Baldwin stunned them and Mike’s whole team finished them off miraculously and defended their base successfully.

_GG._

_Well fucking played._

When their base was finally safe, they moved out of it and pushed forward while the enemy teams were still waiting to be respawn. They brought down their middle tower in the base and on to their barracks before moving onto the ancient.

“Good game!”

“Good game!” Baldwin cheered. “That comeback was total unexpected. Well played, team. Well played, Mike.”

“You too, Baldwin. Gosh… what time is it already?” Mike asked.

“5:46 AM. I better get ready to go meet my dad. He’ll be here soon.”

“I’ll join you.”

“Sure thing!”

Mike changed his attire before going to the bathroom to brush his teeth. His room were on the same floor as Will’s, Lucas’s and Dustin’s which were at the ground floor. Baldwin’s room was located at the first floor above. He returned to his room to find his best friends were all already awake but yawning and scratching their eyes and stretching their arms.

“What’s all the noise about? Who did you talk to just now?” Will asked, his eyes were half-shut and his best friend was struggling to fight against the sleep.

“Baldwin. We played Dota 2.” Mike said. “Come on! We’re going to meet him and his dad!”

Will, Lucas and Dustin stopped what they were doing and stared at him. “Baldwin plays… Dota 2?”

“That’s what I just said! And he’s pretty good at it. Immortal ranked.” Mike urged hastily. “We have no time! Get yourselves ready!”

They couldn’t wait to meet Baldwin’s dad. Mike waited outside of the dorm, yawning with boredom while waiting for his pals to finish refreshing themselves at the bathroom. He was the only one outside of the dorm at the moment as it was still early for the students to wake up. Besides, it was only Saturday anyway. Mike was dreading the day they have to start their classes.

Yesterday was pretty eventful. Not only did he get to catch Dialga but he and his best friends managed to find new friends and invited them into their party. Lucas wasn’t entirely wrong about inviting new people to their group but it would be nice to have new members into their group. They have to prove their worthiness in joining the group first, though. Baldwin had already showed that he was capable but he was still at a long way like the others. They couldn’t always just stick to each other, rely only on themselves. They needed others to rely on in the long run, Mike knew.

Mike leaned against the oak tree and watched as the dimly lit sky as he took in the fresh northern air. Birds chirping at the nearby woods just outside of the dormitory. Leaving Hawkins, Indiana was probably a good choice. It was his home. _Their_ home, but they have to move at one point. To outgrow their childhood and childish nature while still being together. They have Mr. Clarke here anyway. A coincidence they all thought it was weird and scary but nevertheless happy that their teacher moved to Blackwell Academy. Mr. Clarke had been teaching in Hawkins for two decades. _He probably moved here to teach more interesting science stuff._

Will, Lucas and Dustin came out of the dorm to what seemed like an eternity with their new attire. Mike pushed himself from the tree and walked towards them. “You guys ready?”

“Yep! Let’s go help Baldwin and his dad.”

Mike saw Baldwin was talking to an adult person no older than fifty-five beside the black Toyoto Hilux with its back laden with boxes and other things. Baldwin was wearing a black hoodie with black jeans and a pair of black adidas shoes.

The other person he was talking to was Caucasian for sure but he definitely didn’t look American. Strange, Mike thought as they walked closer to Baldwin. The adult man was wearing spectacles with green eyes, taller than Baldwin for sure and muscled too, wearing a striped button shirt and grey pants.

“Hey Baldwin!” Mike called out, waving at him.

“Hey guys!” Baldwin waved back, smiling at them. Mike, Will, Lucas and Dustin stopped near Baldwin and the adult man. Their friend introduced him, “Meet my dad, guys. Dad, meet my friends I just met yesterday.”

“Oh? Already made friends?” His dad smiled at them. He extended his hand for handshakes. “Pleased to meet my son’s new friends. My name is Wim Ronsse but Wim is more than enough.”

“You… you’re Baldwin’s… father?” Dustin stammered, struggling with his words that Lucas elbowed him and perplexed.

“Indeed, I am the proud father of Baldwin Ronsse.” Wim proudly declared, making Baldwin shaking his head but hiding a grin.

“It’s a long story, guys. Do you mind helping us moving my stuff to my dorm room?”

They all nodded. Mike couldn’t help but keep thinking that Wim and Baldwin looked nothing like each other at all, leaving him and his friends perplexed. They looked nothing like one another and his father was… well, white while Baldwin is half-Chinese and half-Filipino. Then what he said to them just now hit him hard. _It’s a long story, guys._ Could it be that Baldwin was…?

Wim passed the boxes to them gently but it wasn’t heavy. Baldwin passed his dorm room key labelled with the number One-One-Two. His friends got received their boxes too and began transporting Baldwin’s stuff to his dorm room.

When they were out of Wim and Baldwin’s sight, Dustin was the first to speak out at the bamboozlement. “They do NOT look like each other at all.”

“Agreed.” Will nodded. “I guess they’re not… related?”

“Does that mean… Baldwin _is_ … adopted?” Lucas inserted carefully, looking around and hoped that Baldwin wasn’t around.

“ _Guys._ ” Mike chided. “This is none of our business. I’m just as bamboozled as you all are but it is seriously not our subject to discuss. And don’t bring it up in front of Baldwin. I think it will upset him. Let’s just get these boxes over to his dorm room.”

The first batch of boxes went into Baldwin’s room safely. Baldwin’s dorm room was rather empty but that was understandable since he just got here and his stuff just arrived now. He had his ASUS gaming laptop set up on his study desk. It was the same space as every other but fresher, untouched. Mike saw Baldwin’s black travelling backpack on the side of his bed and several other things on the end table.

Two of the four boxes they brought in were labelled “Clothes” while the others were labelled “Electronics” and “Others”. Dustin was about to open one of the boxes until Will scolded him.

“Ow!” Dustin pained. “I was just helping our friend to remove the tape.”

“We’ll wait until he comes here.” Will muttered.

Not long later, Wim and Baldwin were carrying stacks of boxes into Baldwin’s dorm room. “How many boxes do you need, Baldwin?” Mike asked with a slight tease.

“A lot apparently.” His _father_ chuckled light-heartedly. “There’s still a few more at the car.”

“We’ll go get it.” Baldwin offered. He turned to the rest and asked, “You guys wanna help me?”

Mike shrugged. “Why not?”

“I’ll be there when I’m finished setting up all the things here, alright?” Wim said and Baldwin nodded to his father. “Also, you should check inside the car. There’s a surprise in there for you.”

“A surprise?”

His father grinned. “You’ll see. Well, go on now!”

The boys scrambled out of the room and quickly made their way to Baldwin’s father’s car. Mike, Will, Lucas and Dustin got the remaining boxes while Baldwin was trying to carry a wooden dummy of sort but it was too heavy.

“Hey! Need a hand?” Jon appeared behind them.

“Good morning, Jon. And yes, that is very much appreciated.”

Jon carried the wooden dummy with his two hands easily like it was nothing. They were all impressed. “What’s the dummy for?” Lucas asked out of curiosity.

“It’s an unforgiving world, Lucas.” Baldwin replied vaguely with a wink. He opened the door to his father’s car and immediately, he shrieked in excitement that left the rest of the group confused when they looked at one another, shrugging. “Bravo!”

A majestic bird screech voiced inside the car that left Mike, Will, Lucas, Dustin and Jon shocked. Baldwin pulled out a bird cage and revealed an eagle. All of them awed at the sight. “Holy moly, Baldwin! Where’d you get it?”

“Three years ago, my dad gifted Bravo to me.”

“You named it Bravo?”

“When I first saw this eagle, the name Bravo came up to my mind.”

“Ooh! I’m so jealous!” Dustin said. “What breed is this eagle?”

“Bravo here is an eastern imperial eagle.”

“Cool name for a cool eagle.” Jon said.

Bravo had a very dark brown plumage; its head and neck feathers are pale and lanceolate-shaped. Bravo’s shoulders were pure white, undertail feathers greyish with spotted brown, with broad black terminal band, and white-tipped rectrices. It was a majestic eagle indeed unlike the lame American bald eagle.

“Is he going to stay with you?” Mike asked hopefully.

It was granted when Baldwin gave a nod. “He’ll be staying for goodness how long we’ll be here. Isn’t that right, Bravo?” Baldwin asked his eagle and Bravo screeched. “Alright, I’ll let you out but stay on my shoulder, alright?” He said to Bravo. Baldwin opened the cage and Bravo flew out and landed on his shoulder as it was told.

The group let out “woah” awe. “Bravo listens to commands?”

“Bravo listens to me.” Baldwin said. “And Bravo’s a male.”

“Cool!”

“You want to hold him?” He asked.

“Uhh… I don’t know if I can –”

“Bravo, go!”

Bravo flew over and landed on Will’s right shoulder, the eagle looking at him intently before letting out a short screech. “Uhhh…. Hey…?”

Dustin moved in and pat on Bravo’s shoulder. “He seems pretty cool.”

Baldwin took out a tall bird stand from the car and on their way back to his dorm room, Lyds joined them when they reached the fountain, greeting her good morning and she was stunned and in awe when she first saw Bravo.

They got to his dorm room. Baldwin’s father Wim introduced himself to Jon and Lyds (and they were just as confused as they were earlier) before they began to unpack his stuff.

When they were done, Wim asked them whether or not would they like to join him and Baldwin for breakfast at the diner. Mike, Will, Lucas, Dustin, Jon and Lyds nodded as they were starving already and made haste towards the parking lot.

Baldwin sat beside his father at the front riding shotgun; Mike, Will, Jon and Lyds were sitting at the back and Lucas and Dustin sat at the car’s deck. Wim drove all the way down to the parking lot of the Two Whales Diner and parked his Hilux at one of the empty slots. All of them got out and Mike was stretching his body from the cramping.

“Ahh! It feels good not to be squashed inside.” Mike let out a relaxed sigh, basking under the sunlight.

Lucas and Dustin hopped off from the car’s deck. They entered the diner and they were the second batch of patrons to enter the diner when they saw Max and Warren were already there already occupying a table.

“It’s Max and Warren!” Will pointed out and the teenagers walked towards the odd pair. “Morning. You’re both here early.”

“Baldwin said that to have breakfast at the diner so… we came here.”

Warren said, “We waited for the rest of you so we have not ordered anything yet.”

Max and Warren scooted closer to the window for the rest to sit but it wasn’t enough. The waiter was kind enough to provide an extended table and foldable chairs for the rest to sit.

“I’ll have the Bigfoot Bacon Omelette, please.” Jon said. “With Breakfast Cheeseburger.”

“I’ll have full starfish pancakes.” Lyds said.

“Morning Glory Waffle!”

“Belgium Waffle and Fried Fish.”

“Same!”

“Apple Sausage Omelette for two please.”

Dustin joined in. “Just a breakfast cheeseburger will do.”

“I’ll just a fresh oatmeal.” Max said.

“Give me various cereal with milk.”

The father and son ordered the same thing which was, “Homestyle Eggs and Bacon for the both of us.” Wim said. The waiter jotted down their orders and asked for their drinks. “Just two jars of fresh orange juice and milk each will do for all of us.”

Baldwin groaned lightly. “I wanted to drink tea, dad.”

“Milk is great for your bones, Baldwin.”

“I’m lactose intolerant,” Baldwin replied sheepishly. Bravo screeched.

“You can drink the orange juice.” Mike chimed in and Baldwin conceded.

“So, how did you all meet my son?” Wim asked.

Max was the first one to speak since she was the first person to meet Baldwin. “I stumbled on Baldwin when we on our way out of this diner. We both talked to each other while on our way back to the academy yesterday evening.”

“I met Mike, Will, Lucas and Dustin at the bathroom when I finished shower.” Baldwin stated and cause a laughter in the group. “They were talking about raiding in Pokémon GO so I asked.”

Max nodded and continued the story. “I introduced Warren later on and we all went to the diner together to raid the legendary Pokémon here.”

“Let me guess… the rest of you met through playing Pokémon GO and the rest is history?” Baldwin’s father asked, chuckling. “Not surprising there. My son, Baldwin, here talks to his friends he met online from other states and around the world when playing games.” Wim ruffled Baldwin’s hair cutely.

“Stop it!” Baldwin said, embarrassed. It reminded Mike of his mom that she used to do that when he was at Hawkins. Thank goodness he moved out of there. “Also, my dad plays Pokémon GO. He’s level forty and a member of Team Mystic.”

“Can we add your dad?”

“Of course, but I don’t play it as often as before but I do still raid sometimes.” Wim gave them his trainer code and everyone except Baldwin copied and added Baldwin’s father. Indeed, his father was level forty.

“I’m guessing you all are raiding for the legendary Dialga later on?” Wim asked, everyone nodded. He sighed. “I’m afraid I won’t be able to help you guys. I have to go to Portland at eleven o’clock. But you guys can go on ahead without me. In the meantime, I can tell you about more Baldwin. Probably the things that he didn’t tell you.”

Everyone except Baldwin got their interest piqued. Apparently, Baldwin came from Gwinnett School of Mathematics, Science and Technology. He was the school’s best student all the way until he moved out of Georgia and came to Oregon. Baldwin grimaced and groaned but couldn’t help smiling.

“Baldwin used to be in a band called M83. They gained massive popularity not only in America but also around the globe. My son composed all of their songs until their unfortunate argument between the group members and they just suddenly don’t talk anymore.”

“I don’t care about them anymore, dad.” Baldwin said, cross-armed. There was a fuming look on his face. “I’m glad that I don’t have to see them anymore.”

“M83? Holy shit! How did I not know?” Mike exclaimed. “I’m so blinddddddd!”

“Why? What’s wrong?”

“Dustin!” Lucas and Will shouted. “Baldwin is, or was, composed ‘Wait’!”

Indeed. It was one of Mike’s favourite song from their album _Hurry Up, We’re Dreaming_. It was sad when they announced in their twitter that they were no longer active but they never mentioned or stated anything about disbanding. Now that he knew a truth of it, Mike felt sad.

“Yeah… but I don’t really want to talk about my old band.”

“It was pretty bad argument.” Wim supported. “That after the argument, they blatantly avoided and stopped talking to each other onwards.”

“That’s truly sad.” Lyds commented. “Have you tried to reconnect with them?”

“No,” Baldwin shook his head. “And I don’t want to. I don’t care about them anymore.” Baldwin proclaimed, not showing any emotions.

The food and drinks arrived and the waiter set them on the table properly and bid them all a good morning and told them to enjoy their breakfast. Baldwin’s father continued about his son’s story. They found out that not only did Baldwin wanted to be a physicist but also a soldier.

“He is planning to serve the country after he obtains his PhD in physics.” Wim said proudly, ruffling his son’s hair again and they all chuckled upon seeing Baldwin blushing.

“T-that’s something… something only between us!” Baldwin stammered incredulously; his eyes wide in embarrassment.

“Alright, alright… that’s enough.” Wim was chuckling while Baldwin was pouting.

“I noticed that you have a pretty awesome gaming laptop, Baldwin.”

“Oh, my ASUS ROG Mothership? I bought that a week before I got out of Georgia.” Baldwin said and was grinning at his father.

His father sighed, shaking his head. “I told him not to use his savings to buy the things he wants, told him that I would pay for it. Little did I know he spent about seven thousand dollars in one month without telling me.”

“Dad was so angry but I told him that it’s fine and that I would make it up for using my savings instead of using his credit card.”

The rest of their breakfast went on normally and the group learnt that Baldwin’s father, Wim, was the general manager division of the engineering section for a multi-billion company owned by the Cheng family. Wim was also an ex-professional boxer but he retired years ago. The same as Jon’s father.

Wim payed for their breakfast and told them it was his treat, saying that it was no big deal. Like father, like son. When the group was having their supper last night at the seaside restaurant, Baldwin offered to pay their food and told them that they didn’t need to pay him in return.

The Ronsse family seemed to be pretty well-off from what Mike observed. Earlier when he was in Baldwin’s dorm room, he had an ASUS ROG Mothership laptop that cost six thousand six hundred dollars and the smartphone Baldwin use was a Samsung Galaxy S10 Plus. His father used the smartphone too. But maybe, just maybe that they were just being kind in paying their food. Who knows?

“Well, I have to go now.” Wim declared. “I have to go to Portland to meet with the company’s CEO there about opening their other branches there.” Both of the Ronsse stood up and Baldwin hugged his father.

“I’ll miss you.”

His father kissed his head. “I’ll miss you more, Baldwin. Just promise me you’ll behave and don’t make friends with those who would influence your life negatively.” They broke off their hug.

Baldwin chuckled. “I will, dad. See you next time.”

“See you next time, son.” He said. “It’s good to meet you all and I’m glad that my son made friends with you all.”

“See you Mr. Ronsse!”

“Goodbye, Mr. Ronsse!”

Wim waved goodbye to them and left the diner. Baldwin let out a sigh as he watched his father drove off from the diner and eventually the town of Arcadia Bay. He sat back down with the others and continued eating their breakfast with not much talk.

After they were done, it was Will that broke the silence within the crowded group with a smile on his face. “Shall we go raiding?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dionysia - Capsize is the song played and sung by Mike in the beginning (watch?v=tuTXAA2i3S4)


	4. Baldwin II

_11 th August, 2019_

_Blackwell Academy, Oregon_

Finally, his room was fully furnished and it looked way better than before. Baldwin had to decorate his room four times before he was satisfied with the current one.

Starting off with this study desk, he repositioned his gaming laptop (charging) to a comfortable position closer to the wall while he had his peripherals: Logitech G213 Prodigy keyboard, Logitech G103 Prodigy mouse, his SADES Spirit Wolf 7.1 headset and his Logitech Z213 Compact 2.1 Stereo Speaker. All of the were meant for his gaming leisure.

His study desk had wooden stacks, allowing more items to place without flooding the main station and he kept his photo frames there of himself with his achievements, with Wim, and finally the old photos his mother took with him when he was so young. The mere thought of his mother made his body weak, his shoulder slumped.

Baldwin decided that his new room was too quiet and it needed some songs to fill the room so he went to his laptop, opened his Spotify applications and played his Indie playlist and his speakers started to play the song.

_Mt. Joy – Astrovan is now playing._

Moving to his drawer, the flat top was lined with his books his father brought here from home. Ranging from physics to history to fantasy. Inside his drawers were his socks, boxers, and other junks he kept in there that he thought he might need it for his time in Blackwell Academy.

His coffee table in front of the sofa was decorated too; there were now a bonsai potted tree standing there and a few magazines of science and gaming that he knew he would never read it and it was just there for aesthetic purposes. His sofa now had three blue squarish pillows.

Baldwin’s wardrobe was now filled with his clothes but there were still two pair of boxes that were barely touched since its arrival. Inside those boxes were the equipment of his costume for Halloween he had been doing it from scratch started a year ago. But that was something for later and he would show it off how awesome it was.

His bed section came to life as well. When he arrived to his dorm room two days ago, his single-bunked bed had no covers and so was the pillow. Luckily, his father brought his dark grey bed sheet and additional two sleeping pillows, a bolster pillow and a thick and comfortable blanket. Since the dorm room had no air conditioner and that his father had forgotten to bring one, Baldwin had to buy a tall electric fan from town.

_Idolising Nova – She’s A Messer is now playing._

He set up posters to give the bland walls of his room some colouring and life. And finally, Bravo was perching on a tall bird stand near his practice dummy, the cage beside the drawer while his eastern imperial eagle was watching him silently.

Right now, his dorm room was complete and it felt a bit like his room at home that it gave him a tingly sensation surging through his body. He missed his home already but it was finally nice to get out of Georgia to move on with his life with the path yet undetermined.

Baldwin was excited for tomorrow. Taking a glance back to his time table taped to his wall beside his bed, his very first class in Blackwell Academy would be World History starting a ten o’clock in the morning before moving to Quantum Physics. Baldwin was sure that it would be easy but he couldn’t help contained the gleeful excitement that it might not be which was something he hoped for.

Today was Sunday and he had nothing to do at the moment so he decided to take his smartphone out and open Pokémon GO and sent his friends gifts. Blackwell Academy had a gym located at the main building and two _PokéStops (one located directly at the dormitory and the other at the fountain. He spun the PokéStop at the dormitory and received several items before closing the app and inserted his phone back to his jeans’ pocket._

_Since there was nothing to do in his room, he lowered the volume of the songs playing, grab his dorm room key and called to Bravo. “Let’s go, boy.” He said to his eagle and Bravo immediately flew across the room and landed on his shoulder._

They walked out of his room and Baldwin closed his dorm room door, locking it with his key and made their way down to get out of this building. He looked to his smartphone again when he took it out briefly to see the time on the digital screen. It was 9:16 AM.

Baldwin had several messages that came from the WhatsApp group he just joined yesterday invited by Mike and his gang. The others they just met were in there too and so far, they had been chatting there since they dispersed after supper.

**Mike: It’s Sunday guys… should we meet up?**

**Will: At my room. Tops. We’ll play some games and chat in my room.**

**Max: Hmm… should I bring some snacks?**

**Lucas: I have bought some snacks from a convenience store at town.**

**Will: Did you get drinks? I may or may not have run out of colas…**

**Dustin: Be there in 2 mins.**

**Warren: No raiding today? ;)**

**Mike: Nope. I’m too lazy to go out actually. Want to rest and laze for the day.**

**Baldwin: I’ll run down to the town and get some drinks and probably pizzas.**

**Will: Alrighty! Guys, grab your money and have it ready at my table to pay Baldwin.**

Baldwin was smiling as he shook his head.

**Jon: Done!**

**Mike: Oh, get Pepperoni please!**

**Dustin: Hawaiian chicken!**

**Lyds: ;))) yummy! Pizzas!**

**Baldwin: IT’S ON THE HOUSE, GUYS! >:(**

**Max: Not a chance.**

**Will: The money will be waiting for you when you arrive, Baldwin. :D**

**Mike: Bring Bravo too!**

**Lucas: Yeah!**

Smiling, he decided not to reply back and went to the parking lot to retrieve his bicycle. When he arrived there, he saw a group of people talking. _Jockers_ , Baldwin thought with disgust. They were smoking near the entrance but they occasionally gave glances to Baldwin before continuing their conversation normally.

One had a hoodie of blue-and-white stripes across with shorts. He wasn’t as well-build as Jon but he was still robust than Baldwin. The guy had a brown bushy hair that was mostly combed to the left side. The person he was talking to wore a red jersey jacket over a grey buttoned shirt.

It was the last person that caught Baldwin’s interest of disgust. He wore a blue sweater with black pants, his hair wavy light brown that was well-combed and archetypal blue eyes. He snickered a sentence when Baldwin rode passed his bicycle and Bravo. He said, “Another shit to feed on.”

But Baldwin just smiled and didn’t care. If they want to pick a fight with him, they would have to say to his face or aggravate him. People like them were one of the many reasons why M83 (his former band) was shattered. And if those types of people want to pick a fight but couldn’t handle several punches to their system that was a problem for them, not for Baldwin.

If there was anything the world taught him, if there was anything that his father and his mentor taught him, it was surviving.

He strolled with his bicycle and Bravo down town and everything seemed perfect at Arcadia Bay. The pizzeria place was just on the right side of the diner, across the road that was leading up to Blackwell Academy. Baldwin parked his bicycle near the window, safe locked it of course, and entered the pizzeria where there were already people lining up in queue.

Baldwin had to wait twenty-five minutes before it was his turn to order pizzas. “Good morning!” The cashier beamed brightly. “Welcome to June’s Pizzeria, how may I help you?”

“Good morning,” Baldwin greeted, smiling. “Umm… would you mind holding on for a moment while I browse through?”

“Of course, sir. Take your time.”

He looked through the pizza menu displayed above. This pizzeria was homemade from the looks of it. He remembered what the others wanted from earlier conversations in their WhatsApp group chat. Thinking of it, his smartphone vibrated more than several times knowing that most of the messages must be coming from the group chat (it was called The Party by the way).

“I’ll have a Pepperoni, Hawaiian chicken, a Hawaiian Supreme and a two Cheese Deluxe Special please. Oh, and two bottles of cola.”

“Very good sir.” The cashier was tapping on the cash registry machine. “Your pizzas’ size?”

“All large.” Medium size wouldn’t be enough when he thought of Jon’s platter during their night out on supper after their Pokémon GO raid.

The cashier kindly told him to take a seat and wait while they gave him a cup of their homemade soda drink. He sipped and it was wonderful. The not-so-overly-sweet tingly sensation stayed on his tongue for a good long while as he tried to conversed the soda drink as much as he could while waiting for his pizzas to be delivered to him.

He watched some YouTube videos with his phone while waiting and Bravo did the same, staring into the digital screen of motioned pictures. He was watching a funny compilation of _Rainbow Six Siege_ while being pestered constantly with the messages from the group chat. Baldwin scratched his temple and decided to check his WhatsApp. He had over two hundred messages! Ninety percent of it came from the group while the others were from his dad. He clicked on his dad’s messages first which was sent three minutes ago.

**Dad: I’m on my way to Portland. Had to find a motel outside of Seattle.**

His dad sent him a picture of him with his goofy smile which made Baldwin laughed. Baldwin did the same with Bravo on his shoulder and sent the picture to his dad.

**Baldwin: I’m ordering pizzas for the party. Class starts tomorrow! Drive safe!!!**

Baldwin tapped on the group chat’s and it was already over two hundred messages. He learnt that his friends were already at Will’s room (number 118). The messages were all erratic, they were talking about playing some board games of D&D and Monopoly Cheaters Edition while waiting for Baldwin and Bravo to arrive with the drinks and pizzas.

**Baldwin: Chill… there’s a lot of people ordering pizzas and I have to wait with Bravo while watching videos on YouTube. :)))))**

**Mike: Dustin is wailing for not eating now.**

**Dustin: HURRY UP!!!! T_T**

**Baldwin: If I can only snap my finger and pizzas would appear instantly before me.**

**Lucas: Wouldn’t that make half of the world’s pizzas gone?**

**Lyds: LOL.**

**Will: Be quick, Baldwin! I can’t stand Dustin’s wailing!**

**Baldwin: I will do my best to psychically tell the pizza makers to hurry up. -smirks-**

**Mike: Lakad Matataaaag! Normalin Normalin.**

The same cashier came to him and handed over a bag of his pizzas still fresh and warm. She apologised for making him waiting but Baldwin assured her it was alright. Baldwin paid her using his debit card and left the pizzeria and on his back to the dormitory.

The same boys were still standing there, snickering at Baldwin but he paid no heed to them. He parked his bicycle at the same spot and safe locked it to a fence and found them walking over towards him and Bravo.

“Nice bird. Planning to cook it?” One sniggered. “Hand over the pizzas.”

“Yeah, hand it over.”

Baldwin gave them a deathly and hollowed gaze, holding onto the pizzas tightly and not said a word. “Listen to Zach if you don’t want to get hurt, kid.”

“Let’s give him a good time beat, Logan. Show him how we do it at Blackwell.”

“Who says I’m going to get hurt?” Baldwin finally said boldly. He saw the Zach, Logan and the other one was cracking their fingers that made Baldwin put his pizza bag down and took his usual martial arts stance; his right hand extended forward with a fist while this left hand firmly stayed near his right ankle with an open hand.

The three jockers immediately stopped and frowned at him. “What the actual fuck is this?”

But Baldwin didn’t give a fuck about them. They were too struck to even pay attention that Baldwin moved in and grab’s Zach’s right arm, pulling him near to Baldwin before striking his chin up with his right palm and Zach stumbled upon the floor, groaning in pain.

Baldwin turned to the others who had an angry expression on their face. “Zach, are you alright?” Logan asked, keeping his attention on Baldwin for any direct of attack coming from him as he took a clumsy stand. Baldwin snorted.

“What does it look like, fuckface?” Zach exclaimed in pain. The other guy helped him up and slowly they retreated away from Baldwin.

“You’ll pay for this!” shouted the other guy that was carrying Zach away.

Disappointment came crashing to him. He was looking forward to fight all three them non-lethally but his guess was right. Those kinds of people like to pick a fight but they couldn’t fight. It would be like breaking an aged twig if he were to fight them, Baldwin boasted truthfully.

“Thank you, dad.” Baldwin calmed his composure and relaxed his stance. “Thank you, Master Chu.”

Baldwin picked up his pizza bag and began making haste to the dormitory. Luckily, the students were completely oblivious to what had just transpired at the parking lot. He was glad that the campus’ security guards didn’t pay any attention to him at all too.

He found Will’s room at the ground floor and there was laughter and chatter inside with an Indie music playing in the background. Baldwin knocked on the door that a few seconds later the door was pulled open by Will and bid him to enter with a smile.

“Hey Baldwin!” Jon greeted him with a wave. The rest did the same.

They gathered around the coffee table with the monopoly board already set on the table. Except Dustin who was laying on the floor and jerked up almost instantly and had a huge relief on his face. “Did you bring the pizzas?” He asked quickly.

“Yeah,” Baldwin nodded. “With two bottles of cola, too.”

“Sweet! You can put them on the floor.” Mike said. “You wanna join us playing?”

“No. I’m good.” Baldwin replied. He wouldn’t mind playing to be honest, but the place was too crampy for them to even make space for him to sit down on the floor to play monopoly with them.

“Where’s Max?”

“She left to bring a friend of hers here. Says that she’s new to Blackwell Academy, too.” Will explained, shrugging. “I think Max mentioned her name was Kate.”

It was Jon’s turned to roll the dices, he got eleven and he took his piece to Marylane slot. The rest groaned in consternation because no one bought it. “I’ll buy that place!” Jon announced, taking out the fake money and gave it to the bank.

Bravo flew across the room, jerking everyone’s attention before landing at the window, flapping his wings and let out a quick screech while basking under the sunlight. Bravo turned to Baldwin.

He nodded to his eagle. “Scramble, Bravo. Don’t tarry outside for too long, alright?”

Bravo screeched again and flew out of the room through the window. “It’s pretty awesome to have a companion.” Lyds commented. “My parents wouldn’t allow me to have a dog.”

“So do mine.” Mike said.

After they were done playing, they kept the monopoly back into its box and Baldwin brought the pizza over to the table and began placing them on the table. “I ordered five pizzas since I thought that Jon might be a heavy eater.”

Jon simply laughed. “Indeed.”

As they ate, they talked about tomorrow’s lunch time and a place to meet. Not long later, Max appeared at the door with a person standing behind her meekly, shying. “Hey guys! This is Kate Marsh.”

“Hey…!” She waved at them timidly, blushing. The mere sight of Kate made his mouth hung open. She had her golden bright hair tied to a bun and wearing a cute pink shirt with a bunny on it while wearing a blue jean and a pair of light blue shoes. She was so pretty with that hazel eyes of hers.

“Hey Kate! We’re having pizzas, care to join us?” Lucas said through his stuffed mouth.

“Oh, I already ate earlier.”

“Suit yourself,” Dustin shrugged as he took a big bite of his Hawaiian pizza slice.

“Join us, Max! Baldwin bought these at June’s Pizzeria.”

“Sit with us!”

They made space for the two and sat down. One by one, they introduced themselves to Kate, Baldwin being the last and he hated himself for mumbling and stammering. He noticed that Mike, Dustin, Lyds and Max were smirking at him. “Someone’s in love.” Lucas muttered and Baldwin’s eyes went wide.

_The Collier – You Do You is now playing._

“During lunch, how about we all meet at the cafeteria?” Mike asked the whole group when they were discussing about their first classes tomorrow.

“I heard Ms. Boon makes good food so I wouldn’t mind.” Warren stated.

“As long as Nathan and his gang don’t disturb us with their bragging topics.” Max said scornfully. “I don’t mind eating at the cafeteria with you guys.”

Lyds said, “Kate can join us too if she wants.”

“S-sure… I don’t mind… it’ll be nice to hang out with people.” Kate said sweetly. Her voice was so soothing to him that it made his heart beat slowly.

Baldwin did not bring up the topic what happened earlier at the parking lot. Things were going so well for all of them. For the first time since M83 split, he felt like he belonged in another group and this time, he felt like it would be permanent. Bravo returned with a screech.

There was a distant siren sounded far away that caught their attention.


	5. The Doctor I

_4 th April, 2003_

_Atlanta, Georgia_

_A day after the 2003 Incident_

He waited by the compound for the van arrive impatiently. Beside him stood his private soldiers. They should have been here last night but they didn’t, and he was expecting the worst possible outcome. The black van appeared before the electric gate.

The security opened the gate in the small house, the gate opened sideway and the van entered the compound. The vehicle’s side door slide opened and revealed the henchmen that hopped off from the interior of the vehicle, with no sign of the boy.

Brenner saw that one of his henchmen, Randy Miles, had his face disfigured and bloodied with scratches and pokes. What had happened there? But that wasn’t the question he would ask. The boy was not in sight…

“Did you get the boy?” Brenner asked impatiently, his right feet was tapping on the concrete ground impatiently.

“No…” Randy Miles replied with pain and grunt. “I-I was attacked… cats, dogs and…”

He boomed in frustration, stunning both of the henchmen in surprised. “I don’t care if you get attacked by animals. I paid you both to get me the boy! The boy, Randy! Project MKUltra needs his powers. I need his powers!” He sighed furiously, composing himself to calm. “What happened over there? Why didn’t you both get the boy?”

“I… I shot his mother… the police… w-we had to run, doc. We had…”

“I don’t care if the boy’s mother lives or not.” Brenner replied harshly. “I told you to use whatever means necessary to get the child.”

Brenner shook his head in utter disappointment and frustration, stressed even. The boy was only two years old, yes, too young, but if their suspicions were correct, he wielded the ultimate power for Project MKUltra. His henchmen that he hired failed him. Failed the project and the company.

The CIA Director would call him soon and Brenner would have to come with an explanation about how they failed to retrieve the two-year-old boy that was the ultimate answer to all their questions and goals for their project. Doctor Brenner would have to find a way to make up for last night’s great loss. One thing for certain was that he was pissed.

“You will not get paid.” Brenner said to them. “A simple task and you both failed miserably.” He looked over to his soldiers and nudged at them with his head. “Liquidate them.”

* * *

_11 th August, 2019_

_Arcadia Bay’s National Laboratory of Energy, Oregon_

He was looking at the files of those new-born who had the potential abilities. Well, who had them at one point. It was a frustration that they were scattered around the United States of America and around the world. Even if they were to catch them, they need to hire more men and waste invaluable resources. The pain in his brain became a usual occupant and would often than not give him headaches when he was reminded of the failure back at 2003.

At least, they had one test subject with priceless gifts.

The lab used to have two until one of them escaped by utilising her powers to the maximum and got off the laboratory unharmed. Last report of her whereabouts was two years ago and while they kept on vigilance in hoping that they could track her again, they decided not to put much into hope on finding the escaped one when they knew that finding her was useless.

Because of that, they had tightened their security measures and protocols, making sure that their last test subject was safe in an almost impenetrable underground lab.

“Doctor.” called out one of his scientists standing behind him as he watched the North American woodlands via his office’s window. _Oregon._ “We’re ready to begin the test.”

He turned to them and nodded. The signal was greenlighted. “I’ll have a word with her first. Prepare the sensory deprivation tank.”

“Yes, sir.”

Brenner then went out of his office and began making his way towards her room four floors below, flanked by the said scientists behind him. When they arrived, Brenner stopped before her door, unlocking it and slowly pushed it forward gently trying not to startle her up.

She was sleeping on her bed, facing the opposite direction the eastern blank white wall, clutching tightly onto her plushie doll with an uneasy expression on her face. It was no doubt that she was having trouble getting a restive sleep. Brenner slowly walked over and sat on the side of her bed, putting his hand on her shoulder and shook her slightly.

She woke up. Slowly, with flew weak blinks, she opened her eyes before saying. “Papa?” She called out timidly. Her eyes were heavy with the eyebags, indicating her sleep deprivation and it was obvious that she needed more sleep.

She would be turning eighteen soon, in about three more months (she was born in 7 November, 2003) and spent the entirety of her almost eighteen years in the laboratory, completely unbeknownst, secluded and shielded from the outside world. And Eleven had a short, shaved brown hair with a pair of brown eyes and was wearing a test subject gown that one would normally see patients at the hospital when they were admitted.

“Good morning, Eleven.” He cooed sweetly. “It’s that we give it another test. But first, there are people that I want you to meet, Eleven. They’re good people.

Her breathing was shaky when she heard him said that. “Sleep… papa?” She asked, hugging her plushie tightly.

“You’ll have all the sleep you want after this, alright? I assure you, and maybe I’ll give you a gift. Wouldn’t you like that, Eleven?

Eleven saw the two other scientists waiting outside of her room (or cell) and realised that she had no other choice but to comply to Brenner’s words. Eleven mustered up whatever energy she had left and pushed herself up from the bed, taking Brenner’s hand into hers tightly and left her plushie on her bed. They left her room and he guided the young girl to the sensory deprivation tanks room.

When they entered the tanks room, the others were doing what they were doing. Filled with security personnel, scientists and maintenance crewmembers. Did as they were told, they all gave Eleven a friendly smile and act naturally as he told them earlier, not wanting to make her anxious by the time she got into the sensory deprivation tank.

“Everyone, this is Eleven.” Brenner introduced to his colleagues. “Eleven, meet my colleagues. You can trust them just like you trust me, okay?”

Eleven nonchalantly nodded, though the anxiousness on her face was still palpable as the sun in the day. “Yes, papa.”

“Good,” Brenner gave her an assuring smile. This was time to get her into the tank and give their project another test run. It was vital that this project was succeed through by any means necessary. “Listen, Eleven, we need you to go inside that tank there, do you see it?” Brenner pointed out to one of the sensory deprivation tanks in the centre filled with saltwater. “I just need you to go in there and use your powers, alright? The sooner you do this, the earlier you’ll get your sleep. How does that sound?”

Eleven didn’t respond but was staring at the tank, scared. “Eleven?” Brenner called out again and this time, she snapped out of her thoughts and faced him. “Can you do it?”

“Sleep…?”

Brenner tried not to sound too hasty to her. Instead, he nodded assuring. “You’ll get all the sleep in the world you want, Eleven. All I need you to do is go inside that tank and that’s it. Doctor Mann?”

Doctor Mann was the senior assistant and lead scientist of this facility under his jurisdiction. He walked closer to him and kneeled down to meet Eleven, meeting her on the same level. “Hey, Eleven. I’m Dr. Mann.”

Eleven was eyeing at him warily in case he tried to cause any harm to her. Doctor Mann chuckled. “Don’t worry about me, Eleven. I assure you that I won’t harm you, nor the others here. Quite the contrary, in fact. We’re here to look to your wellbeing.”

“Well… being?” Eleven attempted, eyes narrowed confusingly.

Doctor Mann nodded patiently at her. “Your safety. Are you ready, Eleven?” Looking back and forth between Brenner and Mann, she nodded unwillingly and hesitantly. Both smiled at her. “Good. Let’s get you prepared.”

They helped her get strapped the equipment onto her shoulder, covering her head from the saltwater as they slowly and gently put her into the sensory deprivation tank which kept her floating. When the others dispersed from the room, Brenner walked closer to the tank and waved at her with a smile. Eleven placed her hand against the tank’s mirror in response before closing her eyes to focus, the lid of the tank closed.

Brenner made no waste of time standing there and quickly went up to the observation balcony room and observed Eleven. The PA comms was activated and prepared should they hear anything from Eleven.

They heard a voice from the other unseen end. From Eleven’s mind through the PA comms. A person was mumbling or talking in another language. _Russian_ , he thought. The sound of the voice was so distinct.

“Xodyat slukhi, chto amerikantsy razoblachili neskol'ko nashikh shpionov na amerikanskoy zemle. My proveryayem. Vozmozhno, eto byla prednamerennaya dezinformatsiya, chtoby smestit' nash fokus s boleye vazhnykh veshchey. Svyazhites' s Yevgeniyem, Sergeyem i Anatoliyem, uznayte, kto svyazalsya, i yesli kto-to ne sdelal, nemedlenno soobshchite mne... Na samom dele net, privedi Sergeya ko mne pryamo seychas. On dezhuril, kogda etu informatsiyu... Na samom dele net, privedi Sergeya ko mne pryamo seychas. On dezhuril, kogda eta informatsiya ... slukhi poyavilis' pervymi. Mne nuzhno znat', otkuda poyavilis' slukhi... Yesli eto ne dezinformatsiya, no ya uveren, ya ne khochu dumat' o posledstviyakh. Idi seychas, chego ty zhdesh'? Speshite, mne nuzhno znat', otkuda prishli slukhi.”

Then a low snarling sound interjected in that stunned not only Brenner but also the other scientists. All of the sudden, the Russian voice just disappeared. Eleven panicked and banged on the tank with her fist, crying. “Send that message to the translation room. As soon as possible.”

Brenner told the other scientists to abort the test and quickly went out of the observation room to her where the others were already dragging her out of the tank. They wrapped her in a large white cloth and wiping the saltwater away, shivering. Brenner knelt down and meet her in the face. “You did good today, Eleven.” Eleven just stared at him with wide eyes filled with fear. “You deserve some sleep.”

Despite the low snarling being very vague, it did pique his interest. Eleven had made contact with a creature no doubt on that. Brenner accompanied her with silence to her room and made sure that she gets her desired sleep for tomorrow. And because of Eleven’s cooperation (and also to calmed her down), he would get something for her room.

Brenner went back to his office where he called for a short meeting to discuss what they had just uncovered from today’s discovery. Not only did they receive a top-secret Russian message but also the low snarling that came out from the PA comms.

“Have you translated the Russian message?” Dr. Brenner asked his colleagues.

Dr. Mann was the one who answered. “We have… but we are trying to decipher what they are trying to say. The message is clear and straight but we don’t understand what it is supposed to mean.”

“Any leads?” They all shrugged and shook their heads. Dr. Brenner sighed. “And the snarling?”

His colleagues looked at each other uncomfortably before looking straight at Brenner in the eyes with uneasiness. “We don’t know what that is.” Dr. Trenton replied. “If I have to give a guess, it could be a big dog or something.”

“The only problem is that it is not a dog.” Brenner retorted. “Tomorrow, when she wakes up, we’ll give it another go and get a confirmation whether or not it’s a _dog_ … or something else.”

Brenner refused to believe it was a dog. Sure, the snarling was identical to one but it sounded more vicious and aggravated compared to any dog breeds. They had made progress today and come to conclude that the inhuman sound would belong to a domestic animal would be a joke.

Tomorrow, he would ask Eleven to enter the place again.

“It’s okay, Eleven. Don’t be frightened. These are all friends, remember?” Eleven was holding his hand tightly, suspiciously looking at the people inside the tanks room. As they were told again, they were to act natural whenever in her presence. “They’re just here to watch. Don’t focus on them. Stay in here, like before.”

“Yes, papa.”

A crewman opened the lid to the sensory deprivation tank she was about to enter. While they were setting her up for the same gear again, Brenner assured her with words. “Now, remember. Whatever it is, it can’t hurt you. Not from here. So, there’s nothing to be frightened of.” Brenner took her hand and guided her to the hole of the tank, where two metallic poles were for her to submerged into the saltwater. “It’s reaching out to you… because it wants you. Hmm? It’s calling you. So, don’t turn it away from it this time. I want you to find it. Understand?”

Eleven took a moment before answering, “Yes.” Slowly, she was submerged down and another person placed a breathing helmet for Eleven before she was completely submerged within the saltwater. The lid closed again.

In the observation room, they hear some water ticking and a very distant growling. The sound got clearer and nearer each second, and it would seem like something or someone was eating on something heavily. Another loud growl again. Brenner could very well hear Eleven’s breathing became more frantic. For a moment of silence, there was nothing. And then there was a loud screaming coming out from the PA comms.

“What the hell…?” The lights were flashing erratically and the siren sounded.

It was unlike anything they had ever seen before. A loud banging came from the wall, and it was beginning to fall apart. The people down there were running in panicked as they saw the wall was being torn apart by an unknown force.

Everyone simply panicked and ran away from the wall before them through the metallic automatic door He was escorted out of the observation room by his bodyguards and other scientists to safety on the upper level.

When the elevator was bringing them up to safety, Brenner realised with dread was that they had left Eleven behind, and his mind throbbed painfully once again, that it reminded him of the failure back in 2003.


	6. Will I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit of a rush. I do apologised for that but my internship is about to finish (YAY!) so I want things to get done quickly.

_12 th August, 2019_

_Blackwell Academy, Oregon_

First class of the day was World History with Mr. Jenton. Their topic of the day was learning about Imperial China. Specifically, about the Han dynasty and the Three Kingdoms. The whole group was here, including their new members. Will was sitting beside Mike as the tables only allowed students to seat in pairs. Lucas was sitting behind them with Dustin while Baldwin was sitting beside Kate (the group insist that they both sit together) to Will’s right, Jon with Lyds behind them followed by Max and Warren.

Mr. Jenton explained about the Three Kingdoms elaborately that left most of the students in the class tired of listening and boredom.

Most of the students in the class clearly didn’t show any interest in history, some of the group members were also bored and yawned. Will felt indifferent. China’s history was great and all but it didn’t really interest Will or Mike. On the other hand, the ones that showed interest were Lucas, Dustin, Baldwin and Jon.

He looked forward to first class but he didn’t expect it to be… well… like this! It was probably people didn’t really show any genuine interest into History classes. Learn history they said, and you could learn from their mistakes.

Everyone waited for the bell to ring which was only a few minutes away before their second class. It would be Mathematics next and Will wasn’t looking forward to it. It would seem that Baldwin and Jon would be separated from them, as they have Quantum Physics with Mr. Scott Clarke.

“Pop quiz!” Mr. Jenton exclaimed, grinning. The students groaned and sighed. “Group of five, please.”

Mike, Will, Lucas and Dustin were automatically joined together and they just needed one more person in their group. Will suggested Baldwin but he was already in a group with Jon, Max, Lyds and Kate. “Warren!” Will called out, waving at the boy. “Over here!”

Warren nodded and left his seat to join with Will’s group. Mr. Jenton told them that the pop quiz would be a topic about the armour used during the Three Kingdoms period. When Lucas asked where they could find answers to Mr. Jenton, the teacher simply replied. “It’s in your textbook, or you could use your smartphones to find the answers.”

“Right, all groups will have to present in front of the whole class of the answers they have gathered as a team. Baldwin, your group goes first. Byers, yours second. Jennifer’s group third, Troy’s fourth and finally Logan’s group goes last.”

Dustin pulled out his history textbook from his bag and flipped the pages to find answers for their presentation. It was at page four to seven that explained about the armour and its composition of the Three Kingdoms.

The textbook didn’t really do much. They couldn’t get out extract a lot of information out from it and had to rely on going online through their smartphones where it gave them the answers they needed and Lucas quickly jotted down whatever they could spill for their presentation. Satisfied with their outcome, they relaxed for a moment and waited for Mr. Jenton to start the presentation. Will looked over to his friends beside his table. Baldwin’s group were discussing pretty calmly and they were working together smoothly. The other groups were struggling.

“Time’s up!” Mr. Jenton announced. “Baldwin, you and your group may go up to the front and each of your group will have to present with what you all gathered as a team.”

Baldwin, Jon, Lyds, Kate and Max explained about the armour and its components and compositions very smoothly and professionally and they had no problem syncing their information from one to another. A perfect transition between them. When they were done, Mr. Jenton appraised them for their well-executed presentation.

“Now that’s what I want and expect from the rest of the groups to present.” Mr. Jenton said. “Byers, your group is next. Come to the front and present.”

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Will got up from his chair and the others followed behind him to stand before the class. Will cleared his throat and began explaining, taking a glance look of the paper where Lucas had written down all of their information. “The armours of the Three Kingdoms period weren’t that completely different during the Han dynasty. In fact, Han dynasty armour was largely the same as the Qin dynasty with minor variations.”

It was Mike’s turned to explain. Will passed the small note to him. “Infantrymen of the Three Kingdoms wore suits of lacquered rawhide, or hardened lacquered leather or rawhide, or even iron lamellar armour supported with caps or iron helmets. A suit of iron armour dating to the Western Han period consisted of three hundred and twenty-eight lamellae pieces.”

“Cavalrymen wore armour and some horses were equipped with their own armour as well. The warlord Cao Cao boasted that with only ten sets of horse armour he had faced an enemy with three hundred sets. From that point of view, the horse armour may however have just been metal partial frontal barding or a mixture of metal and rawhide barding rather than fully comprehensive all metal barding.”

It was Lucas’s turn to explain. “A report in 231 AD mentions the capture of five thousand suits of “dark armour”. _Xuan kai_ or _xuan jia_ in Chinese. The dark armour appears in Han texts as well but only as the attire worn by honour guards at funeral processions.”

“The only trait known about dark armour is that it reflected the sun’s rays.” Warren explained. “This probably means that dark armour was made of high-quality steel, which was often associated with black ferrous material.”

“Lastly, the brilliant armour.” Dustin said with enthusiasm. “This brilliant armour was made of decarburised steel which shines blue-black when polished, giving it its name. Chen Lin described the brilliant armour it is made of the finest steel refined a hundred times.”

“Not bad… not bad…” Mr. Jenton clapped enthusiastically. “Clumsy a bit, but not bad. I’ll go as far as to say that I’m impressed. Go back to your seats now. Jennifer, your group is next!”

The other groups disappointed not only Mr. Jenton but also Will’s group and Baldwin’s group. Jon was having a hard time trying to control his laughter and because of that, Baldwin and Lyds were having a hard time too (Kate just seem to admire on Baldwin and Max was just shaking her head, chuckling). It was a torture… a torturing entertainment for them to watch.

When the bell ranged and the class was dismissed, Mr. Jenton gave Will’s group and Baldwin’s group a small prize of hamper. “Congratulations to your groups, guys. I know some of you are not interested in history but I appreciate it a lot that you worked as a team and even impressing me.”

“We’re just doing what we’re told, Mr. Jenton.” Baldwin answered for their party. “I actually like history.”

“And for that, I’m grateful for all of you.” Mr. Jenton bowed lowly and handed them their small hampers. “Go on and enjoy these hampers during lunch or after classes. I looked forward in having classes with all of you, even if some of you don’t share my enthusiasm.” Their teacher chuckled awkwardly.

“We’ll… try our best to not to be bored, Mr. Jenton.” Will said sheepishly, trying not to sound like he pitied him.

Mr. Jenton scoffed, blurting out a snort. “Please, don’t let me suffer your pities. Go to your next class and good luck! Have a great first day of Blackwell Academy.”

Some members of the party had to split for their next classes. Baldwin and Jon went together to another class on the first floor (British English, mind you) for their Quantum Physics with Mr. Scott Clarke. Max, Warren, Lyds and Kate went to their Algebra class while the rest of the original members had to go on with the Art of Science with a teacher called Michelle Grant.

Art of Science wasn’t entirely boring. Will thought it was an interesting subject and it was clear as day that his best friends were keen on the subject. The only problem was, Michelle Grant made it boring even though she tried her hardest attempt to bring in interest. They were studying on the topic of philosophy in science.

Ms. Michelle Grant’s babbling made Will wanting to begged for the bell to ring for lunch time. She was no Mr. Clarke, their teacher who could always find a way to make his lessons always profoundly interesting.

Finally, when the bell ranged Will quickly grabbed all of his stuff on the table and brought it into his bag. Ms. Grant had given them a homework already, so much for their night for playing games but at least the due date would be next week.

“Lunch time!” Will said brightly, unable to contain his smile.

“Gods…” Lucas muttered when they were finally out of the classroom. “I’m glad we won’t be seeing her a lot.”

“Hey, freaks!” A voice boomed behind them. It was Troy from earlier class. He was walking towards them with the person he sat with earlier.

“Freaks?!” Dustin exclaimed. “You’re the freak one that mumbles during the presentation.” He defended.

Troy’s face immediately turned angry and was glaring at Dustin. “You! Chubby-face! Lunch money – now!”

“You wish, mumbling boy.” Will stood up in defiance.

“Aww, they’re so adorable when they are defying.” Troy’s friend made a nasty mocking face. He was certainly not getting any girls with that face if Will were to be honest.

“Who’s adorable here?” said Jon who appeared behind Troy and his friend alongside Baldwin. Gently but firmly, he placed his hands on their shoulder and said whisperingly only for them to hear. “If I ever see you kids picking a fight with us, well, that’s not going good for the both of you now, would it?”

“You wouldn’t want both of your parents know that you lost all of your money in your savings, would you both?” Baldwin interjected with his arms crossed. The both of them were definitely intimidatingly scary and he was glad that they were both their friends. “Scoot along, boys. You don’t want to pick a fight.”

Troy looked like he was about to peed his pants and quickly scramble away with his friend but not without giving Will and his friends a glaring look that certainly said “this wouldn’t be the last”.

“Come on, let’s go.” Jon urged forward. “I’m really hungry.”

“Where are the girls?” Mike asked but they trotted along into the cafeteria.

They weren’t too late but the seats and tables were all almost taken. There was one empty space and they quickly made their way towards it until a jocker shoved his shoulder passed Baldwin. The jocker’s friends followed and took the seat that Will and his friends were about to take.

“Too slow, losers.”

“Zach.” Baldwin mumbled. “Come on, let’s not sit with these low-IQ brats.” Definitely the jockers heard him said that but Baldwin paid no attention to them as they glared at Will’s group.

Max, Warren, Lyds and Kate already had a table and was waving at the boys, signalling them to sit with them. Will thanked the gods that they were already in the cafeteria before they were here.

“Thank goodness you found a table for all of us!” Dustin said with relief.

They sat down but the rest of the group members told Baldwin to sit down next to Kate, with the smirks and grins on their faces. Kate just shook her head but couldn’t suppressed a light-hearted chuckle. Baldwin was just speechless but blushing.

“How’s the food?” Mike asked Max, Warren, Lyds and Kate. Since they were here before them, they already had the food from the cafeteria.

Max casually shrugged. “It’s good I guess but I’d definitely still make my own lunch over eating this goo.”

“At least they serve something to my needs…” Lyds said carefully as she carefully observed the pile of food on her tray. “I think I’ll just buy something from the convenience store after classes…”

“Right, so I guess that cafeteria is a no-go place for us to have lunch, then?” Lucas asked the group.

Warren was munching on his food and had just realised that he was the noisiest one as he stuffed his mouth, everyone in the group just stared at him with a slight of distaste on their faces. “What?”

“Well,” Baldwin cleared his throat, “luckily I brought my favourite chocolate bar… SNICKERS!” He laid out five, no, eight chocolate bars of snickers on the table delightfully cheering. He took one of it, tear the opener and began nibbling on it, letting out a satisfied moan.

“Can I have one?” Dustin asked.

“Go ahead! You guys can take it if you want, feel free!”

Baldwin gave Mike, Will himself, Lucas, Dustin, Max, Kate and Warren a snickers bar each. Jon and Lyds themselves didn’t want even though there weren’t any left on the table. They said they don’t really like sweet chocolate in general but preferred dark chocolate.

“Alright, alright… now that we’re settled, we can plan where we’ll have our lunch since most of us feels disgust with the cafeteria’s food.”

“I’d say we just sit outside and enjoy the view of Arcadia Bay.” Warren suggested.

Kate spoke, “That’s not a bad idea… I-I mean, the view’s pretty lovely.”

“I’m up for anything except the cafeteria.” Baldwin added, still nibling on his snickers. “It’s too noisy here. Besides, we don’t need see the jockers and bullies faces here.”

“Ugh, I can very well hear them talking and laughing about us being weirdos and freaks.” Lyds rolled her eyes.

Jon hummed as he turned back to take a good long look at them. “If they’re trying to start a pick a fight with us, they’ll be in a world of trouble.”

Max almost choked on her chocolate bar. “Are you kidding me? You think you can take them on? Better not. Seriously.”

“And why is that?” Jon eyed narrowly at Max.

“Because… Nathan is part of the Vortex Club, and his dad practically owns the school?” Max said. “He’s a Prescott, guys.”

“So? Just because he’s a Prescott he can do whatever he wants?” Lucas asked incredulously.

“He sounds like an entitled piece of shit to me.” Jon mumbled. “Well, whatever. We can talk more after class.”

“Right,” Mike agreed. “What class do you guys have after this?”

“I have Energy Physics later with Jon.” Baldwin replied. “Then finally the Language of Photography with Mr. Jefferson.”

Max squealed in excitement. “I can’t wait for that later.”

Will, Mike, Lucas and Dustin would be having Science Lab later but their last class for today would be Photography with Mr. Jefferson. “I guess that’s another settled, then.” Will said, catching everyone’s attention. “We have class with Mr. Jefferson later then we can probably go to Arcadia Bay for a stroll.”

The thought of going to the beach for a stroll with the party seemed like a nice idea. They had just brought in new members into their group not two or three days ago but it felt like they already knew each other for a good long while. And that felt nice. Warming. Comfortable. Cosy. _Home_.

“We have curfew… but I think we could do that.” Baldwin said, smiling. “Besides, Lyds wants to buy things a convenience store anyway. It’s better for us to follow her for safety.”

“Agreed.” Jon instantly said. “For now, let’s just enjoy our lunch time and worry later.”

The Language of Photography was, by far, the most interesting subject for today. Will learnt a lot of things about photography and cameras, about ISO, aperture, shutter speed and all that stuff. Most of all, Mr. Jefferson brought them outside of the campus and borrowed them a few digital cameras owned by the school and learnt how to take photos such as rule of thirds, panning shots and silhouettes. Luckily, Will’s brother, Jonathan, was an enthusiastic photographer in the photojournalism field, owns several DSLR camera and gave one to Will.

It was pretty nice of Mr. Jefferson to end their day with a blast outside of the campus. The lecturer told them that was for the day and that there wouldn’t be any assignments for this week but he would give one next week. Mr. Jefferson also told them to study on photography with their textbook so they could catch up easier with tomorrow’s topics.

“And make sure to study on page four, part two!” Mark Jefferson told them before disappearing quickly into the campus.

“What a cool teacher.” Will commented. His friends stood by his sides.

“And a hottie.” Max commented, squealing.

Lucas murmured, “Gross.”

“So, are we heading to the beach?” asked Kate.

“We have curfew and have to be back before nine or else the security guards might think we are doing something suspicious.” Baldwin interjected. He placed his hands deeply buried into the pockets of his dark hoodie to shield his skin from the cold, gently breezing air coming from the north.

“We can get some pizzas on the way down.” Will muttered. The snickers bar Baldwin gave him was really sweet and satisfying but he wanted real food. He missed home food.

“Let’s go then.”

Luckily, no one bothered them on their way down to town via the parking lot but Nathan and his gang were glaring at them as if they had done him and his group something terrible. Will didn’t know why they were acting like this to them but if he was to pay his eyes a bit more attention to them, they weren’t exactly glaring with contempt at him nor at the others…

They were glaring at Baldwin. As they passed by them, Nathan and Zach spat on the floor intentionally but Baldwin didn’t care and continued talking to the rest. _Great… now we have rivals in Blackwell._

The time was four fifteen at dusk when they reached the beach. The golden-orange sand pervaded the coast of Arcadia Bay all the way to the cliff of the lighthouse, rocks, pebbles and boulders scattered on the sands.

Flocks of seagulls flew over them, letting out caws that no doubt Will thought that it gave him and his friends the warmth, comfy feeling as the sea breeze brushed against their skin ever so softly. It was a magical moment, Will thought.

Mike and Lucas were the first to react. The both of them quickly removed their footwears and pulled their jeans up and raced for the seawater and while not dived in, Mike and Lucas were splashing seawater against one another. Soon, Will and Dustin were urged to join them and did what Mike and Lucas did earlier – removing their footwears and pulled the hem of their jeans up to their ankles, racing to join Mike and Lucas.

“Take that, Will!” Lucas splashed seawater towards his direction and luckily, he managed to dodge it just in time and retaliated back.

Baldwin joined them later, followed accordingly by Max, Warren, Jon, Lyds and Kate. With this many people, Will knew that they would be soaked in seawater soon. They did. Jon tackled Baldwin but managed to hold his ground, both laughing at each other until Mike appeared behind them and jumped on Baldwin’s back, bringing them down into the shallow seawater.

The rest laughed until Lucas appeared between Will and Dustin, wrapping his arms on their shoulder with a menacing and crazy laugh, then pulled them with him into the water.

Will tried his best to cover his eyes and his mouth, not wanting to taste the seawater in his taste buds and in his eyes where it would burn so badly. He quickly squirmed free from Lucas’ grasp and pushed himself to get air. His entire clothes were now soaked and wet. He would be angry, but the moment was just too much for him to be angry. It was the contrary, in fact. Will laughed.

“My eyes!” Warren exclaimed, covering his face with his hands. “Max?!”

“Sorry!” Max shouted back apologetically… NOT.

Eventually, they were all exhausted with splashing, pushing and shoving one another into the seawater and they got off the shallow seawater without any signs of friendly provocation. They were just simply too tired already.

Baldwin and Kate went together (again, urged by the rest) to go find some firewood while the rest were watching the two with the smirks on their faces as they gathered in a circle.

“Gosh, they looked so cute together.” Dustin commented.

“I bet five dollars that they’ll be dating next week.” Lucas braved.

“Done.” Max agreed. “Give them two weeks, I bet ten.”

“Two dollars,” said Jon.

Baldwin and Kate came back with their hands full of twigs and small logs with the smile on their face. The both of them put them down gently and Kate went to sit next to Max while Baldwin started a fire using his hands and science (friction) to create the cinders before slowly, the whole twigs and small logs was consumed by the fire, heating and warming their cold skin.

They watched the fire in utter silence but not an awkward silence. Will was simply too enchanted by the beautiful, wild fire eating up the wood in the centre of their circle. And they watched the sun slowly setting down over the horizon and everything was almost perfect.

“I’m glad that my assignment is almost done.” Jon said, breaking the peaceful silence.

“I’ve finished mine already in class.” Baldwin grinned proudly. “It was easy.”

“Mike, Lucas, Dustin and I received our first assignment but our due date is next week.” Will said, shrugging. “Easy topic to be honest.”

“Yeah, it’s definitely easy.” Mike muttered. “Just need to research briefly on philosophy in science and we’re good.”

“We can’t stay here for long, guys.” Lyds said. “It’s getting late and I need to get some stuff at the local convenience store here…”

This time, it was Baldwin who was smirking, giddily laughing. “Let Jon accompany her.”

Jon blushed instantly, stammering. “W-what…? Wha… what does that supposed to mean?”

“Oh, for goodness sakes. Am I the only one here who is not _blind_?!”

“You’re not.” Mike supported. “But in my opinion, you and Kate are cuter than Jon and Lyds.”

Kate looked away from Baldwin, hiding the blush from them but it was more directed at Baldwin. Will smiled and joined in the conversation. “Hey Max, your friend might have a crush on Baldwin too.” Will said.

Max hummed, then chuckled. “I’m adding another ten dollars in the bet.”

“What bet?” Both Baldwin and Kate said at the same time. _Oh, shit._

“Nothing.” Lucas quickly chimed in but smirking.

Baldwin sighed, “We should go to the convenience store and get what Lyds needed before heading back to the dorm. Come on.”

They were still soaking wet, and their legs and pants were covered in sands and had to hold their footwears in their hands. When they entered the convenience store not far from the diner, they rubbed their feet on the carpet and entered the store with the cashier giving them questioning looks but never said a word.

Will needed to buy some stuff as well for supplies, breakfast, lunch and dinner should he not go out with his friends to eat. His mom had given sufficient money deposited into his bank account for his time in Blackwell Academy. He was glad for that, considering that his family was not rich but doing fine.

The others went to separate departments within the store while Will was browsing through the snacks section. With a basket on his left hand, he took several snacks and biscuits, dumping them into it before moving onto the dairy section and took several cartons of milk. This was enough, he supposed, to survive for two months at least. He didn’t want to spend too much.

Dumping everything he needs and a few wants into his basket, Will decided that he had enough for tonight and was heading towards the counter where there were already a few baskets filled with things that it was no doubt belong to Will’s friends. He saw his friends over there, squabbling over something while the cashier looked like he was fed up with his job.

Will got closer to listen to their petty squabbles. “I’m paying!” Baldwin said.

“No, you’re not. I got my card ready already.” Lyds interjected this time.

“I have cash, which is better?” Mike joined in.

“Guys.” Will called out but none of them listened. He rolled his eyes. He shouted once more and thankfully the only patrons in this convenience store were them. “Guys! You’re all acting like kids. Why don’t we just pay on our own?”

“He’s right. Let’s stop this stupid squabble.” Dustin said. Will nodded at him, appreciated his support.

“Fine.” was the other members’ respond.

Baldwin was the first to pay for his supplies. Will was terrified when he saw what was in his basket. Two boxes of chocolate Snickers. _Is he an addict?_ Not only that, he had chocolate milk cartons, powdered mushroom soups, canned products and several bottles of isotonic sports drink.

“I’ll pay for all of them.” Baldwin declared, flashing his bank card to the cashier. The cashier gave up and simply took it, registering the card to the cash registry computer and handed it over to him. Baldwin completely ignored with a smug smile of his friends’ complaints and mumblings.

In the end, however, Baldwin had to concede and take up the money the others were pestering him to take. But not without a groan. All in good terms, they decided they had enough for the first day of class and time together and go back to their dorm. On their way back, they opened their Pokémon GO – and surprisingly Kate was playing too (level twenty-seven) and she was a Mystic – to play for a while since there weren’t any raids at the moment.

The sound of the siren in the distant was still alarmingly strong that all of them looked to where the source of the sound came from. Baldwin muttered, “It seems there is something wrong over there.”

“Major incidents, maybe?” Jon shook his head fervently. “I don’t see any ambulance or police cars passing by on the way there.”

Whatever the sound was, it made Will shudder uncomfortably in cold. “Come on, let’s go.” He told the others as he walked. They followed.

Everyone said their good nights and went back to their dorm rooms. Will thought that he heard something at the corridor of the hallway but there was nothing when he glanced back, his hand wrapped on his dorm’s room door. Checking one last time, he declared that it was nothing or possibly just the wind and entered his room, locking his door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have played Total War: Three Kingdoms for 30+ hours when it was released so I decided to choose that topic for their first World History class. And I have learnt a bit of photography when I was in Semester 4 about ISO setting, aperture and shutter speed. Although in this chapter, it is only briefly but it will be somewhat explained more in the next chapter.


	7. Dustin I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trying to narrow down the story from Life is Strange with Stranger Things into one path but I'm not really sure how will that do but I'm willing to see how will it go at the moment with the current pace and writing.

_13 th August, 2019_

_Blackwell Academy, Oregon_

“There’s no English AP class for this month entirely.” Max said, squealing in joy. They were outside of the campus and was about to go inside until Max, Lyds, Warren and Jon appeared before them on the stairway and told them. “Though Principal Wells was being rather discreet on why Ms. Bernadotte Hoida isn’t available.”

“Sweet!” exclaimed Mike. “Are we free to do what we want?”

“Not so fast, cowboy.” Lyds interjected. “We’re free alright, under certain limits.”

Dustin groaned, annoyed. “What is it that we can and _can’t_ do?”

“Well, we can do what we want so long as we adhere to the academy’s rules and regulations but we cannot go out of the campus. They thought we might be skipping other classes so we’re stuck in here.”

“Fine by me.” Lucas shrugged. “We can sit on the ground and talk before we have our class with Mr. Jefferson.”

“You mean… Mr. _Hottie_.” Max corrected mischievously. The rest made a feigned barfing sound. Max scowled, “You’re all just jealous because you’re all not a hottie like him.”

“What’s the point of being a hottie when we have the brain to do something better?” Baldwin stated, boldly looking at Max with a daring and challenging smile.

Max rolled her eyes. “Alright, Mr. Genius. You win. Only this time.” She pointed her finger at him fiercely. “Say… shouldn’t you be escorting Kate here? She just sent me a message that she’s on her way here with us now.”

Kate arrived not long after they have settled on the grassy ground plot in-between the pavement paths. Again, with the insistence of the party members, she was required to sit next to Baldwin. The both of them just shook their heads.

Dustin have not had his breakfast so he took out what he had made this morning prior to the news about English AP in his dorm room. A ham sandwich with a small bottle of energised drink. While he observed the rest of his friends conversing with one another, he was just enjoying the talk and his sandwich altogether.

He pulled out his smartphone and opened his Pokémon GO app. The gym in Blackwell Academy was under Team Valour and defended with decent Pokémon team, but what was great is that there is currently an egg about to hatch in ten more minutes. A five-star egg. They can take this gym down and brought it under Team Mystic, Dustin thought.

“Hey, guys.” Dustin called out to them. The rest of the party members looked at him idly. “There’s a five-star raid in ten minutes here. Should we tackle it?”

“Is the gym under our colours?” Mike asked. He already had his phone out and no doubt already had the game on his phone running in the background.

Dustin shook his head just slightly. “No, but we can bring it down and bring it to our colours. The Pokémon team defending it is pretty weak actually.”

“Then let’s take it down.” Baldwin agreed with a nod. All of the members of the party took out their smartphones and simultaneously taking the gym down without any problems.

Once the gym was under their control, they healed their Pokémon and prepare for the raid to start. The time was _10:24 AM_ so it was still too early before the next class starts. In any case, another nine more minutes before the egg hatched.

“Great! Now that we have some beefy Pokémon defending this gym, no one will be able to take it down.” Dustin commented, smiling. “Wait… whose Ditto is that?”

“Mine.” Baldwin replied, giving him a smug smile. Dustin just frowned. What… what can Ditto do? Baldwin seemed to read him based on the expression he given. “Don’t worry about it. I’ll have you all know that Ditto is actually pretty strong. I once put him in a gym and it got me fifty PokéCoins.”

“Wait, really?” Will asked. “Shit… I can’t seem to find a Ditto anywhere.”

“They’re very rare.” Jon asserted. “Possibly the rarest Pokémon of all.”

“Hey, what Pokémon do you guys have?” Warren asked. “Legendary, I mean.”

“I have uh, lemme see… Ah! Three Mewtwo, seven Groundon – two shiny, four Dialga, two Rayquaza, fourteen Entei – four of it is shiny, five Kyogre, two Ho-Oh, three Lugia, six Raikou, and two Latios.” Baldwin said.

“You have Mewtwo?!” Both Jon and Lyds exclaimed together.

“Yeah… why?”

“Nothing.” While Jon quipped, Lyds was raving silently in jealousy. “I have nine Dialga – four it is shiny, five Groudon, four Dialga, two Rayquaza, four Kyogre, three Ho-Oh, one Lugia, three Raikou and nine Entei.”

And so, everybody told them of their legendries they have accumulated over the years of playing it. Lyds had the most of all of them but she was one of the least people who had shiny. Warren had some decent number of legendries in his arsenal, so does Max. Kate was the same as Lyds though smaller.

No doubt that Mike, Will, Lucas and Dustin had the least of them all as Hawkins didn’t really have much to offer in the game. Jealousy twirled in his stomach but he decided not to mouth it. Why would he? His newly made friends were helping them to get Dialga now. Besides, Baldwin had already helped him very kindly to get one Dialga, even though it wasn’t shiny.

It would be stupid for either of them to complaint as it weren’t the others’ fault. They had the luxury to stroll around to accumulate and garner more legendries Pokémon and not either Mike, Will, Lucas or even Dustin himself. Instead, he appreciated the kind nature of his new friends for helping them in this.

The egg hatched after waiting for a while. Baldwin said that he would start the private group. Dustin had to asked the practical question. “Is it enough with just the ten of us?”

Baldwin nodded. “Yes, but you have to be very careful with your dodging and timing. Just use the recommended team if your first team is defeated.”

“Hey, look.” Warren pointed in front of him. Dustin looked to where he was pointing and saw a group of the same people who were raiding at the diner before, accompanied by those who seem to have some beef with Baldwin. “It’s your friends, Max. They’re coming towards us.”

“Well, some of them.” Max commented, eyeing suspiciously. “Justin! You here to join us in the raid, too?”

“Yeah!” Justin said. Dustin thought that he was a bit high whenever he said the words. “Mind if we join you guys?”

“I’m not the one creating the private group, you should ask Baldwin.”

“I suppose? I’m creating it now. Private code is, Pikachu, Snorlax and Butterfree.”

Justin relayed the private code to the rest of his friends behind and beside him and in the private group had sixteen members. _Nice!_ Dustin exclaimed inside. It was more than enough to tackle this Dialga and hopefully, he would get a shiny one.

No teams were dominating as it was all mixed and Dustin was too lazy to make the count. It didn’t really matter anyway. The gym was still under Team Mystic rule and they would some additional premier balls.

“Hey, Baldwin,” Justin called out to him, “do you mind if I can add you later?”

“Sure,” Baldwin shrugged casually but smiling subtly.

The raid started and they were now battling against Dialga. With sixteen trainers, it wouldn’t take that long but Dustin was too slow to react with the legendary Pokémon’s charged attack and it costed him three of his best recommended Pokémon of which Dustin was annoyed and balked.

Finally, the Dialga shrank and Dustin received his rewards and had sixteen premier balls. But what really caught him off-guard was that he had a Shiny Dialga in front of him. “YEEEEES!” Dustin shouted happily. The other students who were enjoying outside of the main building looked at him with annoyance and curiosity.

“What is it?” Kate asked.

“I got a shiny! I GOT A SHINY!” Dustin laughed hysterically but he relaxed to composed himself but still smiling widely. He had a shiny! Dustin didn’t want to miss all of his premier balls with his pathetic throws at it so he decided to wait for his miracle to finish catching his.

“Congratulations!”

“Nice one!” Will high-fived Dustin.

“Lucky kid.”

Baldwin had to take several times before his Dialga got in and that was when Dustin interjected immediately and asked him whether or not if he could help him catch his own legendary shiny Pokémon. Baldwin looked up and saw that Dustin was staring at him with a patient smile plastered on his face and Dustin’s friend immediately shook his head, laughing.

“Give me your phone, Dustin.” Baldwin conceded and sighing, chuckling hopelessly. Baldwin analysed. “CP’s good, I’ll give you that. Just remember that if it flees don’t blame it on me.”

“I’ll… I’ll try not to.” Dustin told him meekly. “If you can get my Dialga before with just a throw, surely you can do that now.”

Baldwin huffed. “Some Pokémon can be very stubborn, Dustin. I won’t lie that I actually lost a lot because they were too stubborn. I’ll do my best to catch it but I’m giving you a forewarn.”

“Alright, alright.” Dustin conceded.

Dustin watched as Baldwin was struggling with catching Dustin’s shiny Dialga, he had already missed three of premier balls that made Dustin cringed. “Shit” and “fuck” was the word that kept coming out of their mouths every time Dustin’s shiny Dialga was too stubborn to enter the premier ball that it led them to his last three premier balls left.

His heart was racing too fast when it was down to the last ball. _Shit, shit, shit, shit, FUCK!_ were the words vacant in his mind. “Well… we’re fucked, Dustin. Here goes nothing.” Baldwin said, feeding a golden razz berry then made a curve throw ball that hit the small red circle with a “great” word coming out of it.

Both watched in horror anticipation with the ball’s animation. The first beep got through, it was usual for that to happen but sometimes it could be frustrating as well when you throw your ball and the Pokemon just suddenly got out of it even without the first beep. The second beep sounded – that would be the deciding factor whether or not your Pokemon would get in and it made Dustin’s heart clenched and made him hard to breath.

The third beep sounded, and there were shiny golden stars appeared out of it with the words _Dialga was caught!_ On it. Both Dustin and Baldwin let out a heavy sighed of relief. He thought he was going to faint but the mere thought of him getting his first legendary shiny was just too much for him to faint. Baldwin handed back his phone to him, Dustin thanked him again and appraised his shiny Dialga. This was what he got from the appraisal.

_Overall, your Dialga is a wonder! What a breath-taking Pokémon! I see that its best attribute is its Attack. It is matched equally by its Attack and Defense. Its stats exceed my calculation. It’s incredible! This ends my analysis. Farewell._

“If I’m not mistaken, your shiny Dialga must be a perfect IV. Do you have any app that checks your Pokémon’s IV?” Baldwin asked.

He nodded. “Yes, I do. Let me open it.”

Dustin checked his shiny Dialga’s IV with the app, and his mouth agape wide when he saw the result. He showed it Baldwin and his friend’s eyes widened and both was already laughing like crazy people. _100% Perfect IV!_ was the result shown. “Holy shit!”

“Congratulations, Dustin. You’re one lucky man.” Baldwin commented.

“What? What’s going on? What is it this time?” Lucas was asking, eyes narrowed at the both of them. “Dustin? Baldwin?”

Lyds added. “Yeah, what’s going on with you two?”

“Dustin got a shiny Dialga,” Baldwin paused, “with a perfect IV!”

“What?! That’s bullshit!” Mike grimaced. “How can he be so lucky?”

“A rarity.” Dustin said. “I guess I’m just special. Thanks Baldwin! Wouldn’t have this without you.”

“I supposed you’re welcome? We got really lucky there, Dustin. _That_ is pure luck no doubt about it.”

Then the bell rang, indicating the first class was over and it was now up for their second class. The Language of Photography was not a subject that Dustin would’ve picked but he supposed that it was a better replacement than to have Instrumental Music. Still, Dustin preferred that perhaps either any Physic subjects or even Astronomy than to have Photography.

Dustin could always take additional classes but he thought that would be redundant and he wouldn’t be able to catch up with his friends by the time of graduation. Besides, he had not decided what he wanted to be in the future.

In group, they entered the main building and walked towards the right wing. The class was just opposite of the science classroom where he had Science Lab taught by Ms. Michelle Grant yesterday. The art class was where the Language of Photography was being taught.

The tables in the art class was divided in six groups of two rectangular tables. The party occupied two; the last two table groups at the back closest to the windows and the PC were taken by them. The first being occupied by Mike, Will, Lucas, Dustin and Baldwin, the other one next to the windows were occupied by Max, Warren, Jon, Lyds and Kate.

There was another group of posh-bitch girls beside Dustin’s group. Basically, they had been nothing but sneering at them for being “un-photogenic” and not showing any interest in photography at all. Dustin would agree on the latter but the former was more towards insult.

The one leading in the group of three girls had a short, blond sleek crop hairstyle wearing a brown-collared button shirt and a grey blouse and an expensive watch on her right wrist. She is known no other than Victoria Chase, a rich, spoiled brat in the academy that she could buy almost anything she wanted. Her friends flanking her were her “minions”, also known as Taylor Christensen and Courtney Wagner.

“Hey, the four of you looked like you all just came out of the retro eighties or nineties.” Victoria sniggered, looking pointily at Mike, Will, Lucas and Dustin. “Maybe you should take a look on the latest trends for men’s hairstyle?”

Lucas and Dustin were about to reply back but Baldwin was the first to answer. “You girls looks like you just failed junior school and had to make up here as freelance photographers. I don’t even know how you three managed to get into a private boarding school, maybe your parents’ hard-earned money is the answer. Have you ever thought of being home-schooled before attending public schools?” He was giving them his deathly, apathetic gaze.

“Who is this shithead?” Taylor not-so-whispered at Victoria’s ears.

“No idea.” Victoria simply shrugged, pretending as if she wasn’t insulted by Baldwin’s retort. “Just some smartass thought that he is a prodigy and a genius.”

“He probably is,” Mike answered, glaring at the girls. “Unlike you sluts that loved to show your half-naked bodies to the digital world of Instagram or Facebook or Twitter or whatever-gram.”

“Yeah!” Will defended as he tried to put on a brave, angsty face which he failed so miserably. “You leave us the fuck alone.”

“Oh, pretty feisty, aren’t you?” Victoria challenged. “Tell me, did your mom taught you that?”

“No, but your mom did.” Lucas joined in like a hero. Everyone in Dustin’s group cheered as he roasted Victoria. Dustin himself was laughing crazily but he tried to get his composure back, panting heavily. He glanced over to the girls and they were glaring at them with their lips quipped.

They certainly looked displeased but went no further to argue with Dustin and his group in silent anger. That was when Mr. Jefferson entered the classroom and the students who were still chilling went back to their seats. Mr. Jefferson was oblivious to what had just happened with Dustin’s group and Victoria’s group but he was eyeing suspiciously at the two parties before letting it off.

“Alright, so today we’re going outside to take photos again. To those of you who don’t own a DSLR camera you can borrow either your friends or from the school. Remember, you break it you pay it.”

Mike, Dustin and Lucas grumbled. Between the four of them, only Will had a DSLR camera. Dustin knew that the students they don’t know wouldn’t share with the others. The only ones that had DSLR in Dustin’s group right now was Will and Baldwin, the latter having better specifications.

“Can we borrow your camera?” Mike asked to Will and Baldwin.

“Of course!” Baldwin elatedly replied.

“For you guys, no doubt on it.” Will smiled.

“You poor kids surely needs to step-up in the modern world.” Victoria sneered. “How are you going to keep up with the rest of the semester if you can’t even afford a decent DSLR camera?”

“Oh, I don’t know? Borrow from their friends, maybe? You know, _REAL_ friends? Least we’re not bitches. We’re not the kinds of people who would splendour spend their money to buy asswipes and suck their dicks.” Baldwin replied. The three girls’ mouths agape.

“Baldwin!” Mr. Jefferson boomed lightly. “This is only your second day in Blackwell Academy. I don’t want that kind of tone in my class, Mr. Ronsse. If I hear that again I’m afraid I have to send you to the counsellors.” Their teacher went on. “Now, before we go out, I want to ask who has read on page four part two of the textbook?”

Dustin had… well at least a bit of it before he got bored and went to do other things last night. Others had responded with a nod supplied with yes while others remained silent that Mr. Jefferson took note of it when he said next. Their teacher didn’t sigh, only nods.

“I understand that Photography isn’t your first choice when joining this academy for some of you, but you have to understand that sometimes a picture is worth a thousand words.” He said wistfully, before sighing when he was responded with quietness from the students. “It’s only the second day. You never know that Photography might take your interest. Right… let’s get on with the class before we head out, shall we?”

For the first twenty minutes of being inside the class, Mr. Jefferson lectured about the philosophy of photography which was actually pretty interesting. When their teacher told them to flipped a page, there was a picture of a monk from Vietnam who burnt himself during a Buddhist protest. Maybe, just maybe, that he was right.

“I often feel that photography is perhaps the more forgiving of the two.” He heard Mr. Jefferson said, something about a comparison of photography and cinematography. “There is something inherently fascinating about the single moment frozen in time in a photograph, that is hard to replicate with video.”

“On the one hand, so much information is withheld in a photograph – an entire sequence of events is reduced to just one frame, and the decision about exactly _which_ frame is chosen can greatly affect how a viewer feels about a scene.” Baldwin supplied; Mr. Jefferson appraised him. Max’s group clapped vigorously.

“At the same time, you’re given much longer to analyse this one frame. Your mind doesn’t like not knowing things so it takes over and tries to fill in any blanks – you’re forced to draw conclusions.”

Dustin looked intently at the Buddhist monk’s picture in the textbook. He was being burnt yet the he remained steadfast in the picture as he sat on the road. He joined the protest of the persecution of Buddhists by the South Vietnamese government in 1963.

“A picture is worth a thousand words.” Dustin whispered.

Mr. Jefferson brought Dustin out his thoughts. “There is a quote by Katie Thurmes that, _we take photographs as a return ticket to a moment otherwise gone_. Photography serves as a reminder of place you’ve been while not physically permanently there, but mentally is. It is to capture the moments that might not be there in the future or in a moment’s notice.”

“Alright,” Mr. Jefferson adjourned. “I will not go too deep into that. It’s only your second day. Let’s read on page six. Anyone knows about Vivian Maier?”

While Dustin wanted to learn more about the Buddhist monk, the subject they were being taught about wasn’t so bad. Yesterday they only learnt briefly about what camera settings; the ISO, aperture and shutter speed. Today, they were learning it in-depth.

Shutter speed is defined as the time till the shutter of the camera open, such that more amount of light gets absorbed by the sensor mounted inside the body of the camera. Shutter speed is measured in terms of seconds. The greater the denominator, the lesser the light captured by the camera sensor.

Aperture is the hole on the lens mounted to the camera. It was responsible to pass the light captured by shutter to image sensor. Measured as f/stops – ‘f’ known as focal length. For simple explanation, aperture determined for how much time should image sensor exposed to light.

The main objective of the ISO sensitivity is to determined how much light is required to capture image that has entered. If you increase ISO number, more light exposure will be utilised for capturing image. Generally, ISO is used in indoor events and sports for capturing every moment.

At the half hour of the class, Mr. Jefferson handed out three cameras owned by the school to those who don’t own any DSLR cameras. Dustin’s group didn’t receive any since Will and Baldwin already owned and they agreed to share theirs to Mike, Lucas and Dustin. Max’s group received one since only Lyds got one DSLR camera that is as expensive as Victoria’s _private_ _part_ between her legs.

Dustin meant it with good will when it comes to Lyds but not to Victoria.

They all got out of the campus and stuck with their original groups as before. Mr. Jefferson said, “Alright. Now that we’re all here – I want to make this a small competition between groups. Whoever produce the best of five pictures wins a small prize. And consider this as your only homework for this week.”

“Excuse me, Mr. Jefferson, by best of five you mean…?” one of the students asked when he raised his hand to question.

“Best of five as in each of you produce five photos; a rule of third, a framing, a silhouette, a depth of field and a shutter speed. When you’re done, put them into an envelope and submit it to my desk at my office. Due date is Saturday.”

“Easy enough.” Baldwin commented. “I already have most of them completed and only need a silhouette.”

“How do you produce a silhouette shot?” Lucas asked.

“Simple enough. Now is a good time to get a silhouette photo.” Baldwin explained to them that they need a subject to act as the silhouette out in the light. The best way to get a silhouette shot was either in the morning or during sunset. All Dustin and the rest needed to do was to find a subject, it could be anything.

“Say, why don’t you be my subject then?” Lucas asked Baldwin, the latter raised an eyebrow at the African-American before smiling and said.

“You sure you want me as your subject? I mean, I don’t mind but you must know the settings.”

“Teach us.” Mike begged.

Will then taught Mike and Lucas to temper with their preferred camera settings, supplemented by Baldwin’s wisdom in photography at the same time Baldwin told Dustin that he could try the setting: f/8 for aperture, 1/30 for shutter speed and 200 for ISO. Dustin nodded and brought Baldwin’s DSLR camera to his right eye and took a snap of a skateboarder doing flips and tricks with the skateboard.

It was almost perfect but there were still hints of colourisation in the almost covered black subject of the skateboarder. Dustin tried again and this time he changed his aperture to f/12, taking a snap and bam! He took his first _silhouette_ shot.

The background of the picture was bright but the subject was completely dark. Dustin thought that it was perfect. He showed it to Baldwin and his friend gave him a thumbs up with an approving nod.

“One done.” Dustin said to himself. “Four more to go.”

“Framing is the easiest and rule of third after it.” Baldwin said to them. “Just find a door frame with a subject in it and you’re pretty much done. Or you can find a square box framing and put a subject in front of it. Pretty simple and very easy.”

“Look at Max and the group!” Will pointed out, holding his camera to one side of his eyes, pointing with his finger and their friends. “Looks like they’re doing great.”

Dustin turned to their other group of friends who were standing by the fountain and took pics of it. Test pics? They looked like they were having a great time as much as Dustin’s group too. Max was taking pictures of them with her polaroid camera, with pictures printing out of it and she flipped it a few times, examining it before putting it into her slouching bag.

Mr. Jefferson was teaching other groups on how to use the cameras near them. Some were confused, others were content and keen, others had no interest, all those sorts of people. Dustin was amazed at his silhouette photo and was content enough to find a framing shot. If only he could find a frame and a subject, the latter was easy but the former would be a bit of a challenge.

When the time reached _11:39 AM_ , Mr. Jefferson told the whole class to dismissed for an early class break and no additional homework or assignments (and their only assignment was to produce a photo of each segment said earlier). Dustin gave up on finding a frame and joined back with the others.

He gave Baldwin back his camera carefully. His friend raised an eyebrow at Dustin. “You done?” Baldwin asked.

“No,” Dustin shook his head, letting his arm stretched out and shrugged. “I gave up on finding a frame and it’s early lunch break so I’m hungry.”

Mike, Will and Lucas joined the both of them side by side. Will had his camera’s holder strapped around his neck. “Should we eat here?”

“I don’t mind.”

They sat in a large circle near by the fountain, Max and the others joined them when they saw Dustin and the others settled down. Dustin brought out his turkey sandwich he made this morning – and it made a mess on his coffee table in his room – and munched on it. Dustin scrutinised the others around him with what they had.

Mike brought a bun filled with creamy chocolate filling and an energised drink, Will brought oat crackers and a small box of orange juice, Lucas got himself a tuna filling bread that made Dustin winced and flinched, Baldwin had three snicker bars in his lunch box with a hotdog bun and a small milk tea box in it. Lyds was having her dried fruits and nuts, Jon eating the contents inside his large plastic bag of beef jerky and it was clear that it wasn’t enough for him and Warren and his bag of chips.

Science Lab would be their next class after their lunch, shared together and would be experiencing a boredom from Ms. Michelle Grant. This was one of the few classes they would all be sharing in one room, where all the party members would be together in one classroom. How Dustin and others wished that it was Mr. Clarke that taught them Science Lab instead of Ms. Michelle Grant.

Another bell rang and they head off to their science lab class in one group – they basically took the whole hallway as they didn’t walk in rows but rather columns.

Because of the new introductions of the other party members entering now, Baldwin joined their table and Max and the rest took the empty table behind them. Ms. Grant taught them chemistry before giving them homework that would be due by the next class, they would have with her which would be next week, thank goodness. It was a pair assignment so they get to choose who they would be pairing with. Mike was automatically with Will, Lucas with Dustin, Max and Warren, Jon and Lyds, and – of course this had to happen – Baldwin with Kate. It was a simple homework that required some thorough research and find the solution, a formula.

“So, when do you want to start our paired assignment?” Lucas asked Dustin. “It’s a simple one, I know, but just want to ask you first.”

Dustin shrugged, arranging his hat orderly. “Anytime you want, Lucas. I can start with the introduction and do some of the content and research then you can start on the concluding methods and ending.”

Lucas nodded. “That’s good. Make sure you send your .docx file to my Gmail.”

“Will do.”

While not as smart enough to go into deeper subjects like Baldwin studying Theoretical Physics or Jon studying Electrical Engineering, they were all smart enough to get good grades to come to Blackwell Academy. Of the four them, Mike was the smartest, second goes to Dustin, then Lucas followed by Will.

So, seeing this science assignment was nothing hard to handle, as science was one of their forte subjects (thanks to Mr. Clarke). They would be having one class with Mr. Clarke this coming Thursday, delving into the subject of Cosmology and what was even better was that the whole party members would be there too. And by the whole party members Dustin meant the new members they brought in.

“I’ll be kind enough to give you all a hint. Half of the answer is on page fifteen in your textbook.” Ms. Grant said loudly. “The rest is up to you to do research. Remember that I’m marking based on your content and on your skills of teamworking.”

“Yes, miss.” The students replied in unison.

While the others were still talking to their paired-up partners and discussing on how to start their homework, Dustin turned to glance behind them and found out that Baldwin and Kate were already writing on a piece of paper as they chatter with subtle smiles and small laughter with one another. Kate was faintly blushing every time she took a glance at Baldwin. _So, she does have a crush on Baldwin, or at least, have a sort of ‘comfortable’ feeling with him._ Dustin smirked at the thought.

He then turned to his friends beside him and said, “I think Kate has a thing for Baldwin.” Dustin blurted out. “It’s a greenlight.”

Will took a quick glance over his shoulder and nodded. “I think we should let them figure out on their own, and if either one of them have not confess yet, we’ll step in.”

“Agreed,” Mike nodded. He was about to say more until the bell ranged. Their class with Ms. Grant ended and once again, the party split. Baldwin had to go to his Theoretical Physics, Jon with his Engineering Workshop, Lyds with her Information Technology class, Kate went to Religion History, Warren to Biology. So that left the original party members with Max going to Media Literacy class.

If Dustin were to be honest, he had no idea what Media Literacy was all about entirely other than its brief explanation from the academy’s brochure: Media Literacy encompasses the practices that allow people to access, critically evaluate, create media and act using all forms of communication. It was to promote awareness of media influence and create an active stance towards both consuming and creating media.

_Create media?_ Dustin thought about it. _What does that supposed to mean?_

They sat in group alongside with Max and waited for their teacher/lecturer Mr. Wally McKenly, a stern-faced man with a brown bushy beard and wide hazel eyes that would stare into your very soul (exaggeration). Whatever Media Literacy would be, Dustin knew that he wouldn’t like it one bit. Not when Mr. McKenly looked scary with his stone face.

He thought that this class wouldn’t be a fun one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there it is. I have briefly explained what ISO, aperture and shutter speed (hope it is right).
> 
> Oh, and if you guys play Pokemon GO, feel free to add me: 9498 2889 7093 (FrostWyrm96)


	8. Kate I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Some religion stuff in this chapter involved and I sincerely hope that it doesn't hurt your religion. Read carefully, I'm warning you.

_Tuesday, 13 th August, 2019_

_Blackwell Academy, Arcadia Bay, Oregon_

“So…?” Max asked for the what seemed like the seventh time, clearly giddily impatient. It was a girl’s night out tonight in Kate’s dorm room. Lyds and Max were in here, wearing in their pyjamas.

“Max… you know I can’t date…” She replied to her sheepishly.

“That’s bull.” Lyds chimed. “What makes you say that?”

Kate sighed. She had not told them yet but she supposed now was the time to break it to them. “You know my family is very religious, devout Catholics. I’m a Christian and if I date him… who knows what could potentially come…”

“Oh, come on!” Max exasperated, bewildered. “It’s not like you two are off having sex as soon as you start dating.”

Kate scowled at the auburn brown-haired friend. She stammered, “N-no…! Of course not! What I’m trying to say is that I don’t think my parents would approve.”

“But you clearly like him!” Lyds said, eyes narrowing. “Don’t you?”

“He’s… he’s funny.” Kate was trying to find the right words. “He’s kind, sweet and smart… can be a bit dorky so yes, I do like him. But you both know sometimes that relationship can get, you know… heated? Is that the right word for it?”

“Yeah, and so?”

“He never told you guys?” Kate asked. The both looked at each other before giving Kate a dumbfounded look on their faces. “He’s not religious. He’s… an atheist. Baldwin said something about the Dawkins Scale and that he rated himself an eight out of seven.”

Max and Lyds mouthed an ‘o’. “Is that why you can’t date him? That because he’s a non-believer?” Lyds asked.

Kate shook her head. “No… but if my parents found out that I’m dating a non-religious, well even if we date then it’s over.”

“Does Baldwin insult your beliefs?” Max asked, her arms crossed.

“No. I don’t think he’s that person. At least, I don’t think he’s that kind of person.” Kate said. “But my parents wouldn’t allow me to date a person like him.”

“You’re eighteen, Kate. You don’t always have to adhere to your parents’ words?” Max asked. “Look, I understand you’re religious but I don’t think you’re the kind of person who would do bad stuff, right?”

“No!” Kate defended herself. She could not think of doing any illicit or explicit things, let alone with Baldwin. She blushed. Kate let out a low groan. “I don’t know…”

“Have you ever dated anyone before?” Lyds asked.

Kate nodded, falling her body on her bed and stared at the ceiling. “I have. We were sixteen at that time. Met him at my church and well, we started talking and went official later on.”

“What happened?”

“He had to move to New York, and we both mutually agreed to break up since we both know that long distance relationship wouldn’t worked out well for the both of us.”

Kate thought of her ex. His name was Darren Miller, same age as she was born of November. He was comely with that dark blond hair of his and bright green eyes with a nice-shaped nose and dark-pink lips.

Darren was her first official boyfriend and he would sometimes find ways for her to laugh and smile, and it broke her heart that he was moving to New York with his family. They both settled in a private discussion that they mutually agree that they should end their secrecy of dating. Darren was her first kiss but he certainly wouldn’t be the last. Kate knew because she was having the same feeling for Baldwin now. She was even more scared that this feeling was growing rapidly and erratically.

But Baldwin was an atheist… a kind, respectful and an understanding one, her mind supplied. Her parents would never approve of their relationship should they really start dating but she couldn’t help but to contemplate on her friends’ words. With Darren, it was easier for them to connect because of their religious background, but with Baldwin… it would prove to be a challenge.

She missed Darren but it was so much easier to dismiss his face from her head nowadays. When the day they both agreed to break up, Darren made her to promise him one thing that Kate would remember it.

_“Promise me that you will find someone worthy of you, Kate. Someone that will love you as much as I do or stronger.” He had said to her. Kate had her tears streaming down her eyes as she digested Darren’s words. “Promise me that you will, Kate.”_

_Kate whimpered, “I promise.” And they both shared a long goodbye kiss._

She never thought that she would find that person… until Baldwin came. Yes, it was abrupt but there was no denying that she had a growing feeling for him. And it was scarily faster than she had for Darren. It made her anxiously dreadful. She tried to get the thought out of her head. She knew Baldwin for only a couple of days and already their group was shipping them.

“We’ll see where our feeling goes.” Kate commented. “I promise.”

“That’s good.” Max said and Kate could feel that her friends were smiling at her. “Baldwin is a good guy; I know he is. Though I’m not entirely sure if he’s a dork or not.”

“Yeah,” Lyds chuckled. “He looks just as intimidating as Jon is. It’s scary to think that they both bonded really quickly in just one class.”

“Speaking of me and Baldwin, how are things with you and Jon?” Kate asked cheekily, standing up from her bed and stared at Lyds.

The said girl blushed. “You know it’s not a thing between me and him.”

Max rolled her eyes. “Yeah, right.”

“If I have to be honest with you, I’m actually not ready to be in a relationship.” Lyds stated, keeping her face straight. “I want to settle things down first before I get into that topic. That’s all I can say.”

“Lies.” Both Max and Kate said, laughing then. It caused Lyds to cursed them silently but not without a smile on her face.

“Why are we talking about this again?”

“Because we were talking about Kate and Baldwin. Or still talking about Kate and Baldwin.”

Kate sighed. It was hopeless to try pry away from this topic. Not when the whole group was already shipping them. _Kaldwin_. God, that was so cheesy and cringy but there was nothing she could do. She wasn’t about to open up her smartphone that was now charging at her end table beside her bed.

Tonight was supposed to be their no-boys-allowed night out and that Max and Lyds were here for a sleepover in her room. Lyds insisted that it should be her room but Kate was uncomfortable about that. She felt a bit awkward when she entered Will’s dorm room when Max introduced her to her group of friends.

“Can we not talk about it?” Kate asked, almost sounding pleading. “I really don’t want to talk about it just yet. If you both _really_ want to know, me and Baldwin is doing fine. I just got a text from him that he had just finished his part for our paired homework from Ms. Grant.”

“He’s that fast?!” Max almost exclaimed.

Kate nodded, smiling at her reaction. “I was shocked too. Believe me. He told me not to rush it if I can’t handle it, and that he said if I need any help with the homework, I can always ask him.”

“Aww, that’s so nice of him.” Lyds cooed. “Jon said we can start our paired homework whenever I can so I told him tomorrow. We’ll discuss about it during World History class.”

“I’ll do the same with Warren.” Max said. “You’re so lucky to be paired with Baldwin, Kate. Not only do you get to see your relationship with him grows but also get the smartest student to work with you.”

“You do realise he’s a total Physics nerd, right?” Lyds asked.

“I know.” Baldwin had showed her his timetable and she was shocked to see that some of the subjects there were pretty much something she could not handle if she were to take those. Still, she appreciated that her homework partner was kind and smart. “Lyds has Jon, too. Just as much as Max has Warren. Don’t make this a competition, guys.”

“What? Comparing boy-friends?” Max emphasised on the boy-friends part and not specifically wording boyfriends. “No. We’re not. Kate’s right, this is supposed to be girls only night and let’s not talk about the boys here.”

“Clearly,” Kate began with a tease, “that Max doesn’t want to talk about Warren.”

“Ooh.” Lyds oohed.

“Okay, shut up about it.” Max was blushing. “I regret opening the topic about you and Baldwin now.”

“Or me and Jon.” Lyds supplied.

“Okay, okay. Let’s stop discussing.” Max conceded with her hands up. “Anyways, what are we having tonight? I’m sure the boys are raving at Baldwin’s room with pizzas and those cool stuff.”

“Umm…” Kate was scratching her neck. She had brought some supplies from yesterday’s outing with the group. “I don’t have those heavy things but I have some snacks and crackers.”

Lyds nodded. “I don’t mind really. I can’t really eat that much and can’t really eat junk food.”

“Well, I think I can do with something more subtle.” Max shrugged.

Kate gathered the snacks and drinks and brought it to her bed with a large tray, but not without feeding Alice (her rabbit) first. They settled down on her bed and began chatting about Arcadia Bay and Blackwell Academy. Kate was grateful that none of them brought up the topic about boys. Not that she didn’t like it but it would remind her of her ex and she didn’t want to constantly be reminded of him.

Besides, they all just met each other recently and it was overly weird to talk about relationships and shipping in romantic term. However begrudgingly she wanted to know more about _him_.

Not long after that, they all went to sleep on the floor with their sleeping bags. Kate thought it would be bad of her to sleep on her bed while Max and Lyds had to sleep on the floor so she decided to join them on the floor. Thankfully, the group chat was quiet.

* * *

_Wednesday, 14 th August, 2019_

_Blackwell Academy, Arcadia Bay, Oregon_

Kate woke up to the sound of her phone vibrating against the end table and the notification sound. She pulled herself up from her sleeping bag and yawned. She looked around blurrily and saw that Max and Lyds were still soundly asleep, comfortably huddled inside their sleeping bags.

She got up from her sleeping bag and unplugged her smartphone from charging and looked at the time. _5:02 AM_. And there were one hundred and seventy-three messages, all of it from the group chat called _The Party_. Kate opened her WhatsApp.

 **The Party** (latest messages as of 1:27 AM)

**Mike: Baldwin’s asleep already.**

**Mike: (sent a pic of Baldwin sleeping on his bed with Mike’s and Dustin’s faces on the sides)**

**Jon: Sleep already!**

**Warren: The TIME!**

**Lucas: G’night, bois. Was fun playing Dota 2.**

**Dustin: Thanks for carrying us in Ranked matches, Ronsse!**

**Will: See y’all later at class!**

**Dustin: The girls are quiet :o**

**Jon: Have you ever thought of them currently sleeping this late? Zzz**

**Dustin: Shut up**

**Will: :V**

**Mike: Night everyone!**

Kate scrolled up through the earlier messages and read that they had a lengthy discussion of nice conversation with several pictures of them having fun. She could take some glances of how Baldwin’s dorm room looked like but she couldn’t make out the whole place. It was still early in the morning but she decided to get her toothbrush and toothpaste. Tip-toeing her way out in silence, she closed the door quietly behind her and made her way to the girls’ washroom.

Thankfully, no one was there and it was all to Kate. She walked to one of the basins and turned the basin’s knob, water pouring out. She washed her mouth with the water first before brushing her teeth quietly and slowly. In the process of doing that, she looked herself in the mirror before her.

Her hair was all but let down freely all the way down to her breast level. Her eyes heavy with the eyebags but it would soon disappear by time she splashed some cold water to her face and spat out the mint flavoured toothpaste and washed her mouth completely.

She got out of the washroom just in time. Victoria and her friend Taylor Christensen were staring at her (more like glaring sleepily) as she got out of the washroom and they entered it. Kate let out a deep sigh and went back to her dorm room.

Kate would had taken a bath but she thought it was too cold this morning so she opted not to take a shower this early morning. Her friends were still sleeping and Kate took the liberty to prepare breakfast for Max and Lyds.

“No.” Kate said quietly. “We can have breakfast at the Two Whales Diner or even at McDonald’s…” Or even at KFC. They were just at town and at a walking distance.

Suddenly, an alarm sounded loudly, causing Kate to slightly jerked up and Max quickly squirmed herself out of her sleeping bag, cursing quietly at herself with those sleepy eyes. Lyds was starting to shift as well, blinking her eyes a few times before yawning and asked with a tiring voice.

“What time is it?”

“Shit! I’m sorry!” Max whined apologetically. “I forgot about my alarm.”

Kate stepped in. “That’s alright, Max. I was up way before the two of you. It’s 5:14 AM, Lyds.”

Lyds groaned lightly, falling her head on her pillow trying to close her eyes but it was clear that she was already awake. “Can we go for breakfast?”

“Where?” Max yawned. “Two Whales Diner?”

“How ‘bout McDonald’s?” Kate suggested. If she was to be honest, she wanted to eat some hash browns and breakfast burgers at McDonald’s.

“I don’t mind that.” Lyds agreed. She and Max got out of their own sleeping bags and stretched their bodies.

“Gosh,” Max voiced, checking on her smartphone. “A hundred plus messages? Ooh! Kate’s going to have a new background picture of Baldwin sleeping.”

Kate made a face at her. More like she was trying to fend off the blood rushing to her cheeks. She sighed. “Can we just go now?”

“Let us refresh ourselves first.” Lyds said. Kate nodded and waited for them in her dorm room while waiting for her friends to finish themselves up.

Her smartphone vibrated in her hands and received a new message in the group chat. It was Baldwin.

 **The Party** (5:17 AM)

**Baldwin: I’M AWAKE! Bravo too!**

**Baldwin: Oh my gosh. That picture.**

**Baldwin: Hold on, I have some too… ;’)**

**Baldwin: (sent photos of Warren, Jon, Mike, Will, Lucas and Dustin sleeping in his dorm room.)**

**Kate: You’re up early! :D**

**Baldwin: Yeah. Thankfully my alarm didn’t go off or my room is going to be a boombox. Lol**

**Kate: Max, Lyds and I are going to have breakfast at McDonald’s. Wanna join us?**

**Baldwin: That’s really early of you guys to have breakfast. Srsly.**

**Baldwin: You sure you won’t get hungry after three hours? I sure as hell would. :/**

Kate giggled.

**Kate: I want my pancakes!**

**Baldwin: Okay, I’ll join with you guys.**

**Baldwin: I’ll get food for the boys as well.**

**Kate: <3**

**Max: KATE!**

**Lyds: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

**Kate: Hurry up!**

She dressed herself up for the day; a blue sweater with a white shirt underneath it and a grey jean before putting on her shoes and watch. Max and Lyds came back and they dressed themselves for the day as well.

Locking her dorm room door, the three of them made their way out of the girls’ hallway. Max sent a message in the group chat prior to them leaving that they would meet Baldwin outside of the dormitory building but by the time they got out, Baldwin was already waiting by the oak tree.

Baldwin wore a plain black hoodie with black jeans and a pair of adidas black shoes. He had a Sony headphone covering both of his ears, listening to music but quickly pulled them down to rest around his neck when he saw the girls coming out of the building.

“Good morning.” He greeted with a wave and a smile.

“Good morning to you, Baldwin.” Kate blushed.

“Indeed,” Max agreed, grinning. “A wonder morning to you, Kate’s soon-to-be boyfriend.” They both groaned.

Lyds waved, “Morning.”

“So, McDonald’s it is?” He asked and the girls nodded. “Alrighty, then. Let’s go.”

“I need to a good coffee.” Lyds commented as they were walking out of the dormitory vicinity.

“Two Whales Diner got you covered, Lyds.” Max replied. “Speaking of which, I’m planning to go there for lunch. You guys wanna tag along?”

Kate gave her a perplexed look, an eyebrow raised at the auburn-brown haired friend. “I thought we are not allowed to get out of the campus when we have sessions? Lunch included?” She asked.

Max shrugged. “I just found out that most of the students in Blackwell just don’t care about it and besides, Two Whales Diner isn’t that far anyway.”

“Sure,” Baldwin nodded, “I’ll join with you.”

“Same.” Lyds agreed.

Kate was deciding whether or not she should join them. First of all, she never, _ever_ , left the school vicinity when she was having classes or lunch time before. She adhered to the school’s rules and regulations. That was to keep her academic score above 3.5 and never below it. But at the same time, she wanted to join them too. Throughout Kate’s life, she never had a group of friends to tag along (other than Darren’s friends but she wouldn’t consider that) and this was her first time she felt like she belonged.

Yes, they knew each other just recently but the feeling of home was there. The comfort feeling. She wanted to know more about Max and Lyds… about Baldwin too. Yes, her parents would never approve of their relationship – if they were going official – because Baldwin was a straight-up atheist but he was nothing but kind, goofy and dorky. Dating him would be against her beliefs’ values but you only live once. Baldwin was living his life freely, and he didn’t need God to guide or comfort his journey in life, Kate decided to just give it a shot too.

“I’ll join you guys.” Kate said, surprising her friends. Kate gave them a look. “What?”

“That’s new of you.” Baldwin smiled. “I was actually expecting you to decline the offer.”

“Yeah, I’m with Baldwin on that.” Lyds said, chuckling.

Kate feigned an affronted expression. “You never know me.”

Max shouldered Baldwin. “Your girlfriend is starting to be rebellious. I can see your influence is starting to get the best of her.”

“Ha! Her parents would kill me, and we’re not official, Max.”

 _Yet._ Kate wanted to say but she refrained herself. She knew she had to control herself until Baldwin made the first move. Her parents would be raving in anger but Kate wanted it. You only live once. “We’ll see.” Kate said quietly, enough for her friends to hear it.

“How was the sleepover?”

“Fun.” Baldwin replied, smiling. He explained right away. “Right after our class ends, we went straight to the dorm and I finished my part for our paired assignments, the boys knocked on my door and asked if they could have a sleepover at my place and I said yes. In the end, we played some Dota 2 at 5:00 PM all the way up until 1:00 AM.”

“How did Jon and Warren managed to stay with you guys playing video games?” Lyds chuckled.

“They were doing their assignments while we were playing. I think Jon was working on your paired assignment with him but gave up his part that was almost done.” Baldwin shrugged but chuckling. “We were too noisy by the time we were playing our last match, Jon and Warren had to stay up until 1:00 AM.”

“It’s unhealthy!” Max poked him.

“What? It’s their fault they want to join for the sleepover. They knew what they came for and they paid for it.” He laughed.

 _So, not only he’s a dedicated student but he’s also a devoted gamer. How can he do many things at once?_ Kate thought. She herself was never a gamer as her parents were solely wanting the Marsh family to focus on their religion and studies. The only games she played was on her smartphone like Pokémon GO for an example, nothing hardcore.

Like a stereotype, she thought that playing video games would harm a person mentally, affecting their academic performances and many more. Perhaps, she was wrong. And maybe she shouldn’t be judgemental; to judge a book by its cover.

They got onto the side of the road and started their way down towards the path that led to the lane of the Two Whales Diner and McDonalds on the other side of the town. “Was it fun? Staying up almost all night playing video games?”

“Indeed.” Baldwin nodded, smug smiling. “If you play video games, then you’ll know the term carrying the team.”

“Hey, Baldwin, if Warren and I have trouble for our paired assignment… can we, umm, take an insight on yours and Kate?”

“I’m fine with it, to be honest.” Baldwin replied. “You’re gonna have to ask Kate, though.”

She had yet to finished her part of the paired assignment she was assigned to with Baldwin. The fact that he finished his earlier than her made her feel a bit guilty. Who could had thought that Baldwin was the kind of person to complete his assignment right after classes? “I mean…” Kate began. “You can always ‘take an insight’ at our assignment once I’m done with it. Just don’t… copy all of it, please?”

“Yeah! Forgot to mention that.”

Max nodded, smiling. “Warren and I will try not to completely copy it.”

Lyds just shook her head. “Jon has yet to brief me in about our paired assignment.”

“Oh, about that, Jon was having trouble with it so I helped him yesterday.” Baldwin said. “I think it’s almost done, though. As I see it, the only thing you need to do in your part is the conclusion.”

“Really?” Lyds beamed. “That’s nice of him.”

“Fucking hell, Lyds, just go talk to him.” Baldwin urged with a slight groaned and an amused face. “He’s been stalking your Instagram.”

Max burst out laughter. Baldwin soon followed and Kate. Lyds was all blushing. “I suppose that’s karma for shipping you with Kate, huh?”

“Hey!” Kate chided jokingly. “This has nothing to do between me and Baldwin. We’re talking about _you_ and Jon.”

“I don’t know…” Lyds replied meekly, the uncertainty on her face.

Baldwin hummed. “That’s alright. Jon would understand that you’re not ready for it but… I’m shipping you and him.”

“Okay! I get it!” Lyds raised her hands up in the air, conceding. “Still not as adorable as you and Kate, though. Seriously speaking? The both of you would make a wonderful couple. It’ll be sad if that didn’t happen.”

Kate looked away, not to hide her blush, but to think about it. She had only one relationship in her life and that ended up with a heartbroken for Kate. During the week when they agreed to break up, Kate decided to break all contact with Darren; phone number, social medias, everything.

She was not sure whether or not she was ready for another relationship. Considering the fact that Baldwin came all the way from Georgia, she expected him to go back there after they graduated and it would the same again: breaking up because of long-distance relationship.

But Kate didn’t care. She liked _him_. She really, really liked him. Raising her hand to touch the cross underneath her sweater, she wasn’t going to let this potential relationship with Baldwin go. She promised Darren, and that was a promise she intent to fulfil it. Baldwin was so different. So much different that her heart told her that it would work. It would work between the two of them. Kate wasn’t just sure that if she confessed her feelings to him, he wouldn’t returned it.

Yes, the group supported them but what about Baldwin himself? She was sure that he liked her but the uncertainty was there whether or not he would return the favour. It was always that feeling. Doubtful and paranoia. But Kate braved herself up. _I can do this._ Kate willed herself silently. _I loved Darren, and I can certainly try to love Baldwin._

“I don’t know if I’m ready for relationship.” Baldwin said. He inserted his hands into his hoodie’s pockets as he looked ahead. “Don’t know if I’m up for it actually, if truth be told.”

The girls looked at each other confused but also shocked at the same time. Max asked carefully. “Why?”

He didn’t reply for a moment, giving them long seconds of silenced before his lips twitching the words out. “One of the reasons why M83 isn’t active at the moment is because of relationship.” He paused for another long moment again as the girls kept quiet, expecting for another answer from Baldwin. “My previous relationship with a girl back at Gwinnett. I’m sure you all know her through my social media in Instagram.”

“Ashley Werrington.” Lyds voiced out quietly.

Baldwin nodded slowly. “She had another relationship with one of Adam’s good friends behind my back. At that time, we were already feeling the distances between the band members. I had known of it for a while but decided to just wait it out. Two months later, I told Ashley that I’m breaking up with her in front of a lot of students and that she could enjoy sucking her lover’s dick for all eternity.” Baldwin laughed bitterly. “Adam’s friends picked a fight with me after classes. That was seven against one. All seven went to the hospital with moderate injuries and I got a ticket.”

Kate couldn’t help but give out a small laughter. _Serves Ashley right._ Baldwin went on. “Adam came up to me but I told him to fuck off when he whined about why I got his friends to the hospital. The whole thing became a drama in the school and made headlines in the media. Ashley tried to apologised but at that point, I didn’t care. I mean, why should I? She wasn’t my problem anymore and I was glad that I got out of that relationship. I deleted all of the photos I had with her in my Instagram and privatised my account, blocking her too. I think she still kept photos of me and her in her account but I don’t give a damn. I was free. I am free. Being free is being… well, being me. I guess that after you experienced a break-up from a real issue, that is when you realise you can make improvement to yourself to be better. I know I can do better than to be with Ashley and I’m glad that I moved on very easily from her. I asked myself why did I even date her in the first place.”

When she finally digested the whole story of Baldwin’s previous relationship, it saddened her heart. He had an unfortunate relationship, much worst compared to hers (it wasn’t even a comparison) and was at the height of the band’s tension between its members. It was really sad for M83. Their fans were heartbroken, and that was an understatement.

She knew about the band M83. They produced musical genres like synth-pop, dream pop, post-rock and ambient. Their album _Hurry Up, We’re Dreaming_ got them a worldwide recognition and success. There was one problem though. The said album was never completed. When M83 announced that they weren’t active until further notice, Baldwin told the whole world that the album had one missing song left, which was supposed to be the flagship of the album.

It never came out, too. The whole world asked and begged, even the rest of M83 band members, but Baldwin never replied about it anymore. He just went quiet.

Granted that she was not a fan of their ban, Kate couldn’t deny that their songs were actually really great. Breathtakingly great.

She wondered what the missing song was. Could it be that he still had it? Kate highly doubt it. Whatever it was, it was not within her right to ask. She would respect the decision he made it keeping secret from the public, whatever the reason was or were. She was sure that he had a justification to it.

“I really miss your band, Baldwin.” Lyds said.

Baldwin just shrugged. “Shit happens when popularity gets the best of them. We all drifted apart from each other, forgetting the values and principles when we formed M83.” He scoffed at that. “More like I formed it. At least, I stayed true to it all these times.”

“Do you have any plan for M83? For the band you made?”

He just shrugged. “Who knows? The band is as good as dead…” but there was an uncertainty in that sentence that Kate noticed. Hope? She thought. No… it couldn’t be. Baldwin stated the band was no longer active but they never officially made a statement that they were disbanded.

The rest of the journey to McDonald’s was dead silence and all Kate could feel for Baldwin was pity and her sympathy for him. By the time they reached their destination, Kate whispered to Max and Lyds to go make the orders while she accompany Baldwin upstairs to find a seat. It was more like she was just trying to keep him a company.

Kate and Baldwin went up the first floor without any verbal communications. He would offer her an earnest yet small smile but never a word out from his mouth. Kate would return it just to (hopefully) make him feel better.

They found a table for four on the balcony that looked to the sea. Baldwin took the seat near the stone wall while Kate took the seat across him. He didn’t even look or glanced at her, just kept staring at the sea as if taking in all the sea breeze to himself. There was just something that Kate couldn’t stop staring at him, he looked so peaceful and wistful. Like he was at his most natural environment compatible with the natural elements around him.

Kate envy him. Really, she does.

“Hey…” Kate began, taking precautions of herself to try not to tread on topics she shouldn’t be walking on. “I’m sorry that you had to tell us about your… umm, previous relationship.”

Baldwin hummed lowly; a smile began to creep on his face. “No. There’s nothing for any of you to forgive. That needed to get out of my system, might as well spill it out. Besides, I think the world knows about it already but never the truth. So, Kate, there’s no need to show me your sympathy, really.” He was looking at her now, eyes transfixed at each other. “I appreciate it but that previous relationship was stupid. Thank goodness I moved on easily.” They both shared a chuckle.

His lands were laid out on the table they shared, once again his face averted towards the sea, surrendering himself to the western sea breeze that smelled great and natural and lively. Kate did the same.

What she didn’t know was that her hand was slowly creeping its way towards Baldwin’s right hand. They interlocked their fingers then, much to Kate’s surprised. He squeezed her hand softly but the feeling of security and comfort was there. She closed her eyes, looking west, and smiled. They shared a _moment_.

_Snap!_

The sound of a polaroid camera went off. Both Kate and Baldwin were jerked up from their moment of peaceful and looked to the source of sound where it came from. Max and Lyds, the former had her polaroid camera up to her face level while Lyds was smirking, holding onto the tray of their breakfast. The picture came out of Max’s camera, she flipped it off a few times and saw it with a satisfied smile.

“Max…!” Kate chided. This time, her blush was palpable and couldn’t hide anymore.

“Looks like we owe Kate and Baldwin the money we betted.” Max gave out a defeated groan.

“Yeah…”

“So that was the bet you guys were talking about when we were at the beach?” Baldwin implored. “God…”

Max and Lyds kept quiet but still retained the mischievous smirks on their faces. Lyds put down the tray on the table and began distributing their breakfast proportion equally while Max took out her smartphone and took picture of her picture piece produced by the polaroid camera. “Sent in the group chat.” She winked at the both of them.

Kate’s smartphone vibrated and so did Baldwin. They both picked up and checked on the notification feed that Max had sent a photo to the group chat.

 **The Party** (as of 5:28 AM)

**Max: We owe Kate and Baldwin the betting money now, guys.**

**Max: Kaldwin***

**Max: (sent a photo of “Kaldwin” holding each other’s hand while looking at Arcadia Bay’s beach)**

**Lyds: They’re official! Instagram time!**

**Max: Oh, definitely. :))))))**

Baldwin was chuckling when he read it. “Shittt…”

Kate giggled. _I guess we’re really official now, according to them._

She went into Instagram and found out that Max and Lyds (she followed them) that they had posted the photo Max sent into the group to their Instagram post and tagged the both of them. Kate never followed Baldwin’s Instagram because she didn’t know what username he went with but now with the tagging system, she went to Baldwin’s Instagram profile.

 _5 Posts, 3.4M Followers and 14 Following_. His account was private but Kate decided to follow him. It required his approval so she thought it was up to him to accept it or not. A moment later, she was now following Baldwin’s Instagram and he followed her back.

Kate and Baldwin exchanged a glance, giving each other a smile, before turning to their smartphones. The five posts he had were a photo of him and two other adult man flanking him when he was twelve, at a martial arts competition of Baldwin showing off his blackbelt and trophy with a wide, proud smile. The others were landscape photos and the last post he had was 2017.

The McDonald’s building was playing the song through its wall speakers. And she knew this song. _Jay Park – Dank_.

“I love this song!” Baldwin exclaimed.

“You like Jay Park?” Lyds asked.

“No but I love this song. Fits the mood.”

“It fits every moody situation.” Lyds replied.

Although this song had vulgar words in it, Kate had to admit it was a nice song. And yes, as early as 5:32 AM, it fits the environment almost perfectly as they ate their breakfast quietly.

Baldwin wasn’t quiet the whole time, he was playing with his smartphone while eating and glancing over to them to chit-chat for a while before looking back at the sea.

“They’re still fresh and hot.” Max commented, indicating the food with a nudge of her head. “It goes well with the syrup.”

“How much does Kate and I have to pay you guys?” Baldwin asked.

Lyds shook her head. “Not a chance. We owe you guys, remember? The bet?”

“Oh…” Baldwin mouthed. “I’ll make a take away later for the boys, or we’ll just head over to the Two Whales Diner to have breakfast – again.”

“I don’t think that breakfast would be enough for Jon…” Lyds said. “He needs the food portion of all three breakfast, lunch and dinner combined.”

“Agreed.” Kate nodded.

Max scoffed. “You give him a whole turkey and it wouldn’t be enough, I bet.”

“That’s why I’m doing a take away for the boys, especially for Jon.”

“What do we have later for class?”

“World History with Mr. Jenton.”

Kate didn’t have anything against World History but it was as boring as Religion History. She had learnt about the world religions before for her personal knowledge and was intrigued by other religions, the only thing was that she had already learn them before. Learning World History would be a repeating process as she did on her previous schools. The whole could be summarised into two words: not interested.

Since when did she started becoming a bit rebellious?

Max asked. “We have no current assignment from Mr. Jenton, right?”

The rest of the three shook their heads in sync. “Nope.”

In fact, she wasn’t looking forward to have any assignments with World History or Religion History. But if it required of her to get her GPA above the 3.5 pointer, then she would do it. Her academic profile and credibility would be focal point of her future and she had what in mind to be.

“Any of you play any music instruments?” Max asked all of a sudden. “Since we’ll be having Music Lab class on Friday so I might as well ask.”

“I play the violin.” Kate replied. “As you can see my violin case in my room.”

Baldwin joined in, said. “I play the guitar, keyboard and using software and applications to composed but I like the former more. I play a lot of instruments actually in general.”

“Same! I play the guitar, too!” Max high-fived Baldwin. “And what ‘bout you, Lyds?”

“I don’t at all.” Lyds gave out a nervous laughter. “D-do we really need to play an instrument for Music Lab class?”

Max shrugged. “I don’t think so but you should be fine. It’s not like everyone is good at everything anyway. I’m sure Ms. Avery understands. Can you sing though?”

“I’m just decent at it but don’t expect me to hit the high notes or my voice will strain.” They all laughed.

“Come to think of it,” Baldwin began. “I’m actually looking forward to Music Lab.”

Max and Lyds snorted. “Says the person who is the leader of M83.”

Baldwin just pouted that Kate thought it was adorably cute. She really was falling for him when she realised, she was staring at him. She shook her head quietly. This was not the time, she reminded herself. Their group chat already knows, though. An impromptu thing.

“Hey! It’s not like it is my fault or anything.”

“Yeah, but that gives you an edge.” Max retorted and Baldwin shrugged. “I seriously hoping that Ms. Avery would let us pair or go in group so we can stick with the friends we have.”

“Agreed.” Baldwin, Kate and Lyds nodded.

Max went on rambling, “And besides, most of the students in Blackwell does play an instrument or two. They’re known for being _Arts_ for something.”

“Eh, I don’t really mind so long as Ms. Avery allowed us to pick.” Baldwin shrugged, biting off a piece of breakfast burger patty. “That way it’ll be much easier to go through this semester.”

“Picture time!” Max suddenly exclaimed as she took out her polaroid camera from her bag. Not needing any verbal or non-verbal indications, Max, Baldwin, Kate and Lyds went to take their pose and the polaroid camera flashed brightly. The picture piece came out and Max flipped it a few times, observing it. “This is one for the album.”

“Take a picture of it and send it to the group chat.” Lyds said and Max nodded with a smile.

Max did, she sent the photo with her smartphone to the group chat but Kate didn’t bother to check it up because she already knew. Besides, Baldwin was enjoying his breakfast but he had yet to touch his coffee.

Kate decided to open a conversation with Baldwin with that topic. “You have yet to touch your coffee, Baldwin.”

He groaned with disgust. “I don’t like coffee, actually.”

“You should’ve told me you wanted something else!” Lyds was taken aback.

Baldwin gave her a smug smile. “Sorry, guess I was too occupied.”

“Oh…” Whatever the reaction she had just now at Baldwin, it wasn’t there anymore. “Sorry…”

“It’s okay. I don’t hate coffee I just don’t like it. But that doesn’t mean I won’t drink it. Just need a lot of sugar and a creamer packet. Be right back.” Baldwin abruptly got off and went inside the first floor. He came back quickly with his hands filled with small packets of sugar and creamer.

Kate asked. “You really don’t like things that are bitter, huh?”

“No, not at all.” Baldwin chuckled lightly. “I avoid them at all cost. That’s why I prefer tea over coffee.”

“But tea has some bitterness in it.”

“True but not as much as coffee. It’s not bitter when you put a lot of sugar in the tea.”

“It’s almost 6:00 AM.” Kate didn’t even know that the sun was up, shimmering its beautiful colour against the sea and lighting the whole of Oregon so majestically as the low waves crashed against the rocks below the cliff under the lighthouse.

“I’ll tell the boys to meet me at the Two Whales Diner.” Baldwin said, finishing the rest of the food on his part. “You three want to join?”

“I don’t mind.” Lyds said.

Kate supplied in, “Sure.”

“Why not?” Max added.

By the time they were done with their breakfast at McDonald’s, they made their way to the Two Whales Diner where it was already open but had yet to service to the patrons. Walking towards there, Max and Lyds were ahead of them while Kate remained beside with Baldwin.

The obvious quietness between the two of them was enduringly painful as she wanted – so badly – to start a conversation with him but seeing how he was so peaceful as he looked around the town and the beach would made her feel guilty for disturbing his peaceful contemplation. Since she knew that the walk to the diner would take a few minutes, and with the newfound courage mustered in her, Kate decided not to communicate verbally.

She saw his free hand and took it quietly into hers. When he turned to look slowly at her, she offered him the kindest of assuring smile she could give. In return, much to her heart’s relief, he returned the smile back and squeezed her hand tightly gently. She moved closer to him and found the warmth of comfort aura emitting from his body, the subtleness of the scent of shampoo and soap was just right for her. The perfect right.

 _In just a few days of meeting him and now we’re here._ Kate thought to herself, blushing. She snuggled closer to him as they walked, her head resting on his arm. Max and Lyds were right, she didn’t need to listen to her parents. She needed to follow her heart.

When they settled down, it was already 6:16 AM and that was when the boys woke up and sent their messages in the group chat.

 **The Party** (as of 6:16 AM)

**Warren: Ronsse, where are you?!**

**Jon: You guys went to McDonald’s without inviting us!**

**Will: Rude!**

**Mike: Where you guys at?**

Max, Baldwin, Lyds and Kate laughed.

**Baldwin: At the Two Whales Diner waiting for you guys.**

**Dustin: We’ll meet you there ASAP.**

**Max: Take your time, they’re still preparing the diner but we’ll be ordering coffee and milk for you guys first.**

**Lyds: And don’t forget, we owe *Kaldwin* our betting money.**

**Warren: I don’t recall betting any money, tho…**

**Max: Shut up! Get your asses here, boys!**

**Lucas: Oscar Mike.**

**Max: What?**

**Will: It’s him being weirdo, Max. Nothing to worry about.**

**Lyds: Stop chatting and get running!**

**Jon: Yes, ma’am!**

For what seemed like over half an hour had passed, and that they had chatted while waiting for the others, the boys arrived at the diner just on time when the staffs were already preparing to take orders from their patrons. Gradually, more and more drivers parked their car at the parking lot and more people entered the diner to have their breakfast.

The boys joined them with an extension table and extra chairs given kindly by the staffs and jotted down their orders. Baldwin didn’t order because he made up his mind that he didn’t want his stomach to be bloated and ended up going to the toilet (he did order a cup of green tea).

“So, it is true?” Mike asked. “That Baldwin and Kate are together?”

Baldwin and Kate sighed altogether. This was not a topic she would want to discuss about, not in particular when she was sitting beside him and all of her friends surrounding them with their eyes looking at them intensely and expectantly.

“Yes.” Kate answered for the both of them, shocking even Baldwin himself. She looked at him with those eyes of hers that said “just go on with it”. He nodded nonchalantly and smiled to the rest.

“Yes, we are.” He blurted out.

The whole party members cheered, loud enough to get the annoyed and perturbed faces from the patrons and customers but they ignored them all the same. “How’d you guys do it?” Warren asked, looking at Max and Lyds for answers.

“It actually just happened. We didn’t even know until they were holding each other’s hands when we brought up our breakfast.” Max chuckled, continuing. “It’s a miracle.”

Lyds shrugged, grinning. “Indeed. A miracle they had pulled off.”

Will said, “I’m happy for you guys! My congratulations!”

“Yeah!” Dustin exclaimed happily. “Good for you, my man!”

“You deserve it.” Mike said.

“Teach me, master.” Lucas pleaded.

Baldwin scoffed. “You’re all congratulating me as if I was the one doing the hard work.”

“It’s more like we both just… well… connected?” Kate tried to explained sheepishly. The others ‘oohed’ and snorted. She leaned in closer to Baldwin and rest her head on his shoulder. “Sorry that we’re together now… _not_.”

That got Baldwin a laughter out of his mouth. “I think you all just got roasted by Kate.”

“See?! I told you your influence is slowly taking over her! What did you do to poor Kate’s innocence?”

“He took it.” Kate gave a wide grin. “Sorry not sorry.”

Mike asked, “How do you two will be taking your relationship? Fast or slow?”

“The latter.” Baldwin replied. “Although somewhere in-between those would do just fine.”

Kate agreed with a nod. “We want to see where this goes.”

“Thank goodness the ship sailed successfully.” Max said. “Guys! The money we owe them!”

“Oh, right!”

Just as they were about to get the money out from their wallets and purses, Baldwin and Kate stopped them midway. “Keep it, really. I mean we won’t be together if it we’re for you guys _encouraging_ us.” He said, the word “encouraging” in his sentence filled with sarcasm, but a good sarcasm.

“Yeah. Keep it. We don’t owe you guys anything. On the contrary, we owe you guys.”

“Aww,” Lyds cooed sweetly. “that’s so cute of you guys! Can’t wait until we graduate and see you two get married.”

Both of them scoffed and snorted. “Woah, slow down there, Lyds. Don’t jump into conclusion just yet.” Baldwin retorted.

“No, I can and I will.” Lyds gave him a teasing, challenging look with her arms crossed. “What are you going to do about it, Ronsse?”

Baldwin took the challenge with a smirk. “Are you challenging me, Rosie?”

“Yes, I am.”

“Fair enough.” Baldwin said, relaxing his head and back against the cushioned seat. “I will openly admit that I have feelings for Kate, as you all know,” that caused Kate to blushed instantly with her eyes shot up. “I will challenge you to a dare, Lyds.”

The said girl nodded. “I agree.”

“I want you to kiss Jon – full on the lips.” He dared her.

When the party members oohed once again – saved for Jon who had his mouth wide open as he stared at Baldwin dumbfoundingly – Lyds bit her lips back but didn’t take a step further. “Is that all, Ronsse?”

“What do you mean, ‘is that all, Ronsse?’? What, do you even dare to do it?” Baldwin teased more, smiling challengingly.

Braving herself, Lyds turned around to Jon, put her hands behind his head and pulled him in for a long kiss. Baldwin smirked while the others were with wide eyes and shocked. Max, Lucas and Warren snorted their coffee and milk out of their nose and mouth while the rest just watched in shocked.

After a few seconds, Lyds pulled back with a blush and stared at Baldwin before opening her mouth to speak. “See? Easy…”

“Okay… I concede, Lyds. You’re braver than you look.”

“Just because I look timid doesn’t mean I don’t dare.”

Jon was still trying to recover what just happened. He was mumbling and muttering words incomprehensibly that made the whole group laughed and giggled.

“Alright, alright!” Dustin exclaimed. “Let’s all just take in for a moment that Baldwin and Kate is together now, and Lyds just kissed Jon full on the mouth, what else is next?”

“Max and Warren.” Lucas said. “It’s their time to show what they have.”

Warren scowled, “We’re not like you guys.”

“What do you mean ‘we’, Warren?” Max teased him that made Warren’s eyes shot up wide.

“N-no! Nothing like that!” Warren retorted pathetically. The group laughed again.

“Okay, okay… that’s enough!” Baldwin interjected. “Let’s stop torturing Warren. I want my thanks, Jon.” He smirked at him.

“Huh? Oh, uh… w-… thanks…?”

“You’re very welcome.” Baldwin said with a wide smile. Lyds rolled her eyes and shook her head, giggling.

Truly, they had bonded really quickly in just a few days. She felt like this group was right for her, even if more than half of The Party members weren’t religious but that was okay. It wasn’t like they would criticise her for her beliefs in God. She was sure that Baldwin wasn’t that type of person, and instead an open-minded individual who was also kind, caring, passionate, very smart and funny.

The boys had their breakfast while the others just chat casually (saved for Jon who was troubling calming himself). Kate found herself resting her head on Baldwin’s left shoulder, his arm wrapped around her shoulder while hers wrapped around his waist. She didn’t know whether or not they were really official but she knew for a fact that she liked this feeling a lot. Just like that, perfectly quiet for the both of them. She wanted this. She yearned for it. And if they were really dating, she wanted it to last until the end.

Once their breakfast was finished and that they paid before leaving the diner, it was still early so they went around to play Pokémon GO and battle in gyms that were Instinct or Valour, bringing them over to Mystic rule with their Pokémon defending it. Kate never left Baldwin’s side, mainly because she didn’t want to.

 _My parents would never approve my relationship with Baldwin._ Kate thought to herself bitterly. _Nor will my beliefs would, too. But I don’t care. I follow my heart and that’s all that matters._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should be where the story actually happens. Should be.


	9. Jon I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If some of you noticed, I initially uploaded this chapter hours ago but I deleted it when I saw some mistakes. I apologised for that. There were amendments needed to be made. There are also a few things that I want to address where I should’ve done it in the first chapter.
> 
> First of all, in this fanfic story of mine, Baldwin’s band M83 is a direct reference to the French electronic band called M83 so credits go to them where it is due. They produced some of the best songs in human history. Kudos to them!
> 
> Secondly, as much as I tried to fix the tags, it will remain in a disorderly fashion and there’s nothing I can do about it. It was frustrating me to the point I just gave up and let it be for now. Probably will be adding more tags in the future but who knows?
> 
> Last but not least, the relationship tags. I just want to say that I will be adding the relationship tags soon but I don’t know when. Maybe sooner than expected? There are already a few hinted relationships throughout the chapters already, such as Baldwin (an OC) and Kate Marsh. I just want to clarify this matter because it will also be a Mileven story because I cannot help it. Those two are just meant to be together and I ship them. Why can’t they be together in real life?!
> 
> Once again, I apologised for not realising my mistakes sooner but I already made the amendments and here it is. I hope you enjoy it!

_Thursday, 15 th August, 2019_

_Blackwell Academy, Arcadia Bay, Oregon_

Jon woke up to the sound of his alarm from his smartphone. Shifting his position laying on his bed, he turned to where his smartphone was charging and unplugged it and silencing his alarm. The time shows 5:34 AM on the screen. The light emitting from it caused his eyes to squint more before he reduced the brightness.

Letting out a yawn, he got up from his bed, stretched his body and took up new clothes from his wardrobe, toothpaste and toothbrush and a showering towel before heading off from his dorm room to the boys’ washroom. It was unusual for him to wake up this early as Jon would always wake up around 6:00 in the morning but he shrugged it away.

He berefts himself of his current clothing in a pile as soon as he entered one of the shower slots, closing the door behind him. The water pouring onto his head and body; his body adapting to the coldness of the water fairly quickly. He pasted the shampoo substance to his hair and scrubbed his body with a soap.

Once he was washed off of the bubbles, Jon cleaned himself with the water and wiped away the water stains on his body before donning in his new pair of fresh clothes of a black flannel shirt with its sleeves rolled up to his shoulder caps, black jeans and a pair of black shoes he bought at an Adidas store at Seattle before coming here.

He couldn’t get his thoughts out of his head about yesterday. He rushed back to his room and thought about it. Lyds kissed him yesterday! It was a challenge, yes, but it was still no doubt a kiss – and full on the lips! His crush kissed him. And the fact that Lyds didn’t even complaint or anything was another bonus addition.

When their classes ended yesterday, both of them (Jon and Lyds) went to the library alone together and finished their paired assignment easily as the only thing left was the conclusion but Lyds had to read everything that Jon (and Baldwin) had written before she could conclude her homework with Jon. Once they were done, they remained there and chatted and bonding but not like a romantic type of bonding. Just get to know one another and that was okay. He wanted to know her more first but Jon definitely wouldn’t mind dating Lyds already but he figured that she wasn’t the type of person to do that.

He would have to come up with a proper thanks to Baldwin later. He owed him a lot just for a kiss. _No, not just a normal kiss but a kiss from Lyds!_ He said to himself excitingly, unable to contain his grin.

The others were probably asleep so he took his smartphone, wallet and other necessary items with him and left his dorm room – not without locking – and went to sent messages to Baldwin, knowing that he was usually up like this time or earlier. Baldwin was usually up before Jon does which broke his record. He never thought he would find a person that would be awake early in the morning.

(5:46 AM) Jon: Hey, morning. You awake?

(5:49 AM) Baldwin: Morning! I’m outside of the dorm, by the tree. Meet me there.

Jon made no haste. Because on his way there, Lyds was about to open the door until she heard the loud footsteps that she turned and greeted Jon kindly. “Morning, Jon.” She waved at him. She was so pretty. That grey romper fit her perfectly along with a pair of leathered sandals.

“Good morning, Lyds.” Jon replied, smiling and trying to sound sweet to her. “Meeting Baldwin?”

She nodded, smiling back. “Yeah.”

“He’s just outside. Let’s go meet him.”

She opened the door and pulled it back, revealing the dark scenery of the exterior of the dormitory. It was still dark but there was a bit of a lighting from the lamp posts and from the moonlight that they could see Baldwin just sitting cross-legged under the oak tree wearing a hoodie and jean, strumming his light brown guitar while listening to his Sony headphone.

He didn’t notice the both of them right away until they got closer. Baldwin simply smiled at them with a noncommittal wave before getting back to what he was doing earlier. Jon and Lyds sat back down. Noticing that there was a notepad in front of Baldwin on the dirt ground, Jon asked.

“You are working on a song?”

Baldwin pulled down his headphones to his shoulder level, nodding. “I have been working on songs way before M83 became inactive.”

“Ooh?” Lyds interest piqued, curious. “Can we hear what you’re working on?”

“Sure.” Baldwin smiled broadly. He repositioned himself comfortably and the two awaited for him to begin.

Jon noticed the capo was on the third fret, picking the strings with his guitar pick slowly that it produced a short yet really nice sound of rhythm. He repeated the process: 4D-3D-2D-3U-1D-2U-3D-2U all the while adding a pinkie finger on the third fret of the second string before 2D-3U-1D-2U-3D until his mouth started forming the words to vocal the song.

 _Let’s say sunshine for everyone_  
_But as far as I can remember_  
_We’ve been migratory animals_  
_Living under changing weather_

Baldwin repeated the same process strumming the strings while singing.

 _Someday we will foresee obstacles_  
_Through the blizzard, through the blizzard_  
_Today we will sell our uniform_  
_Live together, live together_

He stopped there, sighing and shrugging. “That’s all. I’m still working on it.”

“It’s really nice, Baldwin.” Jon said. “Have you let anyone listen to it yet? It’s really going to be a blast.”

He chuckled in reply. “Other than my dad? No. Just the two of you so you two are the exclusive ones to listen to it. Not really sure about showing it the world, though.”

“Are you kidding me?” Lyds exclaimed, unbelieving. “I agree with Jon, you have to show it to the world once you’re finished with it.” She said but Baldwin kept quiet with a strained smile. “If… if you’re fine with it, of course.”

“I really want to.” Baldwin replied, tone quieter and sincere. “But after the last statement I made, which was about the last song that would be the flagship for _Hurry Up, We’re Dreaming_ , I don’t know…”

“Wait… the album is not completed? I thought ‘Wait’ was the flagship?” Jon asked, confused.

Baldwin shook his head. “No, it’s not. We were supposed to start doing that song with a music video after two months the album was released but… everything just went downhill for M83.” Baldwin shrugged casually, the roll in his eyes was obvious. “Shit happens.”

“You…” Lyds began carefully. “You still have the lyrics, right? I mean you’re the leader and the composer and all for M83 – your band.”

“Yeah.” He nodded. “I still have it in this notebook. Not even Adam, Samuel, Mitch and Darrel had peek into it.” That made him chuckle.

Jon understood what that meant. He never knew M83 until just recently when he met the others here in Blackwell. He was surprised that M83 was very well known and yet the students here were oblivious to who Baldwin was. But if Jon had to make a guess, Baldwin preferred to remain incognito for his identity and that he was glad with the decision he made.

He heard some of their songs in the album. Jon really liked the album a lot. His favourites were ‘Wait’ and ‘Intro’. He made a bit of a research about them (thanks to Wikipedia and other sources) that the history of M83 band was formed by Baldwin Ronsse with his close-knit group of friends back in their time in Gwinnett School of Mathematics, Science and Technology. They gained a worldwide acknowledgements, accolades and popularity with just the said album _Hurry Up, We’re Dreaming_.

All went to downhill during their argument which was not really well known to the general public that it caused the fraction of M83 to be inactive and it had a profound effect on their fans, upsetting and even angering them for not giving them proper reasons and statement why it M83 dispersed at the moment. One thing for sure, though, was that M83 was not disbanded.

Looking back at Baldwin now, it was sad to see that the band he created wasn’t active, and that his close friends weren’t in contact with each other anymore. He didn’t really know what was it like to feel the feeling of losing a band you created with passion and commitment invested into it in conjunction with the friends you once called family. Jon did, however, knew the feeling of losing friends you could call family.

“What was it going to be called?” Lyds asked. “If you don’t mind.”

“Hmm? Oh, it’s fine, Lyds. There’s no point in hiding it if we’re not doing it anyway.” He set aside his guitar carefully and picked up his notebook, flipped a few pages before stopping and gave it to them. Lyds took it and Jon peeked over to see.

“Midnight City.” Lyds said, her voice almost a whisper. “So that was the song title.”

Baldwin nodded, smiling wistfully. “I already know how the song was going to be, how it was supposed to be sing by me and Mitch. I had it all planned out. But that never happened so…” He shrugged it off. “I can’t do it on my own… I mean I can but it wouldn’t feel right. It’s for M83, not me. I needed the rest to finished it.”

“Can you sing it to us?” Jon asked.

“Sure.” Baldwin beamed brightly.

 _Waiting in the car_  
_Waiting for the ride in the dark_  
_At night the city grows_  
_Look at the horizon glow_

“I hope it’s not too awkward since there are no other instruments play and I don’t think an acoustic guitar could back me up.” He chuckled awkwardly.

Lyds shook her head. “No, it’s not. From the sound of it, It’s really nice – as usual from M83. God, it’s so sad that we may never even hear it. Thank you for letting me and Jon know, Baldwin. I feel privileged. Really!”

“Yeah!” Jon supplemented.

“Thanks, guys.” Baldwin replied, smiling back at them. “Who knows? Maybe, just maybe that M83 will get back together. And despite the arguments we had before with my friends and that I had said before I don’t want to see them or care about them, I just can’t help but think that maybe there is still another chance for the band. My band. _Our_ band.”

“Oh, you’re starting to spark my hopes, Baldwin.” Lyds said, causing Baldwin and Jon to laugh.

Baldwin said, “I’m actually fine with Samuel, though. Of all the members in M83, I’m the closest to Samuel the Short. Yeah, I know Adam and Mitch longer but there is no denying that Sam and I were the ones closer. It’s painful to think of it now. My gosh…” There was some water in his eyes that made Baldwin wiping it away with his hand. Lyds cooed him and Jon gave him a pat on his shoulder.

“Maybe you should start reconnecting with them again.” Jon suggested. “Not for the sake for your friends but for the band you and your friends made.”

“To Sam and Darrel, I definitely would. I’m not sure if I want to start rekindling with Adam and Mitch, though.” Baldwin grimaced at the mention of the two.

“Yeah, you told us about Adam’s friends yesterday, and that they tried to cause problems with you that you ended up getting a ticket because of sending them to the hospital.” Lyds said, chuckling to lightened up the mood. It worked, somehow. “Not really sure what was the beef between you and Mitch.”

“He was always the one closer to Adam, and when the arguments dawned, he backed Adam. The feeling of betrayal when I thought I could trust Mitch like I did with Sam and Darrel. No empire lasts forever.”

“Krishna Udayasankar.” Jon guessed.

Lyds nodded. “Well, I hope that’s enough about me and M83. Talking about it makes me feel angry and sad at the same time.” Baldwin sighed, staring to get up from the ground and picked up his guitar and placed the notebook into his backpack before turning to the two of them. “Breakfast?” He asked.

“You know me too well.” Jon grinned, putting a smile on Baldwin’s face.

Baldwin went back into the dormitory building to put his things down first. Jon and Lyds waited outside of the building, chatting about Baldwin. “Before he placed his notebook back into his backpack, I noticed a few things.”

“What was it?” Jon asked.

“He has some albums planned already, hence why there are so many pages filled with lyrics unfinished.” Lyds said. “ _Passive Me, Aggressive You_ and _In Rolling Waves_ are the ones I saw. Couldn’t see the song lists, though.”

“Wow. The feeling must be really shit to know that Baldwin had many things planned out for his band and yet couldn’t do much about his relations with his former friends.” Jon sighed, shaking his head. “I don’t understand why some people are like that. Couldn’t really think about other’s feelings, on how they invested so much into something that made them whole.”

“Popularity.” Lyds commented. “When you earned the people’s acknowledgements you can side-track from the values you once hold onto. The sense of popularity; the feeling of people wanting you just gets the better of yourself, forgetting who you really are. Whatever it is, I feel bad for Baldwin. He had to give up his dreams and plans for M83. And that’s talking a lot. They were known worldwide and that makes them a big business even though they looked small.”

“It’s good to see that Baldwin still hold onto it, the hopes he has for M83. I just hope that maybe one day, he and his friends would come to terms and bring back the band.” Jon said wistfully.

“Jon…” Lyds began after a moment of peaceful and calming quiet. Jon turned to her. “About yesterday… the kiss…”

That was it. He knew this would come sooner or later. She would tell him how she wasn’t ready and all that. Not that he blamed her but he couldn’t help but feel the feeling of rejection. He braced himself for it, letting out a quiet sigh.

“I like it.” She said all of the sudden, causing Jon to jerked up a bit and his heart felt like it stopped.

Jon was alarmed, eyes wide. He swore he could did not hear what she just said properly. “I’m sorry, w-what did you say?” Jon muttered.

She sighed, blushing. “I like it.”

Jon was shocked, stammering. “Y-you like… like it?”

She nodded solemnly, smiling wistfully. “My first time, in fact.”

Her first time? It was Jon’s first time as well. He never had any luck with the girls at his previous school at Seattle before. Jon never considered himself lucky but now… he thought that this wasn’t by pure luck. Jon smiled too, gulping. “It’s my first time as well.”

“Really?” Lyds turned to face him, giving him a sceptical look. “You? First time? I don’t believe it.”

Many people would thought that, with Jon’s physique and intellectual and personality, he would have at least kissed a girl before. That wasn’t the case. “It’s true,” Jon chuckled, “never have kissed a girl before, until you came.”

Lyds shared the same chuckle. “I suppose this is where we should thank Baldwin?”

“I actually planned on thanking him later.” The door to the dormitory opened and revealed Baldwin with Bravo perched on his left shoulder, behind him was Mike and Dustin both of whom looked very sleepy but they were already in their clothes for the day. They walked towards Jon and Lyds who were waiting by the oak tree.

Baldwin gave a command and the eastern imperial eagle flew off from his shoulder.

“Morning,” Mike and Dustin greeted, attempting to smile at Jon and Lyds but failed miserably. “Sorry to keep Baldwin waiting for you guys. We wanted to join, too.”

“It’s okay.” Lyds responded. “It’s still too early for the Two Whales Diner to open yet, and I don’t feel like having another McDonald’s though I don’t mind going there.”

“Agreed.” Baldwin nodded. “I suppose we can play some PoGO first and walk around Arcadia Bay.”

“That would do.” Jon said, smiling at the thought of them walking around the peaceful, developing town surrounded by the North American woodlands and mountains, and the beach of course. “It looks like Mike and Dustin needs to stretch a bit as well.”

“Hey!” Mike chided tiredly. “I’m just… I’m just s-sleepy…” He yawned.

“What time did you sleep?” Lyds inquired.

“Around 12?” Dustin replied, unsure of his own response.

Baldwin sighed. “We were playing Dota 2 again. Well, I didn’t ask for it but since they wanted to play and they invited me so… why not?”

“Come on!” urged Mike impatiently, groaning. “I need coffee!”

“What happened to your instant coffee supplies?”

“I’m too lazy…”

“A very productive answer.”

They were halted by a security guard that had a stern face holding a flashlight and found them at the Presscott Dormitory exterior. He walked towards them, almost barking. “Why are you all awake at this hour?” He asked, almost like demanded.

“Cause we’re early birds? We want to go for breakfast.”

“Breakfast?” Jon saw the nametag on his security uniform torso. The word ‘Madsen’ wrote on it. “Like this time? Nice try, kids. The Two Whales Diner isn’t opened yet.”

“McDonald’s is twenty-four hours, good sir.” Dustin retorted.

Madsen the Stern security guard eyed at each of them suspiciously. “Normally, we don’t see students getting up early this morning. Even at this hour, no students would have their breakfast at this time.”

“We’re early birds.” Baldwin replied insistently. Bravo screeched.

The security guard snorted, huffing. “I hope you have a license for that pet of yours, mister.”

“I do.” Baldwin replied, a very slight anger in his tone. “Can we go now?”

He eyed at them once more, flashing his flashlight at their faces, wincing them at the process. Jon hated this kind of manner and behaviour but knowing that punching a security guard would mean that he would either go to the counsellor’s room and getting detention or received a warning, which would be bad for his almost flawless academic report. Madsen let them go after a few seconds of scrutinising them. But not without saying, “I’ll keep my eyes on you all.”

Making their way towards the town, they opened up their Pokémon GO (or by Baldwin’s short-term for it, PoGO) and Jon checked that the gyms in Arcadia Bay were under their control. There was no raid yet at the moment so they opt to spin Poké Gyms and Poké Stops and catch wild Pokémon. But not without feeding their Pokémon who were defending the gyms with razz berry.

“You know what? I think we should just go for the diner.” Dustin suggested all of the sudden. “I don’t feel like spending a lot just for a breakfast and a coffee.” And they agreed with Dustin.

By the time they were done playing and strolling around the town – shop owners, local residents and drivers were already beginning to bustling around – they made their way towards the Two Whales Diner. They weren’t the first one as they saw customers entering inside the diner already from the parking lot.

Since the whole group members weren’t here, they only need to occupy one table though they need to squeezed in a bit. It was already 6:29 AM, Jon checked the time on his smartphone.

A waiter came to them. Jon never saw the woman before for his time in Arcadia Bay. The waiter had a blonde hair tied into a high ponytail, wearing a blue buttoned shirt with the name ‘Joyce’ written on it. “G’mornin’. Nice eagle you have there.” She greeted them kindly as she held a pen and a note on her hands. Bravo screeched, causing a lot of faces from the customers to turn to their table.

“Morning,” they all greeted back.

“Can see that you’re all students of Blackwell? Fancy seeing new faces. Where are you from?” The waiter named Joyce asked.

“I’m from Woodbury, Georgia.” Baldwin replied.

Jon supplied, “Seattle.”

“I’m from Los Angeles, California.” Lyds added.

“Dustin and I are from Hawkins, Indiana.” Mike said, smiling. He gestured to Dustin for the waiter. The freckled-face boy that had an unruly and messy black, short curl noticed the name of the waiter. “Your name is Joyce, miss?”

“Indeed.” Joyce smiled.

“That’s cool. Our friend’s mom is named Joyce as well.”

“Really? What a coincidence, huh?” She said and Mike and Dustin nodded. “You look like a group of friends who cares about one another, that’s nice. If only my daughter could see that.”

“Is she studying at Blackwell Academy?” Lyds asked.

She shook her head quietly, sighing with a sad smile. “She was dropped out of Blackwell Academy due to her poor performances. She’s a real rebel one, a free-spirited girl.” Joyce commented. “Ever since her best-friend left this town for Seattle and that… that… it wasn’t the best time for her – for the both of us.” There was a stutter in her voice. “Her recent close friend went missing. I’m sure you know about the missing posters of a girl.”

“Rachel Amber?”

“That’s the one. Rachel became a close friend to Chloe after her old best friend Max Caulfield left for Seattle.”

“Max?!” All of them almost exclaimed in unison. “Maxine Caulfield? The one that has a short, auburn-brown hair and has freckles on her face.

Joyce took a moment of thinking before answering. “What you describe her fits her perfectly, but I’m not really sure about the hairstyle. Yes, her name is Maxine Caulfield but she prefers to be called Max and never Maxine.”

“That’s her alright.” Dustin nodded.

“I take it you all know her?” Joyce asked to the group, they all nodded in unison. “Is she here? In Arcadia Bay?”

“You… you don’t know? She’s a student in Blackwell Academy now. We just got in and started our classes recently. Just started this week, in fact.”

“Oh! That’s wonderful!” Joyce almost exclaimed in delight. “Chloe would love to hear from her soon. Tell Max that the Price family is still here in Arcadia Bay, tell Max I say hi.”

“Will do, mam!” Baldwin replied.

“Well, I can’t really stay here and chat with you guys. Work, y’know.” Joyce stated, sighing. “What can I get you lovely fellows?”

Joyce jotted down their orders: Baldwin ordered a breakfast cheeseburger and a tea, Lyds ordered a fresh oatmeal with mineral water, Mike took a gold potato omelette and Dustin ordered a homestyle eggs and bacon – both got milk. Joyce nodded with a smile at them and told them to wait for a while before leaving them alone.

“Should we tell Max?”

“I will. In the group chat later.”

“Goodness. You guys could really use some sleep.” Lyds commented.

“Hence the coffee.” Mike said, blinking his eyes a few times. Dustin did the same.

“Don’t you think you guys game a little… I don’t know? Too much?” Jon supplied; he was worried for their mental health.

“We’re fine, guys.” Dustin said with a weak grin. “Dota 2 is love, Dota 2 is life.”

Jon chuckled. “Okay… we’re just worried about you and Mike having not enough sleep from playing games.”

“We’re fine.” Mike insisted kindly. “Besides, we found our carry to complete our roster.”

“Eh, it’s not like we’re going professional anyway.” Baldwin shrugged.

“Are you kidding me?” Mike raised his hands up into the air abruptly. “You’re an Immortal rank two! Like you’re one of the best three of North America. We can certainly go professional.”

Baldwin stuttered with uncertainty in his voice when he said, “I… I don’t know…”

“Come on! You got me, Mike, Will and Lucas to Divine rank and that’s a lot already.”

“You guys should create a team.” Lyds suggested. “As you all have a passion in that game.”

“We already have.” Mike said. “Just need Baldwin to be our main carry. You should have seen how he plays! I’ve never seen a player plays like Baldwin before and I know because I watched and keep tracked of the Dota Pro Circuit. I actually think that you’re better than Miracle from Team Liquid, Nisha from Team Secret, Ana from OG, RAMZES from Virtus Pro and Arteezy from Evil Geniuses!”

Baldwin snorted. “That’s way, _way_ too much praised, Mike. I can only think like that if I win a TI tournament.”

“Actually, you do.” Dustin backed Mike. “You discredit yourself than you give credibility to yourself.”

“I never discredit myself.” Baldwin defended himself, a bit affronted at Dustin’s sudden forwardness. “I just think that the praised from Mike is just too much, even for an exaggeration.”

“We’re not lying, Baldwin. We’ve never seen anyone play like you did. Your Tinker play yesterday was unlike anything we’ve ever seen! If you don’t believe us then you should know that we won that match in under twenty minutes when you played Tinker!”

“Under twenty minutes! In Ranked!” Mike exclaimed. “Can you believe that?!”

“Wait… we did? I didn’t know it was under twenty minutes. Felt like it was less than fifteen, though.”

“See?! You’re only proving my point!”

“Fine.” Baldwin huffed, conceding, groaning but also smiling faintly.

“Not to mention that we fought two players from Evil Geniuses, too.” Mike added. “Sumail and Fly! We defeated them!”

“Only because it wasn’t their full roster playing.”

“Baldwin,” Dustin gave him a look. “The rest of the players on their team were either Divine or Immortal rank. The fact that we trashed them in under twenty or fifteen was ‘no pure luck’ thing.”

Jon and Lyds kept quiet the entire time, amused at their bickering as they ate their breakfast quietly. They had no idea what they were talking about as both Jon and Lyds were more of casual gamers (the latter a bit more competitive but they both preferred FPS games such as _Counter-Strike: Global Offensive_ ). Baldwin played CSGO, as he had added Jon and Lyds on Steam, but he played _Rainbow Six: Siege_ way more than he did with CSGO. But they don’t play Dota 2.

“You guys are pretty good, too.” Baldwin retorted. “Dustin’s support play is unorthodox but I really like it. It actually suits my style of support.”

“That’s nice to hear from our carry. Come on! We can make a great team!”

“Fine, fine!” Baldwin gave up. “I’ll be your main carry.”

“Besides, when we played with you, we never lost a single match in Ranked games.” Mike said, shrugging. “With you on our team now, we’ll be unstoppable! We’ll reach The International in no time!”

Then Dustin said, “You’ll be our captain, too.”

That was when Lyds decided that they talked too much and that she noticed Baldwin, Mike and Dustin barely touched their breakfast. “Guys! Your food and drinks are getting cold. Eat first then we can talk.”

And they abide but not without talking while eating with their mouths stuffed. There wouldn’t be any English AP class – again – and the boys (Baldwin, Mike and Dustin) planned to play some Dota 2 – again – while waiting for their next class to bell. They would all have the Art of Science later with Ms. Michelle Grant.

Yesterday, Baldwin and Kate had just finished their paired assignment and had handed it up, much to the group’s dismay but they told them they would help them in need. It wasn’t like Jon needed it anyway, same goes for Lyds. The only ones left were Max and Warren, Mike and Will, Lucas and Dustin.

Their smartphones on the table vibrated with various of notification sounds at the same time. It was a message from the group chat.

**The Party**

(6:02 AM) Will: Anybody alive?

(6:05 AM) Dustin: At the Two Whales Diner with Mike, Baldwin, Jon and Lyds.

(6:05 AM) Dustin: (sent a photo of them eating their breakfast at the diner.)

(6:05 AM) Lucas: I’m changing. Be there soon.

(6:06 AM) Max: Warren and I are on the way!

(6:06 AM) Baldwin: Oh, Max. There’s someone working here who knows you.

(6:06 AM) Max: Oh? Who is it?

(6:06 AM) Mike: That’s for you to discover.

(6:06 AM) Warren: On our way, ladies and gents.

(6:08 AM) Will: Save me and Lucas some spot!

Max and Warren arrived not long later, followed by Will and Lucas who were in heavy panting since they sprinted all the way from Blackwell down to the diner. Much to the group’s oohing at Baldwin because Kate couldn’t join them for breakfast as she had some other things to do.

“Jesus! Slow down. It’s not liked the diner is going away.”

Lucas glared at Mike. “We were harassed on our way down here.”

“By who?” Jon and Baldwin asked at the same time.

“Take a guess.”

Baldwin scoffed. “Zach and the gang.”

Will nodded. “Victoria and her minions, too. The whole of Vortex Club, apparently.”

“Joyce!” Max exclaimed as she saw Joyce beginning to walked towards their table. Max quickly got out of her seat and ran towards the waiter, giving her a surprised hug. The waiter returned the hug, smiling down at her comfortably.

“Joyce?” Will asked, eyebrows furrowed.

“Max! Look at you! All grown up already. Seattle really did on you, huh?” Joyce asked, chuckling. “It’s good to see you again. You look almost the same as you left Arcadia Bay, only you let your hair out.” They both shared a laughter as they walked closer to where the group was sitting.

Jon thought that they were closed once, considering how well-connected Max was with Joyce.

“You look beautiful as ever, Joyce.” Max complimented, taking in a shy yet guilty tone. “How’s… how’s Chloe doing?”

“She’s doing alright, I guess. She’s still the Chloe you know but… a lot had happened when you left.”

Max sighed, the guiltiness shrouding her. “I bet…”

“Hey, Max, it’s not your fault that you and your parents have to leave for Seattle. I’m sure Chloe would understand that in time.” Joyce cooed kindly. “It was a hard time for us but we’re strong, we’re doing fine and well.”

“That’s good. Still… I feel bad about it.”

“There’s nothing you can do about it. The timing was all bad.” Joyce said. “Now, take a seat and don’t worry about it, Max.”

“I’ll make sure to give Chloe a visit.” Max promised, making Joyce smile. She took the others’ orders and went away while the others waited.

“You’re pretty close to this Chloe?” Lyds asked.

“Yeah,” Max nodded, “she’s my best friend, or… was. I have to see her sometime soon. I was planning to go find her last weekend but I was too occupied.”

“We don’t have English AP today or maybe for the rest of the semester.” Dustin said. “We can go find Chloe after this.”

“I don’t mind.” Warren added. “Ms. Michelle Grant said that she would be late for class later, anyway.”

Baldwin raised an eyebrow at him. “Where’d you get that information?”

“She told me and Max on our way down here. Said that she has to run some errands.” Warren shrugged.

“Oh, come on!” Lucas shouted, staring at his phone. “My egg hatched and gave me a Psyduck? Are you kidding me?!”

“Hey!” bellowed a police officer that had a grumpy face, wearing a hat. He had a moustache on top of his lips, pair of blue eyes with a dirty blonde hair. He got off from his stool seat and walked towards them with a glare on his face. “You students are a bunch of annoying people, disturbing the peace in this diner. Could you at least keep your voices down?” He complained, not hiding the annoyance and grimaced on his face.

“Sorry, Chief Hopper.” Max said, quipping their lips. “Won’t happen again!”

“Good!” Chief Hopper exclaimed. “Just keep the peace in this diner, will you?”

“Chief!” called out one of the police officers that sat beside him. This one had an unusual hairstyle that looked like from an 80s Rockstar; brown eyes and brown hair. “We have to go now. There’s an emergency call.”

“Coming, Steve!” Chief Hopper looked back at the students, pointing two of fingers from his eyes to all of them. “I’ll keep my eyes on you troublemakers.” With that, he began walking out of the diner with his partner.

“Troublemakers?!” Lyds exasperated. “Why that… Ugh!”

“Hey, calm down.” Jon said.

“Well, shit. We’re troublemakers now, guys.” Baldwin commented, smiling. “I think we should go now or else the whole customers would be complaining of our presence.”

“Yeah.” Will agreed. “Let’s go find Max’s Chloe.”

Their next class (Art of Science) wouldn’t start until 11:00 AM and right now it was only 7:10 AM. Max was leading them to find whoever this Chloe friend of hers. Passing through several shop lots, they reached the Arcadia Bay residential area not far from town – a walking distance. It was a nice, calming walk to find Joyce’s house.

The whole party members enjoyed the walk while playing their Pokémon GO and chatting simultaneously. Reaching the T-junction after passing two road lanes, they reached Joyce’s house.

A trashed looking truck parked at the entrance, just outside of the closed garage. They walked up towards the main blue-coloured door. Max let out a quick sighed, nervousness took her. Her hands were palpably shaking when she raised her right hand towards the door. Assurances from her friends when Max turned back to look at her friends that everything would be alright, she knocked on the door few poundings.

Not long later, the door was abruptly pulled open in a quick matter, revealing a tall, blue-haired female with a pair of sharp eyes. She was wearing a dark-green beanie, wearing punk aesthetics. _This has to be Chloe, Joyce’s daughter and Max’s best friend._ Jon thought. She wore a pale bluish-grey ripped jean with braces/suspenders, a pair of black boots and a white vest with a skull on it.

The blue-haired teen eyes went wide with her mouth agape as her pair of blue landed on the auburn-brown haired teen. “Max?!”

“Chloe?!” Max was even more surprised than Chloe was. “Is that you?!”

“Who else could I be?” A smile crept on her face, pulling the short girl into a tight, warming hug. The whole party was watching intently. “Wh-what are you doing here?!”

“I… I came back. I’m a student at Blackwell Academy now.”

Chloe broke off the hug, the small smile now suddenly became a wide one, her eyes calmed. “It’s so good to see you again.”

Max chuckled brightly. “You too, Chloe. God, you… you changed!”

“Yeah…” Chloe said. “Anyways, who are your friends behind you? Made new friends already, huh, Caulfield?”

“I had to settle in Blackwell first.” Max replied, smiling. “We don’t have English AP class later so I thought maybe we could like, y’know… hangout together?”

“Oh, I’m dying to get out this shithole of a house.” Chloe said, stepping out of the house and closed the door, locking it. She looked at the others first suspiciously before turning to Max expectantly. “Are you going to introduce me to your friends, Max?”

Max jerked up. “Oh, right!”

“No need.” Baldwin waved dismissively. “I’m Baldwin Ronsse.”

“Warren Graham.”

“Mike Wheeler.”

“Will Byers.”

“Lucas Sinclair.”

“Dustin Henderson, at your service.” Chloe snorted lightly at that.

“Jon Lee.”

“I’m Lyds Rosie.”

“Hey, I’m Chloe Price. As you all may know already.” Chloe introduced casually, taking the keys out from her jean’s pocket. “What time does your next class starts?”

“At 11:00.” All of them said in once.

“Sheesh, I only need one of you to reply not a chorused of soldiers.” Chloe jokingly said. “We can crash at the junkyard. I can send you all back to Blackwell later before your class starts.”

Chloe led them to her truck. The seat was only available for three people so it was Max and Warren that sat with Chloe. The rest had to hopped on the deck of Chloe’s truck. Jon’s first impression on her was that she looked like a rebel but so far casually kind.

The ride to the junkyard was smooth and windy, albeit Chloe’s driving was questionable as she missed some road bumps along the way. She parked her car at the entrance, just beside an empty guardhouse. The junkyard had no fence surrounding it, let alone an electric gate. All of them got out of the truck.

“Welcome to American Rust. My home away from hell.” Chloe commented, her arms spread wide apart, indicating the junkyard.

“Raw and rough. Seems like it suits you…”

“Yes, indeed, Caulfield. Yes, indeed.”

“Home away from hell?” Baldwin asked. “You don’t like your home back at the town?”

“Not when step-douche came into me and my mom’s life.” Chloe said, her eyes narrowed. She led them towards the muddy, dirt path, passing several rusted and abandoned cars. Several items left here and there, too. Empty bottles, planks, tire rims, trashes and many things.

“Who is step-douche?” Dustin asked, getting a smacked to his arm by Will and Lucas. “What?!”

“It’s okay. Step-douche is my step-father. Married my mom and has been nothing but giving orders to me, on how I should really live my life.”

“Sorry to hear that.” Max said.

“I appreciate the compliment, Max.” Chloe shrugged. “I’m sorry myself, too. I don’t know how did he and my mom fell in love together.”

“So, what are we doing here?” Mike implored.

“To chillout, Wheeler. You don’t get to come to a calm and peaceful and great-looking place like this.” Chloe said. “Basically, no one ever comes to this place other than to just get away from society. Most of the time, I occupy this place. No one owns this place.”

“I can tell.” Jon muttered. They settled at a nearby hut where there was a campfire with makeshift seats from parts that came from this junkyard.

“So, Max’s friends, what are your stories that you came to this sorry shithole of Arcadia Bay?” Chloe asked, her right leg resting on top of her left knee with her arms resting on the armrests.

“How bad is Arcadia Bay? So far, it’s been nothing but calming, peaceful, quiet and nice for the scenery.” Lyds said.

“Just shit happens.” Chloe casually shrugged.

“Well, Will, Lucas, Dustin and I came from Hawkins, Indiana. We came here to further our studies but mostly to get out of our hometown. We’re best friends with each other, knew each other since kindergarten but Dustin came later.” Mike said.

“I’m from Woodbury, Georgia. I came to study at Blackwell Academy because it’s one of the few places that offers the subjects I really wanted to learn. Yeah, it’s pretty far from home but I like it here already.”

“That would be a mistake, Baldwin.” Chloe said. “There’s nothing to like in Arcadia Bay. Anyways, next!” Chloe pointed at Warren.

“My parents came from Las Vegas but moved here after I was born. I can’t say I share the same feeling with you, Chloe, but I think Arcadia Bay is not that bad.”

“I’m from Los Angeles, California.” Lyds began, but was interrupted by Chloe before she could continue.

“A Cali girl!” Chloe exclaimed.

“Yeah,” Lyds chuckled. “I just chose to come here for personal reasons. Mainly to just get away from a busy social life from LA. You know? Enjoying the peacefulness and to meet new friends.”

“And a boyfriend.” Baldwin said, smiling mischievously at Jon and Lyds. Jon shook his head, letting out an amused sigh.

“Says the person that just got a girlfriend.” Lyds retorted.

“Woah, who’s the lucky girl?” Chloe asked curiously.

“Kate. Kate Beverly Marsh.”

“Kate Marsh? The eldest daughter of the Marsh family?” Chloe asked, and the group nodded. “Super religious family. Not sure how you managed to date her. Her father is especially strict. Always go on a Sunday mass in the morning. She’s _really_ pretty, I’ll give you that.”

“We… just kinda connected.” Baldwin said sheepishly.

The rest snorted. “Lies!” Max whined. “It was our support and encouragement that got you two together.”

“Yeah!” Mike supported. “We deserve some credits, too.”

“Fine, fine.”

“How did you all meet each other?” Chloe asked.

Max was the one to answer. “I actually met Warren first, and then Baldwin along with the rest. We were playing Pokémon GO.”

Chloe scoffed, then laughed. “All of you are still playing that game? God, I thought it was dead a few months after it was released.”

There was truth to that. Back in 2016 when Pokémon GO (PoGO) was released worldwide, the first few months were bustling with people playing it. Then, just all of a sudden, by the late 2016, the game’s hype suddenly just disappeared. Jon continued to play it though.

“You play it?” Will asked.

“Used to. I mean, what’s the point of playing it if you’re just going to catch the same shitty Pokémon?”

Back then, he would agree with her but now it was different. With the implementation of raids, gyms, friends and other systems made it even more interesting and complex, which made the game more fun. Jon would disagree with her now. “The game’s different now. You can catch legendries.” Jon said.

“Oh?” Chloe raised an eyebrow. “I guess I should redownload the game, then. What team are you guys on?”

“We’re all Mystic.” Max replied.

Chloe sighed, slouching her head down in defeat, giving them all a dumb looked on her face. “I’m a Valour…”

“Ouch.” Lucas made a sound. “We can still add you as a friend first. That way, we’ll all get more premier balls.”

“Sounds great, Lucas Sinclair.” Chloe smiled. “But I’ll download it back when I get back to hell.” She specifically said hell and not home. “I’m not willing to waste my data just for a game.”

The whole group got quiet, including Chloe. They were simply basking in the nature’s peace and quietness that surrounded them and the junkyard. The gentle breeze coming down from the north softly pressing against their skins as they sat down lazily. Not a care about their school, about their assignments/homework, basically not a care about the world.

Jon saw the train tracks that going through in-between the junkyard but luckily there was no train passing as they enjoyed. Jon rarely had a moment like this back at Seattle. Almost all of the time, he would be doing his homework, training himself, or even helped his dad with his business in his spare time, even during school time. Even if he had this kind of moment back then, it paled in comparison to this one. It felt… magical.

“I should’ve brought my guitar.” Baldwin said quietly, watching the blue sky with his hands inserted into his hoodie’s pockets, a faint smile on his face. “I love this feeling.”

“You bet.” Chloe said. And the whole group was quiet once again. Jon made no attempt to move a muscle but he was forced to when he checked the time on his smartphone. It was still very early, so they had the time to enjoy.

“Glad that you brought us here, Chloe.” Max said, smiling with a sigh. “This could actually be our escape venue from town.”

“There are plenty of places in Arcadia Bay you can escape from Blackwell.” Chloe commented. “And trust me, I know a lot of them. I just like this place more.”

“It’s perfect.” Will sighed. “I agree with Baldwin. He should’ve definitely brought his guitar and play some peaceful tracks.” That caused a small laughter and chuckle in their group.

Jon piped in. “Probably some snacks and drinks, too. I could use some pizzas.”

Mike nodded. “Same.”

“Speaking of pizzas… have you guys tried June’s?” Chloe asked.

“Yeah… one of the best pizzas I’ve ever tried.”

“ _We’ve_ ever tried.” Lucas corrected Baldwin.

“We should go there sometime and grab some pizzas. Their homemade soda drink is probably the best I’ve ever tasted, other than coke.”

“I agree.” Baldwin said. “I like this place.”

“Scramble! Do what you want with this place. No one cares.” Chloe urged enthusiastically. Baldwin, Mike, Will, Lucas, Dustin and Warren got up quickly went to separate direction, searching or scavenging something.

Baldwin came back with two long sticks that resembled a quarterstaff (or closed to it). “Hey, Jon! Wanna spar?”

Jon grinned. “Don’t cry if you lose, Ronsse.”

“We’ll see.” He replied with a calmed demeanour.

Jon lose in a manner of seconds. He hadn’t even landed a hit on Baldwin. It was as if he was naturally talented with the stick. But now that he thought about it, about the training dummy at Baldwin’s dorm room, he probably was trained. All Baldwin did was parrying two of his strikes before quickly landing his stick down between his legs, hitting each of the side of his legs that made him crippled and pushed him to the ground gently but firmly with the end surface of the stick.

With the smirk on his face, Baldwin said. “I win, Jon.” And Lyds was laughing, making Jon blushing in embarrassment.

“What do you want? My condolences?” Jon challenged in a friendly manner. They sparred again and again, and each time, Jon fell to the dirt ground in matter of seconds.

All the while, Mike, Will, Lucas and Dustin were running around, parkouring through the rusted vehicles and obstacles while throwing each other smaller objects to make one of them fall. Max, Lyds and Chloe were watching, laughing while the former was taking photos and the latter taking videos with her smartphone.

Everything was going well until Chloe announced, “Hey! You guys wanna try shooting?”

“I’m sorry, WHAT?!” Max exclaimed, frowning.

Chloe grinned; her right hand went to the back of her body as if she was taking something from behind. She did. Chloe revealed a revolver which made every at awe and in total shock, stepping back a bit.

“What the fuck?!” Lucas exclaimed. “Where’d you get that?!”

“From my step-douche, or step-Fuhrer, whatever you want to call him. He has a cabinet of weapons stashed at our garage, locked safely.” Chloe said. “I managed to steal this and some bullets.”

“A Smith and Wesson.” Baldwin commented as he observed the gun Chloe was holding.

“Woah, someone’s a gun nerd.” Chloe chuckled.

“I know my thing.”

“Come. I’ll show you where my shooting range is.” Chloe said, leading them.

The “shooting range” was basically a makeshift shooting range consists of just planks on top of two worn-out barrels. There were already five empty glass bottles standing on the planks. All of them took their stance, Chloe was in the middle, taking her stance and raised the gun to her eye level, pointing it at one of the glass bottles.

“Ready?” Chloe asked, though it wasn’t a question. Everyone saved for Chloe and Baldwin covered their ears with their fingers. Jon glanced at Lyds who was wincing, afraid that something might happen.

Everyone was anticipating the shot. Chloe pulled the trigger and it produced a loud _bang_ sound that echoed throughout the junkyard and the woodlands where the birds flew away from the sound. She hit the glass bottle; tiny pieces of shards fell to the dirt ground.

“Woohoo!” Chloe cheered. “Take that, stupid step-douche!”

“Nice shot!” Dustin complimented with a clap.

“You guys wanna try?”

“What? Are you mad?”

“Come on! You know you want to try.” Chloe urged insistently. “Have you guys ever shot a gun before?”

All of them shook their heads, except for Baldwin. Chloe turned to the said person and handed him the gun. “You want to give it a try? I’d like to see a Georgian handle a revolver.”

“Alright,” Baldwin said, carefully taking the revolver to his hands. Chloe stepped aside and Baldwin walked to the centre, facing towards the glass bottles.

Taking his stance and pose with the revolver, the pulled down the hammer of the gun and pulled the trigger, sending the bullet flying through a glass bottle and shattering it to pieces while the sound from the gun echoed around them once again.

“Not bad, Georgia.” Chloe said, impressed.

Baldwin smiled. “Thanks. My dad and I had been to shooting ranges before.”

“Cool beans.” Chloe nodded. “Anyone else wants to try?”

Lyds went first after Baldwin, then Max, Lucas, Dustin, Mike, Jon, Warren and finally Will. Will was having trouble with it as his hands were timidly holding the gun’s grip while visibly shaking. With the assurances and encouraging words from his friends, Will found the courage and braved himself. He pulled the trigger and strike one of the newly placed glass bottles.

“You guys scored a hit!”

“Nice one, Will! Way to go!” Mike said, smiling at his best friend.

Max patted him. “Good job, Will Byers!”

Will beamed. “Thanks, guys.”

“You’re welcome.” Chloe bowed to them. “We still have plenty of time before your class starts so just do whatever the fuck you guys want.”

And they did. Chloe brought out a skateboard from the hut and began playing with it where Max was taking photos of her best friend playing it. Lyds was just watching beside Max. The boys, however, were different.

They got into two groups. Baldwin’s team consisted of Baldwin himself, Will and Lucas while Jon’s team consisted of Mike and Dustin. Warren would be their coach for their classic tug-o-war.

“Since you guys want to play this dangerously, each team will be playing on the opposite side of the train tracks.” Warren announced, and they abided. Warren gave them a long rope and the two teams held the end of the rope on each side, preparing.

“It’s not fair that Mike and Dustin have Jon on their side.” Will whined. “I mean, look at him! He’s like a miniature version of Bigfoot on steroids!”

Jon gave them a shit-eating grin. “Sorry, guys, but I’m not losing to Baldwin.”

“As if you would.” Baldwin simply smiled at him teasingly. Jon saw that Baldwin turned his head back and uttered some words to Will and Lucas to which the both of them nodded eagerly, a smile suddenly appeared on their faces. Jon didn’t like it. Not a single beat. “We’re ready.”

“Okay, then. Get ready! On three! One, two, three!”

Jon, Mike and Dustin were tugging hard to pull the rope towards his team but to no avail. Somehow and miraculously, Baldwin, Will and Lucas managed to stand their ground. Jon may be the strongest out of all them, but Baldwin came second even though he had an average body build.

 _What the fuck? Why are we not pulling them towards us?_ Jon asked himself, using nearly half his strength to pull more of the rope’s length towards his team but failed. They were all struggling, hell, Jon was struggling. He really wanted to win against Baldwin. He really wanted to impressed Lyds.

There was a distinct sound coming from the other end of the train tracks, and Jon knew immediately what the sound was. _A train. Shit!_ He thought dreadfully. Not willing to give up, Jon used all of his strength to pull and it was beginning to work. Baldwin’s team was slowly trudging towards them but Baldwin gave a verbal command and it halted once again, a tie.

“We should stop this.” Warren said. “I don’t think either team will be victorious.”

“Not a chance!” Jon and Baldwin shouted together.

“Come on, guys.” Max said worryingly. “There’s a train coming!”

“We can do this!” Mike persisted.

“It’s a bad idea…” Lyds anxiously said.

The train suddenly came into their view at high speed. Whoever the train driver was, it was honking at them and Jon’s heart was racing. “Guys!” Max shouted frantically when the train got closer to them.

Both teams dropped the rope and they fell to ground forcefully from the rope and the train passing by. Jon watched in horror as the train was passing through them, he was sure that Mike and Dustin and the rest had the same expression as he had now. It was a long cargo train carrying logs and crates.

“Oh my fucking gosh!” Dustin was panting heavily, his voice shaking. “That was fucking insane!”

“Yeah…” Mike was shaking.

When the cargo train finally passed, they reunited on the other side. The wide horror on their eyes but was glad that they were all fine and not a single wound was inflicted, saved that their palms were gritted by the rope.

Baldwin said, “Don’t tell Kate about this, okay?” The others were chuckling nervously.

“Maybe I should have added not to have too much fun.” Chloe commented, scratching her chin. “I think we have enough fun here.”

“Agreed.”

Chloe brought them back to Blackwell Academy and they all thanked her for the morning fun. Max promised to keep each other in touch and would hang out on the weekends with the rest of the group. About forty more minutes before Art of Science would start, Kate joined them this time and decided to hang out at the cafeteria. Kate asked what they had been doing all morning and they explained it to her, much to Baldwin’s scowl.

As expected, she smacked Baldwin lightly with an angsty, pouty and worried face. “That’s too dangerous!” And hugged him tightly as if letting him go would be the end of the world.

They all received an individual class exercise after about fifteen minutes of lecturing from Ms. Grant. A simple one, Jon thought. Within minutes, Baldwin was the first finish, two minutes later then Jon, Kate, Lyds then the rest of the party.

Lunch was starting when the bell rang but not without Ms. Michelle Grant telling them that they would be she would be distributing their individual assignment to them next week. They left with haste, not wanting to listen to anymore words coming from their lecturer. Not that they had any grudge towards her, they just didn’t like her lecturing. No offence to Ms. Grant, though.

Cafeteria was not an option for them. Never was since their first experience on it the first day they all started their class. Outside was the best option with the fresh air and not Nathan and his lackeys to disturb their little peace. Of course, they were outside too but they paid no mind to the jockers.

Baldwin made the first move of getting up first. He wanted to go the town and get something from the local stores that he had forgotten to buy it the other day. Kate volunteered to follow him and as they were leaving the campus, the group were teasing the couple. They were an official couple, since Kate had her arms intertwined with Baldwin’s right arm.

The rest of the classes after lunch break went normal. Everyone was talking about Music Lab for tomorrow with Ms. Avery, saying that she was one of the best, coolest and kindest lecturers in Blackwell Academy. Well, almost everyone was talking about it. Jon, who had the same feeling as Lyds, was dreading for Music Lab tomorrow. He never had any good experience with his voice when it comes to singing but he could play the guitar if it was needed. He took several guitar classes before and Jon would go on to say that he was an intermediate-level.

Mike, Will, Lucas and Dustin were rambling on how awesome it was to see Mr. Scott Clarke again during their Cosmology class. Saying how he was such an awesome lecturer and how much they’d missed him back at Hawkins Middle. The four planned on joining the AV Club since the said lecturer was thinking of making one here.

A mandatory of at least one club was required for all Blackwell Students to partake. There were the Vortex Club, Swimming Club, Chess Club, Blackwell Rugby Team, Bible and Faith Club, Music Club, Dance Club, Anime Club, Red Cross, Astronomy Club, Student Council and the upcoming AV Club. Jon knew what he was going to join, he would be following Baldwin and Lyds.

Will told them earlier that he had to run down to Arcadia Bay to get some supplies he forgot to buy after their beach fun. Baldwin volunteered to follow him and so did the rest to accompany him but Will shrugged it off, saying that he would be quick. “I’ll be as quick as a lightning!” They heard Will said, running off to the town with his bicycle.

He thanked God they didn’t received any assignment from Energy Physics. The only thing that stuck in his mind now was to get the pictures done this week. It should be easy. Max had told them the essentials and rudimentary settings, which he forgot when Mr. Jefferson taught them about it.

Jon retreated to his dorm room, freshened himself with a quick shower and settled onto his nightwear. The boys were playing Dota 2 again. Baldwin, Mike, Lucas and Dustin. Will had yet to return, and it was the topic that got them worried in the group chat when Mike brought it up.

**The Party**

(5:11 PM) Mike: Anyone seen Will?

(5:11 PM) Mike: His mother called me.

(5:11 PM) Dustin: :O What did Mrs. Byers say?

(5:12 PM) Mike: She’s coming over to Arcadia Bay tomorrow, along with Jonathan and Nancy.

(5:12 PM) Lucas: What?! They’re coming over? Any reasons?

(5:12 PM) Mike: They said they are coming over to see how’s Will doing, saying they’re going to stay here for some time.

(5:13 PM) Dustin: Will?! Where is our dear mid-laner?

(5:13 PM) Mike: He’s not even answering his mother’s calls and mine. Weird.

(5:14 PM) Lucas: He already missed two Dota 2 Ranked matches with us.

(5:14 PM) Baldwin: Will’s missing and you’re worried about Dota 2?

(5:14 PM) Lucas: :/

(5:14 PM) Jon: Should we go and search for him?

(5:16 PM) Baldwin: Yeah, we should.

(5:16 PM) Mike: His phone probably died or something.

(5:16 PM) Mike: I’ll give another call again.

(5:17 PM) Lucas: I seriously hope he’s okay…

(5:20 PM) Kate: Did Will’s mother say what time they’ll coming here tomorrow?

(5:20 PM) Mike: Yeah… around 1:25 PM.

(5:20 PM) Max: Let’s just hope that he’s okay and on his way back to the dorm.

(5:21 PM) Lyds: Agreed.

(5:29 PM) Max: By the way, can I add Chloe here?

(5:30 PM) Mike: Sure! She looks like an awesome person to hang out with.

_(5:30 PM) Max Caulfield added Chloe Price to the group._

(5:31 PM) Chloe: What’s this, Max?

(5:31 PM) Dustin: Welcome to our little cult.

(5:31 PM) Chloe: Nerds :D

(5:32 PM) Max: Welcome, Chloe! This is our group chat.

(5:32 PM) Kate: Welcome! :)

(5:32 PM) Baldwin: Oof, welcome, Chloe!

(5:33 PM) Mike: Welcome! Remember to read the group chat’s description which is our group’s rules

(5:34 PM) Chloe: Like I said – you guys are nerds!

(5:34 PM) Lucas: Hey! Manners, Ms. Price!

(5:34 PM) Chloe: >:P

He prayed to God that Will was okay and hoped that he returned to his dorm room and respond to his worried friends. Changing his clothes to his pyjamas, Jon turned towards his bed and let his body fall onto it. But one thing that haunted him and he had been forgetting it since Wednesday. _Fuck!_ Tomorrow would be Friday and he had yet to complete his assignment from Mr. Jefferson. He groaned loudly but went to sleep anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Baldwin was composing and singing was "Obstacles" by Syd Matters. It was played during the end of Episode 1: Chrysalis. The two said albums mentioned by Lyds, "Passive Me, Aggressive You" and "In Rolling Waves" were from the New Zealand band called The Naked and Famous. I highly recommend you guys give them a listen. I think it really fits with this story I'm going.
> 
> I don't want to portray Chloe as the paranoid, angsty teen she was in Life is Strange so I decided to make her a bit more subtle and welcoming with her manners and behaviour but still retain her important characteristics and personality such as being a typical rebellious teenager.


	10. Mike II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! This is the chapter...! I'm getting giddy!

_Friday, 16 th August, 2019_

_Blackwell Academy, Arcadia Bay, Oregon_

Mike heard his alarm went off, disturbing his peaceful and comfortable sleep. He groaned tiringly, taking his smartphone from his end table and closed the alarm. He checked the time, his smartphone showing 6:10 AM. He also had messages from the group chat (The Party) and private messages from his sister Nancy.

 _Great…_ Mike thought, his fingers fumbling to type the words on his smartphone.

(5:49 AM) Nancy: We’re almost at Arcadia Bay, little bro!

(5:49 AM) Nancy: (sent a photo of her resting her head on her fiancé’s shoulder)

(5:50 AM) Nancy: See you soon!

Mike replied,

(6:11 AM) Mike: Oh god…

(6:11 AM) Mike: Just keep driving slowly and stay safe. We got classes starting at 11:00 AM!

With that, he switched over to the group’s chat. Baldwin was the first to wake up (as always).

**The Party**

(5:15 AM) Baldwin: I checked on Will’s room and knocked on it…

(5:15 AM) Baldwin: He didn’t answer. Something’s not right.

Mike felt like fear overtook his body. He didn’t receive any messages from Will yesterday either when he sent private messages to him. Come to think of it, the messages he sent to him were all one-ticked and not double-ticked. He was getting worried now. Even more so when Will’s family was coming over today.

(6:12 AM) Mike: Are you sure? He’s probably in a deep sleep.

He waited for an answer while gripping his smartphone in his hands. He received a notification sound from Baldwin in the group chat.

(6:13 AM) Baldwin: I’m very sure, Mike

(6:13 AM) Baldwin: I’m not even hearing the electrical fan active

_Shit…_

(6:13 AM) Mike: Can we meet?

(6:14 AM) Baldwin: Already outside

Mike quickly got out of his pyjamas and did not bother to take a shower. He opted on spraying a men body spray onto his newly donned in clothes. He hated the strong scent but it would have to do for now. Taking his essentials with him and locking his dorm room once he was outside, he made his way to the washroom to splash some water onto his tired face.

His phone was vibrating in a repeating process. He groaned, knowing it was a call. Who could call him at this time? It was so early. Mike took out his smartphone and saw it was his sister Nancy who was calling him. A dumbfounded look on his face dawned, then answered the call.

“Little brother! Good morning!” Nancy cheered through the phone, sounding exciting. “How are you?”

“Doing fine,” Mike tried to sound as convincing as possible and that he hoped it worked. “Where are you guys now?”

“We’re staying at a motel, about nine miles away from Arcadia Bay now.” Nancy said. “How’s Blackwell Academy so far?”

“It’s good.” Mike replied. “Met new people, too. Cool people! You’d be sorry to have friends from Hawkins and New York compare here.” He laughed. It was true. His sister may be an honoured student and one of the popular students back in Hawkins but she had limited friends there, such as Barbara, and none of them were as cool as the ones Mike met here.

“Oh, really? I’d like to see them when we meet later, see how cool they are.” Nancy was teasing.

“I’m being serious! Anyways, I gotta go, sis. Need to meet a _cool_ friend of mine that it’s sad you don’t have a friend like him.” Mike said, chuckling. He loved to teased and challenged his sister, and vice versa.

“Well, I’m good with the friends I have, Mike. It’s great to know that you’re making new friends rather than sticking with just Will, Lucas and Dustin.” The mentioning of Will by his sister made Mike’s heart racing frantically. He really needed to find Will or else how would he explain to Jonathan and Mrs. Byers?

“Hey, look, Nance, I really got to go now.” Mike hurried, trying not to sound worried. “It’s nice talking to you again and can’t wait to see you, your fiancé and Mrs. Byers later…”

“I know, I know… I’m sorry for calling you at this hour. I just saw your message and decided to just give you a call and all.”

“No biggie, Nance. Hey, I have to go now. Talk to you later, sis.”

“See you later, Mikey!” Nancy said, ending the call.

Mike let out a heavy sighed, as if the burden on him just left his shoulder but it was still there. Seriously, what happened to Will? This never happened to him before. Not even back in Hawkins. This was so unusual of Will. Something must had happened while he was on his way down to Arcadia Bay.

Could it be that he was bullied? Mike, Will, Lucas and Dustin were no stranger to bullies back then, and when Will departed from them yesterday after classes ended, Nathan, Zach, Logan or even Troy and James were to be found in the campus.

Thinking wouldn’t help the situation. He stormed off from the boys’ bathroom and jogged his way until he was outside of the dorm where Baldwin was waiting for him with Bravo on his shoulder. He was listening to music with his headphone on but he noticed Mike’s movement the moment he pushed the main dormitory door opened and pulled his headphone down.

“We’ll go look for Will at Arcadia Bay now.” Baldwin said, not minding the morning greeting knowing the anxious expression on Mike’s face. “Jon is making rounds around the campus and he’ll rendezvous with us at the diner.”

Mike nodded. “Sounds good.” He didn’t know that Jon was up but the more help they could get, the better.

“I think it’s best that we use our bicycles. It’ll make our search for Will faster.” Baldwin suggested and Mike nodded once again. He was in no mood to talk more. Will’s disappearance was coursing through his brain like an uncontrollable wave. He went on, “If we can’t find him then I think we’ll just have to make an excuse to his family members.”

“If Will’s missing, shouldn’t we call the police?”

“We’re not even sure if he’s missing or not.” Baldwin said, scratching Bravo’s chin. “If we’re sure that he’s missing, then we’ll see what course of action to take. Somehow, I don’t think telling the police would be a good idea.”

Mike thought it was weird to not report it to the police if Will was missing. Why wouldn’t they call the police? He was confused. “Why shouldn’t we?” Mike asked.

“Because, if Will’s missing, in which we better hope not, they would just tell us to stay in our dorm room and not to do anything. In short, they would just ask us to back off and let themselves handle it.”

Ah. Mike understood what Baldwin said and he agreed with his assumption. As much as he wanted to report it to the Arcadia Bay Police Station should Will was concluded missing, the police would just tell them to stay in their dorm rooms and let them handle the case. Which was something Mike was against it totally. Will was his best friend. Mike’s first ever friend he met at kindergarten. He was determined to look for his best friend, and he preferred no obstacles on the way.

The security guard who had a short, trimmed moustache looked at them passing by the fountain and walking towards the parking lot. Madsen had his flashlight flashing at them but no words were exchanged so they went to the parking lot unscathed. Mike and Baldwin unlocked their bicycle safety lock from the bicycle rack and got on them.

Baldwin turned to his eagle, said, “Bravo, scout!”

Bravo screeched in response and take flight to the air towards the town. Mike watched the eagle flying through the air as they both pedalled their bicycle out of the parking lot and went into town to look for Will.

“Where should we start?” Mike asked, pedalling slowly and looking around town for any implication of Will’s presence.

Baldwin was unsure. “Um, he said that he wanted to get supplies, right? Maybe we should start on convenience stores?”

“Yeah,” Mike nodded, “that’ll do.”

And so, they went to look for Will at the stores. When they asked whether or not they a boy with a bowled hairstyle and timid looking character. They all had the same answer: they never saw a person like that before when Mike showed them a picture of Will.

It frustrated Mike and Baldwin. They literally spent over half an hour pedalling around Arcadia Bay just looking for Will. Eventually, Baldwin told him that they should separate to look for Will. Mike reluctantly agreed to it, digesting the fact that it was easier to find his best friend if they were separated.

“By 7:10 AM, meet me at the diner with Jon.” Baldwin told him before they separated.

He checked the alleyways and dark spots of Arcadia Bay for Will, and none produced the answer he was looking for. Letting out a stressed groan with the additional information that Will’s family was coming here soon, he gave up the search and pedalled his way to the diner like a maniac.

Baldwin and Jon, Bravo perching on Baldwin’s shoulder, were waiting on the parking lot beside the diner, the same expression on their faces as Mike had on him now. Mike stopped his bicycle beside them. “Any leads?” He asked.

Both of them shook their heads. “Couldn’t even find his bicycle. Strange, really.” Baldwin said, scratching his hair.

“I checked around the campus and no answers, too.” Jon added, shaking his head. They all sighed together.

“Shit! How am I going to tell Nancy and Will’s family?” Mike asked. “They’re coming here soon, you know.”

“You told us,” Jon said. “Maybe we can fake that he’s not up for the family reunion? We can say that he’ll be sick, like a cold or fever that got him or something. That’ll keep them off, right?” Jon was being straightforward, and as much as it offended Mike a little bit, he was grateful because they couldn’t spare second thoughts now.

Mike agreed. “Y-yeah! I… I think that would work… I’m just afraid that Mrs. Byers, Jonathan and Nancy might go to the dormitory, you know? To check on Will.”

All three them were awfully quiet, unsure how to respond to Mike’s answer. Thankfully, Baldwin broke off the silence between them. “Look, let’s go have our breakfast first, yeah? We’ll think of something then.”

Conceding, Mike let out a defeated sigh. “Yeah… I suppose we won’t do good in finding Will if our stomachs are empty.”

They safe locked their bicycles at the bicycle rack and three of them walked into the diner, finding Joyce Price along with two other staff workers. Joyce greeted them kindly, they returned the favour without making it awkward and managed to find an empty table for the three of them.

The Two Whales Diner was bustling again. Mike thought that this diner was probably very popular amongst the locals that lived in Arcadia Bay, not that Mike had any negative reviews on it. What they served here in this diner was astounding to say the least. The only problem was, the confined limited space it offered to the customers. Yes, this was a typical American diner but he was hoping that it would be a lot bigger.

Joyce came to them with the menus, distributing one to each of them. As usual, she took their orders without talking much – Mike appreciated it a lot as he didn’t have the mood for a conversation of other topics – and she left them while they wait for their breakfast to arrive.

He was trying to come up with explanations on how to approach Will’s family. Baldwin and Jon were trying to calmed his composure that, if Nancy and the Byers hadn’t come to Arcadia Bay for a visit, would’ve worked but that wasn’t the case.

Their breakfast came to them sent by other waitress as Joyce was busy with other things. The jukebox was broken today, probably from overusing it by the regular customers and patrons coming into the diner every day. The diner’s staff opted to make the diner livelier by playing their stereos built onto the walls, playing lively ambient tracks that fits the environment and atmosphere of Arcadia Bay so perfectly. It calmed Mike’s frantic anxiety by a little margin.

Mike tried his best to stave off the thought that bad things happened to Will. Arcadia Bay was a peaceful town, like Hawkins. Will probably just wandered off somewhere and ended up getting lost. The problem was where to find him. It was a small, developing town and for you to get lost in this place was very unlikely. He tried not to think too much until he took his smartphone out of his pocket and looked at the group chat’s messages.

**The Party**

(7:44 AM) Lucas: Any news?

(7:44 AM) Lucas: I just woke up

“Are we going to reply him?” Jon asked, looking at his smartphone while biting out his bacon strip.

“Can’t leave Lucas hanging.” Mike said.

(7:45 AM) Mike: No… Baldwin, Jon and I are at the diner

(7:45 AM) Mike: We’re trying to find Will around town

(7:45 AM) Mike: (sent a frustrated emoji)

(7:46 AM) Max: Maybe he’s just asleep in his room? I mean you don’t really need an electrical fan when you have the early autumn breeze…

(7:46 AM) Chloe: Woah… what’s up?

(7:46 AM) Baldwin: Will’s missing.

(7:47 AM) Jon: And we can’t find him in Arcadia Bay!

“Hmm.” Baldwin hummed. “Maybe we should check on the junkyard? Will looked like he had a lot of fun yesterday.”

That was true. They had a lot of fun yesterday at the junkyard, and Will in particular was enjoying it more than the rest. It was as if an adrenaline rush took over him. Mike said, “That’ll do though it’s better if we split search.”

“I’ll go to the junkyard.” Baldwin said.

“Alright, then. I will go check on Will’s room to see if he’s there but it’s unlikely. It’s already way past 7:30 AM and he should be long awakened by now.”

“Just check on his dorm room just in case.” Jon said. “I’ll follow you there.” He then turned to Baldwin. “You sure you’ll be safe on your own at the junkyard.”

Baldwin scoffed. “After defeating you at our stick matches yesterday at the junkyard? Yeah, I can totally watch over myself but thanks for considering my safety, though.”

“Don’t worry about him, Jon. He’s a multiple blackbelt Kung Fu champion. I’m sure he can handle his own safety.” Mike teased. “Not to mention that his dad was an ex-professional boxer, too. Much like your dad, Jon.”

Baldwin simply shrugged. “I never liked boxing in truth. Yes, I have been taught by my dad about boxing but I always prefer Wing Chun and Shaolin. Thank you, Grandmaster Xu Chu!”

“Anyways, right now our hope is to hope that Will is fine and safe.”

“We’ll just stick our current plan.” Mike said, turning to Baldwin. “Stay safe at junkyard, alright? Just send the group a message, report to us.”

Baldwin nodded and smiled at the both of them. “Bravo and I will do our best to find Will. You still have to come up with an explanation on how to approach Will’s family, though.”

Knowing the Byers, they were adamant when it comes to family, especially with Mrs. Joyce Byers. She had an unshakable and determined love for her children. If Mike told her that Will was missing at the moment, she would be freaking out and tell the police. There was no way he was going to see Chief Hopper with his stern gaze and deep, scary voice.

“I’ll come up with something.” Mike muttered. “I’m just really hoping that Will is okay… wherever he’s at now.”

“We shouldn’t waste any more time here, then.” Jon said. They had finished their breakfast. “And pray to God that Will’s fine.”

Mike was never religious, nor were Will, Lucas and Dustin but he knew Jon meant well and he wasn’t going to argue about it. Right now, finding Will was Mike’s objective, and if possible, before Will’s mom and brother meet them but the thought of that was unlikely. So, Mike had to think quickly or else the Byers would be suspicious.

Mike and Jon watched as Baldwin pedalling in his bicycle, taking the main road leading to the junkyard just outside of Arcadia Bay with Bravo on his shoulder. When he was no longer in sight, Mike told Jon that they should go back to their campus.

“I’ll ask the group whether or not they could get an extra pair of keys to Will’s room.” Mike said to Jon and he nodded.

“That’ll do.”

**The Party**

(7:51 AM) Mike: Can anyone grab a spare key to Will’s room?

(7:51 AM) Mike: Baldwin and Bravo is going to search the junkyard we went yesterday

(7:51 AM) Dustin: Max, Warren and I will be going to the Principal’s office

(7:52 AM) Dustin: And why is Baldwin and Bravo going there for?

(7:52 AM) Lucas: Will couldn’t be found in town? Shit…

(7:52 AM) Kate: I pray that he is okay

(7:52 AM) Kate: Stay safe, Baldwin! <3

(7:52 AM) Chloe: I’ll try to stroll around town to see if I can find Will

(7:53 AM) Chloe: I got no shit to do anyways

(7:54 AM) Max: Thanks, Chloe. Sorry that our reunion had to be like this…

(7:55 AM) Chloe: You remember our favourite childhood comic? He’s with us, Max!

(7:55 AM) Max: Hawt Dog Man!

“Hawt Dog Man?” Mike asked himself, a little bit surprised. “That’s a weird name for a comic…” Jon had the same expression as Mike too.

(7:56 AM) Jon: Weird name

(7:56 AM) Chloe: Indeed, but it’s a really nice comic series

(7:56 AM) Kate: I read some of it and enjoyed them :)

(7:57 AM) Max: See?! Baldwin, your girlfriend is a fan of Hawt Dog Man, too!

(7:57 AM) Max: High five, Kate!

(7:57 AM) Kate: High five!

(7:57 AM) Lyds: Any heads up on Will?

(7:57 AM) Mike: No…

(7:58 AM) Lyds: Shit… I’ll join Dustin and the others, then

Mike unlocked the safety lock that tied his bicycle to the bicycle rack but did not hope onto his bicycle because Jon would be walking. It would leave a bad impression on him if he was to cycle his way up back to Blackwell and leaving Jon behind so he walked his bicycle with Jon instead.

“Don’t worry about Will, Mike.” Jon said, trying to assure him. “I’m sure he’s just lost somewhere in Arcadia Bay.”

“Will’s not the type to adventure on his own often.” Mike said, feeling down. “But you may be right… I hope. Arcadia Bay is not like Hawkins, and unlike Hawkins, this town is all new and better compared to our hometown.”

Jon chuckled light-heartedly. “Back in Seattle, I tried to get as much time alone I can from fake people I know back in my old school. Seattle has a lot of places like Arcadia Bay but everything seemed to be modernising there. Sometimes, after school, I just went to the into the woods where my parents lived outskirts of the city and train my boxing there, sometimes with my dad too.” Jon smiled at the memory and Mike could only envision it. Mike never had a dad like Baldwin or Jon.

“That’s really nice. I wish my dad was like that.” Mike muttered, shrugging. “Sometimes, I can’t stand his almost expressionless emotions like he didn’t care for the family at all. Always lazing around on his Lay-Z-Boy and watched some television shows or news after he came back from work.”

Jon gave him a pitiful smile, putting a gentle hand on Mile’s right shoulder. “Hey, that’s okay. At least, you don’t have to be like him.”

“Yeah!” Mike almost exclaimed as he laughed. “Thank goodness we’re nothing alike. But still, it’s always nice to have a dad that would teach you something… like boxing for an example.”

“I’m not a professional, Mike, but I can certainly give people severe wounds and injuries if they decided to find qualms with me or us.”

“Have you ever done that?”

“Done what?” Jon asked, looking at him with an arched eyebrow.

“Sending people to the hospital or to the ER.”

Jon shook his head. “No, thank God. People would always think twice first when they looked at me.”

Mike chortled; a grin spread across his face. “Do you think you can take on Baldwin?”

Jon gave out an awkward laughter, totally filled with uncertainty and uneasiness. Mike could tell. “I may know boxing well but you’d be very stupid to try and fight him. Baldwin’s had earned several black belts with two red strips, and one red belt with two yellow strips on it. Not to mention that he has a good knowledge on boxing, too. If I find trouble with him, he’ll be the one sending me to the hospital with at least six major injuries.”

“Well, I’m glad that he’s on our side.” Mike said. “Now we know that we have two fighters on our group, The Party.”

“A brawler and a fighter.” Jon replied. “We’ll be a scary group of individuals now. No one in Blackwell can find trouble with us.”

“Saved for those assholes Nathan and his Vortex Club friends.” Mike said with disgust. They had just past a road lane and was making their way closer to the campus now. “Do you know what’s the animosity between Baldwin and Zach?”

“From what I heard, according to the rumours, they tried to take pizzas from Baldwin. It was last Sunday, remember? It happened at the parking lot; I think. Baldwin made the first move and I don’t know the rest.”

Mike was surprised. “How come he never told us about it?”

“I think he came up with a conclusion that it’s not a big problem. Besides, what Nathan and his gang of show-off individuals that loved to flex and be troublemakers could only throw snide and sneering remarks at him but nothing more. And Baldwin did the right choice of ignoring them. I’m glad that he’s not giving his time to them. Such a piece of shitheads, they are.” Jon said, taking a long breath after saying them.

Mike nodded. He couldn’t agree more with what Jon said. Mike never liked people like that and there were bullies in Hawkins that loved to picked on him, Will, Lucas and Dustin. “Indeed.”

“I’m just surprised, though.” Jon began after a moment of silence. “Baldwin is the leader of M83 yet almost everyone in Blackwell seemed oblivious to who he is. That’s really a shocker.”

“If I recall, Baldwin was or is always the one that doesn’t like to be shown in the public. He mostly keeps his identity out of the public at most times. I thought it was Mitch that was the leader until there was an interview about them.” Mike, too, was shocked at the revelation. He _loved_ that band a lot and he thought that he knew almost everything about them that this sudden news from the interview about them, when Mitch told them that Baldwin was the founder and the leader of M83 put his knowledge on the band to shame. “Anyways, we’re almost at the campus.”

Baldwin told them he could not find Will at the junkyard, much to Mike’s horror and disappointment. Mike and Jon united with the rest at the campus. Dustin got the spare key after explaining to Principal Wells that their friends weren’t responding them after a fight. Dustin had to lie in order to get a spare key. They all went into the dormitory and towards Will’s room.

Dustin inserted the key into Will’s door knob, twisted it to the side and pushed it open rather forcefully. Another disappointment again. Will’s room was clean and neat. Even his bed was properly arranged. The electric fan wasn’t even functioning as it faced towards the bed too. Will’s laptop was the only thing that was active as the charger was still connected to it, giving the battery energy.

“I’m screwed.” Mike muttered. “ _We’re_ screwed.” _Where are you, Will?_ He wanted to yell out for his best friend but that would only get responses from angry and annoyed students living in the dorm. His body was starting to shake and the worst possible thoughts came drowning onto Mike’s mentality if Will couldn’t be found.

His friends noticed it and tried to assure him that everything would be alright. It helped tremendously. “Thanks, guys. I really needed that.”

“Anytime, Mike.” Lyds assured him with a kind smile.

“We’re all here for each other, Mike.” Dustin said. “We will find Will. We’ll find him. Right now, all we can do is hope for the best outcome for Will to come back to us safely.”

Lucas also supplied Dustin. “We have classes later on. If Will’s out there, he’ll know and come back. He can’t miss it anyway. Attendance records is really important for Will’s academic profile.”

Mike nodded slowly. His head was spinning. “Alright, alright.” He let out a heavy sighed. “Let’s go to class.”

The skies were getting a bit darker as they got out of the dormitory building, making their way in group towards the main campus building. Baldwin was already in his Theoretical Physics class while the rest had Physical Education (PE). Mike didn’t know why Baldwin was opted out of PE class but he didn’t trudge on the matter.

Mike tried his best to ignore the current matter of Will’s whereabouts and decided to just focused on what was to come. PE class started with the girls and boys separated to their assigned gender locker rooms. Jim Edwards, their lecturer and coach for PE class, handed out their sweatshirts for this class specifically. Mike got an M-sized sweatshirt.

All of them donned into their sports shorts and sweatshirts. The girls were the same, including those in The Party. Max, Lyds and Kate had their hair tied into a ponytail. Baldwin was totally missing out on Kate. She looked very pretty, and so were Max and Lyds.

Mr. Edwards divided the time. The girls got the first half session of PE playing volleyball. Max, Lyds, Kate, Victoria, Jennifer Hayes, and several other girls were on one team and the other were consisted of Taylor Christensen, Courtney Wagner, Stacey Willem and several others.

Mike watched with the rest of the boys as Team Max was fighting against Team Taylor. Who could’ve thought that Max and Lyds were aggressive in sports that won the volleyball fight? Kate was reserved but she helped when required of her for the team. It was entertaining… until it was the boys turn that Mike didn’t even liked it.

Basically, Nathan and the gang trashed Mike’s team (consist of Lucas, Dustin, Warren, Jon, Ethan Simpson, Riley Louis and one more named Luke.) easily. Zach especially had been targeting Mike, Lucas and Dustin, sending them volleys of forceful balls towards them, much more than necessary.

In retaliation, with precise aiming, Jon sent one flying across and hit Logan in stomach. The guy fell to the fell in utter pain as he gasped for air. Smirks spread across Mike’s team. _Taste your own medicine you piece of shit._

“How do you like that, huh?” Jon exclaimed, obviously he was pissed at the other team with. “I can definitely give more and I won’t hesitate.”

“What’s your problem, squint eyes?” Nathan interjected angrily. He walked closer to Jon with a deathly glare on his face. Nathan Prescott stopped before Jon. “You got a problem?”

“Back off, Prescott, if you want your bones to stay intact.” Jon warned. Mike saw the clenched fists on Jon.

Zach and Logan stood beside Nathan now. A sneering grin on Nathan’s face. “What are you going to do about it, eh?”

“This,” Jon took Nathan’s throat all of the sudden, squeezing his right hand tightly while bringing him up from the ground. Before Zach and Logan could react, Jon shoved Nathan towards them, the three fell like pinballs to the ground abruptly.

All eyes were on them with shock and gasped. Mike, Lucas and Dustin were at awe. Mr. Edwards came running towards them, whistling his whistle vigorously. “Hey, hey! No fighting!”

“He… he started it!” Nathan groaned in pain, holding his hands to his throat while looking at Jon with contempt. _Fucking pussy!_ Mike yelled inside. He walked up towards Jon’s side, so did Lucas and Dustin.

Mr. Edwards averted his eyes from Nathan to Jon, then back to Nathan then to Jon again before saying this to him. “You started this, Lee?”

Jon simply shrugged. “I don’t know, Mr. Edwards. It looks like Nathan tripped and fell towards his girlfriends.” He replied lamely and unflinching, causing a general laughter from the others with a background oohed.

“I’m not playing around, kid.” Mr. Edwards replied.

“So am I.” Jon said. “Tell them to behave and ask them not to throw balls at us with more force than necessary. If they do it again, I’ll be sending them to the campus’s nurse.”

Zach got up to his feet. “Is that a threat?”

“No, it’s an advice.”

“Alright, alright! This is your first PE class and already you guys started a drama. Jon, I’ll be reporting this behaviour to the other lecturers and to the Principal.”

Mike, Lucas and Dustin exclaimed in unison, “What?!” _What sort of bullshittery_

“That’s not fair! Jon said the truth!” Dustin defended.

“True or not, Jon didn’t need to toss Nathan.” Mr. Edwards then turned to Nathan, Zach and Logan, the three feigned pained looks on their faces. “If what Jon said is true, I’m giving you three a warning strike.”

“Whatever!” Nathan retorted angrily. “My father owns this school. He owns this town! You better watch it, Jon.”

Jon retaliated. “Fuck off, pussy.”

“Alright, break it off, guys! It’s obvious that what I’ve planned in mind wouldn’t work. I guess I have to work on a new plan from this debacle. Class is over but I want all of you to behaved on my next class. Is that understood?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good. Enjoy your lunch break.”

Jon’s mood went back to normal. He told them he was unaffected by them (Nathan and his friends) and if they dared to find problems with them again, he would be sending them to the nurse for sure. They changed their clothes back to what they were wearing this morning before PE class.

It became the highlight topic for the rest of day. _Everyone_ was talking about it during lunch as Mike noticed there were a lot of students looking at their way. They settled at their usual spot: outside of the main building near the fountain for their lunchbreak. Baldwin joined them a bit later and basically, they bombarded Baldwin what had just happened during PE class.

Dustin was the one pouring out all the information with awe and excitement, and Baldwin was amused and impressed. “It’s amazing! Jon was amazing! He sent Nathan flying towards Zach and Logan into a collision. Man, if you were there, you’d be laughing!”

Baldwin chuckled amusingly. “I bet. Good job, Jon. It was sad that I wasn’t there to join the fun.”

“It’s no biggie. You have Theoretical Physics anyway, can’t miss out on that. If there is a next time, you can join me.”

“No, he won’t.” Kate arched an eyebrow at Jon with her arms crossed, staring at him then to Baldwin. “You can’t get into trouble.”

“Oh, shit! The girlfriend steps in!” Lucas said loudly, laughing.

“It’s her job to see her boyfriend safe.” Lyds said, smirking.

Baldwin groaned playfully. “Where’s the fun in that, Kate?”

“The fun is where danger is not present.” Kate said, her voice sweetened with honey. “I’m keeping an eye on you!” She pointed two fingers at her boyfriend.

Baldwin pouted at her, and Kate cupped his cheeks and pecked him on the lips. The whole group oohed. “I know you can protect yourself, but I don’t want to see you getting bruises and all that. Got it?”

Her boyfriend raised his hands in defeat, grinning. “Fine, I won’t… when you’re around.”

Kate pinched his nose in response but kissed him on the lips before retreating back to her position. Mike envied their relationship, not that he was a loner, but the fact that Baldwin and Kate got into a cute relationship having just met recently. Love was weird, love was foreign to Mike. He would never understand how it would ever work for him, and he was fine with it.

His phone suddenly vibrated. Mike pulled out his Samsung Note 9 Plus and he saw that he received messages from his sister and two missed calls from Nancy and Mrs. Byers. _Shit…_

“MonkaS.” Mike blurted quietly.

He opened his WhatsApp and read Nancy’s message.

(11:35 AM) Nancy: Hey, lil bro! We’re in Arcadia Bay!

(11:35 AM) Nancy: (sent a photo of her, Jonathan and Mrs. Byers having their brunch at the Two Whales Diner)

(11:36 AM) Nancy: We’re going to look at the motel for rooms

(11:36 AM) Nancy: Any suggestions? We’re planning to stay here for a week or maybe two

(11:36 AM) Nancy: By the way, Joyce wants to see Will and all of you so we were planning to have dinner at the local restaurant here. Can you guys make it?

A week or two?! Mike was dead the moment he read that. Will was nowhere to found either.

(12:09 PM) Mike: Uhh, there’s a motel just passed McDonald’s

(12:09 PM) Mike: And I don’t think we can go out tonight… or this week…

(12:11 PM) Nancy: Aww, why not? :(

(12:12 PM) Mike: Because we got a lot of assignments to do

(12:12 PM) Mike: And tomorrow’s our due date for our Photography assignment. Will’s not feeling very well, either.

(12:12 PM) Nancy: Yikes…

(12:14 PM) Nancy: We’ll go to the campus after we’re done here to check on Will

(12:14 PM) Nancy: Joyce wants to check on him; we’ll get him the meds

Mike panicked, typing furiously.

(12:14 PM) Mike: No, don’t! It’s off-limits during weekdays for visitors! Curfew starts at 5:30 PM, too

(12:15 PM) Mike: Don’t worry about the meds, Nance. We got it covered for Will, nurse got it for him and he’s not resting in his room

(12:16 PM) Ah, ok… Tell Will to get well soon! We’ll just stay here in Arcadia Bay and will visit you guys tomorrow or Sunday! :)))

Tomorrow would be Saturday… then Sunday. _Yikes_. He was dead, so fucking dead. _Will, where the in the fucking world are you?!_

Mike would tell them soon about this, after their classes ends for today so they could start discuss on the matter of how to deal with it together.

Next class was starting soon which was Music Lab. Ms. Avery was everything what Max told them, kind and funny. The Music Lab was _huge_ , to say the least. Everything was updated and contemporary. Even the instruments and the studio were all top-graded quality. It would seemed that Blackwell Academy was indeed a rich, private boarding school after all.

The first session they were taught about the basics of music instruments, about each student’s pros and cons; their vocal range, preferred instrument, etc. It was natural for Mike to play the electric guitar. Dustin preferred the drums and Lucas the synthesiser. If Will was here with them now, he would also be preferred the electric guitar, like Mike.

When everyone told Ms. Avery of their preferred roles, she gave them an assignment which would be due in two weeks. It was to perform a show for the class. Ms. Avery told them they could either go in solo, in pair or in group. Mike was hooked.

Baldwin paired up with Kate, much to their group’s horror because he was the leader of M83, but they respected his decision. Mike, Will, Lucas and Dustin were to be in a group. Max, Warren, Jon and Lyds in another group.

“Shit… Will’s not here so what are we going to do with this assignment?” Dustin asked worryingly.

“We’ll just go with it for now. We have to perform on the thirtieth so I hope we have enough time.”

Lucas chimed. “We still have to find him though.” And they all nodded at once. “Let’s meet at my room after our last class.”

And that was basically it for Music Lab class. Ms. Avery said that there was nothing else to talk about and that the assignment was pretty much a straightforward thing with her briefing. Next week, they would have to report to Ms. Avery about what song each individuals and groups were to play.

Some of the members of the Party had to go on their separate ways. Baldwin to his Quantum Physics, Lyds to her Economics, Kate to her History Religion, Max and Warren went off together closely to Cultural Anthropology. So that left Mike, Lucas, Dustin and Jon to Advanced Mathematics.

Jon was obviously the smartest at Advanced Mathematics. It was like he had the knack for it. They were on chapter one and already they had to learn about logarithms but thankfully, Mike, Lucas and Dustin were pretty good in mathematics, too. Not Jon-level good but still good enough to score good marks.

Luckily for them, their first exercise was Pythagorean Theorem. You know, the a2 \+ b2 = c2 equation. Everything was all easy until the next page was filled with logarithm questions. “What the fuck?” Dustin muttered in despair when he saw the questions. “Log questions already?”

“It’s easy.” Jon smug smiled at them. “If you don’t know I can teach you guys.”

“Please, by all means.” Lucas pleaded.

Jon finished his exercise earlier but the rest had handed up right before the class ended. Jon bid his goodbye for today to them but the three of them quickly stopped him, calling his name. Jon turned around, a confused look on his face.

“What is it?” He asked them.

“It’s about Will.” Mike said, sounding pleading but also seriousness in his tone. “Meet us at Lucas’s room at six. Bring the rest, too.”

Jon understood, nodding. “At six – sharp, got it.”

Rest of them dispersed to the dormitory building. A storm was brewing in to Oregon. Mike quickly showered and got into his new clothes before walking towards Lucas’s dorm room. He was informed in the group chat that all of them were there already, including Chloe who snuck in, everyone saved for Mike.

He knocked on Lucas’s door and it was opened by Jon. Most were sitting on the floor while some sat on the coffee table. They greeted him and he greeted them back. “What do we have?” Mike immediately asked, straight into the topic.

“We got a map of Arcadia Bay. Thanks to Chloe.” Dustin pointed to the blue-haired teen who was sitting comfortably at the sofa. The map was displayed on the coffee table

“No problem, Henderson.” She replied with a smile.

He walked closer and inspect the map. Dustin continued. “This is Blackwell Academy,” He pointed his finger on the map. “surrounded by woodlands, hills and mountains. Down here is Arcadia Bay, where the delicious and extravagant Two Whales Diner is located…”

“Can you just get to the point?” Lucas asked impatiently, cutting him.

Dustin groaned, rolling his eyes. “Basically, we designated some areas to cover. There will be three Mirkwoods. You know, from the Lord of the Rings?”

“We get it.”

“Alright, so the east of Blackwell Academy is the Pacific Ocean. The northern woodland part of Blackwell Academy will be Mirkwood One, southern woodland is Mirkwood Two and western woodland is Mirkwood Three.” Dustin pointed three times on different locations. Everyone nodded attentively. “Back to the town, I’ve decided to come up with five sections: The lighthouse, the harbour, the residential area, the town itself and finally Blackwell Academy.”

“We don’t have to cover the town anymore, though.” Jon stated. “Baldwin, Mike and I had just covered it. Chloe did, too.”

“Just to make sure again.” Dustin replied. “We leave no clue behind, even if it means repeating search on the same place.”

Chloe intervened. “Way ahead of the southern woodland – or Mirkwood Three as you nerds called it – is the barn and the junkyard. The barn and the junkyard aren’t far from each other. About six miles away from each other.”

Dustin nodded. “We’ll combine those two and call that section Mordor.”

Baldwin laughed. “Mordor? The junkyard and probably the barn are anything but Mordor.”

The rest of the members laughed. Dustin blushed, embarrassed. “What should we call it, then?”

“Hey, I’m not against it… it’s just that it doesn’t look like Mordor.”

“We’ll just call it Mordor for now.” Mike agreed, siding with Dustin. “It’s not important anyways. So now we have six sections to cover.”

Dustin went on, “Since there’s like eleven of us here, we’ll split into four groups. All clear?” He asked to the rest of the group, and they nodded all at once again. “Max, Warren and Chloe are in Alpha Team. Jon, Lyds and Kate in Bravo Team. Lucas and I in Charlie Team and Mike and Baldwin in Delta Team.”

“You’re pretty quick in planning all these.” Lyds said with an impressed smile on her face.

“Yeah,” Max added.

“Thank you.” Dustin beamed. “Now, Mike. What’s the situation with the Byers and your sister?”

Mike sighed. “They’re already here in Arcadia Bay… They wanted to see Will but I told them he was sick and all, I had to fake it, but they want to see us sometime tomorrow or Sunday.”

“Shit,” Lucas breathed. “MonkaS.”

“Indeed.” Mike nodded. “I’ll try my best to keep them at bay with words but I don’t think I can hold on forever.”

“We’ll find Will as soon as we can.” Kate resolved. “What are the team’s assigned sectors?”

“Alpha Team will be covering the lighthouse and the residential area, which also means you guys are covering Mirkwood One. Bravo and Charlie will be covering the harbour, the town and Blackwell Academy, also Mirkwood Three.”

“Me and Mike will be covering the junkyard and the barn, then. And Mirkwood Two.” Baldwin said, nodding. “When do we start the search?”

“As soon as possible, I guess.” Dustin shrugged. “I know some of most of us are tired with this morning’s search but Will’s in trouble. We don’t leave a Party member behind. We looked for each other, and be there for one another. This is serious.”

“Well, then sums up about everything we have to know for now.” Lyds said. “We can start tomorrow since we have no class.”

Tomorrow was a good idea to start their big planned search. That was until Jon came in, “we still have to send in our photos to Mr. Jefferson, though.” And most of them groaned. Baldwin, Max, Kate and Warren had already finished theirs but not the rest.

“Fuck! I forgot about it totally.” Mike let out a frustrated sigh.

“About that…” Max began with a dirty smile. “Mr. Jefferson told me earlier after Cultural Anthropology that he extended the due date to next week. His reason was that a lot of the students has yet to hand up.”

That was a saving grace. He silently thanked Mr. Jefferson for extending the duration of their assignment. That would give them a lot of time. Those who hadn’t handed up Mr. Jefferson’s assignment shared the same feeling with Mike.

“Let’s just take a rest for today.” Dustin advised. “We’re tired and all so we don’t need to exhaust our energy because tomorrow we’ll start.”

“I’m still fine,” Baldwin said. “I can definitely start searching around the campus and Mirkwood Three if needed.”

“Me too.” Chloe supplied. “I’ll go check around town and the residential area on my way back home. I’m not too keen on seeing step-douche early anyways so might as well.”

“Here,” Baldwin took out his wallet and handed her a fifty-dollar bill note. Chloe took the note but the confused look on her face was palpable. “Gas, for today and tomorrow.”

“That’s a lot, though.” Chloe said. “Are you sure about it?”

“Yeah,” Baldwin nodded, “I’m sure.”

“Alright, guys. Everything’s settled?” Dustin asked, no one answered. He adjourned the meeting with, “Then we can all rest. Baldwin, it’s up to you if you want to search for Will but I advised against it. It’s going to rain soon.”

Baldwin shrugged. “I got a raincoat and an umbrella.”

“I’ll join you, Ronsse.” Mike said.

“You sure? You certainly looked like you could use the sleep, though. I mean, out of all of us, you’re the one that deserves the sleep.”

Mike shook his head vigorously. “No. Will is out there somewhere and we can’t leave him out in the cold.”

“We’re not but forcing yourself will not do great on your health and it wouldn’t help if you’re sleepy and tired.” Jon said, trying to assure him. “We’re not forcing you, it’s your call. We’re just worried and all.”

“I’ll go.” Mike replied stubbornly, but smiled at their consideration. “Baldwin and I will return before 9:00 or 10:00.” Baldwin agreed. Kate gave the two a worried look but with Baldwin assurances, she retreated into a sigh.

“Just stay safe you two, okay?” Kate said to them, kissing Baldwin on the lips. “Don’t leave your girlfriend alone, Ronsse.”

“Affirmative, miss!” He smiled sheepishly.

Members of the Party left Lucas’s room and went to their own. Chloe snuck out of the building to get back home with her truck she parked outside by the main road. It was as if she was hiding from someone.

It wasn’t until like 7:30 PM that the storm started pouring water over Arcadia Bay. That was when Mike took his raincoat, draped it over himself and a flashlight. He got out of the dormitory building and found Baldwin sitting on the bench, talking to Bravo who was perching on his arm. Mike saw an old man wearing spectacles. He learned that his name was Samuel Taylor, the campus’s janitor. Samuel was carrying a ladder with both of his hands towards the storeroom at the end of the building, paying no mind them. _Odd fellow_ , Mike thought, shrugging.

“You ready?” Mike asked as soon as he stepped into Baldwin’s view.

“Yeah,” He replied. With a single nod from Baldwin, Bravo flew to his shoulder. “Let’s go.”

“Mirkwood Three?” He nodded as a matter to reply. The both of them went into the woods.

The storm wasn’t really helping their situation. They were under heavy rain and Bravo was completely getting drenched that Baldwin had to borrow the umbrella from Mike to protect Bravo from getting any more wet.

Looking for Will in this forest was improbable but they had to look regardless. Just like the three of them now (Bravo included), Mirkwood Three was under heavy rain and the flashlights weren’t helping much either. The darkness was just too dense, supplied with the erratic raindrops.

Thirty minutes of quietness had passed and nothing. All they found were just dried, dead leaves, twigs, branches and minor trashes that were no doubt thrown by students of Blackwell Academy. A thunder roared loudly, shocking Mike a bit. They kept on going but Mirkwood Three was so huge they didn’t even know where they were going.

Baldwin took out his smartphone and look into Google Maps. “Goodness gracious. This woodland is big. It’s no wonder why Dustin divided it into three parts.” His friend commented. Bravo shook his body, releasing the water that was on his feathers.

“Even so, all of us couldn’t cover it entirely. We need more people to cover the areas. Like, a massive search party.”

“We don’t have the manpower for that, though.” Baldwin said and they kept walking through the woodland. “This rain isn’t helping at all. So sudden it just rain!”

Mike whined in agreement. “I know! Shit, man. We should shout for his name.”

His friend made no hesitation and shouted. “Will?! Where are you?”

“Will!” Mike joined in, raising his voice. “Will? Are you there? It’s me, Mike!”

They shouted for long as another half an hour passed until their voice was all hoarse. Mike and Baldwin rested for a while to catch some air. “I think… I think we should go back…”

Mike didn’t want to leave Will behind but he didn’t want to argue either. This rain wasn’t helping them much and it only got worse. “Yeah… let’s go…”

They both turned and followed the path back to the dormitory, until they heard a rustling near them. Mike and Baldwin were alarmed, Bravo was looking at the direction of where the mysterious sound came from.

Fear began to build in Mike. Their flashlights flashed towards the source of the sound, and when they did, their mouths were agape, eyes wide in shock and fear. Breathless, even. They just froze as they stared at the person who looked scared.

Whoever it was, the person wore an oversized yellow shirt, standing at the height of about a hundred and sixty-three metres. The person had a brown buzzed haircut with brown eyes, completely drenched by the rain. The flashlight made her eyes winced a bit but the person was looking at them both.

“H-hello…?” Mike called out carefully to the person in front of them. Bravo screeched, making the person taking a step back. “Hey-hey! It’s fine, it’s just an eagle.”

The person was quiet, eyes turning from Mike, Baldwin and Bravo quickly, unsure. “Are… are you lost?” Baldwin asked. She responded with quietness again. “C-can you… talk?”

Another thunder roared, and the person jumped a bit. The person raised her hands to cover his/her arms, shuddering under the cold. “Shit… here, take mine.” Mike removed his raincoat quickly and handed it over to the person but only stared, leaving Mike idle. He got a closer look at the person and he knew then. _A girl._

Something was wrong about her, or something wasn’t right… Mike decided to just draped his raincoat over her, pulling the raincoat’s hood to cover her head. Baldwin handed over the umbrella back to Mike. Another thunder roared above and the rain was worst now.

“We have to go back.” Mike said to Baldwin, he nodded, then turned to the girl. “Come with us.”

They were in Mike’s room by the time the time reached 9:45 PM. There was no one around to noticed them. Most were already asleep at this time. At least, that was what he’d hope for. The girl sat at the sofa while Mike and Baldwin were busy discussing on what to do with her.

“What are we going to do with her?” Baldwin asked. “Should we report to the police?”

“I-I think so, right?” Mike asked, even he himself was uncertain about it. “I mean… she could just be lost trying to find her way home or something…”

“It’s heavy rain now too, and already 9:47 PM. Should I call Kate?”

Mike hummed. “If that helps us with her,” He pointed at the girl. “then I don’t see why not.”

Baldwin nodded, pulling out his smartphone. “I’ll call her now. You should check up on her, see if you can get anything out of her while I call.”

Mike nodded and walked towards the girl who was sitting on the sofa, watching him intently. He knelt down, looking into the girl’s eyes. Mike asked, “Do you… do you need any help?” Baldwin was talking to Kate on the background.

She didn’t answer. Mike swallowed. He asked again. “Why are you out there alone? Did you run away? From home? From someone?” She didn’t answer again. “Can… can you hear me?”

The girl nodded, surprising Mike in response. “Woah, you’re not deaf then. So… did you run away?” The girl hesitated, but nodded. “Alright, then. From your home? Mom and dad?” She shook her head in response but said nothing.

Baldwin joined in, knelt beside Mike. “Can you talk?” He asked gently and kindly. She didn’t answer, eyeing at him suspiciously. “It’s okay… I’m not here to harm you or do you anything. I have friend,” Mike snorted, Baldwin elbowed him very lightly. “She’s coming over to help you out, alright? I need you to answer us.”

“Can you talk?” Mike repeated.

The girl hesitated for a long moment, eyeing at the both of them. She opened her mouth and said, “Yes.” So quietly like a very soft whisper that you thought you couldn’t hear it.

“So, you can talk, then.” Baldwin nodded, smiling kindly at her. “That’s good. Would you mind telling us what are you doing at the forest all by yourself, without anything?”

She didn’t answer again, looking down with her lips quipped. There was a knock on the door. Mike nudged to Baldwin with his head, his friend immediately got up and opened the door.

He heard Baldwin greeted Kate. “Hey, um, thanks for coming over, Kate.”

“No problem, Baldwin.” He heard her sweetly respond. “I brought the clothes you asked for. Not sure why…”

“We’ll explain it to you,” Baldwin said, “just come in and don’t freak out, alright?”

“Oh… okay…?” Baldwin opened the door widely, and gestured Kate to enter. She walked in and observed the situation.

Kate gasped immediately. “Oh, my…”

“We… uh… we found her all alone in Mirkwood Three.” Baldwin explained. “And she was covered in water and all, still is…”

“Where are your manners, guys? Can you get her a towel or something?” Kate asked. “She’s cold and shaking!” Kate immediately walked towards her with worried expression.

“Oh, right!” Mike said, feeling completely dumb. “Sorry!” He got up to his closet and took a towel, handing it over to Kate.

Kate cooed at her, “Hey, sweetie, are you okay? It’s okay, we’re not bad people.” Kate said, getting no answer from the mysterious girl. “I brought you fresh clothes,” Kate gestured the clothes that was on her hands. “I think they’re about your size, like me.”

“Give it to her,” Baldwin said and Kate nodded.

“Here,” Kate handed over the fresh clothes to her, a deep blue sweater with grey pants and an underwear. The girl took it, putting it on her lap. “Here’s the towel to get yourself clean.”

The girl was looking at the items that were given to her. Abruptly, she got up and removed the raincoat, and then she was reaching for the hemp of her yellow shirt, intending to pull it up but everyone exclaimed in the room and stopped her from doing so.

“Woah, woah!” Mike exclaimed turning his head away, Baldwin did the same.

“MonkaGIGA.” Baldwin said, looking away with wide, horrified eyes. Bravo screeched, flapping his wings widely.

“Hey, hey, you don’t do that.” Kate said to the girl. When both of the boys turned, it was finally safe to look at the girl again. “Not when there are boys around, you understand?”

The girl was confused but she nodded all the same. “Understand.” She said.

“Good,” Kate smiled sweetly at her. “Well, if you want to change, we’ll just go outside, alright? To give you privacy while you get yourself clean and change into your new clothes.”

The girl nodded. Kate gave them a signal with her head. The boys understood and walked out of the door, Kate trailing behind them. “You’ll be alright.” Mike said to the mysterious girl. She only nodded, watching them.

Mike was about to close the door once all three of them were outside until the girl ran towards the door, stopping him from closing the door abruptly. That spooked them, until Mike noticed the fear in her brown eyes.

“You… you don’t want it closed?” Mike asked, bewildered.

“No.”

“Oh, um, okay… how about we just,” he slowly pulled the door closer to the frame, leaving only a minimal sighting into his room and the girl but stopping near the end of the frame, “leave it like this? Is that better?”

The girl nodded. “Yes.”

Mike smiled and then turned away to the rest, to Baldwin and Kate.

“How did you two find her?” Kate asked.

“Well,” Mike began explaining, “we were shouting for Will, hoping that he was at Mirkwood Three until we heard a rustle. We turned around and found her standing under the heavy rain with nothing on her.”

“And from the looks of it, it looks like she ran away.” Baldwin supplied. “From who? Parents? Someone? We don’t know. We just brought her here because it was the logical thing to do. Can’t just leave her stranded there.”

“You both did the right thing.” Kate smiled at them both. “What now? Should we call the police?”

“No!” Both of the boys exclaimed together. “We can’t… yet. Not when my sister and Will’s mom and brother are here. They’ll suspect something.”

“Then what do we do with her?”

“I was thinking maybe we should let her stay in your room for the night? If it’s not too much of a hassle…”

Kate shook her head. “No, it’s not, Mike. I’ll be glad to let her stay in my room.” She hesitated when she said, “She’s… she’s not some kind of a serial killer, right?”

“I don’t think so…”

Kate said, “I noticed there are some blood stains on her shirt. I’m not trying to say that she is, but I just want to be realistic here.”

“She wasn’t holding anything, Kate.” Mike said. “When we found her, she looked scared and confused.”

“Okay, okay…” Kate sighed. “I think she’s done.”

The girl opened the door, revealing herself in Kate’s fresh clothes, completely wiped clean of the rainwater on her skin. Mike, Baldwin and Kate entered the room, the girl sat down where she originally sat earlier. Bravo flew across the room and landed on Baldwin’s shoulder. The girl looked at the eagle intently in awe.

“Bravo’s here is his companion.” Mike said. “I think we should introduce ourselves. I’m Mike Wheeler, short for Michael. This is Baldwin Ronsse, a good friend of ours.”

Baldwin waved at her, smiling. “Hello.”

“And this is Kate Marsh. Baldwin’s girlfriend.”

“A pleasure to meet you and just call me Kate, save the hassle.”

“Umm, what’s your name?” He asked.

The girl looked down, locking her eyes at her left wrist. Hesitating, she pulled the left sleeve up slowly and revealed a tattoo on her wrist with a black imprint of “011” on it.

“Is that real?” He asked, his right hand making its way towards the tattoo but Kate smacked his left arm, the girl pulled her left hand away, looking at Mike with narrowed eyes.

“Mike!” Kate chided.

“Sorry…” Mike apologised. “It’s just that you’re the second girl I’ve ever seen with a tattoo. What’s it means? The eleven.” There was a pause between three and the girl. Finally, she pointed the finger, bumping it into her chest twice while she looked at Mike. “That’s your name?” He asked, the girl nodded.

“Eleven? Okay…” Baldwin said.

“Um, maybe we can call you El? Short for Eleven.” The girl just stared at him, then nodding. “Oh, um, okay. Do you want to sleep at Kate’s room?”

The girl shook her head and said, “No.”

“No? You don’t want to sleep at her room? You sure?” Baldwin asked. The girl shook her head again. “Kate?”

“Well… it’s getting late already. Mike, I’m not going to force her so maybe she can sleep in your room?”

Mike was stunned. “But… I’m a guy.”

“I hope that you would keep your hands to yourself. She looks scared and timid already.”

Mike groaned. “I’m not a pervert and a molester. I will definitely not touch her like a creep!” He defended himself, more particularly his pride.

Baldwin and Kate smiled at him then. “Then good. El will sleep here with you. But… where will she sleep though?”

“She can sleep on my bed. I have brought with me sleeping bags when we came to Blackwell Academy.” Mike explained, shrugging.

“If you want, you can sleep at my room, Mike.” Baldwin offered. “I don’t really mind.”

Mike nodded, turning to El. He asked, “Do you want to sleep alone, El?” El shook her head frantically and said nothing. “Alright, then. You can sleep on my bed and I’ll be sleeping on the floor, alright? Sounds good?” El nodded. Mike smiled at her.

A thunder sounded, shocking all of them and made El jumped. “I think that calls for a sleep.” Kate declared, getting up while holding onto her boyfriend’s hand. “You should too, Baldwin.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” He got up too. “Goodnight, El.” Baldwin said to her kindly.

“Sweet dreams, El.” Kate said to her, beaming. “Take care of her, Mike. We’ll discuss tomorrow.”

"Goodnight." El said to them with a faint smile.

Mike nodded as he got up. “Goodnight, guys.” He waved at them. “Thanks, you two.”

“Not a problem, Mike. Get some sleep, too.” With that, the couple left his room, shutting the door gently. Mike walked over and locked the door. He turned to El who was watching him, his every movement. “You… you can sleep on my bed, El. It’s not big of a deal, really. Besides, my sleeping bags are just as comfortable as my bed.”

El nodded, getting up from the sofa and walked towards the bed. Glancing at Mike again, he assured her with a nod that it was alright and wasn’t a hassle at all. She sat down on the edge of his bed. Mike gave her another assuring smile. “Goodnight, El.”

She smiled the faintest smile at him but a smile all the same. She said, “Goodnight, Mike.”

He flipped the lights off, El pulled the blanket towards her and made no sound further. Mike went into his sleeping bag, unable to sleep. A girl was sleeping in his room! His room! He sighed quietly, hoping that El didn’t listen. _It’s going to be a long ass day tomorrow._ He thought, closing his eyes shut to find sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With her introduction into the story, I think it's time for me to add the relationship tags now or should I wait? I DON'T KNOW!!
> 
> Update 1: Minor updates on the last part that should've been there on the first place. Basically, I just added another paragraph at the end of this chapter.
> 
> Update 2 (03/09/19): Added a bit of words.


	11. Wim I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very short but it is significant to the original character, Baldwin Ronsse about his background so I thought I would just put it here to give a little insight on Baldwin's past. It takes the same day as the previous chapter, Mike II.

_Friday, 16 th August, 2019_

_Orco’s Corporate Building, Seattle, Oregon_

Wim arrived in Seattle two days ago and he settled in a hotel sponsored by his best friend and Chief Executive Officer (CEO), James Cheng. It was a nice hotel that gave him the view of the city from his window. And while he very much appreciated the luxury of staying in a five-star hotel, Wim wanted to stay in a simple hotel if it weren’t for James Cheng to intervened. Still, he appreciated it a lot and the food this hotel provided was good enough. At least, he would have a nice hot shower after all the travelling from Georgia.

Today, there would be a meeting with the board of directors of Orco. James was not only the CEO of this company, but he was also the founder that he hoped this business he created would pass down to his son one day.

Orco Technology was an American multinational electronics company headquartered in Richmond, Virginia that manufactured electronics such as kitchen appliances, televisions, fridges and refrigerators, speakers, printers and many more. He heard that they were planning to expand their manufacturing capabilities such as producing cars, computers and smartphones to say the least.

He wasn’t supposed to be in the meeting. Wim had no business in here at all but James insisted that he should be by his side, despite Wim only holding the position of Chief Technology Officer and that this meeting was only for the board of directors, the positions of the highest-ranked staff members. Wim was a second-ranked staff and earned about $450,000 a year, roughly $37,500 a month. And yes, he had been working with James almost Wim’s entirely life.

The meeting was adjourned after two hours of meeting with the rest of the directors. Wim got up from his seat (he sat at the back because he had no sitting position within the board of directors table) and was heading towards the door until James called him by his name. “Wim,” James called. Everyone in the company knew about their close friendship. They simply awed and admired at it but Wim shrugged it off as simply they were just friends. The rest exited the meeting room. “Want to go for lunch?”

James Cheng, one of the richest people in the United States of America, came from Kuching, Sarawak. He migrated to the United States somewhere in the nineties and started his business there that grew up to become a multinational company. He was a billionaire, to say the least. James was seven years older than Wim so that made Wim about forty-seven years hold while his best friend now fifty-four years old. James had black hair of crew cut hairstyle, – he had always been the stylish one despite his age – a pair of strict, deep brown eyes with rich brown skin.

Wim met him in Atlanta, Georgia in 2000 and they quickly formed a close bond together. James invited Wim to work with him at Orco and he accepted it. Here they are now.

“Don’t you have lunch with your wife?” Wim asked jokingly as soon as the meeting room was clear and only the two of them.

James chuckled heartily. “Elizabeth had just realised that she had an appointment with her friends at Canlis so she’s having lunch there with her friends and our kids.”

“Oh… Allan and Maria are both here?” Wim asked. He knew the children of James Cheng well enough, but he never introduced Baldwin to them, nor do James know about Wim’s own son, too.

James nodded, smiling. “They’re having their summer vacation.”

“I see… Well, where do you want to have lunch, James?”

“Just something quick and fast, even though I longed for Chinese food back at my home state.” James said, sounding a bit melancholic. “But I’m up for anything actually.”

“There’s a McDonald’s joint at 25th Ave. We can go there if you want.” Wim said. He wanted to have fast-food anyway. Wim wasn’t up for anything fancy that might taste good but have to wait in the long process.

His best friend looked thoughtful for a moment, then agreed. “That’ll do, Wim. Want to go now?”

That question made Wim gave his friend a puzzled look. “I thought we’re going to meet there?”

“I told my driver to go pick up my wife and kids later.” James said. “If you don’t mind, I’ll be following in your car.”

“James Cheng,” Wim gave him a disbelief and amused look. “A billionaire wants to ride on my car?”

“Hey, we’re old friends, aren’t we? It’s not like it’s weird or anything.” James chuckled. He shifted his body a few times, struggling to feel relaxed. “I seriously don’t like wearing a blazer, let alone a tuxedo. I really want to get out of these clothes as soon as possible.”

“You can take it off as soon as we get into my car.” Wim said.

And they made no delay. Using the elevator down to the ground floor, Wim and James got out of the building. He parked his Hilux at the side of the road, outside of Orco’s building so it wasn’t a long distance towards his car.

“I see that you still keep it clean.” James commented when he saw his Hilux. “Almost spotless and pristine condition.”

Wim smiled. “I just like things clean and neat.” He took out his car keys and unlocked his car with a press of a button. They both hopped into the car. James quickly removed his blazer as Wim inserted his car keys and brought the car’s engine to life. They put their seatbelts on before he drove off to their destination.

“Ah,” James relaxed, letting out a relieved sigh. “It feels good to get out of the blazer.”

“I’ll turn the air condition on.” Wim did.

“Oh, is that your son?” James asked. He noticed the picture that was hanging below the rear-view mirror.

It was a picture of Wim, the twelve-year-old Baldwin in his martial arts uniform holding his very first golden trophy (for martial arts) and a blackbelt with wide smiling face and his mentor, Grandmaster Xu Chu. Baldwin’s first ever gold trophy and blackbelt for the World Wushu Competition back in 2013, held in Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia.

The event was glorious when he saw his son dominating throughout the 2013 World Wushu Competition alongside Grandmaster Xu Chu. He remembered that event too well. “Yes.” He said, smiling at the memory when that picture was taken. “It was his first blackbelt and golden trophy for kung fu.”

Wim saw the puzzled and quizzical reaction of James as he scrutinised the picture. “No offence, Wim, but he looks nothing like you.”

“I adopted him, actually.” Wim said, casually shrugging but a smile spread across his face. It was the best decision of his life. “His mother passed away after an unfortunate incident happened at Atlanta back in 2003.” Wim didn’t want to talked further about it. Mainly because he was respecting his son’s private life.

“Really?” James asked. “You never old me you adopted. How come I only know of this now? I’m sorry about the mother’s unfortunate passing, though.”

 _2003_. It wasn’t a great year for the two-year-old Baldwin, to say the very least. It took him two years before he could finally open up to Wim but even that was reserved and the damage was dealt. He remembered the day it happened, all too well for his own good, and all the more too well for Baldwin. 2003 wasn’t a great year for Baldwin. “The incident happened all too quickly. There was nothing to stop it.” Wim simply replied.

“What happened?” James asked carefully.

Should he tell him? James was one of his oldest friends to date, a best friend even. But this was a topic that wasn’t in his jurisdiction to tell. He trusted James, yes, but could he tell his son’s promise to James? This was a different thing but Wim thought that it would be alright and trusted James.

His best friend wasn’t the type of person who spread secrets and rumours and gossips. He was far from that. Wim trusted him. “They tried to abduct the boy from his mother but she held onto him so they gunned her down.” He remembered that night, the horrific scene that Baldwin had to watch. “It was too late by the time the paramedics and police came. The .50 AE was too much for her to handle. Fortunately, the abduction failed but the police failed to locate them. They got away.”

James didn’t press on the matter and Wim appreciated it. He didn’t want to think about his friend who died protecting her son (his son now, whom he adopted during the week the incident happened). Baldwin’s mother was at the age of twenty-eight when she passed away, twenty-six when she was conceiving Baldwin, and was a dear friend to Wim. There was a long silence between them and hopefully, it best remained that way while he drove towards McDonald’s.

But James broke the silence and asked. “What about the father? I mean your son’s biological father?”

Wim shrugged. He didn’t know the full story but Baldwin’s mother told him that it was only a one-time thing. By the time she conceived Baldwin not long later, Wim told her that he would support her in her decision whether or not she wanted to keep the baby or removed it. Baldwin’s mother wanted to keep the baby, because she wanted to have someone to be there with her, and someone she could cling to for hope and motivation. He did his best to support her but he had been travelling from North America to Europe, and vice versa.

Baldwin’s mother only said that his biological father didn’t know and she wouldn’t want to. “He never came back to look for her again. She told me that they met a month ago and it got serious a bit but then he just went away. He didn’t even know he had a son with her.” That was all he said.

“I’m sorry you had to deal with it.” James sympathised genuinely. “Being a single parent must have been really hard for you.”

“It was,” Wim replied, feeling the pride building up. “But it’s the best decision I’ve ever made, James. He is the best thing that ever happened to me. While we’re not related by blood, he will always be my son and in the end of the day, the heart is all that matters. I’m more than proud to call him my son.” He praised shamelessly. “He’s smart, like an inherent prodigy-born-genius. He was already reading on Stephen Hawking’s _A Grand Design_ and _A Brief History of Time_ when he was only two-years-old. He loves Physics with passion. Still remember the first time I saw the little boy at the bar. He’s a really special kid, James. Not only talented but also _gifted_.” Wim said the last word carefully.

“Very interesting kid you got there, Wim. You never told me.” James said. “By the time we reach McDonald’s, I’d like to know more about him.”

“Sure.” Wim was more than happy enough to tell him about Baldwin and his son’s accomplishments. “We’re almost there I think.” He saw the tall ‘M’ sign not far from them.

Wim turned his steering wheel into the McDonald’s joint and parked his car in an empty parking slot. Closing his car’s engine, they got out of the car and walked side-by-side into the joint.

This McDonald’s joint was packed. People were swarming the queue line so it would take a while until it was their time to have their orders. Even the tables were all occupied but thankfully, there was another floor above the ground floor so perhaps they would be at least a table for the two of them.

About ten minutes had passed and it was finally their turn to order. James was the first to have his order taken (James would be having BigMac) and Wim ordered a Double Spicy Chicken McDeluxe (it was Wim’s and Baldwin’s favourite) alongside with two apple pies and two McFlurry. Wim offered to pay but James quickly dismissed it.

“No, I’ll pay.” James said, already had his credit card on his hand and handed it over to the cashier. A few moments later, the cashier gave back his credit card. Wim offered to take the tray that had their meals on it.

The ground floor was occupied so they went up to the first floor where most of it was occupied but thankfully, there were vacant tables with two seaters on the opposite sides which was enough for them. They settled there and it offered them a good view of the city. They poured their French fries onto the tray, Wim made sure to get some chili sauce and extra salts before they settled down to their meals.

Wim took a bite of his burger when his best friend started the topic he was last off. “So, Wim… about your son…?”

“Oh, right.” Wim took a big swig of his coke. “What do you want to know about him?”

“To start off, how is his academic performances?” James asked, a curious expression written on his face.

“Like I said earlier, he’s a prodigy-born-genius. I’m not exaggerating here, James.” He told him.

James chuckled, waving dismissively. “You’re not the type of person to exaggerate.”

“And during his school years in Georgia, he had been getting those A+ that every parent wanted their child to have. He even won his first Physics competition at the age of five on the first place.” Wim remembered a member of NASA was looking into the boy. It was one of their programs to look for potential a rising star in the world of sciences. “He’s doing great, if not doing the best.”

“Sounds like he had a really smart brain. Tell me more about him.”

Wim told him that other than reading _a lot_ of books like sciences, fiction and fantasy, Baldwin loved kung fu, and Wim had appointed Grandmaster Xu Chu (an old friend of Wim) to mentor the young Baldwin the way of Wing Chun and Shaolin kung fu. “You know me, James, that I was an ex professional boxer. I tried to train him about boxing, and while he showed general distaste of boxing, he has a good knowledge on it, too.”

Wim didn’t want to talk about the horrible accident at the 2017 World Wushu Competition, where a Wushu student from Shanghai taunted Baldwin about his mother and that changed his mood. He became apathetic, became merciless and began fighting the said student by breaking his arms and ruthlessly gave him several major injuries when he brought his boxing skills. Baldwin was disqualified indefinitely but not without sending additional more Wushu competitors to the hospital, those that tried to fight back Baldwin but failed miserably. Wim didn’t know that those kinds of traits had in within Baldwin. They didn’t participate in the world competitions anymore, not when Baldwin was devastated at the passing of Grandmaster Xu Chu late that year due to health complications.

Wim went on, “He’s planning to get his PhD as soon as possible once he’s done with his academy, and probably after getting his PhD, he would join the United States Armed Forces.”

“Oh? Very interesting.” James commented, nodding with an impressed face. “What does he like to do? Hobbies, etc.”

“He loves reading, listening to music – he’s the leader of M83 at the moment, hiking, cycling and swimming.”

“So, he’s a productive person, your son?”

Wim chuckled it off. “No, he loves to do those but he loves to sleep and play games most of the time. But his personality is outstanding. He’s kind, caring, passionate, loyal, smart… all those you ever want in a child. It’s like he’s engineered to be the definition of perfect.”

“I mean, you did say he was ‘prodigy-born-genius’,” They both laughed heartily and ate a bit more of their meals before continuing. “I’m very interested to meet your son, Wim. How old is he now?”

“He’s eighteen but will be turning nineteen soon on the 24th August.”

“He’s two years older than my Allan.” James said and Wim nodded. “You said his mother passed away at Atlanta, Georgia in 2003… if it’s okay if I can dwell into that topic.”

Wim waved, indicating that it was fine but he had to be cautious on how he was to proceed. “It’s fine.”

“What was Baldwin’s mother’s name, if I may ask?”

He thought that it was weird for his best friend to even ask that kind of question. “Well, her name was Vanessa.” James eyes went wide for a moment, almost choking on his food. He coughed lightly, trying to regain his composure. Wim arched an eyebrow but went on. “She was a Filipino working at the Porter Beer Bar, trying to make a living.” His best friend was now looking at him with wide, horrified expression.

James stammered his question, “A-a Filipino…?”

“Yeah… why?”

“Nothing, nothing.” James replied hurriedly, a confused face. “What… what was her last name?”

“Pilayre.”

That was it. James had his jaw hung opened with his eyes widened than ever before. What was going on? Wim didn’t know why his best friend was acting so weird. He had dropped his burger too. “P-Pilay…re?”

“James?” He called out.

“That name… it’s so familiar.”

Familiar? “What do you mean?” Wim narrowed his eyes.

“Do you have a picture of her? This Vanessa?”

Wim took out his wallet, taking out a picture of Baldwin’s one-year-old birthday with Wim and his mother at a fancy restaurant. 24 August, 2002. He reluctantly gave the old picture to James. Slowly, he took the picture to his hand and examined it. Wim watched his best friend scrutinising the picture.

James eyes got wider. “Oh, gods…” A single tear left his right eye. James covered his mouth with his hand, still staring at the picture. It didn’t need any further explanation. James Cheng, the CEO and Founder of Orco Technology and a billionaire, was the biological father of Baldwin Ronsse, Wim’s son.


	12. Lucas I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated on the relationship and additional tags. Having Maxine Mayfield (Stranger Things) into the Party that already have Maxine Caulfield (Life is Strange) will be a bit hard to tell which Max is Max.

_Saturday, 17 th August, 2019_

_Blackwell Academy, Arcadia Bay, Oregon_

He resolved his mood by repeating the same exact sentence in his mind: today was the day they would be finding Will. Lucas was all but ready in his clothes on plain tee with a graphical art imprint on the base, peach coloured shorts and a pair of short sneakers. Since today was Saturday, the beginning of their very first weekend in Blackwell Academy, they were to meet at either at the diner or at McDonald’s.

The Party was in debate in their group chat where to meet and to have breakfast. Everyone was involved, saved for Mike, Baldwin and Kate. They usually conversed and partake in the conversation but today wasn’t. Probably because Mike and Baldwin were too tired from last night’s search. Or yesterday morning’s search. The both of them didn’t informed whether or not they went out last night to search for Will, a search that was highly improbable. Lucas wasn’t sure about Kate, though…

Well, it wasn’t like it was important anyway. What mattered was that they find Will as soon as possible. Nothing else mattered. At the very least when Mike’s sister, her fiancé and Mrs. Byers were here unexpectedly. That really caught them off-guard. While Mike had lied to them about Will’s condition, Lucas also hoped that the Byers and Nancy Wheeler would just leave them alone for the moment until they find Will. Oh, Lucas knew that the Byers wouldn’t move until they see Will, as Mike had told the group, but at least they hoped that they wouldn’t bother them today or tomorrow.

The debate was still on going. Lucas decided that he had enough of this bickering and that McDonald’s would be the place they would be having their breakfast before they go on their search.

**The Party**

(7:53 AM) Max: McDonald’s!

(7:53 AM) Dustin: No! The diner!

(7:53 AM) Max: McDonald’s! Come on, you want them pancakes, Dustin

(7:53 AM) Chloe: I vote for McDonald’s

(7:54 AM) Warren: Sorry, Max, but… the diner!

(7:54 AM) Lyds: Traitor! How dare you, Warren?! >:(

(7:54 AM) Lucas: Guys

(7:54 AM) Lucas: This is getting obnoxious…

(7:55 AM) Chloe: McDonald’s! McDonald’s! McDonald’s!

(7:55 AM) Lucas: Let’s just go to McDonald’s

(7:55 AM) Jon: Agree

(7:55 AM) Lyds: Yay! UwU

(7:55 AM) Dustin: Ugh… okay, fine!

(7:56 AM) Chloe: Sweet beans, I’ll meet you guys there around 8:30 AM

And that was decided. They were to meet at McDonald’s instead of the diner. Lucas found it odd that Mike, Baldwin and Kate weren’t conversing but maybe they just fell asleep late, considering how the said two boys went out last night and Lucas wasn’t even sure what time they came back. He shrugged it off. It wasn’t a big case anyway. In any case, with their impromptu search yesterday and last night, they could probably use the day-off today if they were feeling very tired and all.

Lucas got out of the dormitory building as soon as possible, wanting to avoid Troy, James, Nathan, Zach, all of those who would like to find trouble with the Party. The path towards the main campus grounds were wet from last night’s heavy rain, in which contributed the most to his cosy sleeping.

By the time he reached to the main grounds, Dustin, Max, Warren, Jon and Lyds were there. Lucas called to them and they turned over to look at Lucas, waving at him.

“Hey, Lucas!” Dustin greeted, smiling. “We were on our way to McDonald’s.”

“Finally resolved, huh?” Lucas said, chuckling.

“Yeah, yeah…” Dustin rolled his eyes.

“It’ll be great!” Max cheered. “Pancakes with their homemade honey…”

Dustin pouted. “Okay, I’m convinced.”

They laughed. “Has anyone heard from Mike, Baldwin and Kate?” Lyds asked.

“No,” Warren shook his head. “I hope they’re okay…”

“Yeah,” Max muttered. “Chloe’s on her way there. We should get going. The rest can follow up later on. What time do we start our search?”

Lucas answered, “Ten… or eleven?”

“Eleven.” Jon decided. “We’ll wait for the rest.”

“Eleven it is.”

By the time they reached McDonald’s, they could see Chloe’s truck amongst the cars that parked in the parking lot owned by the joint. She was here already so they got in quickly, finding Chloe to leaned against a pillar. Chloe heard the door opened and she turned her head from watching the breakfast menu to them.

“Can you believe this? It’s the same old crap.” Chloe commented, scoffing. “Nineteen years here and no major changes.”

“It’s nice,” Max said, “keep things the way it is.”

“Frustrating sometimes, you know? I want those porridge.” Lucas would be having anything but porridge. He doesn’t hate them but he never liked them.

Jon’s head looked up to the menu. “Wait… they don’t have it?”

“No,” Chloe shook her head. “I’ll guess I’ll just have those Big Breakfast.”

Since it was morning, there weren’t many customers in here other than the students who woke up early to have their morning meal so their queue was instant. Max made the first order, taking the big breakfast. Chloe had the same as Max. Dustin ordered a sausage burrito while Jon was having a big breakfast meal, that was ordering two full sets of big breakfast with hotcakes. Lyds opted for something healthier and smaller: a fruit and maple oatmeal and a hash brown.

Lucas was thinking what to have for breakfast as he browsed through the breakfast menu while the cashier and his friends waited patiently. He wanted to have something that would be filling for their search up until lunchtime. So, he told the cashier that he would be having a large, full set of big breakfast with hotcakes.

Jon and Dustin brought over the trays of their breakfast after Lyds paid the bill. They settled on two rectangular tables on the first floor of the McDonald’s building that was more than enough for the whole group to seat. “Where are the others?” Chloe started.

“I’m not sure. Mike, Baldwin and Kate aren’t responding to the group chat.” Jon answered, munching his hash brown like a starved person.

“Should we give them a call?” Dustin asked.

“You can try,” Lucas said, “Mike and Baldwin are probably asleep. I’m not really sure about Kate, though.”

“Could it be that she went back to her home? I know the Marsh family always go back to their abode during weekends though I’m not really sure…” Chloe said, returning back to eat on her breakfast meal.

Lucas nodded. “I’ll call Mike –” Lucas’s smartphone began to rang, sending vibration wave throughout the table that his friends were looking at him. He picked up his phone, saw that Mike was calling him. He answered it and said, “Hello? Mike?”

“Hey, Lucas.” Mike greeted on the other side. He didn’t particularly sound… good? Lucas wasn’t sure what was the right word to describe it.

“Hey, man! We’re in McDonald’s having our breakfast before we start our search.”

“Yeah… about that…” Mike paused for a short while. “Can we cancel that? Baldwin and Kate are here, in my room… We sort of have a situation here…”

“Wh… what’s wrong?” Why was Mike acting like this? Their top priority was to find Will and yet Mike was acting strange all of the sudden.

“Last night, Baldwin and I made a discovery… it’s not related to Will but uh, yeah… I’m not entirely sure. You guys should come here as soon as possible.” Without giving any time for Lucas to answer back, Mike ended the call.

“That was strange,” Lucas deadpanned as the group were watching him with anticipation of explanation. “Mike and Baldwin made a discovery last night but he wasn’t clear on that. We should go check up on them.”

“Does it relate to Will?”

Lucas shook his head. “No… but it better be worth it. Can’t waste any time.”

Dustin said, “Did Mike said what the discovery was?”

“No, he didn’t explain.”

“That’s strange,” muttered Dustin. “He would usually explain things straight without any hesitation.”

“I know right?” Lucas exclaimed lowly. “Well, if it is something serious than I suppose we can cancel today’s search?”

Dustin almost spilled his contents inside his mouth. Fortunately, he managed not to do that or else all of them wouldn’t have any appetite. Chloe was the one that asked, “So, we’re not going to search today?” She arched an eyebrow at Lucas.

“That depends on Mike and the couple.” Lucas simply shrugged. “Whatever it is, we’re going back to the dormitory building and we’ll decide whether or not to continue with the search – in which is something I want to do, to find Will.”

“Should we get them anything?” Warren asked. “Breakfast?”

“No,” Lucas shook his head. “Mike didn’t say anything about taking out breakfast for them so I assumed they had their breakfast.”

“You sure?” Jon asked the same question. He had just finished his first set of meal and already he was digging in to his second set of breakfast meal. Lucas was astounded. Jon ate his second meal like it was nothing. Lucas thought that the second meal wouldn’t be enough for Jon, too.

Lucas nodded noncommittally. The decision was made impromptu but Lucas wasn’t about to argue. Not when Mike and Baldwin had gone out last night to search for Will at Mirkwood Three and if it had anything to do with finding Will, then it should be worth it. Right? “I’m sure.” Lucas concluded. “Look, just to be clear, whatever Mike and the couple’s going to show us, we’re still going to find Will no matter what.”

“Of course,” agreed Lyds. “He missed out on yesterday’s classes so I hoped that we could find him today or tomorrow before the next week starts. He can’t afford to miss out on classes since it’ll impact his academic performance.”

“Yes. We can always go and search for Will with or without Mike and the couple.” Max said. “We have the day to ourselves today so we’ll make the much of it. Chloe, do you have any curfew?”

Chloe snorted. “Have to be back home before midnight, that’s all.”

“Let me guess,” Dustin said, “your step-dad’s rules?”

The blue-haired teen nodded, rolling her eyes. “He goes out to work around 8:30 AM and comes back before 6:00 PM.”

“What does your step-dad work as? If you don’t mind answering, that is.”

“Oh, no big deal at all. He works as the lead security guard at Blackwell Academy.”

Dustin almost choked on his food. “S-security guard? What’s his name?”

“David Madsen.” Jon was sipping on his coffee until he snorted the contents out through his mouth and nose holes when he heard the name. Dustin’s eyes went wide with his mouth hung open. Chloe looked at them quizzically while Lyds was cleaning the stains off from Jon’s clothes with tissues. “Why? What’s wrong?”

“Oh, uhh…” Dustin was trying to say but stammered in the process. He shook his head. “We encountered him two days ago in the morning. With Mike, Baldwin, Jon and Lyds along. We were about to go out of the dormitory until uhh, your step-dad, Mr. Madsen, found us. He questioned us – or if you’d like a fancy word, interrogate us – why we were up so early and we told him we were just on our way to McDonald’s.” Dustin said, shrugging. “We ended up eating at the diner.”

Chloe began, “Just so you know, step-douche is an ex-soldier, hence the guns at our garage,” The rest was surprised to find that her step-dad was ex-military personnel. Yikes. That wouldn’t be good. “That’s why I have to sneak into the campus yesterday. I can’t let him see me entering the campus grounds while he’s on duty.”

“Why not?” Lyds asked, curious.

“I am not to find any trouble, step-douche said.” Chloe rolled her eyes, sighing heavily. “And well, you know that no one other than students can only enter the campus grounds. So, I’ll have to sneak from Mirkwood Three or Two.”

“We’re all done with our breakfast,” Dustin said, adjourning. “Let’s go back to Blackwell Academy and see what Mike and the couple are up to.”

“We’ll use my car.” Chloe said. “I have to pump gas anyway with the money Baldwin gave me yesterday.”

“I wonder what they found last night.” Jon asked.

The same question that was going inside Lucas now. He hoped that it was related to Will but Mike said he wasn’t sure whether or not it related to their best friend. Whatever it was, Will would be their top priority and nothing else was going to stopped them.

Just as they were about to go down, they encountered the people Mike told them to avoid if possible. Lucas and the Party halted their tracks as they watched the three individuals entered the building. _Shit._ It was too late. She was the first one to notice them since they were in a large group.

“Hey, Lucas! Dustin!” Nancy greeted them as they walked over towards them.

“H-hey!” Lucas stammered; his eyes widened. He heard Dustin mumbling a curse but he too greeted Nancy and the Byers.

“Hello! Ididn’texpectyouguystobehere.” Dustin muttered quickly for them to comprehend.

Nancy brought Lucas and Dustin into a tight hug. They had known her since childhood and she was one of the very few best teenagers within Hawkins. Of course, he was glad to hug her back but the thought of having to forced to mention Will to them eventually would be a bit awkward.

Mrs. Joyce Byers stepped in with a wide smile on her face. “What are you guys doing here? Oh, it’s good to see you two again!”

“It’s good to see you too, Mrs. Byers.” Lucas said, smiling despite the fact that they would have to mention Will sooner or later. “Nice to see you again, Jonathan.”

“Likewise, Sinclair.”

“Please, call me Joyce.” She said, smiling widely and her eyes turned towards the others behind Lucas and Dustin. “Are these your new friends? The ones Mike mentioned to Nancy?”

“Well, I’m not sure the ones Mike mentioned,” Dustin jokingly said, “but they are our friends. Super cool people!”

“Don’t have to remind me, Dustin.” Nancy said, rolling her eyes in amusement. “Mike already told me that yesterday morning.”

“Nice to meet you all,” Jonathan greeted to the rest. “I’m Jonathan Byers and this is Nancy Wheeler, my fiancé. And this is my mom, Joyce Byers.”

“Pleasure to finally meet you guys,” Jon greeted, smiling. The rest did the same, as one by one they introduced themselves to Nancy and the Byers.

Nancy said, “It’s good to see the four nerds finally making new friends rather than just sticking to themselves.” Dustin playfully stick out his tongue at her. “Real mature, Henderson.”

“I’m assuming that you guys are here to have breakfast?” Lucas asked.

The three nodded. “We’re planning to have lunch at the local pizzeria here later. We were told that it’s a must place to eat while at Arcadia Bay.” Jonathan told them.

Dustin nodded. “Indeed. You should give it a go after this while you’re all here.” He said with bright energy. “I also suggest having your dinner at the restaurant by the seaside. They served the best dishes around here.”

“We will,” Joyce said, “will you guys join us?”

“Oh, uh, erm…” Dustin was looking at Lucas for answer. Lucas sighed internally and answered them.

“W-we can’t, Mrs. Byers.” Lucas said, trying not to stammer. They looked at him confusingly. “I mean… I mean we can’t as in we have strict rules to follow, Mrs. Byers!”

“Please, call me Joyce.” She said kindly. “We understand… Where’s… where’s Mike? Is he not with you guys? And Will?”

There we go. “M-Mike’s taking care of Will. He’s not feeling well and all, I’m sure he has told you.” Lucas tried his best to sound convincing as possible. “And the others are with him, too.”

“The others?” Nancy asked, arching an eyebrow.

“Baldwin and Kate.” Max interjected. “They’re both in a relationship and currently with Mike and Will now.”

“Ah, I see.” Jonathan muttered under his breath. “Well, I guess we can’t see Will and the others anytime soon?”

“Yes!” They all said abruptly in unison, startling Nancy and the Byers. “Don’t worry about Will. We got him covered, we got him meds, too.”

Joyce beamed. “Thank you, guys. Will’s so lucky to have you guys as friends.”

“Anything we do for our friends, Joyce.” Dustin inserted. “We’ll notify you when Will gets better.”

“That’s good.” Joyce nodded. “Please, get Will to talk to us, alright?”

“Will do, Joyce.” Lucas said with a firm nod.

“Good, then. I suppose you’re all on your way back to the campus?”

Lucas nodded for them. “We’re going back to check on Will and the others before doing our assignment.” He lied, and he didn’t like one bit of it but it was necessary. Lucas didn’t want to freak out the Byers. He went on, “Well, um, we should go, guys…! Don’t you worry about Will. We’ll make sure he’s going to be okay and we’ll get him to talk to you.”

“Of course, of course!” Joyce clasped her hands together. “It’s just that I haven’t seen him in a while since he left Hawkins with you guys. Alright, we won’t stall all of you here. Go on, now. And keep studying for the best!” Will’s mother cheered for them.

The rest chuckled, including Lucas himself and thanked her for her optimistic and encouraging moral support. That was one of the many best things about Will’s mother. “We will, Mrs. Byers.” Lyds said, nodding and smiling.

With that out of the way, they got walked out of the McDonald’s building and headed towards Chloe’s truck. Finding Will wasn’t an option anymore, for today at least. Not when Nancy Wheeler and the Byers were out strolling around Arcadia Bay. This was getting even more frustrating that it made him anxious as hell. What were they going to do about it now?

The ride back to Blackwell Academy was smooth. Chloe parked her car by the side of the road outside of the campus as soon as she dropped them off at the main entrance of the campus, not far from the dormitory building. She joined them as soon as they reached the dormitory building, trying her best to shield her identity from the students.

“If I’m caught, I’m not sure how to explain to step-douche.” Chloe had said to them earlier as they were about to enter the building but so far nothing had happened. Students paid no heed or attention to them as they passed so it was all good.

They entered the male’s corridor on the ground floor, just opposite of the female’s corridor. When they entered, they saw that Kate was outside of Mike’s room. She was standing there as if she was waiting for them. She was when Lucas and the group greeted her loudly.

“Thank goodness you guys came.” Kate said but she went on, not giving them a second to talk. “Look, Baldwin and Mike are inside… just whatever you do, _don’t_ freak out. Alright?”

“What’s going on, Kate?” Warren asked, clearly worried. Lucas was just about to say the same thing, too.

Kate sighed. “You’re about to find it yourself. Unfortunately, though, I can assure you guys it has nothing to do with Will, at least that’s what me, my boyfriend and Mike thinks.”

“There’s one more thing,” Lucas added. “We won’t be able to go search for Will today…”

“I know Baldwin and Mike couldn’t, probably me too, but you guys can’t?” Kate questioned.

“We accidentally bumped into Will’s family and Mike’s sister.” Max said. “And they may be strolling around town now as we speak, and probably until tonight.”

“Oh,” Kate mouthed an ‘o’. “How are they?”

“They looked pretty cool and optimistic. For Will’s mother at least.” Chloe added. “Which reminds me of my own mom.”

“Did you know that your mom and Will’s mom has the same first name?” Jon said and Chloe eyes shot up to him quizzically. “They share the first name – Joyce.”

“I realised that, too.” Chloe said. “Pretty sweet. I’m sure they’ll get along together if they met.”

“Alright, let’s cut to the chase.” Lucas gestured with his hands, silencing the rest. “What did Mike and Baldwin find last night?”

“You will know about it when you enter.” Kate said. “But whatever you do, don’t freak out, alright? They didn’t find something last night.”

“Then what is it?”

“They found _someone_.”

With Kate’s guidance, they entered the room slowly. Lucas saw Baldwin (with Bravo on his shoulder) and Mike stood alongside together closely and the both of them were watching the rest entering the room, their eyes soft but narrowed. Kate walked over to them, standing beside Baldwin.

“You guys finally came.” Mike said, voice tired.

“You sound tired,” Lucas retorted.

“We both are, actually. We couldn’t get any sleep last night.” Baldwin replied, sighing. His voice was equally as tired as Mike’s, if not more. The both of them were so close to each other in front of the sofa (Lucas noticed that the coffee table was moved forward towards the bed for space. It was as if they were trying to cover something, or what Kate said, someone.

“If that’s what this is about,” began Dustin, “then you both can go to sleep. Take the day off. We discussed about this –”

But Mike cut him off, raising his palm in the air, silencing Dustin. “I’m sure Kate told you what we found last night?”

“She said that you found _someone_?” Lyds asked.

Mike, Baldwin and Kate looked at each other, and then a unified nod. “Close the door,” Mike told them and they did close the door, locking it even. “And don’t freak out.”

They moved away from each other and revealed the ‘someone’. Their eyes went wide when they saw the ‘someone’ was sitting on the sofa, draped with a thick, short-lengthened blanket from head to her cross-legs. The person was staring at them, and beside her was a box of eggos.

“W… w-what… what’s this?” Lucas muttered, eyeing at Mike, Baldwin and Kate before looking back at the person. “Who…?”

“We found her in the woods.” Baldwin explained. “And it was heavy raining last night so we brought her here.”

“Brought her here?!” Lyds almost exclaimed. “Shouldn’t she be reported to the police? What happened?”

“She’s… lost.” Mike replied, though the last word spoke with a little bit of restrain.

“Lost?” Warren voiced out. “All the more to send her to the police station?”

“We can’t…” Kate said. This was all getting weird now. “El told us that we can’t bring her there, nor does she want to be found.”

“Okay, what does that supposed to mean? You said that she’s lost but then Kate contradicts Mike by saying that she doesn’t want to be found? How does that logic make sense?” Dustin whined. “We’re not getting it?”

Baldwin and Mike let out sighed. “Should we tell them?”

“Yeah,” Baldwin nodded. “El ran away.”

“ _El_?” Max questioned. “That’s her name?”

“Yeah…” Kate replied. “Well, we called her that because…”

“Because she ran away! That’s what!” Mike replied quickly, sounding a bit crazy. “Look here, she ran away and doesn’t want to be found, and we can’t report her to the police, alright?”

“Then what should we do?” Jon asked. “We all planned to look for Will, remember?”

“We are… but El didn’t just run away simply. Not from her parents, or anyone.” Baldwin said.

“Explain.” Warren said.

Baldwin gave them all a deadpanned look then raised his right hand, forming his hand into a pistol model pointed at the side of his head, then to towards Lucas, Dustin, Jon and then the rest before letting it down. “Get it?”

Lucas shook his head. “No.”

“She ran away from bad people.” Mike said. “I don’t know who, but she ran away from them. That’s how we found her in the woods last night.”

“You mean Mirkwood Three,” Dustin corrected, getting an elbow from Lyds. “Ouch!”

“Now, do you understand why we can’t just send her to the police?” Kate stepped in, arms crossing. “She’s scared that they might turned her in to the very people she was running away.”

“Okay… but how is that our problem? We were supposed to find Will.”

“Gee, where’s your heart, Lucas?” Mike retorted, glaring at him. “You think we’d forget about Will? I volunteered last night to go find him in Mirkwood Three along with Baldwin while the rest of you –”

“Mike!” Lucas interjected. “I’m sorry if I sounded that way and no, I’m not saying that she’s not important but she certainly isn’t our problem. I have feelings, you know.”

“Yeah, and so does she.” Baldwin backed, gesturing to the person called El. “I don’t think Mike and I can search for Will today unless we get some good snooze like literally.”

“Clearly!” Lyds exclaimed. “But what are we going to do with her? This… El?”

“She stays here with Mike until we come up with something.” Kate said. “And besides, there’s nothing we can do but keep ourselves low profile. If we’re outside looking for someone, not only does Mike’s sister and Will’s family members are going to suspect, but the whole town, too.”

“Kate has a point.” Baldwin agreed. “We don’t have many options unless we try to get out of prying eyes. Arcadia Bay is a small town so I suggest we do it at night.”

“Tonight? Then we’d best avoid the town.” Chloe said, sticking her hands into her jean’s pockets.

“Why?” Mike and Baldwin asked at the same time.

“We may have bumped into Mike’s sister and the Byers at McDonald’s.” Chloe said, all too quickly but the three comprehended. “Accidentally.”

“What?!” Baldwin and Mike exclaimed. Bravo let out a sound.

“It was an accident!” Dustin defended. “We didn’t know they were going to have their meals at McDonald’s!”

“Ah, fuck!” Mike frustrated then quickly scolded himself for swearing. “Sorry, El…” El looked at him with confusion, but nodded.

“She’s awfully quiet,” Chloe noticed, her eyes narrowed at the petite teen.

Dustin added, “Is there something wrong with her? Is she mental? Explain the buzzed cut hairstyle? If I recall, there’s an asylum outside of Arcadia Bay.”

“Oh, that could explain it why she ran away from those ‘bad men’ they were talking about.” Warren said, thinking. “But it also doesn’t make sense, too.”

“Why?” Max asked.

“Because that asylum is no longer operational for… _special_ individuals.” Chloe chose her words carefully, glancing sideways at El. “And it’s close to the Arcadia Bay National Laboratory and if my mom is right, they bought the asylum when that laboratory was in construction.”

“She’s certainly not mental.” Baldwin stated boldly.

“How can you tell?” Jon asked. “For all we know she could just act the innocent play.”

Jon wasn’t entirely wrong. Lucas would agree too. Mike and Baldwin could unknowingly bring a murderer or a psychopath into Blackwell Academy, where it shouldn’t be their problem and instead should just report to the police. “I would agree with Jon. I mean we all can’t know this… this _El_ for sure!”

“If she is,” Kate retorted, “then he would’ve killed Mike last night and get away with the valuables. But she didn’t so that makes her safe and innocent.”

“We can’t know for sure.” Lyds interjected quickly.

“I don’t think she is a psychopath or a murderer or anything a criminal at all.” Baldwin said. “Bravo here didn’t freak out when we found her.”

“Why does that tell you?”

“Because Bravo can sense and read a human well. He would stay quiet when a person is normal but will make frantic sounds if the person is well, ‘not okay’.” And Bravo let out a quick, unstartling screeched.

Dustin pointed at the eagle. “There! Bravo made a sound!”

Baldwin simply rolled his eyes, chuckling. “That’s not how it works, Dustin. Okay, can we all just settle things down and be a civilised people? We can talk in a forum form.”

“Right, right…” Dustin clapped his hands together, producing a soft sound. Lucas, Dustin and Warren sat on the edge of Mike’s bed while Chloe leaned against Mike’s wardrobe, Max, Warren, Jon and Lyds sat on the floor. All of them were paying attention to Mike, Baldwin and Kate.

Mike bombarded, “Look, here’s the first thing. Now that you guys have accidentally bumped into my sister and Will’s mom and Jonathan and that they’re out strolling the town now, we can’t go search for Will because they’ll noticed us and will suspect something. And there’s also the fact that we can’t bring El outside of the campus for few reasons which we’ll talk about it later. Secondly, our search options are not only limited because my sister and the Byers are here but also, we can only search during weekends. Even so, our time is restricted unless we get leave consent from the faculty staff. Kate’s a different story because, you know, her family’s religious and that she lives here, but for the rest of us it’s different cases. We can go out in the morning as early as 6:00 AM all the way until 7:00 PM the latest before the security guards starts patrolling the perimeter of the campus grounds. Thirdly, we have to figure out on what to do about El.”

Lucas raised his hand, getting attention from the rest. “I agree with the first two but not the third.”

“Why not the third?”

“Because she’s not our problem? Will’s our problem.”

“Fine! El’s not _your_ problem but it is to me, Baldwin and Kate. You think I don’t want to find Will? Hell, Baldwin and I haven’t gotten any proper sleep since last night and take a look at our eyebags!” Mike exclaimed dramatically, putting two fingers below his eyes and pulled down to show his tired eye, exasperated and exhausted. “I just need cooperation here from you guys so we can quickly come up with a plan and then we can figure out what to do with El. Is it that hard?!”

“Well, yes.” Lyds said. “First of all, we don’t know where he is and secondly, we don’t know what to do with El if you said we can’t report her to the police and all.”

The person, El, was looking at the three defending her with worried expression. Kate and Baldwin reassured her that everything would be alright and that they would do their best to help her. Lucas rolled his eyes. “Seriously? Are you defending her? The person you just met over your friends?”

“Definitely not.” Baldwin retorted a bit too harshly, narrowing his deathly gaze at them. It instilled the definition of fear into Lucas but he was also sure that those besides him flinched away from his gaze. “I trust my instincts to help her. We _will_ find Will but we can’t just leave El alone to fend for herself.” Although he was as tired as Mike, his voice was filled with booming authority even though he didn’t raise his voice.

Lyds cleared her throat, clearly embarrassed and scared. Dustin, who had the same the reaction as the others, said. “W-we didn’t mean that… It’s just that Will’s disappearance took a toll on me. On all of us.”

“Understandable.” Mike replied, patting Baldwin’s back. “Look, there’s nothing we can do now but to wait until tonight.”

“Tonight?” Jon asked.

“Yes, we’ll sneak out at 8:00 PM and search for Will.” Baldwin said. “We’ll continue with our plan and do our best to avoid Mike’s sister and the Byers. Yes, they’ll have their dinner in the town but the odds of us bumping into them is in our favour.”

Max blurted out, “We just bumped into them this morning at McDonald’s and that shows that the odds were against us.”

Baldwin scoffed. “You guys got very unlucky with that. Arcadia Bay is actually a decent-sized town, though not sure why they went to McDonald’s of all places.”

“My sister may have a crazy knack for pancakes and hash brown from McDonald’s” Mike said sheepishly. “I guess it’s partially my fault that I forgot to mention that Nancy is obsessed with McDonald’s…”

“No, it’s not.” Lucas said. He confessed, “Baldwin is right. We had no idea that Nancy and Will’s family would have their breakfast at McDonald’s anyway.”

“It’s good that we’re on the common ground now.” Kate said. “We’ll just wait until tonight then we can sneak out to go find Will.”

“What about you?” Warren asked Kate. “I thought you have to sleep early so that you can go to church tomorrow with your family?”

“Well,” Kate quipped her lips. “If anything happens, I can’t let my boyfriend or you guys go into trouble so I have to be there for you guys. I can let my parents know that I can’t make it, I can say that I have assignments to do.”

“I knew it!” Max exclaimed playfully, teasing. “Baldwin’s influence is taking over her. Slowly dragging her away from her innocence and faith! Bad boy Baldwin!”

Baldwin frowned. “Excuse me? ‘Bad boy Baldwin’? Eww.” He made a disgust face. “Please, take that back, Max. I want to unhear it.”

“Not a chance, our dear carry.” Dustin teased. “Alright, we’re settled for now. Tonight, we go find Will and then we then we’ll see what we can do for her.”

“Thank you!” Mike exclaimed, happy that everyone agreed finally.

“But, let’s get into the _real_ question here.” Dustin raised his hand. “What’s up with her hair?”

Mike, Baldwin and Kate exchanged puzzled looks, then look to El before looking back to them in utter confusion. “What do you mean ‘what’s up with her hair?’?”

Dustin shrugged. “I don’t know. Does she have cancer?”

“I don’t think so?” Kate said. “I mean you don’t simply run into the woods getting lost if you have cancer…”

Mike rolled his eyes but knelt down to his knees before El and asked carefully and worriedly. “El, do you… do you have cancer?”

El gave Mike a confused look. “C-c-can…cer?”

“Yeah…” Baldwin added. “Do you…?”

“W-what… what is can-cer?” El attempted, which made Lucas and the rest a bit startled that she couldn’t communicate well, let alone know what cancer was.

“It’s umm, a term for diseases in which abnormal cells divide without control and can invade your nearby tissues. It’s pretty bad if you have them and in need of help to treat it. There are a lot of cancer types. Do you have a cancer?”

The buzzed cut teen was still confused what Mike just said but she shook her head. “N-no,” El stammered. “I-I don’t think… so?”

“Good!” Mike, Baldwin and Kate smiled at her. Mike added. “Look, maybe you can go to Kate’s room and maybe get along with her, yeah? I need to sleep. As you can see, Baldwin and I are exhausted and didn’t get a good sleep last night so we’re gonna take a deep sleep again. How does that sound for you?”

Why do Mike had to explain a bit meticulously to El? Is there something wrong with this stranger? Lucas scowled at the thought. El answered him. “No.” She said to him, then she looked to Baldwin and Kate. “Stay.”

“Stay?” Kate asked. “You… you want us to stay in here? With you?”

El nodded. “Yes.”

“I suppose we can do that.” Baldwin said, shrugging. “Mike, do you have extra sleeping bags?”

“Yeah,” Mike nodded, “Kate are you sleeping here, too?”

“Hmm… sure, if that’s fine with you.”

“Cool.” Mike clasped his hands. “Baldwin and I will sleep on the floor; Kate can take the sofa and El can take my bed like last night.”

“Wait, wait, wait…” Max quickly interjected. “ _She_ slept on your bed last night? Where did you sleep, then?”

“On the floor, with a sleeping bag.” The rest looked at Mike with disbelief and baffled looks. “What?! It looks like she could really use a comfy bed.”

“But… she’s a stranger!” Lucas argued. “You barely even know her!”

“I’m happy to help as much as I can.” Mike said, Lucas shaking his head. “Okay, that’s settled and no more. Where do we meet up tonight?”

Chloe answered. “If we’re avoiding your sister and Will’s family members then we can meet behind the diner. How does that sound?”

“Sounds good.” Lyds said. “Kate? Are you joining us?”

“Of course!” Kate beamed excitedly. “I have to monitor not only you guys but also my dear boyfriend here, making sure that he does not do anything foolish and all.”

“That’s cute!” Lyds cooed, Kate blushed. Lyds then elbowed Jon. “See? If you’re _ever_ going to be my boyfriend, I expect that kind of treatment.”

“Huh? What?” Jon blurted out, confused but shocked too.

“I’m kidding!” Lyds quickly said but everyone knew better.

Dustin snorted, “Yeah, right.”

Chloe shook her head in amusement. “I can’t stay here for long or step-douche might see my car. I’ll see you all tonight, then, behind the diner?”

“Yep.” Mike replied. “Can you guys leave now? Baldwin and I really need to have our sleep. ASAP.”

“Sure, sure…” Lucas waved it off, getting up from the floor. “See you guys tonight.”

Lucas and the rest retired to their respective dorm room. Chloe quickly snuck out of the dormitory building and towards her car before her step-father could notice her vehicle. It was bizarre for the Party to find a strange person living in Mike’s dorm room. A stranger! A freaking stranger! And Mike, Baldwin and Kate were fine with her as if she was just another lost person.

This El person looked fine alright, but Lucas didn’t even want to think about the possibilities of the bad things she could inflict on his friends that could be a big detriment. She may escape from the bad men but perhaps those ‘bad men’ were looking for her because of good reasons. Whatever she was hiding, Lucas didn’t trust her at all. He would have to look out for the rest, keeping a good watch on this El, making sure that she wasn’t an obstacle on their path to find Will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember that I'm building this story slowly but I do rushed things sometimes. I planned on introducing Maxine Mayfield (Lucas's future girlfriend) soon, and I also intend to merge the Life is Strange story into this fic as well. Another thing I'm introducing a special character that will be a not-so-rival-but-just-to-spice-things-up to my character, Baldwin.
> 
> Special thanks to Lydia and Jordan for reviewing my chapters before I uploaded them to check on my mistakes!


	13. Chloe I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A continuation from Lucas's chapter but from Chloe's perspective as they try looking for Will at night around Arcadia only to be have their plan hindered by Chief Hopper and his partner Steve Harrington, and the unexpected stumble at the lighthouse and El's demonstration.

_Saturday, 17 th August, 2019_

_Price’s Household, Arcadia Bay, Oregon_

It was a good thing that David Madsen had come back early including her mom since she was going out later. While Chloe was smoking cigarettes in her bedroom and listening to low Indie folk music (Mt Joy – Astrovan was playing), she enjoyed the peaceful and quietness that surrounded her. It was no doubt that her mom and step-douche was making dinner now.

 _Angels smoking cigarettes on rooftops in fishnets in the morning with the_  
_Moon still glowing_  
 _And here comes Jesus in an Astrovan rolling down the strip again_  
 _He's stoned while Jerry plays_

 _Life ain't ever what it seems_  
_These dreams are more than paper things_  
 _And it's alright mama you're afraid_  
 _I'll be poor along the way_  
 _I don't wanna see those tears again_  
 _You know, Jesus drives an Astrovan_  
 _Yes, he does (I say: whoo)_

 _And in my heart there's a holy ghost writhing on the floor from an overdose_  
_You know the best ones never come down_  
 _So if I love at the tip of my toes reaching out for the great unknown_  
 _Every addict has illusions_

Knowing that Maxine Caulfield – Max – was back here in Arcadia Bay left her bewilderment and excited. Chloe should feel angry but it wouldn’t be right to lash out at Max for leaving her at Chloe’s desperate time. Sure, when her dad passed away her life became shit, and even more so when Max announced that she had to leave for Seattle. But knowing that she came back to Arcadia Bay to study at Blackwell Academy changed it. Her oldest (best) friend came back to her.

 _Life ain't ever what it seems_  
_These dreams are more than paper things_  
 _And it's alright mama you're afraid_  
 _I'll be here along the way_  
 _I don't wanna see those tears again_  
 _You know Jesus drives an Astrovan_  
 _Yes, he does (I say: whoo)_

 _And when I see those angels on the roof_  
_I know I've made it when my_  
 _Doobie smoking Jesus puts my name up on his guestlist_  
 _He said son you're famous in heaven_  
 _Maybe you're famous in heaven_  
 _Maybe there is no heaven_  
 _Maybe we're all along together now_  
 _But I don't wanna see those tears again_  
 _You know Jesus drives an Astrovan_

_I don't wanna see those tears again  
You know Jesus drives an Astrovan_

All the more, Chloe made new friends along the short time, too. Sure, most of them looked nerdy and all but they were without a doubt cool people. “Life is strange.” Chloe said quietly, exhaling the smoke out as she lay on her bed, thinking about what happened to Rachel Amber – the friend she needed when Max was not there for her.

Her peace was perturbed when her mom called her from downstairs. “Chloe! Dinner’s ready!”

Chloe let out a burden sighed. “Coming!” She shouted back. She quickly finished her cigarette, got up from her bed and freshened up a bit so her mother or step-douche wouldn’t notice the smell of smoking from her.

She went out of her room and went downstairs to join with her mother and step-douche. Walking into the dining room conjoined with the living room, Chloe saw her mother and David Madsen sitting across one another. The thought of just having David Madsen in this household and his presence alone made her feel a bit angry.

Her mom made a moderate dinner meal but Chloe didn’t mind at all. They were trying to save up money and Chloe wouldn’t want to stressed her mother on the financial situation they were on now. On the dining table were a bowl of mashed potato, fried salmons and vegetables. Simple, but Chloe knew that she would be going to eat again with her friends later. It was only 7:05 PM anyway.

“So, Chloe.” Her mother began. “I heard that Max is in town.”

“Oh, I know.” Chloe replied. “She’s studying at Blackwell Academy. I just went out with her yesterday.”

“Really? It’s good to see you starting to hang out with Max again.” Her mother smiled. “It’s good to see her too.”

Chloe nodded. “It is.”

“Who is this Max?” David piped in.

“She’s a student in Blackwell Academy.” Joyce replied. “She’s always with a group of people she usually hangs out with, often patrons to the diner. I’m pretty sure you know them, David.”

Her step-dad was thinking. “Does this Max usually hangout with a group of people that one of them has an eagle following him around?”

“Yes, that’s the one.” Chloe said simply. “What’s up?”

David replied, “Nothing. Just that they usually wake up unusually early every morning that I thought them suspicious. Early birds, they said.” He scoffed but Chloe rolled her eyes. “More like troublemakers.”

“Seriously?” Chloe was baffled. “Now you’re having paranoia of students waking up early? Gosh, David.”

“Chloe!” Her mother chided softly. “You may be right but David is just doing his job. I’m sure the students are fine, David. They look like calm and responsible teenagers.”

David snorted. “Yeah, that’s what they want you to see. To leave a good impression on you before they start causing unwanted troubles and commotions.”

Chloe rolled her eyes, fed up with David’s bullshit but said nothing further. She picked up her fork and knife and started eating her dinner. Her smartphone vibrated in her pocket. She looked to her mother and David, as they talked to one another and not paying attention to Chloe, she took out her smartphone and read the message as she hid her phone under the table.

**The Party**

(7:08 PM) Lucas: Soon…

 _Soon?_ Oh, now she got it. She replied back.

(7:08 PM) Chloe: Behind the diner

(7:08 PM) Chloe: Tops.

(7:10 PM) Max: Ready and waiting to move out!

(7:10 PM) Max: (sent a ninja gif)

(7:10 PM) Chloe: NERD ALERT!

(7:11 PM) Jon: Bring water and flashlights, guys

(7:11 PM) Warren: Roger that.

“Chloe?” She didn’t hear her mom was calling to her. “Chloe? Would you like to be excused, honey?”

“Hmm? No, I was just texting my friends.” Chloe replied.

“Is there something wrong with the food?”

“N-no! Of course not. It’s delicious, mom. But uh, I think I’ll just go out for a while. I’ll be back before 10:00 PM.” She got up from her seat, not wanting to finish her dinner while her mom and step-dad was flirting with one another.

“Oh-okay. Stay safe, Chloe.”

“Yeah, sure, mom.” Chloe left the dining room but she felt that David’s gaze on her as she was walking towards the door. Quickly, she pulled open the door and closed it.

One of the few things she appreciated about Arcadia Bay was that it was very quiet at night, in conjunction with the woodlands and the beach around it made it even more beautiful. The drive to the diner was quiet and peaceful which Chloe was grateful.

Parking her car at the parking lot, she saw Max, Warren, Lucas, Dustin, Jon and Lyds were already there. They walked over to her, waving their hands at Chloe. “Nice night, isn’t it?” Chloe asked.

“Yeah, a bit windy too so that’s a bonus.” Max said, smiling.

“Mike, Baldwin and Kate will be here shortly.” Lyds said. “They’re probably dealing with this El person now.”

“I seriously hope she’s not bringing her.” Lucas said, shaking her head. “We’re finding Will and that’s final.”

“Alright, should we wait for them here in the parking lot or behind the diner?”

“Let’s just wait here.” Jon said. “Then we can avoid the streets and discussed at the back of the diner.”

So, they waited. For fifteen minutes they waited until Mike, Baldwin, Kate and El came to them with their bicycles. Kate rode with Baldwin and El rode with Mike. Much to Lucas’s dismay, he said, “Why is El following us?” El was wearing a slightly oversized black hoodie now with the hood covering her head. “Did Kate give her a hoodie?”

“Because she doesn’t want to be alone?” Mike replied, then sighed. “She’s not going to be an obstacle to us finding Will. It’s my hoodie. Thought it might be cold tonight so I gave her mine.”

“Better not.” Lucas said back, sending glaring at El. The latter wrinkled her nose.

“Look, something happened before we snuck out of the dorm.” Mike said, oblivious to Lucas.

“What is it?”

“Let’s go to the back of the diner first. Don’t want to expose ourselves to the people we want to avoid.” Baldwin said, all agreed.

Both Mike and Baldwin safe locked their bicycles at a bicycle rack before strolling off to behind the diner. It was too dark but luckily, they had flashlights to light up the area, and each group brought lanterns.

“So, before we go off looking for Will, I think we should avoid the harbour.” Chloe started. “We might have told them to try and uhh, eat the local restaurant there.”

“Alright, then. Who’s in charge of covering the harbour again?” Lucas asked.

“I believe it’s Bravo Team and Charlie Team.” Jon said. “Which means it’s me, Lyds, Kate, Lucas and Dustin.”

“Since we want to avoid the harbour area, we might as well avoid the town.” Dustin added with a sigh. “We’ll just search Blackwell Academy and Mirkwood Three.”

Mike nodded. “Alright, then.”

“What about the stuff you want to talk about, Mike?” Lucas said. “You mentioned something happened?”

“Oh, right… Uhm, I was showing El around my dorm room and uh, when she saw the picture of the four us… she pointed at Will… as if she knew him…”

“What?!” Lucas and Dustin exasperated. “What… what do you mean by that?” Lucas asked, looking at El, who looked back at them uncomfortably, stepping closer to Mike. “El… knows… Will?”

Mike nodded slowly. “Yes, somehow. She pointed at him with a horrified look on her face, though. I-I don’t know what that means…”

Lucas stepped forward to El. “Do you know where Will is?” He asked the petite teen. She didn’t answer but was looking at him with an uneasy face. “Hello? El? Are you daft?”

“Lucas!” Kate scolded; her arms folded.

Lucas flipped out. “I-I just don’t get it why you’re defending a stranger! We’re here to find Will, not helping this girl.”

“Cause she’s all alone and have no friends?” Baldwin interjected. “That’s pretty heartless of you to think like that.”

“I didn’t mean it that way.” Lucas slouched, looking down. “Our priority is about finding Will, not finding another problem that isn’t ours!”

“Right, but she clearly needs our help.” Mike said calmly. “We’re still finding Will, we’re not going to leave him behind wherever he is, alright? Hopefully, we can help El along the way and we’ll be on our merry ways.”

“This keeps getting better and better.” Chloe chuckled, then received a smack to the arm by Max. “What was that for?” The blue-haired girl asked but Max gave her a look.

“Your friend is missing?” The voice startled all of them. All of their flashlights immediately flashed towards the source of the voice. It was a homeless lady residing beside the large trash bin.

“Jeebus, lady! You scare the shit out of us.” Dustin exclaimed; his hand placed on his chest trying to calmed his heart down. “Pardon my language.”

“None taken.” The homeless lady said. “You are looking for your friend?”

“Yeah, we’re looking for him.” Mike said before Lucas did. “Do you know about a missing boy?”

“Do you have a picture of him?” The homeless lady asked.

Mike showed her a photo of Will Byers with his smartphone. The ragged looking homeless lady observed it intently. “Indeed, I have.”

“Y-you have?!” Dustin asked. “Where is he?”

“I don’t know how to answer you that one, sir.”

“Fine,” Lucas grumbled, taking out his wallet and handed her a few dollars. The homeless lady looked at him confusingly. “What? You don’t want money?”

Baldwin sighed. “That’s not what she meant, Lucas. She’s saying that she doesn’t know where he is. Please, lady, if you saw him what happened that night?”

“I saw your friend pedalling his bicycle through the alleyway behind 7-Eleven really fast. As if he was trying to run away from someone. I peered around silently to look at who he was trying to run away but I saw no one chasing him. But one thing for certain was that he had the fear in his eyes.”

“Which direction did Will went?” Chloe asked, getting straight to the point now.

“South, the main road that also leads to the junkyard.” The homeless lady said, pointing. “Oh, he dropped his grocery items along the way, too. I was holding on to it until he returns so I could give it back to him.” She indicated towards the plastic bag filled with items. From what Chloe could tell, it remained untouched.

“Thank you, kind lady.” Mike said, smiling at her. “We’ll take it and give it back to Will once we find him.”

Baldwin knelt down and said, “You looked like a trustworthy person so I don’t know how to thank you but I’m giving you these.” He handed out two hundred-dollar bills to her.

The homeless lady gasped, looking shockingly at Baldwin. “Are you sure? That’s a little too much, don’t you think?”

“You’re right.” Baldwin said, chuckling. He took his wallet again and added another two hundred-dollar bills to her. _Holy shit, this guy!_ “Here, take it.”

“Jesus, Baldwin!” Lyds exclaimed.

“Hey, I’m just trying to help a kind, trustworthy lady here.” Baldwin defended. “Please, take it. It’s no big of a deal, really.”

The homeless lady hesitated, but took the four hundred dollars from him kindly. “Thank you, kind sir.”

“You know what?” Warren said. “Fuck it, she can have my twenty dollars. I’m not rich like Baldwin but it’s the best that I can do.” He handed over to her his twenty-dollar bill. Regardless the amount, the homeless lady thanked him as well.

“You two are investing a lot of money into information that might not even be of a help at all.” Chloe said mirthlessly. All heads turned to her. She raised her hands up, showing that she meant it no harm. “Just being realistic here.”

“Even if the information wouldn’t help us in the end, she needs the money.” Baldwin said, standing up from the ground. “Do you have any idea at all what our friend Will was trying to run away from?”

The homeless lady shook her head. “I couldn’t see the person but all I know I had this dreadful feeling around me. Like a fear aura emanating from unknown source. The feeling felt close and made me feel very uncomfortable.”

“I see…” Lucas said. “Is that all?”

“No. When your friend went out to the main streets, the light bulbs on the lights began to flicker. Some of them even exploded violently. Nothing I have ever seen before. They just light up brightly and exploded out of nowhere.”

“That explains why some of the street lamps and lights aren’t working tonight.” Jon said, noticing. He was right, some of the lights weren’t working correctly or at all, Chloe noticed.

“So… if it’s not someone… then what is it?” Dustin asked the group. They all shrugged saved for El who reserved behind them, standing close to Kate.

“Dunno.” The homeless replied. “But I had a bad feeling about it. You guys should be careful, though. Whoever or whatever your friend was trying to run away from, it left me very uncomfortable.”

Whatever? Chloe wanted to asked but they were stopped by a police car that was patrolling the streets and stopped when they saw Chloe and the gang behind the diner. “Hey!” shouted the cop that was driving the police car. He was with someone else. “What are you kids doing back there?”

“Nothing, Chief Hopper!” Mike shouted back, trying not to show that they weren’t doing anything suspicious.

But it didn’t work, of course. Chief Hopper and his partner Steve Harrington (Chloe knew because she had been living here the entirety of her life) parked at the side of the street and got off from their car, walking towards them with suspicious looks on their face.

“What are you all teenagers doing here? Disturbing the lady?” Chief Hopper asked, intensely looking at each of one of them.

Fortunately, the homeless lady defended them. Chloe thanked her silently. “No, sir. We’re just helping one another out.”

“Yeah!” Dustin added quickly, adjusting his hat awkwardly.

“Helping each other out?” Steve asked, acting like an inquisitor and scoffed. “What does that mean?”

Bravo screeched, getting the attention from the police officers. “You got license and warrant for keeping that eagle of yours, mister?” Chief Hopper was looking at Baldwin.

“Of course.” Baldwin replied, deadpanned. “You want me to show it to you?”

“No, not needed.” Chief Hopper shook his head. “Now, back to the question. What are you all doing behind the diner looking all suspicious?”

“They’re looking for their friend, chief.” The homeless lady replied, much to others’ dismay. “Poor boy is missing.”

“Missing?” Steve said. “How long?”

All of them were shooting glances at each other, unsure on how to response. Finally, it was Mike who answered with a defeated sighed. “Since Thursday night.”

“Mike!” Lucas exclaimed quietly but too obvious.

“And you have not reported it to the police? Why is that?”

“We figured that since it is just a small town, we can search for our friend on our own.” Jon explained. “And we’re doing our search now.”

The chief hummed in response, then glanced back over his shoulder to his partner Steve. “Jot down.” He said to him, Steve nodded as he pulled out a pen and a small note. “What’s your friend’s name?”

“Chief, I don’t think that’s necessary…” Lucas said.

Chief Hopper gave him a look. “This may be a small town but there is still the missing girl,” Chloe jerked a little. “that has yet to be found and my friend Benny suicide not far from this town.”

Chloe wanted to voice out angrily, why her friend Rachel was yet to be found but she knew better. Rachel was probably on her way somewhere else and just abandoned Chloe. Still, that didn’t stop her from posting up the missing Rachel Amber fliers around Arcadia Bay.

Though what she didn’t know was that Benny killed himself? Why? What happened? He made great burgers and was always optimistic and helpful. Why the sudden? Chloe noticed that El was looking down as to try to avoid looking at the cops.

“Leave it to us.” Steve said. “We’re cops, we’re good at finding people.”

Chloe snorted through her nose. _Yeah, right… and Rachel would’ve been found already._ She detested arrogant and cocky police officers but voicing against them wouldn’t do good for the whole group so she remained silent. “Sir,” began Lyds, “we can handle this on our own.”

“All of you are students,” Chief Hopper pointed out, but he noticed Chloe. “At least, most of you are. What are you doing here, too, Ms. Price?”

Chloe huffed. “Just hanging out with them, y’know?” She responded casually. “I already told my mom and step-dad I’ll be going out and be back before 10:00 PM.”

Steve snorted. “Yeah, knowing you, Chloe, I think you’ll be going home before 12:00 AM.” He said. “Now, what’s your missing friend’s name?”

“Will.” Dustin said. “His name is Will Byers.”

“That’s B-Y-E-R-S.” Mike added, taking his smartphone out and showed it to him. “Here’s a picture of him.”

“Will Byers… say, that name sounds familiar.” The chief said as he observed the photo.

“Which?”

“The Byers part.” Chief Hopper said. “Anyways, we’ll go look for this friend of yours and all of you stay out of it, alright?”

“What? C’mon, chief!” Lucas exclaimed, incredulous. “He’s our friend! We can’t just leave him out all alone.”

“You are a student of Blackwell Academy and you should stay in your dorm doing homework and getting your grades up to perfection so you don’t disappoint your parents. Don’t worry about your friend, we’ll find him.” Chief Hopper said. “Leave it to us, we’ll handle it and notify you guys if we have any leads, alright? It’ll be much easier if you had reported the case to us earlier on.”

“I’ll put it under the same case as Rachel Amber, chief.” Steve replied. “Can’t believe Arcadia Bay is having this kind of problems now.”

Chief Hopper simply nodded. “Nothing like the big cities, Steve. Least it’s quiet out here.”

“All the more to make it look more sinister.” Steve retorted.

“We’ll give you all just tonight to look for your friend but only within this town’s vicinity and no further than, alright? I don’t want any more people going missing. Tomorrow’s Sunday, so you all ought to be prepare for your classes on the weekdays. Whatever you have in mind on looking for your friend, drop it. We don’t want any harm come to any of you, leave it to the Arcadia Day PD.”

Some of the group members groaned in frustration and annoyance but none of them dared to speak out against the chief. Without any more words coming from the cops, they watched as the chief and his partner Steve walking back to their police car and drove off.

“Well, that just _thwarted_ our plans!” Lucas grumbled. “What do we do now?!”

“I guess we can’t go find Will?” Warren implied. “I mean we can’t just go against the chief’s orders!”

“At least,” Kate began lowly, “they didn’t notice much on El.”

“That’s good,” Mike sighed in relief.

“How are you doing, El?” Kate asked the strange and mysterious girl beside her.

El gave a faint attempt smile. “Good.” She said with a small, noncommittal nod.

“Just where the could our mid-laner be?” Dustin muttered, scratching his temple angrily. “If we don’t find him soon, we’re gonna miss out on the The International 2019 Main Event!”

Some of the group members were looking at Dustin with confused looks on their face, Chloe included. Baldwin answered to them as Lucas rolled his eyes at Dustin. “It’s a Dota 2 competition.” He said. “I got my vote on OG, though. They have always been my favourite since their Frankfurt Major back in 2015.”

“I cast mine on Team Liquid.” Mike joined in. “They’re great with the addition of w33.ha entering the team.”

Lucas groaned out. “I think PSG.LGD might take this year’s Aegis, it’s holding in Shanghai anyway so there would be fighting for their country’s pride.”

“Team Secret has my vote. They caught my attention since Ludwig Wåhlberg joined the team. Not to mention that they had a great run on Chongqing and Paris Major.” Dustin added. “I know Will favours Team Secret, too.”

“Are you guys for real?” The auburn-brown haired teen intervened with cross-armed. “Will’s missing, guys, in case you got side-tracked. Chief Hopper only gives us tonight to look for Will but we can’t go anywhere further than the town, and certainly not Mirkwood either.”

Right, because the chief had made it clear. “Why not just fuck it and go break the rules?” Chloe suggested. “I mean we only got tonight to look for him so might as well make the best of it. I sincerely doubt the police could _actually_ do something about it.” Though, somehow, Chloe felt a bit unnerved with this plan. She felt a stomach churned.

“Fuck it!” Dustin exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. “Let’s go find Will quickly so we don’t miss out on The International 2019. I want to see Team Secret lifting the Aegis and I want Will to see it.”

Chloe, Max and Warren (Alpha Team) got onto Chloe’s car and drove towards the lighthouse all the while looking for the missing friend. Warren sat at the back while Max sat beside her in the car. They got an update that the two teams – Bravo and Charlie – were avoiding the harbour and the town so they would be checking on Blackwell Academy and Mirkwood Three.

It was still sometime before they reached the lighthouse so Chloe decided to ask Max some questions. “So, Max.” Chloe started. “How was life at Seattle?”

“Good, I guess.” Max simply shrugged. Clearly, her old friend here was uneasy and uncomfortable with the question she asked. “Mom and dad are still there but they would send deposit me money whenever I need it.”

“What? You made no friends at all over there?”

“Of course, I do. Well, not really. I usually only hangout with Kristen and Fernando most of the times but not as much as I did with you back then.” She simply shrugged. “Sorry…”

“Sorry… for what?”

“For not contacting you earlier.”

Chloe wanted to anger and lash out at her but she felt no right to do it. At least, she had no anger seeping in her. She felt… disappointed. Not the feeling of abandoned, just disappointed. “You enrolled to study in Blackwell so it’s not a big deal, Max.”

“Still… I should’ve contacted you first.” Max groaned. “I guess it must feel like shit having to lose a good friend. That Rachel Amber.”

She was silent for a while before she spoke. “How did you know?”

“Your mom.” Max replied. _Of course, she did._ “We saw those fliers of Rachel Amber missing all over the town.”

“For all I know she could either be missing or just ran off to Los Angeles without me.” Chloe snapped; she would totally flip out if Rachel did the latter. “But I just know that she wouldn’t do that to me. I’ve known her like… like you I’ve known you. I know Rachel is missing, somewhere here, in Arcadia Bay.”

“What makes you say that?” Max asked, turning to her.

“My heart tells me so.”

Luckily, Chloe’s car windows were opened when they heard Warren called out to them from behind. “We’re here!” He said.

Chloe parked at the side of the road and they all got off from the truck. The lighthouse was built on the cliffside where it overlooked Arcadia Bay and the Pacific Ocean. She had been here a lot of times, with Rachel sometimes or alone. Mostly to contemplate.

“Beautiful,” Max commented, holding out her polaroid camera.

Beautiful was an understatement. _Breath-taking_ would be right. Autumn was closing in and so was Halloween. The beautiful moon shining over the town and the beach along with the ocean cascading below it with their gentle waves supplied with the wind coming from the east, smelling sea salt freshly.

Chloe walked over towards the bench and sat on the side, taking out a cigarette from her cigarette box and light it up to smoke. “This place has a serene feeling unlike in the junkyard.” Chloe said, exhaling the smoke out of her mouth. “Almost has that mysterious vibe to it that you just don’t want to escape it.”

“I see.” Max said. She was taking shots of the landscape before them. When her auburn-brown haired friend was done, she turned to Chloe and scowled lightly. “We should be finding Will and not contemplate on life, Chloe.”

She scoffed in return. “I’ve been doing that ever since dad passed away.”

Warren let out an awkward whistle while Max looked down with a sigh. “We can either find Will so we can get on without the need of worrying or we can sit here and contemplate like you are doing now.”

Although she would like to continue doing the latter, Max was right. She couldn’t be heartless and cold and careless. A friend was missing. No, two. Chloe corrected herself. “You’re right.” Chloe sighed, taking a few smokes before tossing it away. “What are we doing here, anyway? I thought the homeless lady told us that Will went to south.”

“I think Mike wants us to separate so we don’t rouse any suspicions from Will’s family and his sister.” Warren answered. “If we’re in big groups, no doubt we’re going to attract attention from the people and the police.”

“Let’s just wait for their messages in the group chat.” Max said. “By the way, do you know the band called M83?”

“The electronic band? _That_ M83?” Chloe asked, Max nodded in returned. “Yeah, love some of their music. What’s up with them? Heard they broke up or something abruptly.”

“Well,” Max started, “in case you didn’t know, the leader of that band is here, in Arcadia Bay.”

“No shit?!” Chloe exclaimed. She never saw the band leader before but knowing that he was in Arcadia Bay, she would love to have an autograph from him. “Where is he?!” She asked.

“With Mike and that estranged girl, El.”

“Baldwin?!” Chloe almost shouted. “C’mon, Max. Tell me you’re joking?”

“Am I?” She teased but had the tone of seriousness in her so Chloe thought that she wasn’t joking at all.

“Well, shit, Caulfield. Why didn’t you tell me earlier?!”

Max explained, “Because M83 is inactive at the moment, and he’s a student if you didn’t know. It’s best that you don’t talk about the band in the group chat, though.”

Such a little yet important information just slipped past her until the very late minute. Whatever Max said, Chloe would get her autograph from Baldwin soon. She had saved up to buy M83’s vinyl _Hurry Up, We’re Dreaming_ before so she would get the leader to sign it soon

“Why didn’t no one know?” Chloe asked. It was off that no one in the town knew about him but then again, she resorted that this shithole town was just daft and retarded in almost every way possible so she wasn’t surprised.

“He likes to remain incognito.” Warren answered. “That’s what he told us, at least. Only the four other band members usually deals with the PR thing and rarely him.”

“I can tell.” Chloe noticed that Baldwin didn’t really care if anyone noticed his fame or not and just went to hangout with a bunch of random people rather than the Vortex Club. Something which Chloe was actually grateful. “So, no one at Blackwell noticed him – at all?”

“Only within the Party, even only a few noticed.” Max said. “That’s a good thing, isn’t it? Because if we reveal who he really is, every student would be bugging us all which would be a total nightmare.” Max chuckled nervously.

“Yeah,” agreed Warren with a nod. “The dormitory will be hectic with paparazzies and fans, too.”

“It’s great to have him on our side. Not only he’s secretly famous but he’s also a multi-champion fighter.” Max attempted a karate pose. “Hi-ya!”

Chloe made a scowling face, then burst out laughing. That was just so weird of Max to do it. It was so not her in any way at all. “D-did you learn that at Seattle?”

Max flushed in embarrassment. “S-shut up, Chloe!”

“What? It’s great!”

“I may have taken a few Aikido classes myself, but only the basics.” Max admitted. “Didn’t have the time to finish the advanced levels but still, I have good knowledge on the basic Aikido so be careful not to mess me with, guys!”

“Ah, damn. I should had taken a few classes myself on how to defend.” Warren groaned out. “Can’t defend myself if Nathan and his friends try to pick a fight.”

“Don’t worry,” Chloe said with a teasing voice. “Max will be there to defend you with her Aikido _lessons_.”

Max narrowed her eyes at her. “I _had_ taken a few classes in truth.”

Their smartphones gave them their notification sound. Chloe didn’t bother checking it as Max and Warren already had their hands on their smartphones. “It’s from Dustin.” Warren said. “He wants us to meet up at his dorm room.”

“Why?” Chloe asked.

Warren shrugged. “There’s no news from Delta Team, yet.”

“Reception at Mordor is shit anyway so I’m not surprised. It hasn’t even passed –” Chloe didn’t get to finish her sentence as they heard soft rustles within the bushes not far from them. The sound got the attention of the three of them. They flashed their flashlights towards the source of the sound.

They could see that the bushes were moving slightly as the sound of the rustling continued. Fear began to build in Chloe, her free hand slowly making its way towards her back to reach for her gun. Just as she was about to take her gun out, the rustling stop.

“Who… who’s there?” Chloe called out. “Come out! We’re armed!”

There was just silence between them and the bushes. The three made the right choice by stepping away from the bushes, as a low but harsh and violent growl was let out that made them frightened with fear.

“Guys…” Warren gulped. “I-I think we should… go.”

“I’m with Warren on this one.” Max quickly added. “Chloe?!”

“Y-yeah!” Chloe snapped out. “Let’s get the fuck out of this creepy place.”

They made the haste to get back into the truck. The street lights were flickering violently that some busted out exploding. “What the fuck?!” Chloe commented.

“Let’s just get out of here!” Max said, scooting closer to Chloe to let Warren into the truck. Chloe nodded quickly, revving up her truck’s engine and drove away from the lighthouse.

When they were out of the lighthouse area, Warren was the first person to finally voice out in exasperation. “What the hell was that?”

“I… I don’t know…” Max replied earnestly. “I never heard anything like that before. Sounds like… sounds like…”

“A wild dog?” Chloe chimed in.

“Yeah, sort of. But also, not…”

Chloe looked at Max with anxious yet confused eyes. “What do you mean, Max?”

“Have you heard it properly? It sounded like a sort of demon…”

A demon? Her goose bumps made appearance visibly. “What do you mean… Max?” Chloe asked lowly.

“I don’t know.” Max replied with a shaky voice. “Whatever it was there, I’m glad that we’re away from it.”

And with that, Chloe and Warren agreed mutely with a nod and drove their asses to Blackwell Academy. Finding a parking at the parking lot, they hurried over to the dormitory to Dustin’s dorm room.

They barged into the room like they were a bunch of maniacs as their other friends who were here earlier were looking at them. “Everything alright?”

“Y-yeah…” Max answered. “Everything’s great.”

Chloe snorted but didn’t say further. Warren just stay back, reserved. Dustin shook his head. “We didn’t find any leads about Will, unfortunately.” Dustin said, sighing. “Now that tonight’s search went to a waste, what’s next?” Everyone looked to the Party’s de facto leader, Mike.

“What can we do?” Mike replied.

“We can break the rules.” Lucas said and Jon, Lyds and Chloe agreed.

“We’re not breaking school rules,” Kate crossed her arms. “We’re talking about breaking the chief’s orders here.”

“He doesn’t have to know.”

“What does that supposed to mean?” Baldwin arched an eyebrow. “You mean, sneaking out and search for Will while trying to hide from the chief? They’ll be having search parties, Lucas.”

“What do you suggest that we do, then?” Lucas stressed out. “Will can’t miss anymore classes! It’ll look bad on his academic profile.”

“I say that we just stay in our dorm room and wait for news from the chief.” Mike intervened.

Lucas frowned. “Mike? You’d leave Will out there?”

“I never said I want to leave him alone in the wilderness. I’m just saying that we can’t do shit right now, now that Chief Hopper knows.” The African-American was still frowning at Mike with an incredulous look on his face. “What do you want me to do, Lucas? Tell Will’s mom and brother? They’ll be super angry at us for lying to her.”

Lucas sighed, conceding a defeated expression while looking down. Jon spoke up. “I’m with Mike.” He shrugged. “I mean, we can’t simply just intervene on the police’s investigation. Two people missing and one suicide.”

“What do we do with El, though?” Lyds asked.

Mike, Baldwin and Kate glanced at El then to Lyds. “What do you mean by that?” Kate asked.

“Since we can’t do anything to find Will now… might as well discuss about El.”

“Right…” Mike replied awkwardly, El shifted a bit in her seat.

“Well, I was thinking that maybe we can just – you know – report her to the police? I mean it looks like as if no one is looking for her in Arcadia Bay. I don’t see anyone suspicious that is looking for somebody. Besides, we have classes on Monday.”

Chloe saw the concerned look on El’s face but she remained quiet as always, observing the situation. Her only shield were Mike, Baldwin and Kate against the rest. Well, Chloe was neutral.

“So?”

“So… We can’t just let her stay in the dormitory building when we have classes.” Dustin argued back.

“Well, then, where the heck will she stay? On the streets?”

Jon replied, “No, if we report her to the police they’ll give her a room or something to stay on.”

“Agreed.” Jon supported Lyds, taking a reasoned, kind tone. “Think about it, though. If we hand her over to the police, not only that she gets protection from them but also keep the police busy for a little while.”

“Oh! Why didn’t I think of that before?” Dustin asked, grinning. “Yeah, Mike! We can totally do that.”

“You guys are fucking nuts.” Mike shook his head and rolled his eyes. “She ran away from bad men that wants to kill her.”

“All the more reason to hand her over to the police.” Lucas protested. “If those ‘bad men’ finds out that we’ve been hiding her, we’ll end up as the same situation as she is now!”

Max’s eyes went wide. “Principal Wells will be mad at us if he finds out.”

Warren added, “Not to mention that we might get charges, too.”

“We should definitely hand her over to the police.” Lucas adjourned. Mike wanted to voice out but Lucas got up and was walking towards the door, reaching for the door knob. “It’s still somewhat early so we can go to the police station and report El.”

Lucas turned the knob and opened the door but was quickly crashed back into place, shocking the rest a bit. Lucas was perplexed at first, but tried to open again only to find the door closed again on its own so strong that it made some of small things in Dustin’s room moved. The door locked on its own.

“What the fuck…?” Max voiced. Bravo the Eagle made two noise.

Chloe could feel a heavy presence in the room. Like something was weighing them down. It was bearable but the feeling was palpable. She noticed that her friends felt the feeling too. Everyone was quiet as fuck. They all turned to the last one behind them. To El.

El was nose bleeding, but she was glaring at Lucas with straight, narrowed eyes. “No.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, instead of Lucas and Dustin, Baldwin and Kate are the ones going to be her first batch of best-friends alongside with Mike. It was intentional.
> 
> Next chapter would be entirely different POV from Atlanta, Georgia (Baldwin's home state). Thanks for reading.
> 
> Song: Mt Joy - Astrovan


	14. Darrel I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can skip this chapter if you want since it doesn't involve any of the Party members. It's just here for context in the future but otherwise, if you're reading it, enjoy.

_Sunday, 18 th August, 2019  
Abandoned warehouse, outskirts of Atlanta, Georgia._

He made sure that when he entered the building, he put on his hoodie to cover his identity. Surely enough, him cycling all the way from his apartment from the city to this place made it all suspicious but he didn’t care. Darrel was going to meet someone he hadn’t talked to in a long time.

It was time to fix it. They had left it for a long time.

Darrel checked his surrounding to make sure he wasn’t followed. The road here was barely used so it was a good thing the meeting was here. He noticed there were footprints on the dirtied floor of this abandoned warehouse so he wasn’t alone. Entering the building, Darrel saw someone in the main hall (past two rooms on each side) strumming his guitar while sitting on an old bench. Unbeknownst to him that Darrel was approaching.

He stopped in his tracks. He was right behind him now. It had been a while since he last saw him. He still retained that black, dishevelled, curly hair. He was the shortest in the group but he had an athletic build that he usually participated in his cross-country practice, Samuel the Short – stood at a hundred and sixty-three metres (five feet four inches). He was wearing an army green beanie, a white with a black leathered jacket.

“Sam.” Darrel finally called out. His breathing heavy with anxiousness.

Sam stopped strumming his guitar and turned his head sideways to greet him with a small smile. “Darrel, hey. It’s good to see you again, man.” He put aside his guitar against the bench and got up. “You still look the same as the last time we met.”

“And you the same.” Darrel chuckled lightly. An awkward silence lingered between the two of them that he decided to break it. “Have you got word from the other two?”

Sam shrugged. “I’d be surprised if Mitch and Adam show up.” His friend said but not without a heavy sigh. “It’s great seeing you again, Darrel, but this meeting is pointless. It’s as pointless as trying to bring it back up again.”

That was the negativity he didn’t want to hear but there it was. “That was one the reasons why our band is inactive. The negativity.” Darrel commented. “What happened to the promise that we made to keep it alive?”

“We were just young teens, Darrel. We had a great run with M83 but it’s over.”

But Darrel shook his head, adamant. “No, M83 is not over. We may have all our contracts and ties cut off but our band is still alive, well and good. We just need to reconnect with the others and start over again.”

Sam gave him a pitiful smile. “It’s nice that you share the spirit our leader showed us before. The optimistic one. I want to believe that but with Mitch and Adam, I don’t think that’s possible.”

“We’re still a band even if we have nothing,” Darrel said, sitting on the old bench. Sam joined him, the both of them contemplating. “M83 is one of the best things that ever happened to me.”

“Not only you, but to us all as well.” Sam replied. “I miss doing performances at concerts, doing charities and all that.”

Darrel smiled at the thought of that. Yes, he remembered that they did performances for the better good, such as donating a lot to charities and perform for free but did their best at orphanage homes and more. “We can still do that, you know.”

“I don’t mind but if this continues, I’ll continue on with my studying for information technology.” Sam said. “Which I think it’s for the best because who knows what happened to our leader. Haven’t heard from him since… well, since what happened last year.”

Their argument was pretty bad, both in face-to-face and in their group chat. Especially the tension between Baldwin and Mitch and Adam. “That’s why we have to fix it, Sam. Let’s fix the band that we formed long ago.” Darrel wanted that again, he wanted the feeling of being live again to perform in front of thousands of people for the better good.

“I’d love to have that enthusiasm like you have, Darrel.” Sam sighed. “I don’t dare to chat with Baldwin. We don’t even know what he’s doing now and he has not talk to us about this so why should we bother talking about it now?”

“Because he’s right.” A voice dawned on them from behind. Darrel and Sam turned their heads and saw Mitch Lasse appeared.

Mitch wore a light blue shirt with a graphic design imprinted on it and wearing a khaki short and a pair of sandals; that golden hair cascading back down towards his neckline, those two blue eyes with a sharp nose. The tallest among the band members of M83. The last time he had heard about Mitch, he was hanging out with his other friends. “Mitch.”

“Darrel.” Mitch nodded, stopping before them. “Sam. Good to see you guys again.”

“Same can be said.” Darrel agreed, neutral. “Didn’t care about the fans following you?”

Mitch simply shrugged. “We’ve been inactive for over a year so I doubt anyone could notice me or us so… there’s that.”

Sam hummed. “Thought you wouldn’t come.”

“I’m not as enthusiastic as Darrel but he’s right. We should fix this band as quick as we can.”

“Darrel and Mitch’s are right, Sam.” Another familiar voice sounded. It was from behind them and they all turned to see Adam Averington, following beside him was a redhead teen with hazel eyes with freckles that was no other than Ashley Werrington. It would be an understatement to call Ashley very pretty.

“Adam.” Sam acknowledged, then when his eyes dawned on the redhead, it was more of a glare. “What’s _she_ doing here?”

“Suck it up, Sam. I’m here to help.” Ashley voiced out.

“Last I checked, you were one of the biggest problems why our M83 went downhill.” Darrel commented. “And now you want to fix it? Bugger off, Ashley. This doesn’t concern you. Go off and blow someone else.”

Ashley looked hurt, like Darrel had breached her pride and security but he didn’t care. She wasn’t part of M83 and the fact that she _cheated_ behind their band’s leader was a total dick move. Thank goodness that Baldwin dumped her in front of students. “That’s why she’s here.” Adam intervened when Ashley couldn’t answer. “She wants to help fix our band.”

“And then what? Go back into a relationship with Baldwin?”

“If possible, yeah.” Adam nodded. “I don’t see why not. Look, what happened back there was all an accident, alright? Just a form of misunderstanding between two parties.”

“Misunderstanding?” Sam said, baffled. “She blowing off guys at Gwinnett was just a ‘misunderstanding’? Are you fucking kidding me, Adam? Was it a misunderstanding and accident that Baldwin sent several of your friends to the hospital? You know he’s not the type of person to beat the shit out of people for nothing or for fun, right?”

“Guys!” Ashley exclaimed. “I know I did wrong, but just let me prove that I’m still worthy to be with you guys. I never… I never meant to cheat on him.”

“Why’d you do it, then?” Sam asked, crossing his arms. “Why’d you cheated on him?”

“There wasn’t any love or devotion between the two of us…” Ashley reasoned. “I thought he was going to break up with me – in which he did – so I went to look for someone that could give me those.”

Pathetic slut. Darrel wanted to curse but he took a reasonable approach by staying silent. Sam went on. “That doesn’t mean that you have to suck dicks behind his back, Ashley. You could have taken a safe approach by telling him that you don’t want to continue the relationship.” Sam shook his head.

“You,” Darrel pointed at Adam, “and Mitch know Baldwin longer than Sam and I do and yet you two acted like he was just a casual friend.”

“It’s not our fault.” Mitch stressed. “He never liked our behaviour anyways so I’m not surprised that he preferred you and Sam’s company. Yeah, we know each other since we were kids but that doesn’t mean that we were the best of friends. If anyone deserves his friendship, it’s the both of you.”

“What happened to us all? We were close with one another when M83 was active.” Sam asked, sighing. “We were great. We were the image to represent not only Georgia, but also the world. What happened to us all?”

Everyone was quiet, unsure of what to respond. It was Adam who broke the minute-long silence. “Shit happened, Sam. I happened to be one of the major contributors to the problem, too.”

“No shit, Adam.”

“And,” Adam raised his hands, indicating that he knew what that meant. “I want our band to be back together. To enjoy the times we had before like we used to. I need to apologise to Baldwin, too. Mitch and Ashley the same.”

“Fine!” Darrel exclaimed, tired of the mentioning of Ashley over and over again. “But if she fucks up our reunion and revival of our band, I swear I’m going to beat the shit out of her.” Darrel warned, glaring at the redhead who stuck out her tongue at him.

“Beat it, deadass.” Ashley retorted. “I’m going to win him back, whether you like it or not.”

Sam scoffed, rolling his eyes. “If he even wants you back, you jackass.”

“Alright, let’s stop it.” Mitch voiced out. “We agreed to revitalise our band, yes?” He asked, every nodded.

“And that you, Adam and Ashley owe Baldwin a serious big-time apology.” Darrel added. Again, the said individuals nodded without any hesitation. “The thing is, even if we agreed, we don’t know where our dear leader is…”

“How about contacting him through WhatsApp?” Adam suggested, scratching his chin.

Sam shook his head. “Nah, I don’t want to see our last messages. That was brutal as hell. I’d say that we meet him face-to-face. If we do that, he’ll know that we’re serious of bringing back his band again.”

It was Baldwin’s band alright, but he wasn’t the type of person that took every credit and being an asshole towards his band members. No, that wasn’t him. Instead, Baldwin let his band members handled most of the media coverage and public relations thing while he went incognito and deal with the marketing stuff, the production and composing M83’s lyrics.

“I don’t mind that.” Mitch said, shrugging. “Where is he, though? Anyone knows?”

“Last I checked, he went to Oregon I think…” Darrel said.

All eyes were on him. Adam asked, “How do you know?”

“Because he’s been sending gifts in Pokémon GO from Oregon? A place called Arcadia Bay.”

“Oregon? What’s he doing there?” Sam asked.

“I don’t know… but he’s there. So, you want to make a trip to Oregon to meet him up?”

“Let’s take a plane.” Adam concluded. “Since I was the one who started the tension, I’m paying for the tickets. No going back home to gather supplies, though. We’re going to the airport – now.”

They all took Uber to the Hartsville-Jackson Atlanta International Airport, reaching there took an hour or more but they managed to arrive. Adam bought them the tickets; they would be departing in 12:45 PM which was soon but not anytime sooner. Mitch suggested that they have lunch first which they did.

Unfortunately, there were a LOT of fans, reporters and paparazzi already gathering outside of the restaurant they were eating and a lot took pictures.

“There goes us trying to act like normal people.” Sam said, averting his gaze away from them.

“Can’t avoid it anyway.” Mitch commented. “I seriously hope they don’t ask what the final song for the album will be because we seriously have no idea what it is.”

“The more we linger here, the more of them will be coming.” Sam said and they hastened to eat their meals.

Sadly, they didn’t have any ushers to protect them from the fans, reporters and paparazzi so as soon as they got out of the restaurant, they were surrounded by fans from all sides. There was no escape from this and the only way for them was to forcefully pushed their way out of it. But of course, there were some questions they didn’t want to answer but asked.

“What happened to M83?” A reporter asked.

Another one, “What’s the last song of _Hurry Up, We’re Dreaming_?”

“When is it coming out?”

“Are you guys done with M83?”

“Where’s your leader?”

Of course, they did the right thing of not answering them. The airport was swarming with those people know. Luckily, the airport security guards came rushing to their aid and safely escorted them to the airport gate. While Darrel felt bad that the fans wanted autographs and pictures, they had to do what was right to fix the band and it was the most important thing to do now.

“Can we just take a quick flight to Oregon?” Mitch asked one of the security guards when they reached the airport gate. “We don’t care if it’s a small plane, we just want to get to our destination.”

“You M83 sure stirred up the hornet’s nest here.” One of the security guards answered. “Sorry, but I’m afraid that you have to wait until your plane is ready and well. All of our domestic planes are currently under maintenance. Apologies.”

Adam groaned. “Ahh, it’s okay. We’ll wait.”

Good thing the waiting seat at the airport gate four was not as pack as the other waiting seats at the other airport gate. There were some fans that wanted autographs and photos with them which they complied but refused to answer questions from them. Mainly because they wanted to avoid answering the sort of question “is M83 getting back?”.

Darrel noticed that Ashley was anxious, staring outside of the window watching the aeroplanes flew up and landed back down. She seemed zoned off. Darrel snickered, probably thinking about the meet up they would soon have with Baldwin. Wherever their band leader was.

The waiting for their plane took about an hour before they were called into the aeroplane. From Atlanta, Georgia they were coming to Oregon. To Arcadia Bay to bring back M83 once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, all rights are given to the **actual** M83 band.


	15. Mike III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing much other than talking about games, physics and oh, a bit of Mileven budding relationship at the end. SPOILER ALERT.

_Sunday, 18 th August, 2019  
Blackwell Academy, Arcadia Bay, Oregon_

“Pretty.” El said when she looked at the Wheeler family picture on the flat surface of his drawer. The picture was the Wheelers taking a family photo at the Grand Canyon when Mike was only twelve-years-old.

He had shown her a bit of his dorm room but it wasn’t as much as today’s.

Mike flinched a bit with a frowning. “I guess? That’s my sister, Nancy. She’s currently fiancé to Will’s brother, Jonathan. They have been since together since high school so it wasn’t a surprised that Jonathan proposed to her two years ago.” Mike simply said, shrugging.

El didn’t respond but went on to browse at the pictures on top of his drawers where she landed her eyes at. “That’s my youngest sister, Holly. She’s at pre-school now. Those are my parents. What are your parents like? Do they live close-by?”

Once again, he was answered with silence. It was clear that El didn’t know much about vocabulary or the outside world. _Was she kept under a rock? That could explain her not responding much, or even know much._ Mike didn’t ask since it wasn’t his position to ask so.

A Steam message came from his laptop, surprising the both of them a bit. El looked worried at Mike. Mike assured her, “It’s fine. Just a message from my friend.” He hurried over to his gaming laptop (ASUS ROG Strix Scar II). The message came from Dustin on Steam, he asked whether or not they could discuss about last night. “It’s from Dustin. I’ll reply to him later.” The time now was 6:35 AM and the both of them had yet to have any breakfast.

Luckily enough, Mike brought a lot of supplies from last week so he had hauled up a bunch of Eggos in his storage compartment that was shared with his wardrobe. The only down side was that he had no waffle toaster but it could still be eaten while frozen.

“What…” El began, putting her hands into his (or hers?) black hoodie’s pockets she was wearing from last night. “What does… Dustin… wants?”

“He wants to talk – again – about last night. It’s Sunday today, so I think Kate might not join us.” El looked at him, puzzled. Mike explained, “She’s… well, a Christian so she has to attend her Sunday mass today with her family, I think.”

El was dumbstruck but nodded all the same. She let out a shaky breath but said nothing. “Hey, don’t worry about my friends, alright?” Mike assured her, he stepped closer towards El until he was towering her. “Lucas and Dustin… they can be _very_ stubborn but they’re my best friends. Like Will. As for the others, I just met them last week but they’re slowly becoming like best friends, too. Just… just have faith in them, alright? Don’t worry about Lucas and Dustin, we’ll make sure that you won’t be turned over to the authority, alright?”

With that, El felt reassured again. Mike told her about his friends more. “Will was my first friend. I met him during year one (kindergarten level), then I met Lucas during year two (grade one). We met Dustin then on year five (grade four) and we pretty much stuck together.” Mike explain, letting out a small chuckle. “We got obsessed with DnD, too.”

El browse through the pictures of the four, original Party members around the room. “What’s… D… and D?”

“DnD? Oh, it’s Dungeons and Dragons. A board game for geeks, really. We moved on from playing that to Dota 2 now.” Mike told her. “We used to play only the four of us but we finally found our position one – or hard carry – in our team. We will go professional once we graduate.”

To be honest, Mike wasn’t really sure about it. He had plans for his future and want to pursue his career in Cosmology but he also wanted to be a professional gamer in the pro scene. He wasn’t as smart as Baldwin or Jon but he was still smart enough to get great grades to pass in flying colours. All in all, though, Mike wasn’t so sure about his future just yet.

“Do… ta-2?” El asked.

Mike nodded vigorously. “It’s a free, multiplayer online battle-arena game that everyone can play. Sure, everyone _can_ play but it takes years for you to master it. Here, I’ll show you one of games I played with the boys last week.” Mike took a seat in front of his gaming laptop, nudging his head to El for her to sit on an empty seat beside him.

He launched the game and showed one of the quick replays they had before. He chose the one when Mike, Will, Lucas, Dustin and Baldwin fought against SumaiL and Fly from Evil Geniuses, alongside with three other Divine or Immortal ranked players and Mike’s team trashed them under fifteen to twenty minutes.

El was bewitched with the replay of the gameplay. Although she didn’t know what was going on with all the fast motion pace, it was no doubt that Mike thought she was interested in. “Baldwin carried us all easily. He brought us all to Divine ranked and glad that he is on our team. We’ll dominate through the Dota Pro Circuit once we go pro, no doubt on that.” Mike chuckled, and it was a cute thing that El was chuckling like Mike too.

“Look! That’s Baldwin playing Dota 2 now.” Baldwin was playing a Ranked game now and Mike was spectating his gameplay. Sure, it was like a two-minute delay from the live game but still good enough.

“Baldwin…?” El asked, looking at his laptop screen. “I… I don’t see him…”

“Of course not.” Mike smiled kindly at her. “That’s because he’s playing at his dorm room now. Watch, that’s his hero over there. He’s currently playing a hero called Meepo on mid-lane. One of Baldwin’s signature hero. Meepo is one of the most cancerous heroes in the game.”

They both watched Baldwin’s gameplay quietly. His friend dominated the mid-lane, had to give up two of their middle towers to Baldwin before the whole Radiant team attempted to bring him down but Baldwin managed to get away with his Poof ability almost unscathed. _He’s really good. I’m wondering why no organisations had ever contacted him before to play for them._ Then again, Baldwin wanted to pursue his career in Physics.

The game ended quickly with the enemy team surrendering at 24:34 minutes. Mike sent a message to “good game, well played” message to Baldwin and he thanked him in return. “I guess I should reply to Dustin now. Pretty sure everyone’s awake by now, or at least most of us.”

A loud knock banged a few times on his door. Mike reassured El again and moved towards his dorm room door and pulled it open. It was Dustin with Jon at his side. “Did you read my message?” was the first thing Dustin asked.

“Good morning to you too, Dustin.” Mike replied sarcastically, teasing. “Good morning, Jon.”

“Hey.”

“I have but I was showing a bit of things about Dota 2 to El.” Mike said. He moved aside, pulling the door with him and gave them a sign to enter his room. “What’s up?”

“First of all,” Dustin settled down. “Let’s go breakfast.”

“Where?”

“Town? Duh.”

“Are you nuts?” Mike scowled. “What about Will’s mother and brother, and my sister?”

“It should be fine since they already saw us the other day so we can just come up with another lame excuses.” Dustin replied boringly. “And is Baldwin playing Dota 2? Damn, he didn’t even invite us!”

“Look, it’s Sunday and we should be staying in the dorm. Kate has her own reasons to be exempted but not us.”

“If we can’t do anything about finding Will then we should at least discuss about El’s situation.” Dustin pointed at El.

Mike huffed, giving up. “Fine. Are we going to wait for the others or not?”

“Baldwin’s on his way. Lyds is taking a shower and Max and Warren ran off somewhere to elope.” Jon replied. “I’m just kidding. I’m not really sure where Max and Warren went to but I think they snuck out of the dorm and went out with Chloe.”

“And Lucas?” asked Mike.

“I don’t know,” Dustin shrugged. “Probably still asleep.”

“I’m here!” announced Baldwin at the other side of Mike’s dorm room door. Mike quickly opened the door and let him and Bravo in before closing the door. He looked miserable.

“Jesus!” Mike jumped when he noticed Baldwin’s horrible state. “What happened to you?” Mike asked.

“I… uh… I may have played a lot of ranked games all night until just now…” Baldwin said exhaustively. “I, uh… managed to get Immortal ranked one in all of North America.”

“Nice!” Dustin cheered. “But for real, though, you should get some sleep again.”

“No.” Baldwin shook his head. “Just… just don’t tell Kate, alright? I’ll… be fine, don’t worry about it.”

“Anyways… Two Whales Diner?” Jon asked.

It wouldn’t take long for them to reach the diner. Baldwin was having a hard time getting his composure and stance in order. His body was to the point of shutting down and Baldwin could barely handle it any longer but he was fighting against it while trying to sip his tea.

“Hey, bud.” Dustin called out to Baldwin, worried. “Look, after this, we’ll bring you back to your dorm, alright? You really don’t look so good and it’s unhealthy for your body.”

“I’ll carry him.” Jon volunteered.

Mike looked over to his friend worryingly, El did the same while she devoured the Eggos before her with her bare hands. Baldwin did not respond as he tried bring his tea cup towards his lips with trembling hand that it spilled a lot of its content out. Eventually, he let go of the tea cup, spilling his pants. He could not take it any longer as Baldwin just dived his head forward towards his pancakes, face smudged in the hot, soft bed of the delicious pancakes with soft snores, body completely shut down.

Bravo let out a low screech.

“Baldwin?” Mike called, shrugging his shoulder lightly. “He’s dead.”

“Is… i-is he… okay?” El asked. “Baldwin…?”

“He is.” Dustin replied, nodding. “He’s just… tired. Like, _extremely_ tired.”

Jon scoffed. “That’s an understatement. He’s exhausted.” He laughed.

“Sup, nerds!” Chloe announced before them with a wide grin, hands on her waist. Max and Warren were beside her. Chloe was holding a large file of sort, Mike couldn’t tell. They scowled when their eyes landed on Baldwin. “What happened to him?”

“He played Dota 2 from midnight all the way until 6:35 AM.” Mike told. “His body is completely shut.”

“Nice!” Chloe said, taking out her smartphone and took a quick snap of Baldwin. “Sending this in the group chat to Kate.”

**The Party**

(6:54 AM) Chloe: Kate, got a photo of your boyfriend  
(6:54 AM) Chloe: _(sent a photo of a shut down Baldwin).  
_(6:54 AM) Chloe: He was playing too much game last night until the morning, Mike said

“Hey!” Mike chided at Chloe, frowning.

“Can’t wait for her response.” Max said, smiling. “Kate’s going to be mad.”

“Scoot over!” Warren said.

Of course, Chloe’s mother was there to serve them. Joyce Price reminded Mike heavily of Will’s own mother and it was entirely coincidental that they had the same name. Mike, Dustin and Jon had to wipe clean the apple syrup stain off his face and let his head rest on Jon’s lap while Bravo was pecking on Baldwin’s pancakes.

Bravo was a good eagle; never leaving his companion’s sight without his permission. Mike scratched the eagle’s throat part that Bravo titled his tiny head and flapped his wings a few times, satisfied. “You’d eat that food for him, won’t you, Bravo?” Mike said. “I guess when you’re full, Baldwin is too.”

“Look at him,” Dustin pointedly said, wrinkling his nose. “Snoring like a baby.”

Chloe grinned. “Need another picture for Kate. She’ll love it.”

_Snap!_

The dye-haired teen sent another photo of Baldwin into the group chat. It wouldn’t be too long before Kate replied. Mike went to check it on his smartphone, too.

**The Party**

(7:02 AM) Kate: DON’T WAKE MY BABY UP!  
(7:02 AM) Kate: I just told my family that I have to rush my assignments  
(7:03 AM) Kate: I’m coming over to the diner

“Well, shit.” Jon commented, chuckling. “Baldwin’s dead.”

“Yeap.” Mike agreed, smiling. “Good thing their relationship is just building up more.” Mike began typing.

(7:03 AM) Mike: Chill, Kate  
(7:03 AM) Mike: He just needs a good, long nap  
(7:04 AM) Kate: Be there in five minutes.

“Yikes.” Dustin laughed. “She would seriously missed out her Sunday mass just to take care of Baldwin, huh?”

“I told you!” Max exclaimed with a pointy finger at Baldwin. “That teenager right there is influencing her like a wildfire. It won’t be long before innocent Kate will turn to a rebel Kate.” The auburn-redhaired teen said as she shook her head.

“Kate? Turning to a rebel?” Chloe was baffled. “Yeah, right. She’s too pure to turn into one. If anything, she’ll just be herself but more casual. Also… I brought up my M83 vinyl here.”

“ _Hurry Up, We’re Dreaming_.” Dustin noticed. “What for?”

“Since most of you guys didn’t tell me that Baldwin was or is the leader of M83, I took the liberty to bring my album vinyl here to get his autograph.” Chloe said, staring at Dustin. “Got a problem, chub?”

Dustin was affronted. “Chub? Who you calling chub?!”

“Look who’s here!” Warren announced. All attention was diverted towards Kate. Baldwin’s girlfriend wore an attire they had never seen before. It caught them all off-guard completely, saved for El. Kate wore a loosely white romper outfit with her hair braided not into a cinnamon bun but opted for a pull-through braided hairstyle. “Looking great, Kate!” Warren complimented.

“Yeah!” Dustin almost spurted out the contents in his mouth.

“Thanks.” Kate replied sheepishly, blushing immensely. “Trying to look great for my boyfriend here. How is he?”

“Dead.” Mike replied. Kate gave him a glare. He simply shrugged and nodded his head towards Baldwin, who was still snoring peacefully.

“He’s _so_ adorable.” Kate commented, smiling. “Never got the chance to see him snoring.”

“That’s weird, even weirder coming out from Kate.” Max laughed. “You do look stunningly pretty, though, Kate.”

“Thank you, Max.” Kate beamed, scooting in closer to Mike and El. She had her ordered jotted down by Joyce Price. “Where’s Lucas and Lyds?”

“Lyds will be here soon.” Jon answered. “Not sure about Lucas, though. Probably dead like Baldwin, too.”

Kate smiled when she looked beside her at El. “Good morning, El.”

“Good morning, Kate.” El replied, smiling widely as she ate the rest of the Eggos.

Kate then turned to Mike. “Has she taken shower yet?”

“No…” Mike replied. “It’s dangerous for me to bring her to the boys’ washroom, though.”

“Right.” Kate nodded, facepalming. “I’ll take El to shower at the girls’ washroom later, then. Do you want to take a shower, El?” She asked her politely.

El looked at her confusingly. “Sh… show-er?”

“Yeah,” Dustin nodded enthusiastically. “It means getting your body clean and free of bacteria and germs and… all those nasty sorts.”

“Oh… okay.” El replied sheepishly.

“Just be careful with Victoria and her minions.” Max pointed out. “They love to get into people’s business when it doesn’t matter them.”

Mike reassured her. There was a lot that El needed to learn, if he was to be honest. “It’s seriously fine, El. Taking shower is good for your body and health. It keeps you clean and looks better. You can trust us on this. We’re friends, right?” He asked, a bit anxious.

El narrowed her eyes at him, still puzzled. “What are… friends?”

Her question struck them dumbfoundingly. “Is she for real?” Chloe asked, looking around at her friends with a bewildered expression. “She’s not serious, right? Guys?” Dustin shrugged awkwardly.

“Well, a friend is something you’d do anything for.” Mike quickly answered went no one did. Well, it wasn’t like Baldwin could anyway when his body and inner system was completely shut down.

Dustin stammered initially, “Y-yeah…! You lend them your cool stuff like movies or trading items for free in Dota 2.” At that, Mike snorted.

“And they never break a promise.” Mike added. “That’s super important because friends… they tell each other things. Things that parents don’t know.”

All of them waited for an answer from El but she merely just thought about it before looking at all of them, still unclear. The awkwardness loomed over them, some coughed.

“Anyways,” Kate broke the silence, “we’ll bring you to back to the dormitory and get you showered, alright?” Kate asked, El nodded. “Trust me, you’ll feel better and more energetic once you have a proper bath. I’ll give you some of my clothes, too.”

“We’re treading on dangerous business here.” Dustin commented. “If Nathan and his lackeys, or like what Max said, if Victoria finds out about El, they’ll report it to the principal without any doubt.”

“Keep your voice down.” Jon said quietly. “Zach and his gay-ass best friend Logan are on the other end of the diner.”

Mike propped his head to look at the other end of the diner. Indeed, Zach and Logan were chilling at a spot. It looked like they were waiting for someone. Probably their deadass Vortex friends, he didn’t care. So long as they didn’t bother them then Mike was fine with it. If they do, well, luckily, they had Baldwin and Jon here. And Chloe, too, but that wouldn’t end very well for the Party.

Lucas and Lyds arrived just in time as Nathan, Victoria and the rest entered the diner. The Vortex Club members sniggered at them but looked at El suspiciously before minding their own business. Jon gave them a deathly looking glare as a sign of warning to them and they backed off.

“Did they disturb the two of you while on your way here?” Jon asked when Lucas and Lyds settled down with them.

“Well, duh.” Lyds snorted. “But good thing they didn’t dare to go as far as putting their hands on us so don’t worry. If they did, I can just report those assholes and bitches to the police.”

“Remember,” Max reminded them with a finger up. “That the Prescott more or less owns this town. They’re the oldest family in Arcadia Bay, and one of the richest and influential in Oregon.”

“And we have Baldwin who is a world-renowned artist in a band called M83 and he can use publicity to highlight the Prescott Family.” Chloe suggested. All of them looked at her with a scowl. “What? I’m just stating facts.” She shrugged off casually.

“I don’t want us to use my boyfriend for any advantages.” Kate replied defiantly.

Max quickly tried to avoid any tension here so she changed the topic slightly. “I heard that they bought the Arcadia Bay Marine Corporation.”

“Yeah.” Chloe nodded. “Drew North’s family went poor because of it. His father was a fisherman that used to work there but Nathan’s father bought the ABMC from bankruptcy and shut it down later on. Yeah, his dad is a real prick.”

Warren asked. “Drew North? The one that plays for the Bigfoots?”

“Yeah, that one. His family is struggling to survive but the damage was done.” Chloe said. “Clearly all of Arcadia Bay’s resident have a reserve feeling towards the Prescott Family.”

“I’m seeing a lot of the students in Blackwell vying for the Bigfoots.” Dustin said.

“That’s because they play well and fair even though I’ve never been to one of their games.”

“Must suck so bad for the people living here, huh?”

Chloe shrugged. “Even if you guys say it is a nice town, Arcadia Bay continues to be a shithole ground for people like Nathan. So, I suggest you guys to get out of this place as soon as you all graduate.”

“Got any plans?” Max asked Chloe.

“Well, I’ve been planning to go to LA with Rachel but she seemed to wander off somewhere to oblivion so that never happened.” Chloe said. “What about you guys?”

“Don’t know, actually.” Lucas replied. “I’ll go where the Party goes, I think.”

“Unsure of the future.” Lyds voiced out. “I guess we’re all in this together.”

“What’s with this ‘we’re all in this together’ thing?” Nathan and his friends stood before them with wicked smiles on their faces. “Looks like kung fu kid died.”

“Looks like it.” Zach sniggered; the whole Vortex Club members laughed in unison.

“It’ll be funnier to laugh when one of you gets your rib cage broken.” Jon stood up from his sit, cracking his knuckles and head. He showed them his clenched fist. “A single blow from this baby right here will send one of you to the ER. Which one of you wants to volunteer to be the first victim?”

“Beat it, jackass.” Logan spat out. “It’s three against one.”

“Pussy numbers.” Jon retaliated. “You need three to beat me up? You’re going to need more than that, though.”

The tension between the two groups were in a deathly silenced as Jon were waiting for their reply. Fortunately, for their own good, Nathan and his friends backed away and mentioning about not wanting to waste their time on losers but in reality, they knew they couldn’t win a fight against Jon, or Baldwin if he was to factor into it.

At least, Troy and James didn’t bother them when they entered the diner as soon as Nathan and his friends left. Troy and James took the vacant table two tables after theirs and minded their own business. They talked so loudly that you didn’t even need to eavesdrop at what they were saying.

“I heard we’ll be having new students.” Troy said to James.

_New students?_ That made sense because it was only the second week for July/August intakes. Mike wondered who they would be.

“Where are they coming from?” James asked.

“Well, if the rumours are true, one is a female from Los Angeles and the other is a male from New Jersey. Apparently, he’s a local karate champion there.” Troy said. “We should definitely hook up with him. Ya know, expand our group.”

“Our group has been only the two of us.” James retorted dumbly.

“Shut up!” Troy exclaimed.

“What about the girl?”

Troy groaned. “Who cares about her? For all I know she might hangout with the losers or the Vortex Club or even the skaters. Our priority is to get this guy from New Jersey with us.”

“Okay…” James was unsure when he replied.

Back to their own group, after they were done _eavesdropping_ , they talked about the topic on hand. “So, it looks like you guys will be having two new students.” Chloe said.

“Baldwin’s going to have a competitor.” Dustin said.

“Are you kidding, Dustin?” Lucas said, deadpanned. “Baldwin had won several gold medals and first places from the Wushu World Championships.”

“And he got an indefinite ban from it during the 2017 Championship.” Lyds said, earning the scowl from the rest. “Didn’t you all know? One of the kung fu participants from Shanghai talked shit about Baldwin’s mother and that triggered something inside Baldwin to break one of their arms and legs so badly that the poor guy had to rush to the hospital. The judges disqualified him on the spot indefinitely from participating anymore of the championships but not without rampaging and hurting more of the participants to the hospital.”

“Holy shit…” Jon muttered. All of them now was looking at Baldwin. “He’s really _that_ good, huh?”

“That’s an understatement. You should’ve seen the whole tournament that day when it was on live. It was hectic as hell. No one could stop Baldwin saved for his mentor and his dad. He’s a master of the school of Wing Chun and Shaolin Kung Fu. His mentor taught him very well.”

“I get it!” Mike exclaimed; an idea dawned on him. “Maybe we can get Baldwin to teach El how to fight! At least, she’ll know something about defending herself with.”

“Defending herself with?” Dustin asked. “Have you seen her what she did last night to Mike’s door?”

“Yeah…” Chloe voiced out nervously. “Seriously, the windows in Mike’s room were like all closed and all, and I know that his electrical fan wasn’t that strong.”

Yeah, Mike would agree on that. How the door miraculously closed twice entirely on its own was a mystery, let alone being forcefully closed before all of them and that El said ‘no’ with a nosebleed. Mike turned to El, who was quietly nibbling on her last Eggos without paying any attention to the group at all.

There was a certain fascination about her. Yes, she was not too verbal and had not much in the English vocabulary but at least she could communicate. There was just something about El that was drawing Mike towards her and he couldn’t tell what it was. El was… cute. Sure, she had that buzzed cut hairstyle and that made her even more special, and Mike liked it.

He was so fascinated towards her that he didn’t even realised Lucas was calling his name. “Mike? Mike? Michael Wheeler!” Lucas exclaimed.

Mike snapped out of his thoughts. “Hmm, what?”

“Are you okay? You seem distracted.” Dustin pointed out.

“Oh, nothing.” Mike quickly answered. “What’s up?”

“We were talking about what El could do with her mind.” Dustin said. Lucas groaned, rolled his eyes.

“She only shut one door.”

“With her mind!” Dustin countered. “Are you kidding me? That’s insane! Imagine all the other cool stuff she could do! I bet… El can float this thing up with her mind.” Dustin picked up the salt from the table and showed it to El. “Okay, El, I need you to concentrate with your mind, alright?”

He dropped the salt on the table, creating a _thud_ sound. El didn’t react and looked at Dustin with a neutral expression. “Okay,” Dustin pointed a finger up. “One more time.” He picked up the salt once more and dropped it on the table. This time, however, the salt splattered from the glass, causing a general muttering from the others.

“Dude! You made a mess on the table!” Lucas grumbled.

“Nice one, chub.” Chloe rolled her eyes.

“Sorry…” Dustin said, cringing.

What Mike didn’t know was that El was playing with his smartphone. The way she was holding onto it made him anxious but she was holding his smartphone firmly so that was a plus. “That’s my smartphone. Samsung brand, better than Apple. It’s a Note series. Specifically, the Samsung Note 9 Plus.” Mike told her. “You use to call people, play cool games like Pokémon GO, chat with friends on social medias or even listen to songs. Here let me show you Pokémon GO.”

Mike gently took his smartphone back from her and opened the said game. Neither of them had opened the game for a while now and now the gyms were under different teams, all their defending Pokémon got knocked out. Anyways, he showed it to El, who was leaning her head near his shoulder.

He cleared his throat silently. His friends giving him the smirks. “So… this is my Trainer. PaladinMike2001 is my username and as you can see there are a lot of Pokemon around here in the diner.” Mike explained. “There are many variations of Pokémon. Most of them are common, some are rare to find and others you have to raid in gyms. Try tapping on one of the Pokémon, El.”

He handed over his smartphone to her. El took it to her hands gently and was having a hard time tapping on the screen to tap the Pokémon. Mike showed her how it was done and the screen turned to an Eevee, a cute Pokémon.

“Cute.” El said, smiling.

“Now, you’re gonna have to catch it.” Mike said. “You can try do the normal toss just by swiping up and watch as it goes, or you can do the curveball throw which takes skill to do it. Here, let me show you. I’ll teach you along the way, and all there is to know about this game.”

He told El everything he knew about the game, both the basics and the advanced knowledge of the game. The rest were busy attacking the gym in which Mike joined and gave El the initiative to attack the gym. Not long after that, the gym was under their control and Mike placed his Pokémon there.

“So, if you placed a Pokémon here to defend, you’ll earn PokéCoins. The more you have, the better.” Mike said, smiling at her. He passed it back to her once again and El was fascinated with the game. She was tapping on Pokemon and catching them with basic toss. No doubt that she was trying her best to do the curveball throw.

While El was distracted with the game, the rest went back to the topic on discussion. “So, El doesn’t want to be found by the ‘bad men’, what now?” Lucas asked quietly. Their heads leaning closer towards each other.

“I guess we just have to hide her?” Jon said. “Like you said, she doesn’t want to be found and when you tried to go out of Mike’s room to get to the police station, the door just miraculously shut before you.”

“Could it be a coincidence that she was having a nosebleed as well?” Max asked, looking at El suspiciously. “She was glaring at Lucas, after all.”

“I still get the chills whenever I look at that weirdo.” Lucas said.

“There’s no way in hell the door could have done it on its own.” Warren said, “No one was outside and Lucas certainly didn’t push the door closed.”

“Obviously, Mr. Smartass.” Chloe chuckled.

Mike huffed. “Are you guys saying that El has… powers?”

“I don’t know.” Warren shrugged. “Do you have any ideas what it could be?”

“Me? Why do you think I’ll have any ideas what it could be?”

“You’re the one who’s the closest to El.” Dustin shrugged. “Baldwin and Kate are the second. It’s obvious that you’re smitten with her.”

Mike snorted, all the while trying to hide his blush and act like he was oblivious. Dustin had a point. “That’s not true!”

“We’ll just have to see about that in the next few days, won’t we?” Lyds teased.

“It’ll make even more sense, though.” Chloe said. “Try connect the dots. If Eleven or El said that she’s running from bad men from wherever she came from, then there must be something about her.”

“So, are you saying she has powers.”

Chloe shrugged. “Could be. What happened to Mike’s dorm room door last night is not a natural thing, too.”

Jon asked, “Paranormal?”

“Supernatural is the appropriate word to describe.” Chloe replied. “If she was the one who did it last night, then it did not fulfil the laws of physics and scientific theories.”

“In other words, it means something beyond nature.” Jon said, nodding. “Yeah, that actually makes more sense.”

“Are you guys kidding me?” Lucas asked. “Are you all seriously thinking that _she_ has powers?”

“I mean, what else could it be?” Kate intervened. “Do you have any ideas what it could be?” Baldwin’s girlfriend used the reverse card now.

“I don’t know! It could be anything!”

“Look, this is not a place to discuss. How about we head back to the dormitory at my room so we can talk about it?” Mike asked.

“Agreed. Who knows, maybe those bad men are listening to us now and they might have spies all around in Arcadia Bay.”

“No doubt about the latter but we’ll be caught already if it was the former.”

They all got up saved for Baldwin. Jon carried Kate’s boyfriend behind his back and Baldwin had his head resting on Jon’s shoulder. Bravo perched behind Baldwin’s back. Of course, Max, Lyds, Kate and Chloe took photos of him. Kate had the more reason cause she wanted to keep more photos of her boyfriend but the others did it out of fun.

El handed back his smartphone begrudgingly. She had so much fun with it and possibly addicted to it. His smartphone was still on high battery percentage so he gave it to her again so she can play it, besides he needed to walk to hatch his in-game eggs anyways and El was more than happy to play the game.

There was just something that El had drawn Mike to her. He couldn’t tell what it was but he was certainly fascinated with her. His heart began to race whenever he glanced at her. He never had this feeling before. This was the first time he ever felt it, felt drawn to anyone. All the more, drawn towards her – Eleven. While the rest of the Party was ahead of him, Mike walked beside El making sure she was walking on the right path while she fully focused on his smartphone.

She had her (practically it was still his hoodie but Mike didn’t mind giving it to her) hood covering her head but he could see the smile on her face. From time to time as they walked up the pathway slowly making their way to Blackwell Academy, she would see the outside world in awe and wonder. Mike thought she had been living under a rock or something though Mike didn’t blame her for it. If El needed help from the bad people, Mike would give her the help she badly needed. If she needed protection, he would give it to her however he could. If she needed someone, he would be there for her.

“Baldwin’s mumbling.” Jon chuckled.

Mike heard Baldwin was mumbling some words incoherently and in a repeating order: “Bend Gravity. Bend Will. Teleportation. Rupture.” He said quietly. “Bend Gravity. Bend Will. Teleportation. Rupture.”

“What does that suppose to mean?” Kate asked worryingly but none of them knew what Baldwin was saying.

“Bend Gravity. Bend Will. Teleportation. Rupture.” He mumbled then took a long pause. “The Second Law of Thermodynamics says that any isolated system will tend towards increasing entropy or disorder…”

“He’s probably dreaming about physics now that he’s talking about the laws of Thermodynamics whilst sleeping.” Jon said, smiling. “Dream on, bud.”

“Once a system gets to its fully-disordered state – its equilibrium – there’s no more direction of increasing entropy to determine the arrow of time.” Baldwin said in his sleep.

“What does that mean?” Max asked, looking at Warren.

“I don’t know!” Warren answered.

“If I have to guess, it means that the fact that we’re experiencing the flow of time right now means that we’re not in equilibrium.” Jon said, unsure. “There are two ways that could happen. Either the universe just happens to be, right now, in a particular, low-entropy, configuration with two directions of time flowing out forward and backward from it with increasing entropy in both directions; or at some point in the far distant past the universe started with even lower entropy, and disorder has been increasing ever since.”

Mike’s brain literally got blasted listening from the both of them. Sure, he loved science but this was extreme and out-of-reach of his knowledge. Something like this Mike couldn’t comprehend.

“The Big Bang.” Baldwin wistfully said, a smile slowly crept on his face all the while sleeping. “ _It_ was hot and dense and smooth and rapidly expanding.”

“He’s talking about the life of the universe. On how it started.” Kate said, smiling blushingly at Baldwin. “That’s really smart of him.”

“I expected Kate to be a bit affronted since she’s… you know – a Christian.”

“Just because I believe in God doesn’t mean I’m not open-minded.” Kate replied kindly.

“Fair point.”

“And Max was right.” Kate said. “My boyfriend is slowly influencing me.” She walked up to Baldwin and gave a him a pinch to his nose. “I love you.” And she kissed his cheek.

“… density of matter is extremely high, the gravitational force between the particles is enormous. Smoothness is not equilibrium in such tendencies but is actually a very delicately-balanced, low entropy state.”

Dustin chuckled heartily. “Your boyfriend is a real sleep-talker, Kate.”

“His sleep-talking makes sense, though.” Jon replied.

“Things want to be gravitationally clumped together into concentrated configurations… like proto-stars, proto-galaxies or even black holes.” Baldwin let out a small yawn. “The universe is expanding and diluting and eventually all the stars will burn out and black holes will evaporate and we’ll be left with nothing but emptiness in every direction. Time’s arrow will disappear, life or consciousness will be possible.”

Mike mouthed an ‘o’. “Wow. Talking about existential crisis to the next level.”

“I’m here contemplating about our existence now.” Lyds said, all laughed saved for El who was confused. “Damnit, Baldwin. Giving us an existential crisis already and it’s not even week two just yet.”

“Well, the fact that our sky is decorated with billions of stars and galaxies, and our biosphere is filled with life is a reflection of our low-entropy beginnings.” Jon added.

“We don’t know why the universe started in such an orderly initial state, but we should glad it did: it gave us the non-equilibrium starting point that’s necessary for the flow of time, as we know it, to exist.” Baldwin was already awake, yawning while scratching his right eye.

“You’re finally awake.” Mike said.

“Yeah… I’m… I’m still tired, though.” Baldwin blinked his eyes a few times, and focused his focal point on his girlfriend when his eyes suddenly went wide in horror. “Kate? Since when you were here? And why am I getting carried by Jon?!”

“Your body completely shut down earlier. Thanks to Chloe, I had to tell my parents that I have to rush my assignments and couldn’t join them on our Sunday mass, thanks to you.”

“Sorry,” Baldwin gave her a weak but dork smile.

“It’s okay.” Kate confessed, “I wanted to spend time with you anyway. So…” Kate leaned down and pressed her lips against Baldwin’s. His eyes shot up wide again but gave it in. Shortly, Kate pulled back and said to him, “I love you.”

“I love you, too, Kate.” Baldwin replied, grinning dorkily at her.

“You talked a lot in your sleep.” Lucas said, laughing.

“I remember I was mumbling about physics stuff, about low-entropy and the second law of thermodynamics I think.”

“Yeah, but you also mentioned about bend gravity, bend will, teleportation and rupture.” Warren retorted.

“I did?!” Baldwin almost exclaimed. “I seriously said those?”

“Yeah!” Dustin said. “Why? What’s wrong? You didn’t know?”

“N-no...” Baldwin stammered. “I don’t remember saying those…”

“What do they mean, though?” Mike asked. “Those lines you said.”

“O-oh, it’s-it’s nothing… really.” Baldwin replied, way too quickly. “It’s nothing.”

“You sure? You don’t sound convincing enough.” Chloe pressed with a smirk. “Is Baldwin hiding something from all of us?”

“Who knows?” Baldwin replied neutrally, then smiled. “Bravo knows.” His eagle companion screeched loudly.

While the others were talking about, El tugged on the hem of his shirt. “What... did Kate do to Baldwin?” She asked Mike curiously. “What’s… love?”

“Oh, um…” Mike instantly blushed, nervous. “What Kate did to him was kissing.”

“Kissing?”

“Y-yeah! And love…” Mike swallowed hardly. “Has something to do with it.”

“… how?”

“Well, like Baldwin and Kate, for an example. They love each other so much that they kiss. Kiss is just one of the many things you can do when you’re in love.” Mike explained it to her. This was not the topic he expected to explain one day since he never been into a relationship but now, he was, and boy what a job he did in explaining now. “You can do many things, too. Like cuddling or holding hands.”

“Holding… hands.” El said. “Can we hold hands?”

Mike’s brain wanted to explode right away. He never got that kind of response from a girl before. He needed a quick and logical response rather than to just blush which he did and stammer like an idiot he was. “W-we can’t!” He quickly replied. “I-I mean… we can’t because… you know… we’re not in… in love… yeah!” He wanted to smash his head against a wall or something.

“Why not?” El asked innocently. “We’re friends, we can be in love, too.”

Mike chuckled. “That’s not how it works, El. Being friends doesn’t mean we’re in love.” When he said those, he realised that El was blushing immensely and looked away.

“Can I still hold your hand?” El asked after a while. “I… I want to know what it feels like.”

“S-sure, I guess.” Mike answered. El replied by slowly raising her left hand and intertwined it with his right hand. It felt so warm and nice. Her skin was smooth.

El smiled. “I love it.”

“You mean you like it. There’s a difference between like and love. I’m sure the others can explain it better than I will.” Mike chuckled. He didn’t want the feeling to end. He was so drawn to her, drawn to the feeling.

“I like it.” El said. “I like Baldwin and Kate, and I like you too, Mike.”

It was the start of something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be a continuation of the same day, from different perspective.


End file.
